


Грех

by vittkop66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Lifestyles, Bromance, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Out of Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittkop66/pseuds/vittkop66
Summary: Если говорим, что не имеем греха, - обманываем самих себя, и истины нет в нас.Первое послание Иоанна, глава 1, стих 8
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198
Collections: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Если говорим, что не имеем греха, - обманываем самих себя, и истины нет в нас._   
>  _Первое послание Иоанна, глава 1, стих 8_

####  Глава 1.

#####  Чикаго, 1921

Джеймс слушал прерывистое дыхание мужчины, между ног которого он стоял на коленях.

Рот Джеймса был полон напряженной горячей плоти.

И прямо сейчас Джеймс умело сосал эту текущую плоть, позволяя размашисто иметь себя в рот – так, как любил Александр.

Джеймс против воли посматривал слезящимися глазами в огромное – до пола – позолоченное зеркало: в прохладном серебре коленопреклоненный темноволосый двойник Джеймса демонстрировал всю глубину его падения.

Голову Джеймса крепко удерживали длинные пальцы тихо постанывающего мужчины.

\- Какой же у тебя…сладкий рот, Джимми, - Александр сжал сильнее затылок Джеймса.

Джеймс про себя вздохнул. Едва уловимая языком, безостановочно скользящим по члену, дрожь означала, что скоро Джеймс сможет подняться.

Чем больше увлекался Александр опиатами, тем дольше приходилось Джеймсу ползать перед ним на коленях, стараясь вдвойне для того, чтобы Александр получил то, что хочет.

Джеймс расслабил горло и заглотил член полностью. Вдохнул запах чужого возбужденного тела.

Александр издал низкий стон и, наконец, спустил в горло Джеймсу: горячая струя ударила в гортань, вызвав непроизвольное – на грани рвотных спазмов - желание выплюнуть, выкашлять из себя стекающую в желудок жидкость.

Часть спермы попала на язык – Джеймс изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не скривиться: ему был противен кислый вкус семени Александра.

Как и то, что теперь при каждой встрече он, Джеймс, оказывался перед ним на коленях, с его членом в горле.

Александр выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Джеймс, не сдержав еле слышного вздоха облегчения, выпустил изо рта обмякший член, расслабил ноющую от напряжения челюсть.

Александр погладил его по скуле:

\- Поцелуй меня, Джимми,- велел он.

Джеймс про себя снова вздохнул.

Если и было что-то, что он ненавидел больше, чем постоянные отсосы Пирсу, так это поцелуи с ним.

Поцелуи он всегда терпеть не мог: от ощущения во рту чужого, покрытого скользкой слюной языка сблевать хотелось еще сильнее, чем от вкуса спермы Александра.

Но как он, мелкая сошка на подхвате, мог не подчиниться правой руке Диона О’Баниона, пивного короля северного Чикаго?

Как он мог не подчиниться тому, кто собственноручно забил на днях мясницким крюком информатора полиции, оказавшимся по стечению обстоятельств помощником бухгалтера Александра?

Джеймс был знаком со зверски убитым Пирсом бедолагой – тот пару раз выписывал ему чеки по распоряжению Александра.

Джеймс приподнялся, опираясь на твердые колени любовника, и потянулся пухлыми воспаленными губами к узким губам сидящего в кресле мужчины.

Джеймс сам был виноват.

Он не ожидал встретить Пирса в Bees&Honey*, куда заглянул больше из любопытства, чем по необходимости: «спикизи» клуб славился не только как место, где можно было купить отличного качества спиртное, но и возможностью для заинтересованных мужчин завязать знакомства определенного рода.

Впрочем, учитывая слухи, которые ходили о самом Александре, ничего удивительного в этом совпадении не было.

Пирсу хватило одного взгляда на яркие губы Джеймса, чтобы поманить его к себе. Джеймс в тот раз так набрался, что плохо запомнил, чем закончилась поездка из клуба к Александру.

Но он давно не был мальчиком из хора, чтобы не понимать, почему у него несколько дней после этого визита болела задница.

До их встречи болтали о повторяющихся исчезновениях молодых и смазливых парней из окружения Александра.

Джеймс, старательно вылизывая рот пятидесятидвухлетнему Пирсу, задумался, почему Александр избавлялся от них: пытались ли они его шантажировать, не умели сосать или он просто уставал от одного и того же члена.

Сам Джеймс шел на рекорд – он обслуживал Пирса уже несколько месяцев и, к сожалению (или к счастью), тот не терял к нему интереса. Что его ждёт, когда он надоест Пирсу, Джеймс старался не думать.

И делал все, чтобы не надоесть, пока у него не будет четкого плана по спасению собственной шкуры.

\- О чем ты думаешь, Джимми, - оторвавшись от губ Джеймса, спросил Александр, всматриваясь в лучистую глубину серых глаз.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

\- О тебе, - облизнув пунцовые губы, ответил он быстро почти правду.

На языке отчетливо смешался кисловатый вкус спермы Александра и вкус виски. Невыносимо хотелось вычистить рот – особенно язык – мятным зубным порошком.

Пирс с нажимом провел большим пальцем по влажной нижней губе Джеймса.

\- Не пытайся мне врать, Джимми, - мягко сказал он. Но во взгляде льдистых глаз мягкости не было.

Джеймс нервно хмыкнул.

\- Да, прости, - признался он, - я слегка беспокоюсь. Ты прав.

Пирс застегнул брюки, заправив обмякший член, откинулся на спинку вычурного, в стиле французский ампир, кресла, и показал рукой на соседнее.

Джеймс, наконец, смог подняться с затекших колен и сел. Суетливо погладил резные подлокотники вспотевшими пальцами.

\- Беспокоишься о чем, Джимми, - закуривая сигару, уточнил Александр, наливая виски в два тяжелых хрустальных стакана.

Джеймс взъерошил темные волосы. От тщательной укладки после встреч с Пирсом не оставалось и следа.

Посмотрел на худого светловолосого мужчину напротив. Пирс был привлекательный: ухоженный, в идеально сшитом костюме-тройке, с утонченными манерами выходца из высших слоев общества. О том, как он попал в банду к ирландцу Диону О’Баниону ходили легенды – одна другой интереснее.

Но то, что Пирс творил в реальности, было гораздо более захватывающе, чем любые – самые извращенные - слухи.

И страшнее.

Как он избавлялся от конкурентов Диона на севере или решал вопросы с должниками – об этом рассказывали шепотом: убийства, зверские похищения детей, содержание подпольных борделей и игорных притонов. Ни одна подобная история, в которой был замешан Александр, не попала в газеты.

Ни один адресат, получивший откромсанные куски похищенных родственников или партнеров, не обратился в полицию – никому не хотелось быть следующим, от чьего тела отрежут по-живому пальцы, уши или более…деликатные органы.

Пирс был жестоким и умным.

В отличие, например, от работающего на Джонни Торрио Никки Фьюри. Горы изрешеченных его отчаянными ребятами трупов регулярно появлялись в виде черно-белых фотографий на первых полосах чикагских газет.

\- Джимми?

Джеймс по его тону понял, что Пирсу надоедает ждать.

\- Я наделал долгов вчера в клубе, - смущенно закусив губу, Джеймс кинул на Пирса неуверенный взгляд из-под ресниц. Он не был стопроцентно «лавандовым мальчиком»**, но весьма умело пользовался преимуществами своего смазливого лица.

Александр рассмеялся.

\- Сколько? – спросил он, скользя взглядом по длинным стройным ногам Джеймса.

\- Пару тысяч, - Джеймс пожал плечом.

\- Джимми, - Александр укоризненно присвистнул, - тебе нужно, наконец, выучить правила покера, прежде, чем ты сядешь за стол в следующий раз.

«И прекратить каждый раз так напиваться, - добавил про себя Джеймс тоскливо, - и брать в рот по первому щелчку твоих пальцев, и раздвигать для тебя ноги, и завязать со всем этим… ».

\- Я знаю, - Джеймс прикрыл длинные ресницы, - я перебрал вчера с виски… Если бы ты мог меня выручить, я бы тебе вернул долг постепенно. Те, кому я задолжал, ждать не будут.

Пирс встал, достал из стенного сейфа пачку долларов и подтолкнул ее к Джеймсу.

\- Считай, что своим сладким ртом долг мне ты вернул, - улыбаясь, сказал он, - ну, почти.

Джеймс про себя чертыхнулся, встретив его жестокий взгляд.

За несколько месяцев их связи он уже знал, что это означает: Пирс сегодня хотел его себе на всю ночь.

Джеймс ощутил, как тоскливо сжалась задница – именно ей предстояло до утра отрабатывать полученную гигантскую сумму, равную годовому доходу среднего работяги.

В постели Александр не отказывал себе ни в чем: все, что было им оплачено, использовалось до последней капли пота – значение имело только то, что хочет он.

Джеймс постепенно превращался в его купленную с потрохами шлюху.

Пирса не интересовало, что хочет его шлюха.

Поэтому Джеймс и напивался до благословенной плотной пелены в голове, чтобы не помнить…всех подробностей. Не помнить себя.

И именно поэтому Джеймс не мог остаться – он несколько недель готовился сделать первый шаг, чтобы вырваться из этой западни.

Сегодня он должен был встретиться с человеком Джонни Торио.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *авторский вымысел по аналогии со спикизи клубом Нью-Йорка «Milk&Honey»
> 
> **lavender boy см. «Slang through the ages» Дж.Грин


	2. Chapter 2

####  Глава 2.

#####  Община амитов*, штат Индиана, 1921

#####  Cтив

Когда я открыл глаза, за окном едва светлело. Нежное розовое свечение тепло дышало в глубине пока еще по-зимнему темного неба.

У меня здорово замерзли ноги – от этого я и проснулся. Мое одеяло было слишком тонким, а весна в этом году – слишком поздней. И морозной.

На соседней кровати вздохнула Пегги. Она тоже мерзла, бедняжка.

Я встал, стараясь не шуметь (это было сложно, учитывая, что я никогда не отличался грациозностью),нашел в шкафу второе одеяло и укрыл жену.

Пегги на секунду приоткрыла глаза и чуть улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала она.

Я улыбнулся в ответ и вышел из темной спальной в холодный коридор с выкрашенными в голубой цвет стенами. От вида этих стен, словно покрытых изморозью, мне стало еще холоднее.

Спать мне уже не хотелось, поэтому я решил пораньше затопить печь и приготовить для нас завтрак, чтобы сразу после утренней молитвы можно было поесть и приступить к ежедневной работе.

Обычно завтрак готовила Пегги – так было заведено, но сегодня я был рад немного ее удивить.

На днях мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Последние десять лет я жил среди братьев, в общине амитов.

После смерти матери члены общины заменили мне семью.

Я уже забыл нашу жизнь до того, как мать решила перебраться к амитам. Помню обрывками бесконечную перспективу шумных улиц города, простор оживленных дорог, помню громких соседей, вечное чувство голода… моего школьного учителя, который показывал мне, как правильно держать в пальцах карандаш…

Беспредельная свобода – вот ощущение, которое появлялось у меня вместе с выцветшими воспоминаниями из раннего детства.

Кстати, я ровесник Пег, с которой мы женаты целых два года.

Ровно два года назад мы приняли крещение и перед лицом совета Старейшин, перед лицом всей нашей общины поклялись жить по законам Бога, как муж и жена.

Я часто вспоминаю, какой была Маргарет в день нашей свадьбы: на ней было голубое льняное платье – цвет неба, чистоты. Легкий белый головной убор оттенял яркие темные глаза, каштановые вьющиеся волосы.

Пегги очень красивая.

Мне было так странно, непривычно, и… приятно познать ее в первую разрешенную ночь. До этого я – выросший вместе с Пегги - видел в ней лишь сестру, друга. Не женщину.

Старейшины учат нас, что Господь ради продолжения жизни позволяет соединение греховной, слабой плоти в строго определенное время.

И, если у Пегги не наступили нечистые дни, сегодня как раз было такое время – после двухмесячного перерыва.

Сегодня я мог в семнадцатый раз прикоснуться к телу своей жены.

Занятый мыслями, сонно сменяющими друг друга, я спустился вниз, подышал на замерзшие руки и начал растапливать небольшую печь. Пока не прогреется кухня, нечего было и думать о том, чтобы умыться – заготовленную с вечера воду покрывала серебристая ломкая корочка льда.

Я отчаянно ждал настоящей весны, с ее ливнями, грозами, мягкой дождевой водой, собиравшейся в огромную бочку во дворе, яростью и нежностью полыхающих красок, юной листвой…

Я люблю весну больше всего. Хоть и благодарен Господу за зиму и осень.

Иногда – в такие морозные утра, как сегодня – я позволял себе ненадолго представить, как было бы приятно прижаться к мягкому телу Пегги, разделить с ней сохраненное тепло.

Как спокоен и крепок был бы утренний сон под одним одеялом.

Но я понимал, что люди слабы. А грех повсюду. И даже нам – двум супругам, ставшим одной плотью – было запрещено спать вместе.

Чтобы избежать постоянного соблазна. _Дьявольского желания._

И эта забота о наших душах, и постоянная физическая работа действительно помогали. Почти всегда.

Я снова проверил, какое сегодня число и улыбнулся, надеясь, что после заката Пегги сможет лечь со мной.

Умываться было так холодно, что у меня стучали зубы. Собственное дыхание обжигало ледяную кожу. Но я умылся, кое-как растопив лед, вскипятил воду и отнес ее наверх – для Маргарет.

Когда она спустилась, я как раз заканчивал заваривать чай на травах. Мед, масло и свежий хлеб с сыром ждали нас на столе.

\- Благослови тебя Бог для нового дня, - поздоровалась со мной Пегги.

Я поцеловал жену в гладкий лоб, наслаждаясь ее теплой близостью. Порозовевшая Пегги смотрела на меня яркими карими глазами, полными любви и обещания.

\- Стивен, - тихо сказала она, - сегодня я…сегодня мы сможем быть вместе.

\- Значит, так угодно Богу, - я поставил на стол чашки для нас, почувствовав, как быстрее забилось сердце, - может быть, сегодня он благословит нас ребенком.

Маргарет покраснела сильнее, отступив на шаг.

\- Мы опоздаем на молитву, - поторопила она меня, пряча густые волосы под черным капором с длинными завязками.

Я подал жене темный плащ, надел свой и наощупь пригладил бороду – зеркалами мы не пользовались, чтобы избежать греха тщеславия.

Взяв шляпу, я вышел на крыльцо, аккуратно прикрыл двери.

Глубоко вдохнул морозный, но уже по-весеннему сладкий воздух, и возблагодарил Бога за радостное начало дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *амиты (авт.вымысел) – религиозное движение промежуточного характера между сектой и церковью, объединившее в себе религиозные деноминации амишей и шекеров


	3. Chapter 3

####  Глава 3.

Джеймс понял, что умирает.

Осознание пришло внезапно – легло на пылающий лоб, как прохладная ладонь.

Он вспомнил, что так делала мама – проверяла его лоб, когда он болел в детстве. Вспомнил мягкость ее бережных рук… И почувствовал то самое прикосновение. Если бы он мог, он бы заплакал – он давно не вспоминал маму. И давно не разрешал себе признаться, как сильно скучает по ней. По ним всем.

По себе.

Кровь из раны в плече не переставала течь. Весь рукав щегольского серого пальто был пропитан по капле оставляющей его жизнью.

Не открывая глаз, Джеймс с трудом растянул сухие губы в кривом подобии улыбке, думая про церковный бред, которым пичкали его в детстве – про возвращение к Богу и встрече с ушедшими любимыми… Он бы все отдал, чтобы сейчас поверить в это.

Времени, чтобы научиться верить, у него почти не осталось.

На внутренней темной изнанке век вспыхивали алые спирали.

Он не знал, что делать. Не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он, спасаясь от преследования чертова Фрэнка – верного пса Пирса – смог забраться в вагон проходящего товарняка.

Как глупо и самонадеянно было думать, что он – Джимми Барнс – сможет переиграть Александра. Фрэнк, должно быть, шел за ним от самого дома Пирса, из которого Джеймс сбежал, едва задремал его утомленный оргазмами любовник.

И, конечно, Фрэнк слышал все, что предлагал Джеймс улыбчивому темнокожему парню, посланному итальянцами: сдать всех поставщиков, о которых знал Джеймс, в обмен на защиту от Пирса.

Какой непроходимый идиот…Твою мать…

Пирс убивал без раздумий за гораздо более невинные проступки.

Джеймсу, наверное, повезло, что пуля Фрэнка свинцовым цветком распустилась в его плече, не достав до загнанно стучащего сердца.

Темнокожему улыбчивому парню из банды Джонни повезло меньше…

Мысли Джеймса путались от кровопотери и качки скрипящего вагона. Ритмичный стук колес, вплетаясь в замедляющийся пульс, усыплял.

Вся короткая жизнь, уместившаяся в двадцать лет, показалась неправильной, мерзкой: нищее безрадостное детство без отца, смерти от испанки – одна за другой – матери, сестер, работа на одного из самых известных гангстеров, порочные игры Джеймса, его связь с Пирсом…

Зачем все это было. Зачем был он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…

Среди расплывающихся бесформенных мыслей выпукло и ярко выкристаллизовалась одна: почти вся его жизнь – грязь.

И хотя бы умереть Джеймс хотел иначе - не истекающим кровью, как недорезанная свинья, на полу товарного вагона.

Не тогда, когда в мире началась весна. И сквозь щели в стенах так ярко светит солнце.

Джеймс открыл глаза: мир вокруг завертелся с дьявольской скоростью, засасывая в глубину вращающейся темной воронки. Джеймс больно укусил себя за язык, чтобы удержаться по эту сторону.

Боль во рту ненадолго привела в чувство. Вращение вагона замедлилось до легкой корабельной качки.

«Как хочется жить…мама», - тоскливо подумал Джеймс, медленно, упорно подползая к приоткрытым дверям, оставляя за собой жирный кровавый след.

Под колесами поезда быстро проносилась темная, едва освободившаяся от снега, земля. Остро, сладко пах весенний воздух: мартовским ветром, влажным небом.

Надеждой.

Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и вывалился на полном ходу из поезда, потеряв сознание.

####  ****

\- Он умер, - услышал Джеймс решительный женский голос, - зачем ты хочешь взять его с собой?

Голос доносился издалека, словно Джеймс стоял перед длинным тоннелем и прислушивался к тому, что говорила незнакомая женщина на другом его конце.

«Я живой!» - хотелось крикнуть Джеймсу, но он даже глаза открыть не мог.

\- Он не умер, Пег, - возразил женскому голосу далекий мужчина.

Джеймс неожиданно почувствовал на своем лице бережное прикосновение теплых шершавых пальцев.

\- Он дышит, - сказал тот же низкий голос, мягко обволакивая Джеймса.

«Дышу», - согласился про себя Джеймс, снова проваливаясь в закручивающуюся темноту.

####  ****

\- Старейшина Картер, Бог велел нам помогать нуждающимся.

\- Он чужак, Стивен.

\- Он тоже Божье создание и он едва не умер, - сказал обладатель низкого голоса. Стивен.

«Я и сейчас вряд ли жив», - подумал Джеймс, ощущая резкую пульсирующую боль в плече. Болело все тело: падение с поезда не прошло бесследно.

В пересохшем рту ощущался распухший язык.

Голова словно была втиснута в тугой железный обруч – накаляющийся, судя по нарастающей в висках боли.

Джеймс лежал с закрытыми глазами на чем-то жестком, укрытый легкой тканью. На щеке ощущалось ласковое тепло солнечных лучей.

\- Ты мог бы отвезти его в город! Ты знаешь, что Совет принял решение не пускать чужаков к нам. Только тех, кто готов – хочет - стать одним из нас.

\- Но этому человеку нужна была наша помощь, - упрямо возразил Стивен, - возвращаться в город было дольше…и Бог неслучайно привел его сюда. Возможно, он наш будущий брат.

«Что это, к черту, за место», - подумал Джеймс, разлепивший, наконец, глаза.

Он лежал на кровати в комнате с незанавешенным, чисто вымытым до прозрачности, окном. Яркое весеннее солнце заливало небольшое помещение. Резко пахло карболкой.

С трудом повернув пылающую голову, Джеймс увидел белую ширму, загораживающую обзор, и края двух темных деревянных кроватей – надежных, основательных и до отвращения простых – и догадался, что это было что-то наподобие лазарета.

Вот только где?

\- Стивен, - с угрозой сказал голос за приоткрытой дверью, - если чужак не изъявит немедленного желания остаться здесь и жить с нами, по божьим законам, он должен уйти, как только сможет встать на ноги. Грех повсюду.

-Да, Старейшина, - согласился покорно Стивен.

\- И в качестве наказания за своеволие, за то, что ты привел его к нам, ты отвечаешь за него, пока он здесь. С этого момента.

\- Мне жаль, Старейшина, что я разочаровал вас…

Еле ворочая ноющими глазными яблоками, Джеймс только сейчас смог разглядеть огромный темный крест на белой стене.

«Религиозная община», - прошептал он, содрогнувшись, перед тем, как снова впасть в благословенное небытие.

####  ****

Джеймс знал, что он смотрит на него.

Вынырнув из обморочного провала, он слушал тихое дыхание человека, остановившегося в нескольких шагах от кровати. И странно чувствовал его взгляд легким теплом на лице.

Джеймс хотел спать и – страшно, до судорог – пить.

Поэтому он открыл глаза – пришлось признаться, что больше не спит - и встретил устремленный на него взгляд синих глаз.

Мужчина напротив мгновенно покраснел, опустив длинные ресницы. Щеки, лоб, даже уши запылали клубничным румянцем.

Мужчина был высоким, белокурым и очень широкоплечим. Одетым в простую темно-синюю хлопковую рубаху, с туго застегнутым до горла воротом, и темные мешковатые брюки на помочах. На вид ему было лет тридцать.

Если бы у Джеймса оставались хоть какие-то силы, он бы долго хохотал над прической и густой окладистой бородой неизвестного. Но сил не было. Поэтому Джеймс молчал и с трудом держал глаза открытыми.

\- Ты уже пришел в себя, - с вопросительной интонацией сказал мужчина. Джеймс по низкому голосу понял, что перед ним его спаситель. Стивен.

\- Пить, - сказал Джеймс одними губами, закрывая глаза.

\- Сейчас.

Джеймс услышал торопливые шаги, замершие рядом с кроватью.

Он снова заставил себя разлепить ресницы. Чуть ближе, чем раньше, увидел Стивена с глиняной чашкой.

«И чего ты ждешь, божья овца», - зло подумал слабый, как комар, Джеймс.

\- Флоренс*, - с усилием выговорил Джеймс свистящим шепотом, - я даже голову поднять не могу. Как я должен взять эту чертову кружку.

Два предложения вымотали его настолько, что он весь покрылся потом.

Стивен нахмурил темные брови.

\- Я не подумал об этом, - признал он.

Шагнул к Джеймсу, обхватывая его под спину сильной рукой, приподнимая, и придержал ему голову, пока Джеймс, застонавший от боли, делал несколько жадных глотков.

И только потом он почувствовал, что пил не воду. Это была какая-то густая жидкость со странным привкусом.

Отвернувшись, Джеймс упал на подушку.

\- Что это, - прошелестел он, рассматривая своего спасителя. Вблизи Стивен выглядел гораздо моложе - ровесником самого Джеймса. Даже густая борода не добавляла возраст. На контрасте с заросшим подбородком отсутствие усов смотрелось комично, обнажая верхний изгиб мягкой розовой губы.

Стивен вытер ему рот салфеткой.

\- Это разбавленный свекольный сок, - объяснил он, - брат Авраам сказал, что это поможет тебе. Ты потерял много крови.

Джеймс хотел сказать «да какого ж черта», но провалился в привычную уже темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Флоренс Найтингейл (1820 – 1910 гг) - сестра милосердия и общественная деятельница.


	4. Chapter 4

####  Глава 4.

#####  Стив.

Я подождал несколько мгновений, удостоверился, что чужак снова впал в бессознательное состояние, и решил выйти ненадолго.

Брат Авраам предупреждал, что раненый будет много спать из-за сильной слабости.

Темноволосый мужчина внезапно застонал, сжав в кулак ладонь, лежавшую поверх одеяла. Я машинально наклонился и накрыл его сведенные пальцы своими.

\- Это сон, - сказал я на всякий случай, обхватывая его холодные мягкие пальцы мозолистой ладонью, - Бог милостив к тебе.

И воистину это было так.

Я вспомнил, как мы с Пегги нашли бездыханное тело в окровавленной городской одежде у железнодорожной насыпи.

Чужаку повезло, что именно в это время мы возвращались домой, сдав в магазины партию глиняной кухонной посуды и изделий из кожи тонкой выделки. Это, равно как и деревянная мебель, производимая амитами, высоко ценились в городе, и на отсутствие заказов наша община никогда не жаловалась.

Братья предпочитали более короткий путь в Форт-Уэйн. Редко кто ездил этой дорогой.

Я любил ее за уединенность и живописные виды – в любое время года. Если бы Господь не направил меня, чужак бы непременно умер – так сказал брат Авраам.

Еще он сказал, что в чужака стреляли, но пуля прошла навылет - поэтому он потерял так много крови. И обошелся без переломов костей и сильных повреждений внутренних органов – очевидно, что Бог его берег.

Да, милость Господа безгранична…

Чужак выжил. При нем не было документов – только гигантская сумма денег. Я никогда в жизни не видел такой толстой, скрученной в рулон, пачки купюр.

И я не понимал ценность денег, одержимости большинства людей ими. На деньги можно было выменять необходимое – это правда.

Но, когда была еда, крыша над головой и возможность помочь ближнему – что еще было нужно?

А что до их ценности… На мой взгляд, неповторимость каждого мгновения была самым ценным, что могло быть у нас, людей. Наша память. То, как мы распоряжаемся отпущенным нам временем. Это и был подарок Бога всем нам – умение любить и возможность выбора.

Старейшина Картер взял деньги умирающего на сохранение, пересчитав в присутствии братьев.

Если на то будет Божья воля, раненый поправится и получит их назад.

Если же нет… Что ж, на них можно будет найти его родственников и вернуть деньги им.

Слабое утешение, но все же на какое-то время этих денег должно хватить – особенно, если темноволосый мужчина был единственным кормильцем семьи.

Я, наконец, отпустил расслабившиеся мягкие – мягче, чем у Пегги - пальцы и накрыл мужчину одеялом: в лазарете было прохладно, несмотря на топившуюся печь. А на раненом была только тонкая рубашка.

За лазарет надо было благодарить брата Авраама – ни в одной общине не было подобного, все болели у себя дома. И только у нас было возведено отдельное здание.

Нам повезло, что Авраам появился в нашей общине – до того, как стать братом, он был врачом и убедил Совет в необходимости постройки лазарета.

На случай, если Бог накажет нас, послав заразные болезни. Как он наказал людей за жестокость войны, покарав смертельной испанкой.

Я внимательно рассматривал мужчину с мягкими прохладными пальцами. Чужак был не похож ни на кого из наших.

Он был не похож ни на кого в Форт-Уэйне, куда мы ездили с женой. У него были длинные темные волосы, покрытое двухдневной щетиной бледное, как полотно, лицо и скорбно сжатые полные губы.

Наверное, он чувствовал боль даже в том бессознательном состоянии, в котором находился.

Я задумался, действительно ли он останется с нами – мне сложно было представить этот упрямый подбородок покрытым бородой, обязательной для мужчины-амита. Но наша община была бы рада новым братьям – только недавно нас покинула целая семья: Уилсоны решили оставить амитов ради жизни в городе.

Легко стукнула входная дверь.

\- Стивен, - шепотом позвала меня Пегги из-за дверей, не заходя в комнату.

Я бросил последний взгляд на бледного мужчину и вышел.

\- Он спит, - сообщил я, улыбаясь при виде румяного личика жены, - брат Авраам навестит его вечером.

Пегги подошла ко мне ближе. Как всегда, рядом с ней мое сердце наполнилось тихой радостью: она была моим лучшим другом с первого дня нашего с мамой появления в общине. Маргарет разделяла со мной все детские проказы, с ней я делился своими мыслями, планами.

Она была моим якорем здравомыслия, когда мечты уносили меня слишком далеко от повседневной жизни.

У меня не было сейчас человека ближе Пегги.

\- Я видела отца, - тихо сказала она, - теперь ты отвечаешь за чужака?

Я кивнул.

\- Да, Старейшина Картер решил, что это – справедливое воздаяние за то, что я настоял привезти его к нам…

Пегги подошла еще чуть ближе.

\- Но тебе же не надо быть здесь целый день?

\- Я не знаю, Пег, - признался я,- чужак пока спит…и одному Богу ведомо, когда он очнется, и что ему может потребоваться. Наверное, мне нужно быть здесь, пока не вернется из города брат Авраам.

Пегги вздохнула, поправляя выпавшую из-под капора каштановую прядь.

\- Зачем мы его привезли сюда – он же был почти мертв, - с досадой сказала она.

\- Пег! – я с укоризной посмотрел в карие глаза жены. Пегги виновато закусила алую, словно накрашенную, губу.

\- Вместо того, чтобы работать с братьями, ты будешь сидеть здесь? Наблюдая, как спит этот… Стивен, у него длинные волосы! Как у женщины! Этот человек – большой грешник, это видно сразу!

Я смутился. Волосы чужака и правда были длинными – не как у женщин, конечно, но все же… Я внезапно задумался, такие же они мягкие, как у Пегги или нет... Пожал плечами и почувствовал, как горячо стало щекам. Слова Маргарет почему-то меня задели. Словно я должен был защититься от имени неизвестного чужака.

\- Так решил Старейшина, - твердо ответил я, - и я собираюсь сделать все, что от меня потребуется.

Пегги раздраженно фыркнула.

\- Мне это не нравится, Стивен, - сказала она, - почему с ним не может остаться сестра Шэрон? В отличие от тебя, она давно помогает брату Аврааму в лазарете.

\- Потому что сестра Шэрон – женщина, - мягко объяснил я, - и пока у нее нет мужа. А раненый чужак…требует разного ухода.

И тут я слегка покраснел.

Несмотря на то, что я сам был мужчиной, ни разу в жизни я не видел другого обнаженного мужчину.

Если на то пошло, женщину тоже.

Даже в реке братья купались одетыми.

А во время наших нечастых ночей Пегги не снимала с себя длинную рубашку. Я до сих пор представлял себе тело жены наощупь.

Нет, я не жаловался – так было заведено. Все так жили.

Но иногда мне хотелось увидеть Пегги без одежды – как ее создал Господь. Мне казалось, это очень…красиво.

Маргарет снова вздохнула и, украдкой посмотрев на дверь, потянула меня за руку, быстро прижавшись губами к моей щеке.

Я подался навстречу ее губам, надеясь продлить приятное, пахнущее мятой, прикосновение, но Пегги уже отошла.

Все подобные ласки - даже между супругами - не одобрялись, ибо везде был грех.

\- Мне пора: сегодня я весь день помогаю сестрам со стельными коровами... Я очень жду вечера, Стивен, - покраснев, сказала Пегги, прежде чем уйти.

\- И я жду его…

Оставшись в одиночестве перед закрывшейся дверью, я провалился в странное состояние, когда ход времени замедляется, и каждая секунда превращается в рассыпающуюся на миллионы выдохов вечность.

Я смутно помнил, что всегда ощущал это напряжение внутри раньше, когда вел по бумаге остро очиненным карандашом, выводя контуры домов, улиц… Создавая свою реальность.

Мне казалось, что стоит чуть подождать, взглянуть под правильным углом на сверкающие секунды и можно понять что-то главное. Предчувствие этого понимания иногда будило меня ночами до сих пор.

Тихий стон раненого мужчины позвал меня обратно, находя среди лабиринтов мыслей. Я глубоко вздохнул и вернулся в комнату.

####  ****

На закате чужак вновь открыл светлые, затуманенные болью глаза.

Залитый лучами вечернего солнца Стив ждал этого, сидя на стуле рядом с его кроватью.

\- Тебе надо попить, - он тут же взял в руки кружку.

\- Дай мне воды, - очень тихо попросил раненый.

\- Но брат Авраам…

\- Воды, - еще тише и упрямей повторил темноволосый чужак.

Стив покорился.

Поднес к сухим полным губам чашку с чистой водой и помог напиться.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Раненый приоткрыл воспаленные глаза.

\- Джеймс, - помедлив, назвал он свое имя.

\- Я Стивен, - Стив улыбнулся, - и я буду ухаживать за тобой, пока не придет брат Авраам – он уже вернулся из города… Это он с Божьей помощью тебя перевязывал и зашивал твою рану. Он тебя спас.

\- Приглашу его на свидание, - еле слышно пробурчал Джеймс. Ему было плохо. Голова пылала. Грудь, плечо, ушибленная спина – все болело.

\- Где я, - усилием воли Джеймс не дал себе провалиться в зовущую темноту.

\- В нашей общине, - Стив улыбнулся еще шире, - тебя привел к нам Господь.

Джеймс раздраженно закатил глаза и не сдержал стон: острая боль прострелила голову.

\- Чуть позже я дам тебе бульон, - пообещал Стив.

\- Где находится ваша чертова община, Флоренс, - Джеймсу было трудно говорить, он начинал злиться.

\- Рядом с Форт-Уэйном, - Стив с любопытством посмотрел на закрывшего глаза мужчину, - у тебя там близкие? Мы предупредим их. Они, должно быть, будут очень рады узнать, что ты жив…На тебя, наверное, напали? Сейчас столько бродяг…

Джеймс с трудом приподнял кисть и поманил замолчавшего Стива к себе пальцем.

Стив наклонился ниже.

Чужак из последних сил вцепился в рубашку на груди Стива, вплотную притягивая его к себе, и одними губами прошептал:

\- _Никто_ не должен знать, что я здесь.

Стив, замерев, видел приоткрытые потрескавшиеся губы в дюйме от своего лица, чувствовал легкое дыхание на коже и тепло слабеющих пальцев.

\- Хорошо, - растерянно сказал он, медленно выпрямляясь. Рука обессилевшего Джеймса скользнула по груди Стива и тяжело упала ему на колено.

Стив вздрогнул. Обхватил расслабленные пальцы и осторожно переложил руку Джеймса ему на живот. В расстегнутом вороте его рубашки, между светлыми полосами бинтов, виднелись густые темные волосы.

Стив завороженно смотрел, как бьется пульс на шее Джеймса.

Солнечные лучи, разбиваясь об оконные рамы, расчертили бледную кожу золотыми квадратами. Легкие тени дрожали в ямке между ключицами, прятали синие вены на скулах, внутри мягкой локтевой впадинки под задравшимся рукавом рубашки, на тыльной стороне узкой ладони.

У чужака были красивые руки: c длинными пальцами, ухоженными ногтями, гибкими запястьями – хрупкие и сильные одновременно.

Стиву стало интересно, чем он занимался.

\- Клянусь: я никому не скажу, что ты здесь, - пообещал он уснувшему Джеймсу.


	5. Chapter 5

####  Глава 5.

#####  Стив.

\- Стивен, мне пора к себе,- Пегги повозилась в моих объятиях. Я лежал на боку, крепко обняв жену, спрятав лицо в ее густых распущенных волосах. Глубоко вдыхая здоровый чистый запах.

Мне было хорошо, умиротворенно. Дыхание легкими толчками вырывалось из груди – лежащий между моих бедер орган еще ощущал жар и влажность тела, в которое только что выплеснулась горячая струя семени.

Возможно, в этот раз мы дали начало новой жизни.

Мои расслабленные пальцы невесомо обхватывали полную грудь Пегги с твердым соском-виноградиной. Даже через плотную хлопковую ткань ночной сорочки чувствовались нежность и тепло упругой плоти.

\- Побудь со мной еще немного, пожалуйста…Почему мы не можем спать вместе до утра, - прошептал я, осторожно целуя Пегги в основание шеи, скрытое оборками белого одеяния. Мне нужно было это – ощущение ее тепла рядом, сонной тяжести обнимающей меня руки.

Сегодня я хотел этого сильнее, чем раньше.

\- Ты знаешь – почему, - Маргарет легла на спину, посмотрев мне в лицо. Нашу спальную освещала огромная луна – в ярком свете я непривычно отчетливо видел Пег.

Я все еще чувствовал теплое удовлетворение и одновременно - нарастающее беспокойство. Низ живота до сих пор был налит ласковой тяжестью.

Мое соединение с Пегги всегда было приятным – по крайней мере, я надеялся, что оно было приятным и для Пегги. Но, мучаясь и стыдясь своих грешных мыслей, я осознавал, что мне…мало.

Я помнил, как часто в детстве мама обнимала меня, ласково ерошила волосы, целовала синяки и ушибы, когда измученный своими неподъемными детскими бедами я в слезах бежал к ней за утешением и обязательно находившимся для меня кусочком сахара или даже леденцовой конфеткой...

До того, как мы переехали в общину.

Где Старейшина объяснил мне – семилетнему мальчишке - что я слишком взрослый для подобного.

В общине было вдоволь еды, были фруктовые пироги, джемы, которые варили сестры. Были удобные кровати в общем доме, где жили незамужние и неженатые члены общины.

Но не было места «нежностям».

Я продолжал тайком прижиматься к маме, когда никто не видел, и подставлял макушку под ласковую руку.

А потом мама умерла.

И мне не к кому стало бежать за утешением, за исцеляющими разбитые коленки и поцарапанную душу любящими поцелуями...

И сейчас, с Пегги, я чувствовал себя так, словно голодающего подводили к роскошному столу, но, едва он успевал сделать несколько сладких глотков, как у него снова все отнимали.

Я осторожно потерся тяжелеющим пахом о мягкое бедро жены, закрывая от удовольствия глаза – в животе, внутри, медленно разгорались горячие искры.

\- Пег, - умоляющим шепотом сказал я, - ведь никто не узнает… Я хочу снова сделать это с тобой… Быть с тобой…

Маргарет возмущенно раскрыла глаза.

\- Стивен, - она решительно села в моей кровати, выпутываясь из одеяла, - иногда я думаю, что в Святом писании ошибка. И не Ева была той, кто погубил душу Адама, а наоборот! Господь видит и знает все, что мы делаем.

У меня загорелось лицо. Мне было так стыдно за свои животные порывы. За постоянно ноющую внутри жажду ласки, прикосновений.

\- Прости меня, - тихо прошептал я.

Пегги смягчилась. Погладила меня по щеке.

\- Я очень жду каждого разрешенного Господом раза, когда мы можем быть вместе, - мягко сказала она, смотря мне в глаза, - но все остальное – это слабость плоти, Стив. Мы должны сопротивляться этому. И радоваться тому, что наши души чисты.

Я поцеловал ее ладошку.

\- Ты права. Оставайся здесь, - я поднялся, - здесь тепло, а твоя кровать холодная.

Маргарет натянула на себя одеяло.

\- Спасибо, - улыбаясь, сказала она, наблюдая, как я вздрагиваю, ложась в промерзшие простыни.

Я был благодарен Господу за этот холод, немного остудивший разгоряченное краткой плотской близостью тело.

Недолго поворочавшись, я уснул, утомленный долгим, полным событий, днем.


	6. Chapter 6

####  Глава 6.

\- Благослови тебя Бог, - сменивший брата Авраама Стив зашел в комнату, принеся с собой утренний вкусный запах морозной улицы и свежего хлеба.

\- Мне бы в туалет, - вместо приветствия буркнул Джеймс, рассматривая его нелепую русую бороду.

Стив покраснел. Он все время краснел рядом с разглядывающим его в упор чужаком.

\- Конечно, - Стив суетливо снял плащ, чёрную шляпу, пристроил их в углу и подошел к кровати Джеймса.

Светлоглазый мужчина, приподняв темную бровь, наблюдал за ним.

\- И? – нетерпеливо спросил он замершего у его кровати Стива.

\- Я сейчас помогу тебе встать, - неуверенно сообщил Стив, раздумывая, не надо ли ему вернуть брата Авраама, чтобы получить разрешение на это.

\- Ну, так помогай, черт возьми! – судя по энергичным, тихо сказанным ругательствам, сил у Джеймса прибавлялось.

\- У меня руки холодные, - извиняясь, Стив обхватил теплые плечи Джеймса, помогая ему сесть, и замешкался, размышляя, как действовать дальше.

Джеймс слабо усмехнулся.

\- Если ты перестанешь меня обнимать, я смогу, встать, наконец, - откинув голову, он посмотрел на замершего Стива.

\- Я не…прости, - Стив отскочил от него, - я просто пытался помочь…

Джеймс, крепко ухватившись за спинку кровати здоровой рукой, медленно поднялся. Поморщившись, почувствовал сильную дрожь в ослабевших коленях и поднимавшуюся из желудка волну дурноты.

\- Но вот прямо сейчас… Флоренс… твои объятия были бы кстати, - слабеющим голосом сказал он.

Стив тут же обхватил его за спину, просунув руку ему под взмокшую подмышку. От Джеймса резко пахло болезненным потом и намокшим хлопком. Распущенные длинные волосы Джеймса щекотно задевали Стиву щеку – мягкие, хранящие неуловимое сладко-горькое эхо запаха.

Внутри Стива шевельнулась странная тоска: в незнакомом запахе словно воплотилось все, что было для него недоступно, непознанно. Все, что осталось за пределами общины в той, прежней жизни. Впервые Стив пожалел о том, что не воспользовался своим правом на "ритуал перехода", когда у него была такая возможность.*

Стиву внезапно захотелось зарыться в темные пряди носом, чтобы поймать этот запах, докопаться до источника горькой сладости.

Джеймс навалился на Стива всем телом. Он был чуть ниже, стройнее Стива, но все равно тяжелый.

И очень горячий под тонкой тканью рубашки.

\- Надеюсь, идти недалеко, - пробурчал он, - иначе я рискую попИсать прямо на тебя.

Стив подумал, что сейчас воспламенится от неловкости.

\- Если тебе тяжело, я могу..., - он сглотнул, - можно же воспользоваться судном.

Джеймс повернул голову, едва не задевая нос Стива, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он был так близко, что Стив чувствовал на губах горячее сухое дыхание.

\- Исключено, - сказал Джеймс, - пошли.

Стив довел его – донес на себе - до нужной комнатки.

Закатив глаза, Джеймс смирился, что ему придется сесть (как девчонке, черт побери!) или терпеть присутствие Стива. Очень близкое присутствие Стива, помогающего процессу.

«Это все естественно, - уговаривал себя обмирающий Стив, стоя возле приоткрытой двери, из-за которой доносился отчетливый звук текущей струи, - здесь нечего стыдиться, ни ему, ни мне…Он, кажется, и не стыдится…»

Стив внезапно представил, что было бы, если бы упрямый чужак решил справить нужду как обычно, стоя.

С перевязанной рукой, падая от слабости, он бы не смог сделать это один.

Стив должен был бы поднять и придержать ему подол рубашки у горячего твердого живота, прижимая раскрытой ладонью ткань к коже, поддержать его своим телом сзади – принять напряженной грудью вес тяжелого мужчины. Почувствовать, как спина Джеймса прижимается к нему, как он обхватывает свой…все почувствовать.

Стив неожиданно сильно вспотел, несмотря на то, что в комнатах было еще холодно – за ночь выстыло, а Авраам растопил заново печь только под утро.

Стив странно себя чувствовал – его словно лихорадило.

Оглушенный стуком сердца в ушах, он не сразу понял, что какое-то время уже тихо.

\- Эй, Флоренс, - отчетливо сказал Джеймс из-за двери, - ты же не оставишь меня здесь до прихода Ави?

Стив моргнул. Зашел внутрь, помог подняться и вымыть руки недовольно смотревшему на него Джеймсу.

И уже ведя обратно обнявшего его за шею чужака, сообразил, что «Ави» - это брат Авраам.

Уложив бледного, покрытого испариной Джеймса и заботливо укрыв его (никто не скажет, что он плохо выполняет поручение Старейшины!), Стив осуждающе сказал:

\- Это твое дело, что ты богохульствуешь и губишь свою душу, но имей уважение к человеку, который спас тебе жизнь. Его зовут брат Авраам.

Джеймс, не открывая глаз, светло улыбнулся: улыбка изменила его лицо, собирая неожиданные детские морщинки у носа, у закрытых век.

\- А тебя, значит, можно звать Флоренс…

Стив вздохнул.

\- Меня зовут Стивен, - сказал он, - и ты это знаешь. Я сейчас принесу тебе пищу, которой благословил нас…

\- Не задерживайся, Флоренс, - перебил его Джеймс шепотом, - иначе Ави и главный бородач узнают, что ты плохо справляешься со своей работой.

Стив стиснул зубы, напомнил себе о смирении и вышел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"ритуал перехода" - период "взросления" подростка в общине, когда ему официально разрешены определенные нарушения принятых норм (ношение нетрадиционной одежды, непосещение обязательных молитвенных собраний, в редких случаях - употребление алкоголя, практика добрачного секса и т.д.) для того, чтобы он мог "определиться", хочет ли он и дальше жить в общине по ее правилам или хочет ее покинуть.


	7. Chapter 7

####  Глава 7.

#####  Cтив.

После завтрака Джеймс уснул, предоставив мне возможность тихо изучать его.

Он так спокойно спал, что я даже на пару часов отлучился – успел помочь в конюшне с перековкой лошадей. Я любил возиться с животными – у меня это хорошо получалось. В прошлом году у нас родилось много жеребят с заболеваниями копыт. Старейшина Картер говорил: это от того, что мы грешим… Но роговое покрытие можно было легко исправить с помощью подков, и лошади могли спокойно работать в хозяйстве.

Поэтому я считаю, что, возможно, наши грехи тут ни при чем. Хоть Пегги и не согласна со мной. Она во всем поддерживает отца.

После обеда чужаку внезапно стало хуже.

Он впал в забытье, мучительно скрипя зубами. Судя по горящему, покрытому крупными каплями пота лицу, у него началась лихорадка – рана воспалилась.

Я, забыв надеть плащ, в одной рубашке кинулся за братом Авраамом.

Невысокий лысеющий брат внимательно осмотрел мечущегося на кровати Джеймса и вздохнул.

\- Жаль, - сказал он, - тут я мало чем могу помочь, остается надеяться на милость Божью.

Я сглотнул, не отводя взгляд от темных влажных ресниц, горящих приоткрытых сухих губ.

\- Но ведь можно…сушеный шиповник хорошо снимает жар…

\- Я это знаю, - Авраам снисходительно посмотрел на меня добрыми карими глазами, - также, как и красный клевер, и мята…Я даже привез из города несколько упаковок лекарства Aspirin - кстати, Совету об этом знать необязательно… Но как ты собираешься его поить, Стивен? – Авраам направился мыть руки. – Он теряет сознание от жара. И в лучшем случае у тебя ничего не получится, а в худшем – он захлебнется.

Я растерянно смотрел в широкую спину брата Авраама.

\- Я сейчас сменю ему повязку, - сказал Авраам, - обработаю рану, но я не смогу сидеть с ним до утра – в соседней общине нужна моя помощь. За мной только что прислали: там был пожар, и есть те, кто пострадал...

Я пораженно выдохнул.

\- Да поможет им Бог, - растерянно сказал я.

Брат Авраам грустно покивал:

\- Его надо все время оборачивать мокрыми простынями, чтобы сбить жар, и постараться напоить травяным отваром. Чем больше, тем лучше.

Авраам инструктировал меня, словно не сомневался, что я согласен провести у постели слабеющего Джеймса столько времени, сколько потребуется.

\- Если продержится эту ночь, можно будет надеяться, что Господь призовет его позже.

Авраам ловко раскрыл на груди Джеймса рубашку и начал менять повязку, обрабатывая антисептиком воспаленную, темно-бордовую рану, очищая ее от накапливающегося гноя.

Джеймс дернулся от боли и попытался встать.

\- Стивен! – Авраам одной незанятой рукой безуспешно удерживал сопротивляющегося мужчину. – Держи его!

Я бросился к кровати и прижал руки к груди и плечу Джеймса. Тело Джеймса обжигало. Под пальцами я чувствовал твердый сосок и нежную кожу вокруг него.

\- Джеймс, - мягко сказал я, всматриваясь в покрытое потом лицо, - это я. Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся. Это я, Стив.

Раненый затих.

Авраам, довольно хмыкнув, быстро наложил свежую повязку.

\- Не знаю, как, но попробуй напоить его, - сказал он на прощание, - сестра Шэрон принесет тебе травяной отвар.

Я потоптался на месте, не отводя взгляд от тяжело дышащего Джеймса. Было так странно видеть его без сознания – снова.

Особенно после того, как он, накормленный утром, наговорил мне кучу гадостей в ответ на отказ дать ему его сигареты, пренебрежительно поинтересовался, женат ли я, и, узнав на ком (на дочери Старейшины), долго и хрипло смеялся, показывая белые острые клыки. Предлагал обнять меня снова «совершенно бесплатно» и повторял, что «gigolo нужно держаться вместе».

Я не понял, кто такие эти жиголо, а Джеймс не стал мне ничего объяснять – предложил спросить об этом у Старейшины или напрямую у Бога.

И уснул.

И вот теперь он – бледный, мокрый от пота, больше похожий на тонущего мальчишку, чем на непонятного мне мужчину – лежал, закрыв густые ресницы, и молчал.

Мне хотелось, чтобы он очнулся и еще поговорил со мной – пусть даже снова был бы недовольным. Мне нравился его хрипловатый голос и легкий смех. Мне было интересно, что за жизнь была у чужака.

Мне был интересен сам чужак.

Возле двери раздались быстрые шаги – пришла сестра Шэрон с большим кувшином теплого настоя.

Шэрон была хорошей, доброй девушкой, но слишком…любопытной.

Ее ореховые глаза светились грешным интересом – она украдкой смотрела на Джеймса.

\- Какие у него длинные волосы! - не выдержала она.

Я понимал, что Шэрон хочет узнать больше о раненом: жизнь в нашей общине – хвала Господу – после окончания войны и эпидемии испанки протекала настолько спокойно, насколько это вообще было возможно.

К нам всегда забредали заблудшие души, спасающиеся от нищеты, болезней и войн единственным доступным им способом – бегством. Мы помогали всем, чем могли: раненых перевязывали, голодных кормили, давали приют. Старейшины считали, что не нам решать, кому отказывать в помощи – если Бог привел к нам нуждающегося, мы должны помочь ему.

Люди были разными: кто-то уходил обратно в большой мир, благодаря нас со слезами, отвыкнув от простой человеческой доброты.

Кто-то уносил с собой не только память о нашей помощи, но и наших куриц, кроликов, наши вещи - хотя в домах амитов надо было постараться найти ненужную (а тем более драгоценную) безделушку.

Многие оставались с нами. По прошествии всех этих лет наша община насчитывала больше двух тысяч братьев в своих рядах и считалась одной из самых немногочисленных общин в штате.

Сейчас все было спокойно. Единственным потрясением последнего времени был стремительный отъезд Уилсонов.

И я понимал интерес к Джеймсу.

К своему неудовольствию, я начинал ощущать что-то наподобие тщеславия: ведь не зная о Джеймсе ничего, кроме имени, я все равно знал о нем больше остальных.

Именно из-за меня он вообще тут появился.

\- Спасибо, сестра, - сказал я вслух. - Мне пора делать то, что поручил брат Авраам. А тебя я прошу зайти к нам – Пегги наверняка волнуется…

Шэрон с неохотой ушла, пообещав предупредить Маргарет, – ей явно хотелось еще поговорить со мной о чужаке. Появление раненого внесло приятное разнообразие, и, конечно, было более захватывающей темой для обсуждения среди амитской молодежи, чем разговоры о работе, молитвенных собраниях или предстоящих браках.

Я подождал, пока за Шэрон закроется дверь, намочил простыню и подошел к кровати.

Откинул одеяло.

Рубашка на Джеймсе задралась, открывая покрытый темными волосами низ живота. Я поспешно отвел взгляд и чуть дрожащей рукой расправил подол на его бедрах.

Я не знал, надо ли мне пытаться снять с Джеймса рубашку или можно обернуть его холодной тканью поверх – и ругал себя, что не догадался уточнить у брата Авраама, как лучше…

В конце концов, я решил рубашку оставить.

Джеймс слабо застонал, когда его тела коснулась мокрая ткань – для пылающей от жара кожи это прикосновение должно было ощущаться ожогом.

\- Потерпи, - тихо уговаривал его я, - будет легче.

Положив на высокий лоб чужака холодную мокрую тряпку, я задумался, как напоить Джеймса.

Простыни нагревались чересчур быстро – Джеймс пылал, как факел. За прошедший час мне пришлось сменить их три раза.

Ко мне постепенно подбиралась паника. Я не мог представить, что язвительный светлоглазый мужчина сгорит к утру на моих руках.

Я не мог – не хотел – этого допустить!

Несколько раз я пробовал влить в Джеймса настой - из кружки, потом с помощью ложки - но светло-коричневая жидкость вытекала из приоткрытых губ, оставляя на подушке безобразные пятна.

Я в отчаянии смотрел на белые стены, в сотый раз вопрошая молчащего Бога, что мне делать...

Внезапно я замер, отгоняя появившуюся странную мысль. Не разрешая ей оформиться в четкий план действий.

Я не должен был...

Суровый голос в моей голове прервал мои недостойные сомнения: я _должен_ был сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь страдающему человеку. Ведь выбор пал на меня.

Не веря до последнего, что способен на это, я решительно подошел к двери, плотнее ее закрыл, задернул на окне шторы.

Вернулся к кровати, где неподвижно лежал завернутый в мокрую простыню Джеймс, набрал в рот травяного отвара и, придерживая на весу тяжелую голову чужака, прижался губами к приоткрытым горячим губам, выпуская в глубину его рта целебную жидкость.

Джеймс тихо застонал, выныривая на мгновение из бессознательного состояния, рефлекторно дернул языком, мокро задев мои губы, и сглотнул.

Я, ошарашенно облизываясь, отстранился, поддерживая голову Джеймса, чтобы он не подавился, если бы все получилось. Если бы мой безумный план сработал.

Из уголка рта чужака скатилась одинокая капля.

Господи, что я делаю… Надеюсь,что спасаю ему жизнь. Второй раз за последние два дня.

Мое сердце стучало так, словно хотело прорвать мне грудь и вывалиться на белую простыню, в которую, как в саван, был завернут Джеймс.

Я лихорадочно размышлял, что мне делать дальше.

И в этот момент – спасибо, Господи, - Джеймс приоткрыл глаза.

Тихо с ним разговаривая, успокаивая, объясняя, я торопливо поднес к его лицу чашку с травяным настоем. Влил темную, горькую жидкость ему в рот.

Джеймс сглотнул, сжав зубы.

Я не был уверен, осознаёт ли он, что происходит – глаза его оставались полузакрытыми. Он хрипло дышал в моих руках и пытался глотать вливаемую в него жидкость.

К концу первой чашки огромное коричневое пятно на подушке стало еще больше.

Уложив Джеймса обратно, я вытер ему – дрожащему от озноба - мокрые щеки и заросший темной щетиной подбородок.

У меня тряслись руки от напряжения – все же удерживать на весу тяжелого Джеймса было непросто. По моей спине, вискам катились капли пота. Рубашка на груди была насквозь мокрой от простыни, остужающей пылающего чужака.

За окном синели глубокие весенние сумерки, обещая наутро солнечный, яркий день.

Отдышавшись, я поставил лампу на пол, чтобы свет не падал на Джеймса.

Осторожно потрогал его лоб и обрадовался: мне показалось, что жар спадает. Дышал Джеймс спокойнее, без судорожных всхлипов.

Я снова поменял влажную холодную простыню и тихо встал на колени для вечерней молитвы: благодарить за прошедший день, за то, что нашлась возможность выполнить указания брата Авраама, за то, что члены моей общины были живы и здоровы.

И в конце я попросил за Джеймса, за тех несчастных, что пострадали от пожара, за обездоленных во всем мире.

Я долго молился – сегодня мне это было нужно, как никогда: керосин в лампе почти прогорел, колени ныли от неудобной позы и тянущего по ногам холода.

Неловко поднявшись, я осторожно потряс Джеймса за здоровое плечо.

\- Джеймс, - тихо позвал я, - ты слышишь меня?…

Темноволосый мужчина вздохнул, нахмурившись.

Я взял в руку чашку и снова сел к нему на кровать, прижавшись бедром к горячему боку раненого.

\- Что ж, - я задумчиво посмотрел на покрытое испариной лицо, - нам предстоит долгая ночь...

####  ****

Стив таял от удовольствия: мягкие волны легко омывали его затекшее в неудобной позе тело.

Он с раннего детства не просыпался с таким ласковым, как солнечное тепло, ощущением сонной истомы. Тогда его нежно тормошила мама, поднимала к завтраку.

Сейчас причиной сладких мурашек были чужие пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах.

Стив вздрогнул, поняв, что задремал под утро, сидя на стуле возле кровати, уткнувшись головой в бедро Джеймса. И теперь очнувшийся Джеймс будил его - гладил по голове, легко массируя кожу под волосами, вставшими дыбом от прикосновений теплых пальцев.

\- Ты всю ночь так спал? – хриплым шепотом спросил откуда-то сверху Джеймс.

Стив на мгновение пережил страшную борьбу с самим собой: крошечная, но дьявольски сильная часть его хотела остаться в таком положении, подставиться еще больше под заблудившиеся в пшеничных прядях теплые ласковые пальцы.

\- Я…прости – я не хотел мешать… Тебе лучше? – Стив выпрямился, опасаясь посмотреть на чужака.

Джеймс зевнул.

\- Ну, - медленно сказал он, подумав, - у меня все еще дьявольски болит плечо, я почему-то мокрый как мышь и я все еще слабоват для драки...но определенно мне лучше.

Стив выдохнул, начиная улыбаться, и, наконец, посмотрел на Джеймса, в его светлые глаза.

\- Я так рад, - искренне сказал он, - милость Божья безгранична. У тебя всю ночь был жар…

Джеймс чуть приподнял темную бровь.

\- Божья милость? Сдается мне, что это ты сидел здесь со мной всю ночь? Или я проспал визит Господа?

Стив пропустил очередное богохульство мимо ушей: голова Джеймса лежала посередине коричневого пятна, оставшегося после первых попыток Стива выпоить целебный отвар.

Пятно напоминало неровный нимб – Стив вспомнил красивые, окруженные сияющими ореолами образы на иконах, которые он видел в детстве*.

Он невольно усмехнулся – настолько не вязались атрибуты святости и взъерошенный Джеймс.

\- Эй, - еле слышно, но уже сварливо сказал Джеймс, - что тебя так рассмешило, Флоренс?

Стив вздохнул. Ну вот, опять.

Слава Богу.

\- Тебе надо… в туалет? – спросил он, запнувшись.

\- Нет пока, - Джеймс закрыл глаза от накатившего приступа слабости, - а ты собираешься меня сегодня кормить?...Или ты рассчитывал, что я не очнусь?

Стив вспыхнул. Ему стало обидно: знал бы издевающийся над ним чужак, что сделал для него Стив!

И он тут же укорил себя за гордыню.

Рядом с невыносимым Джеймсом Стив постоянно грешил на все лады.

В молчании Стив быстро умылся, молча сменил постельное белье, сняв пропитанные потом и заляпанные травой влажные простыни. Джеймс ему ничем не помогал.

Больше того: упрекая себя в нелюбви к ближнему, Стив начал думать, что Джеймс ему специально мешал. Путался голыми ногами в складках одеяла и ругался на Стива, когда тот нечаянно прищемил мягкую темную прядь длинных волос, заправляя чистую простыню в изголовье.

Опечаленный своими дурными мыслями, Стив принес воду для умывания подозрительно притихшему Джеймсу, помог ему умыться, вытереться и переодеться в сухую рубашку. К облегчению Стива, в процессе переодевания Джеймс решил поучаствовать, и Стиву пришлось только чуть-чуть придержать его, пока Джеймс, тяжело дыша и постоянно делая паузы, расправлял на себе под одеялом длинные полы рубашки.

В конце Стив напоил его остатками остывшего травяного отвара.

\- Проклятье, горько! – возмущенно воскликнул Джеймс, едва проглотив жидкость.

\- А ночью пил! – не удержался Стив и испуганно отступил, прикрываясь плащом как щитом.

\- Правда? – Джеймс удивился. – Не помню…

\- Флоренс, - услышал Стив, уже открыв дверь из комнаты.

Стив повернулся: Джеймс слабо улыбался ему, удобно оперевшись на чистую подушку.

\- Хорошо, что ты умыл меня, но…я бы и остальное вымыл, - сказал он, подмигнув, - я уже чешусь от пота. _Везде._

Стив покраснел и так торопливо выбежал из лазарета, что стукнулся лбом о дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На католических иконах присутствует бОльшая эмоциональность и «живописность» образов и наличие деталей, невозможных, например, в православной иконописи. В религиозных общинах, как правило, вообще отсутствуют канонические изображения святых.


	8. Chapter 8

####  Глава 8.

Вернувшийся брат Авраам спас Стива от страшной необходимости мыть Джеймса. _Везде._

Авраам был уставшим, измученным тяжелой поездкой. Поэтому без лишних слов осмотрел молчаливого Джеймса, сменил ему повязку, похлопал Стива по спине с одобрительным «с Божьей помощью ты все сделал правильно, мой мальчик» и сообщил, что сам поможет Джеймсу «омыться».

Стив со смутным чувством, похожим на слабое возмущение, понял, что только с ним Джеймс позволял себе ругаться и грубить, когда услышал тихую искреннюю благодарность:

\- Благодарю вас, брат Авраам, что спасли мне жизнь. Брат Стивен все рассказал мне.

Джеймс смотрел на Авраама яркими серыми глазами и неуверенно улыбался, моргая пушистыми ресницами.

Авраам расплылся в ответной улыбке, сделавшей его похожим на доброго барсука.

\- Благодари Господа, - сказал он, - только Он направляет нас.

«Брат Стивен?? – пораженно думал Стив. – А куда же делась «Эй, Флоренс»?»

Авраам отпустил Стива домой – отдохнуть. Попросив прийти снова после обеда.

На всякий случай.

\- Думаю, что дальше твое постоянное присутствие здесь будет без надобности, Стивен, - обрадовал Стива брат Авраам, - Джеймс выглядит очень хорошо, воспаление в ране уменьшается. Пожалуй, что завтра с ним уже сможет поговорить кто-то из Старейшин… Как ты смог его напоить?

Стив украдкой посмотрел в сторону кровати. Джеймс безразлично разглядывал солнечные пятна в окне, покусывая пухлую нижнюю губу. Взгляд у него был тоскливый.

\- Он …выпил сам.

\- Все в руках Божьих, - подвел итог брат и легонько подтолкнул Стива в сторону двери, - а теперь отдыхай.

\- Я вернусь позже, - сказал Стив громко, чтобы услышал Джеймс.

Джеймс продолжил смотреть в окно, не обращая на него внимания.

####  ****

#####  Стив.

Я пару часов поспал – темным, без сновидений, сном. Проснулся еще более уставшим.

Обычно мне всегда что-то снилось. Хоть я и забывал, что именно. Пегги советовала мне записывать свои сны и называла в шутку Иосифом.

Смеялась, что я смогу стать первым амитом, разбогатевшим на толковании вещих снов. И что у меня до тридцати лет еще полно времени подготовиться*.

Но я действительно не помнил их. Оставалось только ощущение от сна – хорошее или плохое. В этот раз не было никакого ощущения.

Маргарет оставила мне обед – толченый картофель с курицей еще был теплым.

Я умылся, привычно прочитал слова благодарственной молитвы.

Мне было непривычно есть одному – все звуки казались слишком громкими в тишине пустого дома.

Я почувствовал себя неуютно, быстро собирая остатки подливки куском хлеба. Казалось, что я не в своем доме, где знаком каждый кирпич в печной кладке и каждый поблескивающей в дереве гвоздь, а во временном пристанище.

И скоро мне придется его покинуть.

Удивившись своим странным мыслям, я прибрал посуду и направился в сторону хозяйственных построек.

Дел перед началом работы на земле было много, а я умел почти все, и считался хорошим работником. Мама с детства не давала мне сидеть на месте. И в общине можно было научиться многим полезным навыкам, если захотеть. Я хотел.

Мне очень нравилось учиться.

Если честно, я немного жалел лишь о том, что ходил только в местную школу.

На большинство моих вопросов учитель не мог дать ответ. И чаще остальных детей отправлял меня в угол – молиться, чтобы Господь избавил меня от «дьявольского любопытства».

Но в школе я научился считать, изучил все, что нужно было знать для работы на ферме, и теперь одинаково неплохо справлялся и с животными, и с инструментами, и с посадками.

Еще я умел делать мебель любой сложности – от выбора и подготовки древесины до итоговой обработки и сборки.

Пегги считала, что у меня получаются самые красивые вещи, потому что я «умею найти правильное место для ручек и резных завитушек»

Но она необъективна ко мне – я ведь ее муж. Я знал, что всегда есть к чему стремиться.

Больше всего я был согласен с нашим основным правилом: «обрати руки твои в работу, а сердце - к Господу».

Брат Беннер, распределявший работников, направил меня в мебельные мастерские – из города поступил большой заказ на партию мебели.

Я был рад тому, сколько работы мне поручили. Распиливая листы древесины, наблюдая, как из-под моих рук выходят стройные заготовки для будущих комодов, напольных часов и обеденных столов, я почувствовал спокойствие, оставившее меня в последние дни.

Я, наконец, перестал думать об оставшемся в пустом лазарете чужаке.

Чужаке с длинными, как у женщины, мягкими волосами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иосиф - персонаж Пятикнижия, сын библейского праотца Иакова от Рахили. В возрасте 30 лет (Быт. 41:46), истолковал фараону сны о тощих коровах, пожирающих тучных, после чего достиг положения верховного министра (наместника фараона) богатейшей страны древнего мира.


	9. Chapter 9

####  Глава 9.

\- Заходи.

Джеймс, одетый в синюю рубашку и темные рабочие брюки, полусидел на застеленной кровати. Густые темные волосы были аккуратно заправлены за уши. Он был чисто выбрит и по традиции недоволен.

Стив неловко потоптался у дверей, задерживаясь взглядом на гладком подбородке с ямочкой – значило ли это, что чужак покидает их общину в ближайшее время?

Стиву казалось, что он не видел Джеймса очень долго – хотя прошло всего несколько дней. Приближался посев и рабочих рук не хватало. А Стив и так потратил много драгоценного времени в лазарете.

С Джеймсом вместо него в эти дни был Авраам.

\- Ты выглядишь совсем… здоровым, хвала Господу, - сказал Стив, посматривая на руку в темной перевязи.

Джеймс в ответ медленно окинул его изучающим взглядом.

\- Иди сюда, Флоренс, - похлопал он по одеялу рядом с собой.

Стив вздохнул и на всякий случай спросил:

\- Тебе трудно звать меня Стивен?

\- Нет, - тут же ответил Джеймс.

\- Тогда почему ты зовешь меня женским именем?

Джеймс, прищурившись, посмотрел Стиву в глаза. Немедленно покрасневший Стив отвел взгляд через несколько секунд.

\- Вот поэтому, - Джеймс удовлетворенно фыркнул.

\- Пегги сказала, что к тебе приходил Старейшина Картер, - решил сменить тему красный от неловкости Стив.

Он старался не вспоминать о той ночи, когда Джеймс едва не умер от жара, но вспоминал…и краснел еще отчаяннее.

\- Я не буду с тобой говорить, пока ты не сядешь, - Джеймс замолчал, наблюдая, как запнувшийся о стул Стив неловко подвигает его к кровати и садится.

\- Я сел, - Стив не поднимал взгляда от разноцветных квадратов одеяла, - о чем с тобой говорил Старейшина?

Джеймс оценивающе посмотрел на длинные ресницы Стива и улыбнулся, облизнув губы.

\- Ты не приходил…и я едва не сдох от скуки за эти дни, - доверительно сказал он, посмеиваясь, - Ави совершенно не понимает шуток, мне пришлось слушать его пересказ Библии. Черт, Флоренс, я освоил искусство спать с открытыми глазами!

Стив вздохнул, посмотрел на улыбающегося Джеймса и тихо засмеялся.

Молодежь общины пугала друг друга наказанием в виде рассуждений брата Авраама о Библии, во время которых самым сложным испытанием было – не упасть со стула, нечаянно уснув.

Добрый, безобидный Абрахам Эрскин – брат Авраам в общине – становился невыносимо, невозможно занудным, как только речь заходила о священных текстах. Он словно превращался в другого человека. И вынести этого – другого – могли единицы.

\- Я смеюсь над нашим невежеством, - тут же пояснил Стив, - а не над братом Авраамом.

Джеймс расхохотался в полный голос.

\- Ну, конечно, - подтвердил он, - именно так я и думал!

Стив рассматривал его сморщенный от смеха нос и темные ресницы.

\- Что? – спросил Джеймс, перестав смеяться. – Что ты так смотришь? Я грязный?

Он потер нос пальцами.

\- Черт, впервые нахожусь в месте, где нет ни одного зеркала!

Стив снова залился темным румянцем.

\- Зеркала - это…

\- Дай угадаю! – Джеймс сделал вид, что мучительно размышляет, закусив капризную полную губу. – Зеркала – это грех! – торжественно изрек он, наклонив к плечу темноволосую голову. – Угадал?

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Растерянный Стив пару раз приоткрыл рот, но передумал говорить. Мысли таяли как снег на солнце. Стив не мог даже вспомнить, что собирался сказать.

\- Ладно, Флоренс, - сжалился, наконец, Джеймс, - что ты там спрашивал?

\- Ты обещал рассказать, о чем вы говорили со Старейшиной, если я сяду, - еле слышно сказал Стив.

\- Да, - Джеймс откинулся назад, - наверное, обещал…

Он еще помолчал, специально мучая Стива. Стив это понимал так хорошо, как если бы Джеймс вслух признался в этом.

И Стив не был против. Если Джеймсу так хочется – пусть…

Стив с совершенно пустой головой переводил взгляд с яркого рта Джеймса на темные длинные волосы, завивающиеся вокруг ушей. Вздрагивая, замирал на мгновение, встретившись с ним глазами. И с усилием снова отводил взгляд, чувствуя, как горячо щекам…

\- Я стану вашим новым братом, Стив, - тихо сказал Джеймс, - с сегодняшнего дня Картер отмерил мне испытательный срок в три месяца. В июле я должен буду принять крещение и торжественно принести ваши публичные клятвы. Пообещать принадлежать Богу душой…и телом.

Стив пораженно выдохнул.

\- Ты будешь жить с нами? Здесь? – не веря, переспросил он. Удивленный настолько, что пропустил первое «Стив» от Джеймса.

\- Не уверен насчет того, что хочу жить _здесь_ – в лазарете все же не очень уютно. Ты вроде не рад, Флоренс? – Джеймс фыркнул. – Считаешь, что я не подхожу вам?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Это не шутки, - сказал он, - ты действительно хочешь поменять все в твоей жизни? Ты должен…ты должен быть честен с нами и с собой.

Джеймс молчал и смотрел на Стива.

Стив осекся.

Он не понимал, как долго тонет в сером взгляде Джеймса: несколько секунд или несколько часов.

\- Мне и правда нужно сейчас быть здесь с вами, - сказал Джеймс, наконец, - я честен с собой.

Он быстро облизнул губы.

\- И с тобой, - закончил он тихо, - Стив.

Стив вздрогнул, услышав, наконец, свое имя.

\- Стив? – переспросил он. – Видит Бог: ты действительно серьезно настроен.

Джеймс откинул голову и рассмеялся.

\- Мне пора, - Стив, улыбаясь, смотрел на развеселившегося Джеймса, - если ты… Когда тебе разрешат выйти и присоединиться к братьям?

Джеймс пожал плечом.

\- Выходить я могу и сейчас. Но, пока рука окончательно не заживет, толку от меня немного.

Стив подумал.

\- Я мог бы показать тебе нашу общину, - решил он, - узнаю у брата Авраама, когда можно будет это сделать.

Джеймс кивнул.

\- Ты же еще придешь? – помолчав, спросил он. – Не то, чтобы я против визитов Ави, но я не планировал выучить всю вашу Библию наизусть настолько быстро.

Стив, решив не обращать внимания на «Ави», кинул взгляд на простое издание карманной Библии, лежавшей на тумбочке возле кровати Джеймса, – его определенно принес брат Авраам.

\- Мне так скучно, что я готов лезть на стены, - признался Джеймс, тоже рассматривая скромный черный переплет Библии, - сплю я меньше, а в остальное время смотрю в окно и все время думаю. И у меня оказалось не так много стоящих мыслей, как я надеялся… Было бы хорошо, если бы мне уже можно было чем-то заняться, - закончил он.

\- Я приду вечером, - неожиданно сказал Стив, забыв, что обещал Пегги навестить с ней дом Старейшины Картера.

Джеймс снова улыбнулся. Непостижимым образом его глаза изменили цвет – небесно-голубой оттенок разлился по радужке.

\- Постараюсь до тебя спать, - решил он,- может, Ави сжалится над спящим.

Он подмигнул Стиву.

Стив внезапно захотел пить – во рту пересохло.

\- У тебя есть время, чтобы думать и молиться, - сказал он, - цени это. Используй его с толком.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

\- Ты говоришь, как Ави, - хмыкнул он.

Стив вздохнул и направился к выходу.

\- Ты бы скучал по мне, Флоренс, если бы меня выставили из вашего царствия небесного? – негромко спросил Джеймс.

Стив нахмурился, застегивая плащ.

\- Тебе надо перестать богохульствовать, - строго отчитал он Джеймса, - если ты и правда решил стать одним из нас.

Открыл дверь и неожиданно сказал, внимательно смотря в пол:

\- Да. Я бы скучал.

И вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.


	10. Chapter 10

####  Глава 10.

#####  Апрель.

#####  Cтив.

Я не навестил Джеймса вечером, не сдержал данное ему обещание.

Нельзя было не пойти к Старейшине Картеру.

В доме Старейшины собрались члены совета с женами. И, несмотря на то, что ни я, ни Пегги не состояли в Совете, нас, конечно, пригласили тоже.

После ужина Маргарет с женщинами собрались в другой комнате: в ближайшие месяцы в общине сразу четыре пары должны были обменяться клятвами и получить благословение Совета. Этим и занимались женщины: планировали даты и очередность постройки домов для новых семей.

Члены Совета, в свою очередь, обсудили текущую подготовку к пахотному сезону, количество заказов на мебель и посуду, направляемых нам из города, и…нашего будущего брата.

\- Стивен, - сказал на прощание отец моей жены, - я не доверяю этому чужаку. Ты знаешь, что не в наших правилах спрашивать о прошлом того, кто решил связать жизнь с нами. Наши братья и сестры рождаются в Боге заново, принимая крещение здесь. И нам нет дела до их прошлой жизни. Но, если ты сможешь узнать что-нибудь о брате Джеймсе – откуда он, чем занимался - ты должен сразу рассказать мне.

Я пообещал…

В лазарет я пришел только на следующее утро, сразу после молитвы. Я так торопился, что пропустил завтрак.

И обнаружил пустую кровать и полное отсутствие следов вздорного чужака.

Неожиданно мне стало холодно внутри. Я вдруг решил, что Джеймс все же покинул нашу общину. И…все. Больше ничего не будет.

Если бы в этот момент меня спросили, что вообще могло быть, я бы не ответил – я не знал. Знал только, что расстроен его отсутствием.

Очень расстроен.

\- Ты что здесь забыл? – раздался вдруг сзади голос Джеймса.

Я так резко повернулся, что у меня на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

Джеймс, в расстегнутом плаще, стоял в проходе, прислонившись к косяку, и холодно смотрел на меня – худой и высокий. Удерживаемые подтяжками брюки свободно болтались на узких бедрах.

Я понял, что он заметил, как я иду в лазарет, и пришел следом.

\- Прости. Я вчера должен был пойти к Старейшине…с женой, - я был странно, неправильно рад его видеть. Словно я встретил близкого друга после долгой разлуки. Хотя после всего, что я для него сделал, в чем-то он, несомненно, стал мне близким.

Другом.

\- Ну, а сейчас ты здесь зачем? – Джеймс оторвался от косяка.

\- А ты? – неожиданно спросил я.

Джеймс, замерев на мгновение, фыркнул.

\- Флоренс, - сказал он, теплея на глазах, - а ты не такая скромная девушка, какой хочешь казаться.

Я ожидаемо покраснел, уставившись в пол.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - удовлетворенно сделал вывод Джеймс, тяжело садясь на матрас. Его все еще мучали приступы слабости – слишком мало времени прошло после ранения и едва не убившей его лихорадки.

\- Я обещал тебе вчера показать общину, - тихо, но твердо сказал я, не поднимая глаз.

\- Да, обещал, - Джеймс замолчал.

Он молчал так долго, что я не выдержал и посмотрел на него. И не поверил тому, что увидел: он спокойно спал!

Облокотившись на здоровую руку, полусидя на жестком матрасе, Джеймс уснул настолько крепко, что начинал тихо сопеть во сне, приоткрыв рот!

\- Эй, - непроизвольно понизив голос до шепота, позвал я, - Джеймс.

Он даже не дернулся.

Помучавшись с минуту в нерешительности, я на цыпочках подошел к нему, чуть прикоснулся к плечу, осторожно потряс – он вздохнул, но не проснулся.

Джеймс выглядел измученным - с заострившимися скулами, обведенными темным глазами – и неудивительно: я бы оставил его еще на несколько дней здесь, в лазарете. Отдыхать, спать, и восстанавливаться.

Почему брат Авраам разрешил ему уйти!

Не думаю, что там, откуда Джеймс пришел, ему приходилось вставать в четыре утра.

Хотя я ничего не знал о том, откуда он пришел.

Ничего не знал о нем.

Я, поколебавшись, положил его ноги на кровать – прямо в тяжелых ботинках. Поправил завернувшуюся на щиколотке штанину, нечаянно задев теплую кожу, и виновато отдернул руку.

Я, увы, не верил, что Джеймс действительно хотел стать одним из нас – настолько он отличался от всех, кто приходил к нам в поисках Бога и своего пути. Меня терзало грешное любопытство, мне хотелось знать, зачем он решил остаться.

Поразмыслив, я достал сложенное и убранное одеяло и накрыл Джеймса, расправив ткань поверх раненой руки. Джеймс нахмурился и обнял себя за больное плечо.

Стоя над ним, я решал, что делать: оставить его спать здесь одного, на голом жестком матрасе в холодной комнате? Растопить печь? Разбудить его?

Мне было интересно, как он устроился – его наверняка разместили в общем доме, где жил я до того, как мы с Пегги поженились, и община выстроила нам отдельное жилище.

Как всем молодоженам.

Я понимал, что мне пора было бежать в мастерские.

Но не мог себя заставить уйти. Вид спящего чужака успокаивал. Это были странные мысли, но это было так.

Я тихо подвинул стул и привычно сел рядом с кроватью, где спал Джеймс.

Мне становилось спокойно рядом с ним. Наверное, потому, что он был еще одним живым доказательством любви Бога к нам, людям – ведь он выжил после такого ранения.

И еще… доказательством того, что и я все сделал правильно. Я становился более значимым в своих глазах рядом с ним.

Это была гордыня.

Расстроенный, я решил сходить домой принести еды для себя и Джеймса – зря я пропустил завтрак, есть хотелось все сильнее: пустой живот наказывал меня тихим, но настойчивым урчанием.

А после завтрака можно было выполнить обещание – познакомить Джеймса с общиной.

И тут он неожиданно открыл серые глаза. Его сон длился от силы двадцать минут.

\- Я что, уснул? – недовольно спросил Джеймс, с подозрением глядя на меня, словно это я его усыпил.

\- Да, - неуверенно ответил я. – Ты плохо спал ночью?

\- Тебя это не касается, - грубо ответил Джеймс, садясь на кровати и отбрасывая заботливо расправленное мной одеяло.

Даже я уже понял, что легким характером Господь его обделил.

Взъерошенный Джеймс поморщился, задев больную руку.

\- Я сейчас принесу еду, - миролюбиво предложил я.

\- Обойдусь, - Джеймс встал.

\- Ты ел? – я знал, что нет. Он, так же как и я, пропустил завтрак. В общем доме заканчивали кормить как раз тогда, когда Джеймс пришел за мной в лазарет.

Джеймс в ответ промолчал, закатив яркие глаза в знак сильного раздражения – мне уже начала нравиться эта гримаса, появлявшаяся на его выразительном лице только, когда мы были с ним одни.

Словно рядом со мной он был полностью…настоящим.

\- Пойдем к нам – я буду рад разделить с тобой пищу, которую дал нам Господь, - я старался не замечать грубости Джеймса.

Он приподнял темные брови, удивившись.

\- К тебе домой, Флоренс? – хмыкнул он. – Что ж, это может быть забавно...

Я не очень понял, что забавного может быть в нашем с Пегги доме, но порадовался, что он согласился. Джеймс был очень худым и бледным. Я был рад, что могу накормить его.

Единственное, о чем я жалел: Маргарет уже ушла работать – а я так хотел поскорее познакомить ее с Джеймсом.


	11. Chapter 11

####  Глава 11.

Идя рядом со Стивом, Джеймс смотрел по сторонам: на жилые дома, ряды хозяйственных построек в отдалении. Еле слышно долетали звуки пил из мебельной мастерской, мычание коров со скотного двора.

Джеймс уже понял, что община была достаточно зажиточной. Судя по рассказам Авраама, животноводство, равно как и возделывание кукурузы, обеспечивали им безбедное существование.

И амиты грамотно распоряжались получаемой прибылью, сумев даже выторговать себе у правительства право не платить налоги.

Джеймса слегка волновал вопрос, как Совет распорядился его деньгами, но он решил уточнить этот тонкий момент позже. Он не был уверен, что при нем вообще были деньги, полученные от Александра.

Несмотря на ранний – чудовищно ранний час – община уже жила полной жизнью.

Словно для того, чтобы сделать окружающую картину полной иллюстрацией к любой главе Библии о праведной жизни, звонко цвиркали птицы.

Джеймсу казалось, что он не слышал птиц с самого раннего детства – когда родители решили продать ферму и перебраться в Чикаго.

\- Кто это, - недовольно спросил он.

Стив понятливо усмехнулся.

\- Жаворонки. Они первые радуются весне. Ну, и воробьи, конечно.

Джеймс легко мог представить себе, как красиво будет вокруг, когда весна вступит в полную силу.

Как будут пробегать зеленые волны по бескрайним полям, шуметь листвой многочисленные фруктовые деревья.

Здесь действительно можно было поверить, что не все, написанное в Библии, сказки для неудачников.

Можно было, но он не хотел.

\- Как ты? – заботливо спросил Стив, стараясь делать шаги поменьше, чтобы Джеймс мог идти медленнее.

Джеймс дернул плечом, надеясь, что синеглазая нянька отстанет. Джеймс и сам не знал, чего он взъелся на парня.

Уж точно не Стив был виноват в том, что Джеймс, несясь на всех парах в никуда, вдруг резко вытащил Джокер из колоды.

Наоборот, Стив старался помочь.

Джеймс чуть улыбнулся, облизнув губы, но тут же снова нахмурился.

Вообще, это именно из-за Стива он был тут.

Не начни упрямый амит выступать против своих боссов, Джеймс бы уже несколько дней «лежал в мягкой, теплой земле, зная, что над ним колышутся травы, и слушал вечную тишину»*. А сейчас, вместо того, чтобы мирно лежать в тени тисовых ветвей, он раздражался из-за широких коротковатых брюк, неудобных тяжелых ботинок, дурацкой шляпы, обязательной для всех мужчин общины – и он даже в зеркало не мог посмотреться, чтобы понять, выглядит он настолько идиотом, как ему кажется, или идиотом еще в большей степени.

Джеймса раздражало ощущение своей неуместности. Он был чужим здесь.

Вечный страх, чуть приглушенный нежданно свалившимся новым шансом, начинал вновь терзать его ночами.

Джеймс не выспался, он был голодным, у него противно ныло плечо. Будущее представлялось отвратительной серой кляксой.

Если оно у него вообще было.

Учитывая, что он успел натворить в Чикаго, происходящее начинало казаться не вторым шансом, а небольшой отсрочкой приговора.

И ему думать не хотелось о том, что с ним может сделать Пирс сейчас – после того, как Джеймс ухитрился сбежать и выжить, зная так много о делах Александра.

\- Мы пришли, - радостно сообщил Стив, останавливаясь перед аккуратным – омерзительно аккуратным – двухэтажным домом, обсаженным яблонями и сливами.

Стив открыл незапертую входную дверь и обернулся:

\- Ты идешь?

Джеймс тяжело взошел следом на крыльцо.

\- Ну, веди, Флоренс, в свое гнездышко, веди, - раздраженно сказал он, - я сразу за тобой – с благоговением и благодарностью и что там еще нужно.

Стив вздохнул, разделся, повесил их одежду и провел Джеймса в кухню.

После того, как они помыли руки, и Стив усадил его за стол, Джеймс начал неторопливо оглядывать комнату, в которой оказался.

С неохотой он признался себе, что ему нравится простор, минимум простой светлой мебели и запах – чистоты, домашнего хлеба и сушеных яблок.

Стив пах так же.

И немного – столярным клеем.

\- Вот, выпей пока, - пахнущий яблоками Стив поставил перед ним стакан с молоком, - сейчас будет готова яичница.

\- Не понимаю, как можно есть ночью, - недовольный Джеймс отпил молоко, - сейчас же еще ночь, Флоренс! Шести нет…

\- Сейчас начало нового дня, и, если бы не мое обещание тебе, я бы уже трудился с братьями, - сообщил Стив, - а завтракать нужно плотно. Иначе не будет сил работать.

Джеймс закатил глаза и выхватил взглядом салфетку, лежавшую на шкафу. Край салфетки украшала скромная темная вышивка.

Салфетки были везде.

«У моей бабушки были такие», - хотел сказать Джеймс, но прикусил язык.

В конце концов, он знал, когда надо остановиться: про салфетки он непременно скажет. Но позже, не сейчас, когда Стив заботливо накладывает ему огромную тарелку господикаквкусноонапахнет еды.

\- А говорил, не ешь ночью, - хмыкнул Стив, когда тарелка Джеймса опустела в момент. Джеймс красноречиво подвинул ее снова за добавкой.

\- Это все чертов свежий воздух, - лениво ответил Джеймс, расслабленно улыбаясь. Сытое тепло, поднимающееся из желудка, превращало мысли в сладкий кисель, убаюкивающе нашептывая о мягкой кровати, уютных одеялах и полумраке спальной только для него.

И к черту все мысли про месть Пирса, про самого Пирса. Он сейчас далеко. И вряд ли догадается искать его здесь – среди этого божьего стада. Если вообще будет искать…

Джеймсу самому до сих пор не верилось, куда его занесло.

Джеймс ужасно хотел спать – ночью он не смог сомкнуть глаз, прислушиваясь к шорохам и покашливаниям, и вздохам, и скрипу половиц в большой, рассчитанной на двадцать кроватей, комнате.

Ему категорически не понравилось в общем доме для одиноких сестер и братьев.

Джеймс сонно жевал кусок хлеба с козьим сыром и думал, можно ли есть во сне.

\- Чем тебе разрешил заниматься брат Авраам? – настойчиво влез в его ленивые полусны голос Стива.

Джеймс раздраженно моргнул, просыпаясь.

\- Флоренс, ты же умная девочка, - сказал он ядовито, смотря в чистые синие глаза,- чем полезным я могу заниматься с одной правой рукой? Тем более, что я левша. Мне даже онанировать неудобно!

Стив замер с приоткрытым ртом, медленно покрываясь темным румянцем, завороженно – как кролик – смотря в глаза Джеймсу. И под всем этим – сбившимся дыханием, потемневшим взглядом – чувствовалась нарастающая волна праведного возмущения. Джеймс понял, что от нехватки сна перегнул палку.

\- Я хотел сказать, что Ави ничего мне не запрещал – решил, что ваши ребята сами определят меня куда-нибудь, - добавив в голос приветливости, объяснил он.

Стив, наконец, закрыл рот и отвел взгляд.

\- Ты мог бы помогать перебирать семена, - сказал он, подумав, - или помогать в мастерской…

\- Наверное, - Джеймс отчаянно зевнул, положив темноволосую голову на стол, - убил бы за возможность поспать.

Стив растерянно смотрел на затылок растрепанного Джеймса и острые очертания позвонков на его шее, теплой тенью исчезающих под воротом рубахи.

\- Хочешь – оставайся, - неожиданно предложил он.

\- Что? – Джеймс поднял голову.

Стив встал к печи, где кипел тяжелый чугунный чайник, потоптался на месте.

\- Я…если хочешь – оставайся у нас сейчас. Наверху есть свободная комната. Поспишь...

\- Спасибо,- Джеймс без улыбки посмотрел на него, - но мне надо привыкать к вашей жизни. И чем быстрее я привыкну, тем проще будет. Всем.

Стив тихо выдохнул с облегчением. Он не знал, как могла бы отреагировать Маргарет на подобное приглашение.

\- Да и твоя супруга может не одобрить такую щедрость, - усмехнувшись, добавил Джеймс, - угадал?

Он с улыбкой смотрел в огромные виноватые синие глаза. Все, о чем думал Стив, отражалось на его бесхитростном лице.

\- Нет! – возмутился Стив. – Пегги всегда рада помочь…

\- Флоренс, детка, – Джеймс лег на стол грудью, заглядывая ему в глаза снизу, - я ведь не все время был без сознания.

И подмигнул залившемуся краской, окаменевшему Стиву.

\- Ты же напоишь меня чаем перед тем, как вести трудиться во славу Господа?

Засуетившийся Стив достал пирог с патокой, который пекла Пегги накануне, налил чаю, выставил два вида джема, сливки, молоко, творог и остановился только, когда Джеймс сказал:

\- Стив, уже можно сесть.

Стив послушно сел, опасаясь посмотреть на него. Брошенная Джеймсом фраза заставляла сердце совершать немыслимые кульбиты – что значит «он не все время был без сознания»? Что он слышал? Что он вообще мог слышать? Молитву Стива?

Или…Или он знает все, что Стив с ним сделал.

Стив подавился.

Захлебнулся горячим чаем так, что несколько страшных секунд был уверен: точно задохнется. Когда смог дышать, обнаружил, что Джеймс стоит сзади и удерживает его руки за запястья поднятыми над головой, чтобы облегчить доступ воздуха.

\- Ну? – тихо сказал он в самое ухо Стива, горячо коснувшись колючей щекой мочки. – Ты больше не будешь пытаться утопиться в чашке? И дашь мне доесть пирог?

\- Да, - просипел багровый Стив.

Усмехнувшись, Джеймс отпустил его руки, от души хлопнул между лопаток и вернулся на свое место.

\- И правда вкусно, - сказал он вытиравшему слезы Стиву.

\- Пегги пекла, - задушено сообщил Стив, - она очень любит пироги с патокой.

\- Тогда я просто обязан съесть как можно больше, - Джеймс рассмеялся.

\- Почему? – не понял Стив.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь от синего взгляда:

\- Просто дай мне еще кусок этого чертова пирога. И пойдем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Кентервильское привидение» О.Уайльд.


	12. Chapter 12

####  Глава 12.

#####  Май.

\- Я сяду?

У них был обед.

Братья, жившие рядом, ушли обедать домой. Прихватив по пути двух-трех желающих разделить с ними семейную трапезу.

Несколько человек – Стив в том числе – остались в мастерской. Джеймс незаметно исчез из поля зрения – Стив украдкой осмотрел опустевшее помещение, прежде чем достать собранную Пегги еду.

Помолившись, он устроился в тени во дворе. Выложил кусок пирога со щавелем, сыр и молоко. Посмотрел в яркое безоблачное небо – день был чудесный. Запах молодой клейкой листвы, травы, запахи столярной мастерской мешались в прозрачном, весеннем воздухе.

Бешеное биение пробуждающейся жизни ощущалось во всем. Стив вспомнил, что скоро зацветут яблони и улыбнулся, в который раз подумав о милосердии Создателя, подарившего людям такую красоту.

Правда, и работы прибавится: яблони нужно будет прореживать, покрывать стволы побелкой…

Джеймс появился незаметно.

Стив моргнул. Он каждый раз, как в первый, смотрел на лицо чужака – безбородое, бледное, едва-едва покрывавшееся легчайшим смугло-розовым загаром.

За последние недели им нечасто выпадал шанс перекинуться парой слов: работы было много, и Джеймс, к удивлению Стива, выполнял ее…хорошо.

В молельном доме Джеймс обычно садился поодаль. Не то, чтобы Стив искал его общества...

Просто что-то было в нем, что заставляло Стива краснеть, путать слова и…ждать.

Джеймс вздохнул, закусив губу

\- Я. Сяду. Здесь. Можно? – повторил он очень медленно.

Стив мгновенно покраснел.

\- Я не услышал. Конечно.

Он суетливо подвинулся на скамье.

\- Разделишь со мной обед? – Стив придвинул ему пирог и сыр. Джеймс отрицательно качнул головой и сел, вытянув длинные ноги. Откинулся с закрытыми глазами на ствол дерева.

Джеймс выглядел утомленным. Посидев, он помассировал себе плечо

\- Болит? – участливо спросил Стив.

\- Да, - не открывая глаз, ответил Джеймс.

Стив подумал.

\- Я попрошу для тебя мазь у брата Авраама, - решил он.

Джеймс усмехнулся. Попросить мазь у Ави мог и сам Джеймс. Но он промолчал. То, что кому-то не наплевать, как он себя чувствует, было приятно.

\- Ты родился здесь? – Джеймс открыл прозрачные глаза, в упор посмотрел на Стива.

\- Да…нет.

Джеймс тихо рассмеялся.

\- Флоренс, да или нет?

Стив замер: легкий смех – в общине этого не хватало. Здесь вообще смеялись мало. На смех времени не было.

Но как же приятно было его услышать…

\- Я родился в Нью-Йорке. Отец умер, когда мне исполнилось шесть лет…И мама через год переселилась сюда. Она теперь тоже с Господом.

Джеймс нахмурился.

\- Так ты сирота?

\- Сирота? Нет, - Стив мягко улыбнулся, - у меня есть Бог, и Пегги, и все наши…

\- Я понял, понял, - Джеймс поднял ладонь в умоляющем жесте, - не надо снова рассказывать про ваш земной рай.

\- Но…это так, - Стив не понимал, что не устраивает чужака.

\- Никогда не был в Нью-Йорке, - задумчиво сказал Джеймс, - не успел… Ты его помнишь?

Стив тоже задумался.

\- Немного…Больше ощущения.

\- И какие они, ощущения? – Джеймс с интересом повернулся к нему.

Стив смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Там было шумно, ярко. И весело. И столько разных людей…

Джеймс внимательно слушал.

\- Я помню, что несколько раз мы с отцом забирались вечерами на крышу и смотрели сверху на город – море огней. Красиво…

\- Кто он был? Твой отец?

\- Художник, - Стив выпрямился, - а твой? – с напором спросил он.

\- Не поверишь – фермер, - Джеймс мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как ответная улыбка освещает глаза Стива. - А что вы делаете тут...вечерами, например?

Он снова прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув. – Что _ты_ делаешь вечерами, Стив?

Стив подумал.

\- У нас много дел, - ответил он, наконец, - когда заканчивается работа, мы молимся. Потом готовим ужин, после ужина ложимся спать.

Джеймс открыл глаза.

– А если не спится?

Стив распахнул глаза.

-Не спится? – удивленно повторил он. Сам Стив, наработавшись за день, засыпал, едва коснувшись пшеничной головой подушки.

Джеймс рассмеялся, сверкнув зубами.

\- Я понял,- сказал он.

Стив замер.

В солнечном свете глаза Джеймса отливали зеленым, из собранных в пучок волос выбились блестящие темные пряди.

\- Что? – спросил Джеймс хриплым голосом.

У Стива внезапно пересохло во рту. Он торопливо отпил молока.

\- Я подумал о грехе, - честно признался он.

Джеймс изумился. Ясные глаза распахнулись.

\- Ты подумал о грехе? – переспросил он.

\- Да, - Стив опустил голову, - мне стыдно. Но эти мысли…они иногда сильнее меня.

Джеймс чуть подвинулся к нему.

\- О каком грехе ты думал, Стив? – тихо спросил он.

Стив поднял небесные глаза.

\- Я хотел бы нарисовать тебя. Если бы умел…

Джеймс замер на мгновение и рассмеялся, откинув голову, показывая крепкую шею и гладкое горло.

\- Ты хочешь…нарисовать меня? И это - грех?

Стив нахмурился.

\- Да, - подтвердил он, со странной дрожью в груди рассматривая смеющегося мужчину напротив. Когда Стив с мамой стали частью общины, Старейшина Картер объяснил мальчику, что рисование – происки дьявола.

Только Бог мог создавать новые сущности, рисовать людей на полотне вечности.

Джеймс, улыбаясь, потер плечо.

\- А моя фотография тебя не устроит?

\- Что это такое? – Стив заинтересованно наклонил голову.

\- Расскажу как-нибудь…Ты ведь ничего не знаешь о грехе, - с мягким сожалением понял Джеймс, всматриваясь в лазурную глубину чистых глаз.

И внезапно придвинулся ближе, горячо прижавшись твердыми коленями к бедру Стива. Наклонился к его лицу.

\- Я мог бы все рассказать тебе про грех, Флоренс, - быстро облизнув губы, шепнул Джеймс.

И резко поднялся.

\- Прости, что помешал тебе обедать, - бросив взгляд на нетронутый пирог, сказал Джеймс, - и спасибо за беседу.

Стив машинально положил руку себе на бедро, где еще ощущалось тепло колена Джеймса.

\- Если хочешь, я принесу тебе мазь вечером, - пообещал он.

Джеймс приподнял брови.

\- А взамен? – усмехнувшись, спросил он, бросив на Стива свой «особенный» взгляд из-под ресниц.

Стив недоуменно посмотрел на него.

\- Взамен?

Джеймс вздохнул: в такой невозможной наивности даже золотистый жар Стива терял свою дьявольскую притягательность.

Добрый.

Невинный.

Скучно.

\- Не надо, - сказал Джеймс, отворачиваясь, - увидимся.


	13. Chapter 13

####  Глава 13.

В последующие дни Стив видел Джеймса только во время совместных молитв.

И вечерами возле общего дома.

Джеймс одиноко сидел, смотря в сторону заросших берегов реки.

Стиву все время хотелось подойти, спросить, о чем он думает… Или просто тихо сесть рядом на теплую, нагретую солнцем, скамью и молчать вместе. Слушать шелест листвы, плеск воды в невидимой за кустарником реке, негромкие голоса вокруг.

Вдыхать запах летнего вечера и…Джеймса.

Но Стив боялся, что помешает. Что Джеймс прогонит его. Стив тихо вздыхал и шел мимо.

Через несколько дней недостойных подглядываний Джеймс махнул ему рукой.

Стив неуверенно подошел.

\- Стив, - сказал негромко Джеймс, понятливо улыбаясь, - если у тебя нет ничего срочного…составь компанию перед сном?

Стив привычно вспыхнул. Он не понимал себя: он же хотел этого, но сейчас – когда Джеймс сам предложил – внезапно испугался, придумывая пути отступления.

\- Я…мне нужно…

Джеймс протянул руку и крепко обхватил его запястье горячими пальцами.

\- Нет, не нужно, - смотря ему снизу в глаза, сказал он, - садись.

Стив сел, украдкой накрывая запястье рукой, прикасаясь к коже, которую только что трогали пальцы Джеймса.

\- Я здесь уже третий месяц, - негромко поделился Джеймс, - и я подыхаю от скуки. Ни газет, ни книг, ни развлечений. Только работа от рассвета до заката, сплошные молитвы и рассказы о ваших местных новостях. Как ты еще не свихнулся?

Он с подозрением посмотрел на Стива.

Стив, прищурившись, разглядывал солнечные блики в листве. Перехватив взгляд Джеймса, Стив внезапно фыркнул:

\- Почем ты знаешь, может я сумасшедший, - он неожиданно состроил страшную рожу.

Застигнутый врасплох Джеймс вздрогнул и расхохотался.

Стив, улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

\- Я всегда так жил, - помолчав, сказал он, - мне не скучно. Здесь всегда есть работа, есть те, кому нужно помочь. Несколько раз в месяц мы с Пегги и еще несколько семей ездим в Форт-Уэйн и раздаем одежду, еду…

\- Ну да, - лениво протянул Джеймс, рассматривая длинные ресницы Стива и его полные розовые губы, - работа или молитва… Даже единственная хорошенькая девчонка здесь и то занята. Тобой, - хмыкнул Джеймс.

Стив изумленно повернулся. Вечернее солнце, отражаясь в его глазах, сделало их прозрачными, высветлив синюю радужку до бледно-зеленого оттенка.

\- Хорошенькая? – запинаясь, переспросил он. – Ты думал о Пегги, как…как о женщине??

Джеймс фыркнул.

\- Господи, Стив, - сказал он чуть удивленно, - даже если и так? Я обычный мужчина.

\- Но такие мысли – грех, - растерянный Стив смотрел на Джеймса, забывая, что хотел сказать дальше.

\- Я где-то прочитал, что грех – единственное, ради чего стоит жить, Стиви*, - тихо промурлыкал Джеймс, улыбаясь уголками ярких губ.

\- Нет, - возмутился Стив, - нет!

Джеймс медленно облизнулся, глаза сверкнули темным блеском.

\- Ты ведь сам признался мне, что думаешь про грех, - низким голосом напомнил Джеймс, - про грех со мной.

\- Что? – у Стива бешено забилось сердце.

Джеймс тихо рассмеялся, наморщив нос. То, что он делал сейчас, даже отдаленно не походило на его обычный флирт.

Он понятия не имел, что будет с ним дальше. Джеймс даже не был уверен, что хочет для себя это самое дальше.

Он просто плыл по течению: вставал в четыре утра каждый чертов день вместе со всеми, работал, работал, работал. Стругал, пилил, красил, рыхлил землю.

Иногда мимолетно думая, что бы сказали о нем прежние знакомцы, увидев его таким – потным, обросшим, с мозолистыми руками, пахнущим потом, навозом и землей. Разглядели бы они под соломенной шляпой сероглазого, надушенного Джимми-боя…

Одно хорошо – проблем со сном теперь не возникало.

Прослеживая пальцами извилистый цветок зажившего шрама на плече, Джеймс отсчитывал ночи до момента, когда ему придется исчезнуть. Плана в голове не было никакого. За прошедшие месяцы он не видел ни одной газеты, не представлял, что происходит там – за бесконечными, засаженными молочной кукурузой и овсом полями.

Джеймс застрял в этом безвременье, как оса в варенье.

Дурманящий хмель медового лета подкидывал ему проблемы иного рода – так просто решаемые в огромном дьявольском улье наподобие Чикаго.

Но совершенно неразрешимые здесь.

Может, поэтому Джеймс и окликнул сейчас Стива…

Дразнить такого наивного дурачка было непривычно, но забавно. Все его мысли Джеймс читал так легко, словно Стив их проговаривал вслух.

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь грешить со мной, Стиви, - продолжил он, - а я не успел тебе сказать, что тоже хочу этого… так хочу…

Стив приоткрыл рот, не мигая смотря на Джеймса, срываясь взглядом на его губы, которые Джеймс снова облизал.

В глубине чистых синих глаз поднималась горячая тьма. Джеймс хмыкнул про себя. У него давно не было подобных развлечений. Да и к Стиву – невинному, женатому Стиву – его тянуло.

И, дьявол все побери, почему бы и нет! Он, Джеймс, все равно скоро смоется отсюда.

\- Я не понимаю, - потрясенно прошептал тяжело дышащий Стив.

Джеймс наклонился к нему ближе и совсем тихо, вынуждая наклониться и Стива тоже, произнес:

\- Ты же хочешь…нарисовать меня.

Он посмотрел на лицо, находившееся так близко, скользнул взглядом по чистой загорелой коже, темному румянцу на покрытых веснушками щеках. И не удержался – подул легко ему на лоб, сдувая дурацкую шелковистую челку, закрывающую темные брови.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

Джеймс внезапно понял, что если не отодвинется прямо сейчас, то поцелует его – сильно, долго и грязно. С языком, укусами и хриплыми стонами. На глазах у всех. Из-за месяцев воздержания он уже и так опасно ходил по лезвию разрешенного.

И что с ним могут сделать после такого здесь, он точно не хотел узнать.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал он, заставив себя отодвинуться, - не спи.

Стив медленно открыл затуманенные глаза. Моргнул.

\- Нарисовать? – повторил он.

Джеймс кивнул. Не переставая лихорадочно думать, как бы выглядел потный, голый Стив с широко разведенными ногами, насаженный на его, Джеймса, член.

\- Да, - подтвердил он хрипло.

И через мгновение уточнил, издеваясь:

\- А ты о чем подумал?

Стив отпрянул.

Он потерял голову, наклонившись к Джеймсу так близко, вдохнув его теплый запах, ощутив его дыхание на лице.

На одну секунду Стив отчаянно – больше всего в этом мире – захотел, чтобы Джеймс коснулся его губами. И Стив бы проверил, настолько ли они мягкие, как он помнил…

Вот о чем он подумал. Вот что поднялось с темного дна его памяти.

\- Мне пора, - не глядя на Джеймса, сказал потрясенный своим падением Стив.

\- Жаль, - Джеймс вытянул ногу, легко коснувшись бедра Стива коленом.

Стив отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного, вскакивая со скамьи.

\- Я…мне действительно пора.

\- Так иди, - Джеймс лениво смотрел на него из-под ресниц, улыбаясь. И Стив шагнул в сторону, но тут же остановился.

И, помедлив, повернул обратно, словно Джеймс потянул за невидимую веревку.

\- Я давно хотел спросить у тебя…как твоя подготовка к вступлению в ряды братьев?

Джеймс поскучнел, отворачиваясь.

\- Нормально, - неохотно ответил он, - Библию я уже наизусть знаю, мама могла бы гордиться мной. Твой тесть постоянно устраивает мне допросы. Времени остается всего ничего…

\- Тебя…гнетет что-то? – Стив осторожно снова сел на край скамьи.

\- Да нет, - Джеймс помолчал, - просто иногда…бывает одиноко. Там…где я жил раньше, у меня полно знакомых. Было. Танцы, развлечения... Мои отдельные комнаты, моя ванная, шелковые простыни, куча хорошеньких…девчонок…А здесь – бесконечная работа, молитвы, беседы то со стариной Картером, то с Ави, то с кем-то из ваших скучных, правильных братьев, чьи имена я никак не могу запомнить из-за всех этих одинаковых бород и рубашек!…И общая комната, Стив! Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу общие спальни. Словно я снова в тюрьме…

Он потер лоб и посмотрел на Стива. Стив сглотнул.

\- Ты был в тюрьме? – переспросил он тихо.

\- Был, - признался Джеймс неохотно, - здесь об этом никто не знает.

Стив кивнул.

\- О чем я… Бесконечные беседы… Я бы хотел чаще говорить с тобой, Стив.

Он посмотрел на Стива и медленно улыбнулся.

\- Да, - тут же сказал Стив, - конечно, да. Когда захочешь...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Телени» О.Уайльд


	14. Chapter 14

####  Глава 14.

#####  Июнь.

\- Молился всю ночь? – Джеймс внимательно рассматривал черные круги на бледном лице.

Вздрогнувший от неожиданности Стив поднял глаза: Джеймс подошел к нему после вечерней службы в молельном доме.

\- Да, - тихо признался Стив. Он не спал до утра.

И сейчас, после рабочего дня, у него болели колени от долгого стояния на жестком полу, болела голова: он молился за Джеймса – Стив знал, чувствовал, что он несчастен. И Стив бы хотел – очень - помочь ему, но не знал, как.

Пегги разумно рассудила, что сомнения Джеймса - к лучшему. Это - доказательство серьезности его намерений. И хорошо, что Джеймс может говорить об этом со Стивом.

«Он не говорит», - подумал опечаленный Стив.

Пегги была так добра, что передала Джеймсу пирог с патокой. И Стив честно отнес душистый промасленный сверток. Услышал в ответ скупое «спасибо» и «я как раз собирался спать».

И все.

В молельном доме сейчас было нечем дышать, несмотря на распахнутые окна.

В длинном, наглухо застегнутом сюртуке Стив истекал от жары: пот щекочущими струйками сбегал по спине.

На самом Джеймсе была только рубашка: ему, как не вступившему пока в ряды братьев, дозволялась такая вольность.

\- Пойдем прогуляемся, - Джеймс пошел к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

Не сомневаясь, что Стив идет следом.

Держась чуть поодаль, Стив вышел за высокой стройной фигурой к реке.

И словно пересек невидимую границу: постройки и дома остались позади. Голоса людей сюда не долетали. Здесь плескалась вода в реке, звенели пока еще не обнаглевшие комары, тихо чирикали птицы.

Джеймс сел на нагретую солнцем землю и скинул башмаки, с наслаждением пошевелив пальцами. Стив почувствовал дрожь в животе, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от обнаженных узких ступней с гибкими длинными пальцами.

В измученной бессонницей голове тяжело заворочалось что-то темное, теплое, страшное.

\- Садись, - не оборачиваясь к Стиву, Джеймс похлопал по траве рядом с собой.

Стив медленно подошел и сел – близко, почти задевая бедро Джеймса своим, наслаждаясь свежим ветерком от реки.

\- Снимай, жарко как в аду, - Джеймс легко ткнул большим пальцем ноги в башмак Стива.

Стив вздрогнул.

\- Мне не жарко, - сдержанно ответил он.

Джеймс понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Пирог был вкусный, - внезапно сказал он, поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву, - то, что надо.

Стив увидел совсем рядом прищуренные светлые глаза, лучики морщинок, детские веснушки на прямом коротком носу.

И изогнутый в кривой улыбке пухлогубый рот.

\- Я рад, - хрипло ответил Стив.

\- Хочу еще, - Джеймс облизнулся, не отводя от Стива взгляд, - можешь сделать для меня?...

Сердце колотилось у Стива везде: в горле, во взмокших ладонях, в тяжелеющем животе. Стив не понимал толком, чего хотел от него Джеймс. И не мог выговорить пересохшим ртом, что все сделает для него – все, о чем он попросит.

Только бы заставить затуманенный разум понять – что именно хочет светлоглазый чужак…

\- А говоришь – не жарко, - внезапно тихо сказал Джеймс, протягивая руку и мягко проводя пальцами над верхней губой Стива, собирая прозрачные капли пота.

Стив замер. Прикосновение мозолистых пальцев к лицу отозвалось тугой прохладной волной внутри. Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза, удерживая в себе это необычное, такое приятное ощущение, щекотной сладостью задрожавшее в груди.

Джеймс тяжело сглотнул.

\- Ты, оказывается, умеешь врать, Стив, - шепнул он.

Стив открыл глаза и замер, пойманный в капкан серого взгляда. С бухающим в груди сердцем наблюдая, как Джеймс медленно поднес ко рту мокрые от его пота пальцы и облизал их. Прихватывая мягкими губами, дотрагиваясь до подушечек блестящим кончиком острого языка.

Стив ощутил мгновенный сильный спазм между ног, заставивший его резко выдохнуть и приподнять колени. Словно он готовился прямо сейчас познать тело Пегг. Но Пегги рядом не было. Был темноволосый Джеймс.

И тело Стива больно и сильно реагировало на этого мужчину. Так сильно, как никогда – на собственную жену.

\- Я пойду, - заикаясь, выговорил Стив, стараясь не замечать горячий узел в низу живота.

\- Я только хотел поблагодарить, - Джеймс снова отвернулся к реке, прикрыв ресницы.

Зарылся пальцами босых ног в траву. Когда он не смотрел и не проделывал эти странные вещи, Стиву становилось легче рядом с ним. Почти хорошо.

С Джеймсом было интересно.

Стив подумал и остался. И даже ботинки снял.

Джеймс фыркнул.

\- Неужели я вижу твои голые ноги, - спросил он, - сколько раз я должен прочесть молитву, чтобы мне простили этот грех?

\- Перестань, - смущенно попросил покрасневший Стив.

Какое-то время они молчали. Стив, не мигая, смотрел на Джеймса. Джеймс задумчиво смотрел на воду. 

Стив, кашлянув, внезапно вспомнил:

\- Ты обещал рассказать мне о фотографии.

Джеймс хмыкнул:

\- Не то, чтобы я хорошо разбирался в этом… Но фотография гораздо быстрее рисунка. И проще. Приходишь в фотоателье и…все. Тебя фотографируют и выдают тебе несколько твоих снимков, на которых ты похож на украшенную розочками индейку на день благодарения.

Стив тихо усмехнулся.

\- Похоже, ты в этом специалист.

Джеймс засмеялся.

\- Я предупреждал.

\- Раздели с нами ужин,- внезапно предложил Стив, - ты ведь так и не познакомился с Пегги.

Джеймс удивленно взглянул на него, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Потер вспотевший лоб.

Стив в который раз подумал, какие же у Джеймса красивые руки. И немедленно вспомнил, как Джеймс только что облизывал длинные, мокрые от пота Стива, пальцы.

И Стиву снова стало плохо. Грешный жар снова заворочался в низу живота.

Стив сгорал заживо: пекло внутри, пекло снаружи - в застегнутом длинном сюртуке было невыносимо.

Джеймс рядом резко встал и начал раздеваться.

Небрежно стягивая с широких плеч рубашку, обнажая гладкую, не тронутую золотистым загаром кожу, свежий багровый шрам под ключицей.

Стив прикусил язык, когда брюки Джеймса скользнули вниз, бесстыдно открывая взгляду голые белые ягодицы, темную щель промежности на округлой крепкой заднице.

\- Не хочешь искупаться со мной? – Джеймс повернулся к нему. «Что я делаю, черт возьми, - подумал он зло».

Стив испуганно опустил глаза, успев выхватить из солнечных, сверкающих отражением на воде бликов сотканную из света крепкую фигуру, темное пятно густых волос в низу живота и светлую плоть – средоточие самого греховного, что было в человеке.

Смотреть на чужую наготу – тем более мужскую наготу - значило запятнать себя.

Стив слишком хорошо помнил эту наготу, впервые обжегшую его той ночью в лазарете.

Он помотал головой.

\- Я… пойду. Мне нужно помочь Пегги с ужином, - он упорно смотрел в землю, на склонившиеся под собственной тяжестью разноцветные шапочки клевера.

\- Как хочешь.

Стив услышал легкие быстрые шаги по шуршащей траве, всплеск и стон удовольствия от прикосновения прохладной воды.

Всю дорогу до дома в ушах Стива звучал этот низкий стон.

####  ****

Конечно, Стив опоздал.

Пегги уже все сделала сама.

\- Где ты был, Стивен? – спросила она с улыбкой. – Ты так быстро ушел после молитвы.

\- Джеймс хотел говорить со мной, - Стив подошел к жене и целомудренно поцеловал ее в лоб.

От Пегги пахло козьим молоком.

\- Я начала волноваться, - с заметным упреком в голосе сказала она. – Ты никогда не опаздывал…О чем рассказывал тебе этот бродяга? – Пегги, прищурившись, села напротив.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Благодарил за пирог.

Вспомнив, засмеялся:

\- Рассказывал о фотографии – он знает о ней почти столько же, сколько и я.

Пегги секунду рассматривала улыбку на полных губах мужа.

\- Ты давно не разговаривал со Старейшиной Марком, Стивен, - решила она.

Стив моргнул и перевел на нее удивленный взгляд синих глаз.

\- Старейшина разговаривает со мной в установленное время.

Пегги поднялась, поставила на стол тарелки.

\- Думаю, тебе надо попросить его о внеурочной беседе – он не откажет, - задумчиво сказала она, отрезая от каравая хлеба куски.

\- Зачем? – Стив удивился.

Пегги внимательно посмотрела в фиалковую глубину глаз своего мужа. Стив слегка покраснел, опустив длинные ресницы.

\- Ты не похож сам на себя в последнее время, - мягко объяснила она, - я чувствую, что твоя душа неспокойна.

Пегги хотелось дотронуться до Стива, прижать пальцы – а потом и губы - к пульсирующей на сильной шее жилке, видной в вороте простой некрашеной рубахи.

Но до захода солнца было нельзя.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Ты права, Пег, - сказал он, чувствуя, как волна благодарности и любви тепло поднялась внутри. Пегги такая хорошая. Она любит его. Переживает за него, за его спокойствие.

И она тоже красивая. Самая красивая женщина в их общине. И она выбрала его.

\- Я пригласил Джеймса разделить с нами пищу, - вспомнил Стив.

Пегги замерла на мгновение, прекратив резать хлеб.

\- Вот как, - спокойно сказала она, - что ж.

Стиву показалось, что Пегги недовольна.

\- Тебе он не нравится? – тихо спросил Стив.

Пегги улыбнулась.

\- Что ты, Стивен, - она подошла и все же взяла его за руку, нарушив правило, - просто это было неожиданно…Но я рада, что мы можем поделиться едой. Господь велел нам делиться.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я счастлив, что ты моя жена, - сказал он ей.

Пегги наклонилась и, удивляясь сама себе, прижалась к его губам теплыми сомкнутыми губами.

\- Сегодня ты сможешь доказать это, - она на мгновение опустила глаза.

Стив залюбовался ее заалевшими щеками, чувствуя, как толкнулась в теле горячая волна. С последнего раза, когда им было можно лечь вместе, прошло несколько недель.

И возможно в этом была причина того, что на берегу его слабая плоть поддалась греховному желанию.

Стив не удержался – легко провел ладонью по теплой ноге жены, так приятно ощутившейся под тонкой тканью льняного домашнего платья…

\- Простите, не хотел помешать, - раздался от дверей низкий голос.

Пегги отпрыгнула от Стива.

\- Брат Джеймс, - с прохладной улыбкой сказала она, - входи. Благословит тебя Господь.


	15. Chapter 15

####  Глава 15.

#####  Стив.

Я чувствовал, что Пегги не нравится Джеймс.

Она вела себя очень радушно: поддерживала беседу, подвигала Джеймсу блюда с овощами и хлебом, накладывала в его тарелку лучшие куски.

И единственный раз ее приветливая улыбка потускнела, когда Джеймс, сверкая глазами, начал рассказывать о варьете. Но он не нравился ей.

\- Такие места могут посещать только грешные люди, - твердо сказала Маргарет.

Джеймс на мгновение замолчал и извинился.

\- Со временем я научусь видеть в окружающем грех так же ясно, как и ты, сестра Маргарет, - поблескивая глазами, вежливо сказал он.

Я точно знал, что в тот момент Джеймс про себя потешался – потешался над Пегги, как смеялся все время надо мной.

И мне это совершенно не понравилось.

\- Не думаю, что у тебя получится стать настолько же нравственным, как Маргарет, - строго сказал я без улыбки, - но ты, конечно, должен к этому стремиться.

Пегги, занятая приготовлением чая, тепло улыбнулась мне за спиной Джеймса.

Сам Джеймс внимательно смотрел мне в глаза яркими темно-серыми глазами.

Даже сейчас, возмущаясь его неблагодарностью, я понимал, что начинаю краснеть под этим взглядом.

\- Конечно, я буду стремиться именно к этому, - улыбаясь краешками губ, согласился со мной Джеймс.

Чай мы допили в молчании.

Джеймс поблагодарил за ужин и, не взглянув на меня, ушел.

\- Стивен, - не выдержала Пегги, едва за Джеймсом закрылась дверь, - он не нравится мне. Этот человек – ходячий грех. Он рассказывает как змей-искуситель…

Пегги была права. Я немедленно вспомнил красочное описание девушек, танцующих в этом варьете. То, как Джеймс описывал их перчатки, обувь на каблуке – тонком, как шило. Кружевные красные юбки и сверкающие пуговицы.

Слушая его, я словно видел все своими глазами: расписанный занавес, смеющуюся публику в зале…

То, что он рассказывал о _своей_ жизни, делало истории Джеймса неотразимыми для меня.

Я так хотел больше узнать о нем…

\- Ты права, Пегги, - согласился я, - он действительно искуситель.

Маргарет с удовлетворенным вздохом встала и, повернувшись, вскрикнула.

\- О, Господи, Стивен, - прошептала она, испуганно смотря на меня и загораживая собой стул, - пожалуйста, уйди.

\- Что, что случилось? – я напугался так же, как она.

Пегги удушливо покраснела, закрыв лицо руками:

\- Я… У меня начались нечистые дни…

Я сглотнул.

\- Но сейчас не время, Стив! – горячо прошептала она, едва не плача. – Это все из-за него, я чувствую это! Зачем ты пригласил его сегодня!

На меня разом нахлынули и разочарование, и сочувствие к Пегги. Мутным осадком внутри поднялась едкая досада.

\- Ничего, Пег, - мягко сказал я, - все в руках Божьих…Я пока наберу воды из колодца на завтра.

Пегги кивнула, не смотря на меня.

Уже выходя из кухни, я бросил быстрый взгляд на нее и увидел темное влажное пятно на светлом стуле.

#####  ****

Стиву что-то снилось. Его обволакивало теплом: ласковая волна поднималась снизу. Обнимала расслабленные икры, колени, щекоткой трогала бедра и оседала между ног - там, где нарастала горячая тяжесть.

Во сне Стив чувствовал ласку чужих рук. Он так хотел ее, его иссушала жажда прикосновений прохладных пальцев.

Стив искал душистое дыхание, оседавшее влажной нежностью на покрытой мурашками коже.

Искал яркие губы, толкавшие его в темный желанный омут греха, от которого уже не отмыться. Греха, который обретал плоть, наливался прозрачным соком с каждым ударом сердца. Стив даже во сне ощущал его вкус.

Он часто дышал ртом. Под тонкими веками дрожали быстро сменяющие друг друга тягучие образы.

Пегги проснулась от его низкого стона.

\- Стив? – шепотом позвала она, всматриваясь в рассветную темноту. И услышала в ответ еще один тихий мучительный стон.

Встревоженная Пегги выбралась из-под простыни и подошла к кровати мужа: Стив крепко спал на боку, зажав руки коленями.

Пегги не понравилось его тяжелое дыхание.

\- Стивен, - чуть громче повторила она, легко прикоснувшись двумя пальцами к его вспотевшему пылающему лбу, - тебе плохо?

Стив внезапно схватил ее за запястье и с силой, которой Пегги не ожидала, потянул на себя.

Маргарет потеряла равновесие, падая на кровать мужа.

Стив немедленно обнял ее горячими руками, прижимая к себе. Зарылся лицом в распущенные волосы и…Пегги почувствовала, как он возбужден. Его задравшаяся во сне сорочка не скрывала темный, набухший, твердый орган, упиравшийся ей в живот сквозь тонкую материю ее ночной рубашки.

\- Стивен! – потрясенно ахнула Пегги. Сейчас было нельзя!

Хотя ее собственному телу было плевать на это. Ее грешное тело хотело, чтобы между ним и возбуждением Стива не было мешающей ткани.

Ее предательское тело отреагировало мгновенно затвердевшими сосками и влажной пульсацией между сведенных ног.

Стив горячо дышал ей в шею и терся, терся о нее, прижимаясь голой плотью. Не проснувшись до конца, издавая эти стоны, отдававшиеся внутри Маргарет искрами похоти.

Он впервые вел себя так. Словно животное, не знающее Бога, не знающее смирения

И она…она хотела совокупиться с мужем. Сейчас.

Господи.

Во время нечистых дней. Внутри нарастало ощущение пустоты и желание заполнить эту пустоту. Горячим, большим, твердым…

\- Стивен, это грех, - задыхающаяся Пегги старалась вырваться из крепких объятий, - проснись!

Стив сильно прижался к ней, задевая руками болезненно стоявшие соски, тихо, неразборчиво шепча что-то и, сильно вздрогнув, замер, затихая с хриплым стоном.

Пегги почувствовала, что ее бедро стало влажным.

\- Стив, ты что… - потрясенно прошептала Маргарет.

\- Пегги?...Боже, - Стив, медленно приходя в себя, отодвинулся от нее, - Боже, Боже…

Он сел на кровати, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Мне снился…мне что-то снилось, - глухо выговорил он, - прости меня.

Пегги неловко встала. Мокрая ткань сорочки неприятно холодила бедро.

\- Искуситель послал тебе этот сон, - холодно сказала Маргарет, - ты и меня хотел…заставить согрешить.

\- Господи, Пегги, - Стив посмотрел на нее, - ты моя жена. Что грешного в том, если я …желаю тебя?

\- Стивен, – Пегги сделала шаг назад, - ты слышишь себя? «Плоть немощна»*. Наши тела – это грязь.

\- Я не считаю твое тело грязью, - устало сказал Стив, - и свое тоже…

\- Давай помолимся вместе.

Пегги все еще была зла и напугана теми желаниями, что и сейчас горели внутри ее тела. Ей – так же, как и Стиву – нужно было молить о прощении. Очистить мысли.

\- Да, - Стив тяжело, неловко встал, - ты права…Пойдем.

\- Стив, - Маргарет неуверенно посмотрела на него – то, что ты хочешь познать меня… это хорошо. Бог скрепил наш союз. Но то, что ты хочешь этого так… в запрещенные дни… Тебя искушает Враг Господа.

Стив подавил в себе желание рассмеяться или заплакать в голос – отчаянно, содрогаясь всем телом, как в детстве.

Прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя самим Искусителем, насквозь лживым, мерзким.

Потому что не Пегги желал он, задыхаясь от сжигающего нутро жара.

А того, что снилось ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Евангелие от Матфея. Глава 26, стих 41


	16. Chapter 16

####  Глава 16.

Стив ойкнул, выронив нож. С порезанного пальца на блестящий стебель молочной кукурузы капнули яркие капли.

Работавший недалеко от него Джеймс выпрямился.

\- Порезался? – спросил он, подходя.

Стив кивнул.

\- Задумался, - с досадой ответил он, - и перевязать нечем. Придется прерваться.

Джеймс бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- У меня есть платок. И я им не пользовался, - успокоил он, вытаскивая из штанов сложенный тонкий квадрат ткани, обшитый по краю кружевом.

\- Сейчас, - Стив отошел и сорвал лист подорожника, - привяжу пока его.

\- Дай-ка, - Джеймс обхватил его запястье крепкими пальцами и, неожиданно наклонившись, облизал порез.

У Стива дыхание перехватило от скользкого прикосновения горячего языка. Джеймс потер о рубашку плотный лист подорожника, прилепил его к ране и ловко завязал сверху тонким платком: аккуратно, но туго.

\- Готово, - сказал он, облизываясь.

На мгновение их глаза встретились.

\- Спасибо, - смог выговорить Стив.

Он все еще ощущал прикосновение чужого языка к пульсирующему пальцу.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, - поправил его Джеймс, - ты ведь знаешь, как меня зовут. Почему ты никогда не называешь меня по имени?

\- Нам надо работать, - Стив поднял нож, - если будем проводить время в праздных разговорах, не успеем.

Джеймс постоял мгновение, развернулся на пятках и отошел.

####  ****

\- Пег, - спросил перед сном Стив, - почему ты стала моей женой?

Маргарет удивленно приподнялась в своей кровати:

\- Так решил Господь.

Стив тоже сел, поворачиваясь к ней:

\- Но ведь ты могла выбрать любого. Почему я?

Пегги смущенно улыбнулась.

\- Я полюбила тебя, Стивен, - сказала она, подумав, - ты трудолюбивый, порядочный, чтишь Господа… На тебя так приятно смотреть.

Она покраснела.

\- Ты не думала о том, что…возможно, мы неправильно понимаем его? – все же спросил Стив.

Маргарет нахмурилась.

\- Понимаем в чем, Стивен? – настороженно уточнила Пегги.

\- Я не могу коснуться тебя, когда хочу, - тихо ответил Стив, - я не могу видеть тебя без одежды…Но почему?

\- Мы должны бороться со своими дьявольскими желаниями, мы уже столько раз обсуждали это! - чуть повысив голос, строго сказала Пегги.

\- Но как мы можем быть уверены, что они от дьявола, - тихо возразил Стив, снова ложась на свой жесткий матрас.

\- Стивен! – Пегги была возмущена. – Что на тебя нашло сегодня? Ты снова разговаривал с чужаком?

\- Я нечасто разговариваю с нашим будущим братом. Но да – сегодня мы работали вместе, - Стив тихо вздохнул, надавив большим пальцем на свежую марлевую повязку, заботливо замененную вечером Пегги. Жалея, что не может прямо сейчас достать из кармана рабочих брюк испачканный кровью платок Джеймса.

\- Я все еще отвечаю за него.

\- Как и все мы…Молись, Стив, - Пегги сложила на груди руки, - прямо сейчас. Проси Господа очистить твои мысли. Я не хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью ты снова…

Она отвела взгляд.

\- Ты права, Пег, - Стив вылез из-под одеяла, натянул поверх ночной рубашки брюки, - спи, я не буду шуметь.

Он взял свечу и спустился вниз, в кухню, чтобы возле большого настенного распятия, в тишине ночи, обрести мир в мятущейся душе.

За окном поливал дождь. Стив, стоя на коленях, смотрел на темный крест и не мог вспомнить ни одного слова молитвы.

«Меня зовут Джеймс».

\- Джеймс, - шептал Стив, закрыв глаза, - тебя зовут Джеймс.

Рот наполнялся слюной, словно имя чужака можно было попробовать на вкус.

Тихий стук Стив услышал не сразу.

Поднявшись, он распахнул незапертую дверь, впуская ночную свежесть дождя.

\- Я сегодня не могу ночевать в общем доме, - пожал плечами насквозь мокрый Джеймс, стоя на пороге как утопленник, - просто не могу. Так что выбор невелик – или улица, или…

\- Входи, - Стив отступил, позволяя Джеймсу войти. С длинных волос Джеймса, с его одежды ручьями стекала вода.

Оставляя блестящие следы, Джеймс вошел и тихо хмыкнул, снимая с себя тяжелые ботинки:

\- Я тебе весь пол залью.

Посмотрел в глаза Стиву, перестав улыбаться, и, помедлив, стащил через голову мокрую рубашку.

У Стива что-то пискнуло в горле.

Джеймс, прикусив губу, расстегнул брюки и, не отводя от Стива огромных темных глаз, потянул вниз облепившую ноги ткань.

Белья на нем не было.

\- Ты…обнажился! – прошептал пораженный Стив, не в силах перестать смотреть на него.

Джеймс пожал широкими плечами, откидывая влажные длинные волосы с лица.

\- Мне холодно и мокро, - пояснил он.

Стив молчал, рассматривая сильное, блестящее от воды тело: торчащие от холода соски, волосы на груди, твердом животе, мягкий член на темной мошонке, внезапно дернувшийся под его, Стива, взглядом.

Во рту Стива пересохло. Он тяжело, с усилием, сглотнул и поднял потрясенные глаза на Джеймса.

\- Где мне лечь, - усмехнувшись, спросил Джеймс, не делая попытки прикрыться. Синеглазый Стив, столько недель ласкающий его взглядом – исподтишка, но не менее сладко от этого – начинал злить.

Это из-за него Джеймс тянул время, продолжая оставаться в этой дыре и не признаваясь в этом даже себе.

Оставался, отчаянно скучая по сигаретам, выпивке, сну вволю, веселым ночам и – да, да – удобной спортивной обуви, мягким кроватям и тонкому белью.

Стив неимоверно злил своей наивностью (Джеймс не хотел верить, что он и правда не понимает, к чему все идет), шириной плеч (Джеймс со счета сбился, сколько раз за это время он мастурбировал, представляя свои ноги на этих плечах), чистыми распахнутыми глазами, полнотой розовых – совершенно женских - губ.

Джеймс больше не считал Стива скучным.

Он считал его…неважно. Он хотел его до звона в ушах.

И вот он, возбужденный, стоит голышом рядом со Стивом и откровенно предлагает себя. "Мне осталось только василек в задницу засунуть", - подумал Джеймс.

\- Я принесу тебе одежду и одеяло, - пересохшим ртом сказал Стив, медленно отводя взгляд, - ты можешь спать здесь.

Джеймс действительно разозлился. Какого черта! Он не девственник, чтобы соглашаться на такие игры.

Он шагнул к Стиву.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал Джеймс, - надо куда-то повесить мою одежду.

Стив вдохнул запах его мокрых волос, легкий запах пота и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

У него свело пальцы от желания дотронуться до влажного тепла стоящего рядом мужчины.

Джеймс шагнул еще ближе – так близко, что почти коснулся набухающей плотью ширинки Стива.

\- Возьми мою одежду, - мягко повторил он.

Стив, провалившись в темные жаркие глаза, протянул руки, и Джеймс вложил в них ком влажного белья, сильно обхватив пальцами ладони Стива.

Застигнутый врасплох, Стив не успел ни о чем подумать: качнулся вперед и отчаянно прижался губами к твердой теплой скуле. Он все время помнил ощущение мягких губ Джеймса – с той ночи в лазарете, и страстно хотел прикоснуться к ним снова.

Джеймс выдохнул, скользнув раскрытыми ладонями по груди и напряженным плечам Стива.

\- Я… я сейчас вернусь, - резко отодвигаясь от него, прошептал сошедший с ума Стив.

\- Ты ведь тоже хочешь этого, - сказал ему Джеймс, не поворачивая опущенной головы, - бери, пока есть возможность, Стиви. Жизнь не богата на возможности.

Стив замер.

Как он хотел – он едва не плакал от того, как сильно он хотел – потрогать, прижаться губами, обнаженной кожей к стоявшему на расстоянии вытянутой руки человеку.

Один раз. Сейчас. А потом – геенна, пусть. Божий гнев, вечные муки. Он согласен, согласен. Нет больше никаких сил гнать это прочь.

Только один раз, пожалуйста…

От последнего шага его остановила мысль о Пегги.

\- Маргарет…спит наверху, - тихо сказал Стив, прижимая к себе мокрую одежду – крепко, словно прижимал к себе Джеймса.

Джеймс усмехнулся, бросив на него темный взгляд.

\- Вот незадача…ну,иди.

Стив заставил себя выйти, на негнущихся ногах подняться за одеялом, подушкой и своей сухой одеждой.

Пегги действительно спала, аккуратно подложив руку под щеку и безмятежно посапывая. Ее мирные сны не омрачало искушение, ждущее Стива внизу.

Тело Стива горело – не так, как было с Маргарет. Темнее, сильнее, с выгрызающим изнутри жестоким голодом.

Стив так измучился за эти месяцы.

Грешные мысли не оставляли его даже в молельном доме. И как они могли пощадить его, когда в последние дни каждый раз – каждый проклятый, благословенный раз – Джеймс садился с ним рядом, легко прижимался к нему бедром и произносил слова молитвы, облизывая губы, ловя и возвращая ему все виноватые, украдкой брошенные взгляды….

Стив помедлил у лестницы, стараясь отдышаться, прежде чем вернулся в кухню. Больными от желания глазами он взглянул на Джеймса, протягивая ему рубашку и одеяло.

\- Какого дьявола, - внезапно сказал тот, отшвыривая все и обхватывая Стива за шею сзади.

Притянул к себе, удерживая в дюйме от своих губ, обжигая горячим дыханием.

\- Есть в вашем поселении старых дев место, где нам никто не помешает, - прошептал Джеймс, почти касаясь пылающими губами приоткрывшихся губ Стива.

Стив дернулся, облизнувшись.

\- В…хозяйственных постройках, - выговорил он, - там…сверху хранится сено.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- Ну, конечно, - сказал он низким голосом, - сено…

На короткий единственный миг он наклонился еще ближе, почти поцеловав изнемогающего от желания Стива, утопив его в сладком ожидании.

И отстранился, чуть улыбаясь.

\- С нетерпением буду ждать тебя завтра.

Вцепившийся в его руки дрожащий Стив кивнул.

\- Стиви, - Джеймс не удержался, погладил большим пальцем тонкую кожу возле его губ, - у меня осталось мало времени. Картер меня выставит, если я не станцую в ближайшее время ваш религиозный канкан. Мы оба знаем, что я не останусь здесь.

Он выпустил Стива из объятий, быстро натянул на себя рубашку, спрятав под ней полувставший член, расстелил на широкой скамье одеяло.

Стив, не двигаясь, стоял на месте.

\- Ляжешь со мной? – насмешливо спросил Джеймс, приподняв бровь.

Стив залился краской.

\- Бог благословит тебя на ночь, - пробормотал он, поспешно уходя с кухни.


	17. Chapter 17

####  Глава 17.

Утром Стив готов был считать все случившееся еще одним, посланным за грехи его, сном.

Если бы не одеяло, аккуратно сложенное на скамье, и не дрожащие пальцы, все еще чувствующие тепло крепких мышц.

Пегги, к счастью, была задумчива и неразговорчива.

Стив был благодарен Богу за это – он с трудом представлял необходимость поддерживать сейчас беседу с ней.

При свете утра ночная договоренность с Джеймсом казалась просто…нелепой.

Стив краснел каждый раз, когда вспоминал, с какой готовностью согласился встретиться с ним сегодня.

О том, _зачем _они собирались встретиться, Стив старался не думать.__

____

Как и том, почему он не сказал Маргарет о появлении Джеймса в их доме ночью.

____

Джеймс ушел до того, как спустился Стив, избавив его от необходимости смотреть ему в глаза.

____

Стив не знал, что бы он сделал, дождись его утром Джеймс: попросил бы прощения за свое падение…или попросил бы еще раз потрогать чувствительную кожу возле рта, до утра пылавшую от прикосновения Джеймса.

____

Впервые за все время самостоятельной работы Стив испортил несколько вырезаемых по трафарету заготовок. Чем немало удивил братьев, привыкших к тому, что зять Старейшины Картера любую работу выполняет безупречно.

____

День тянулся и тянулся. Стив то покрывался потом, понимая, как мало осталось времени до вечера, то готов был вслух умолять Бога ускорить бег минут.

____

Не понимая, зачем.

____

Не веря в то, что уже решил для себя: он пойдет... 

____

В молельном доме Джеймса вечером не было.

____

Стив, старательно повторяя слова молитвы, искал его взглядом, но тщетно.

____

Стив словно спал наяву. Все происходящее, несмотря на привычность и нормальность, выглядело как подделка, декорация к реальности, пробивающийся пульс которой он ощущал всей кожей.

____

\- Стивен, - Маргарет подошла к нему после окончания молитвы,- сегодня я проведу ночь в доме брата Николаса. Через три дня его дочь обменяется клятвами с братом Эзрой. Мы с сестрами будем готовить ее.

____

Она внимательно посмотрела в глаза мужу.

____

\- Ты не болен?

____

Стив качнул головой, не доверяя голосу.

____

Все складывалось так, словно сам Отец лжи вел Стива благоуханной тропой в ад.

____

\- Я приду после утренней молитвы, - Пегги на мгновение сжала пальцы мужа горячей маленькой рукой и, улыбнувшись, прошла к ждущим ее сестрам.

__Стив закрыл глаза. Помощи ждать было неоткуда._ _

____

Придя домой, Стив тщательно омылся, словно готовился к ночи с женой. Попил воды. Посмотрел в окно, как полыхает на все небо кровавый закат.

____

И вышел из дома, направляясь к фермам.

____

____

####  **** 

____

Пройдя невидимым по границе сна и яви в сгущающихся сумерках, Стив вошел в коровник. Постоял, оглушенный стуком собственного сердца.

____

Медленно забрался на чердак, полный пахучего прошлогоднего сена, где в последних закатных лучах клубилась золотая пыль…

____

И увидел сидящего у стены Джеймса.

____

Джеймс, не отводя от него темных глаз, медленно встал. Подошел, перекатывая в полных губах стебель травы. Остановился в полушаге от замершего Стива, облизав его взглядом с головы до ног, и, усмехнувшись, сделал еще один шаг.

____

Стив задержал дыхание, когда к его груди прижалась грудь Джеймса – так тесно, что стукнулись пуговицы на рубашках.

____

У Стива даже мысли не возникло отодвинуться или оттолкнуть: жар горячего крепкого тела удерживал его на месте.

____

Он хотел этот жар себе.

____

\- Беги, божья овечка, - насмешливо прошептал Джеймс, обжигая взглядом, выплевывая обкусанный стебель, - пощады не будет.

____

Стив перевел взгляд на издевательски улыбающийся рот, и Джеймс приоткрыл пунцовые губы, медленно облизывая их блестящим языком.

____

Замеревший Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну, ощущая, как жидкий огонь из груди перемещается в живот и ниже…

____

Джеймс внезапно перестал улыбаться.

____

\- Я давал тебе шанс, - с угрозой в голосе сказал он, неуловимым движением вгрызаясь в мягкие розовые губы.

____

Стив слабо охнул, когда его смяли, искусали, высосали до дна в первом, жестоком поцелуе.

____

Стив в самых темных своих мыслях не предполагал, что поцелуй – это не нежное соприкосновение с мягким ртом Пегги, а мокрое, выворачивающее нутро, чавкающее присасывание раскрытых твердых губ, пахнущих травой, обжигающие болью и ослепляющим наслаждением укусы.

____

Вкус слюны Джеймса, его душистое дыхание на лице, низкие вибрирующие стоны отозвались тягучей нарастающей пульсацией в паху Стива.

____

Джеймс сильно, больно стиснул его в объятиях, успевая гладить горячими руками грудь и спину Стива, сминать сжавшиеся ягодицы.

____

Его язык проделывал невозможные, запретные вещи во рту Стива: трогал кромку зубов, ласкал его язык, вылизывал десны, уголки свежих губ – был везде, мягко, сильно толкался глубже, мокро выныривал, облизывал контур губ, снова погружался в ждущее тепло открытого послушного рта.

____

Испуганный происходящим Стив против воли застонал в полный голос от удовольствия, чувствуя, как ходит бедро Джеймса между его раздвинутых дрожащих ног, сильно прижимая набухающую кровью плоть.

____

Стив даже в мыслях _никогда_ …

____

\- Шшшшш, ты слишком громкий, - оторвавшись от багровых губ Стива, шепнул Джеймс, - молчи, иначе спасать заблудшую овечку прибежит все стадо…

____

И снова припал к нему, впервые терзаемый подобной жаждой, распробовавший вкус желанного поцелуя. Прикусил тонкую, треснувшую от жестокого напора кожу, всасывая полные губы в свой жадный рот.

____

Размазывая слюну, оторвался от слепо ищущих новых укусов губ и впился зубами в покорно подставленное горло, над дрожащим острым кадыком. Едва успев остановить себя, чтобы не оставить следов…

____

Стив прикусил себе пальцы, чтобы сдержать стон, пока Джеймс горячим языком лизал ему шею, собирая капли выступившего пота, спускаясь к беззащитной нежной ямке между ключицами.

____

Прямо перед Стивом оказалась темная макушка Джеймса. И Стив, обхватив его голову руками, ткнулся в нее носом, глубоко вдохнул теплый запах – как хотелось давно.

____

\- Ты пахнешь миром*, - потрясенно сказал Стив.

____

Запах Джеймса был именно таким, каким описывали праведники запах рая.

____

Джеймс поднял голову, заглянул в широко раскрытые синие глаза Стива и передумал смеяться.

____

Выдохнув, он накрыл пальцами сжимающие его лицо ладони и снова притянул Стива в долгий, глубокий поцелуй, полный томительных - до дрожи в ногах - ласк языком и расслабленными губами.

____

Без пряных укусов.

____

Рот Стива опьянял. Жаром, вкусом, свежестью. Джеймс жадно сосал упругий язык, понимая, что в голове шумит, как после нескольких порций выдержанного неразбавленного виски.

____

Колени загнанно дышащего Стива подогнулись, и он осел в колючее сено, не разжимая судорожной хватки, утягивая Джеймса за собой.

____

Джеймс навалился на него сверху, кусая пылающую мочку, мокро вылизывая ухо, ныряя языком в горчащую глубину.

____

Стив хрипло дышал открытым ртом, зажмурив глаза, пока Джеймс нетерпеливой рукой не нашел ноющую выпуклость между его ног и не сжал ее.

____

Глаза Стива распахнулись. Он замер с приоткрытым ртом. От прикосновения пальцев Джеймса его прошило болезненной молнией удовольствия. Интенсивность впервые испытываемых ощущений оглушала.

____

\- Дыши, Стиви, - тихо мурлыкнул ему в ухо Джеймс, легко целуя искусанную багровую мочку.

____

Стив подавился воздухом, когда теплые пальцы пробрались к нему в одежду и плотно, крепко обхватили напряженную плоть.

____

Джеймс сполз вниз под потрясенным взглядом Стива, расстегнул ему штаны и вытащил горячий тяжелый член.

____

\- Какой ты…большой мальчик, - сорвавшись на стон, прошептал Джеймс, прежде чем обхватить губами темную блестящую головку. Как же давно у него этого не было – близости с тем, кого он сам страстно хотел…

____

Стива выгнуло дугой, когда его плоть утонула во влажности, тепле рта Джеймса.

____

Тело плавилось в едва выносимом незнакомом наслаждении, каждое движение языка Джеймса скручивало мучительным удовольствием низ спины.

____

Мысль о том, что другой человек – мужчина! ( _Джеймс_ ) – трогает его…тело…там…ртом…Лижет его – от светлых завитков в низу живота до самого пылающего конца была настолько же дикой, насколько привлекательной.

____

Как самый темный грех.

____

Самое запретное и…желанное.

____

\- Посмотри на меня, Стиви, - велел ему Джеймс, глубоко вдыхая запах возбуждения Стива, запах его чистого пота.

____

Стив медленно открыл глаза.

____

\- Смотри на меня все время, - Джеймс обхватил губами скользкий член Стива, медленно впуская его в расслабленный рот глубже…глубже…до самого горла… 

____

Стив с колотящимся в ребра сердцем смотрел на самое завораживающее зрелище, какое он и представить не мог в своей чистой и понятной – до появления Джеймса – жизни.

____

Джеймс, прикрыв густые ресницы, медленно водил головой из стороны в сторону. Дрожащий, как в припадке, Стив видел появляющуюся при каждом движении выпуклость на щеке Джеймса, и все внутренности у него холодели, стиснутые тугим наслаждением.

____

Пальцы Джеймса безостановочно сжимали, гладили тяжелую, налившуюся мошонку, скользили глубже, сильнее надавливая за яичками.

____

Стив едва осознал, что больше не может – ему было больно от мучительного темного наслаждения. Больно насквозь.

____

Язык Джеймса остро, легко скользил по его плоти.

____

Если бы тело ему подчинялось, Стив бы оттолкнул... он бы на коленях умолял Джеймса не останавливаться.

____

Джеймс повел головой вверх и вскинул ресницы, обжигая Стива темным горячим взглядом.

____

Этого взгляда Стив не вынес.

____

Раскаленная судорога удовольствия прошила его, забившегося в руках Джеймса.

____

Стив замычал, сжимая себе губы ладонью, и освободился от семени, горячими сгустками выливаясь в высасывающий его рот.

____

Джеймс тихо хмыкнул, неохотно выпуская мокрый член, и подтянулся ко рту Стива, жадно припадая к его пересохшим губам.

____

Стив почувствовал, как изо рта Джеймса пролилась на его язык теплая жидкость. Он непроизвольно сглотнул, ощутив терпкий сладковатый вкус, не понимая до конца, что он только что сделал.

____

И тут же язык Джеймса, скользнувший в рот Стива, жадно, широко вылизал его.

____

\- Какой же ты…, - Джеймс прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Штаны между его ног были туго натянуты вставшим членом, горячую твердость которого Стив чувствовал бедром.

____

\- А я могу…так? – хрипло спросил Стив, у которого в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Ни о душе, ни о Боге, ни о Пегги.

____

Он добровольно отказывался от вечного спасения, открыв высушенную невинностью душу греху, темной благодатью омывшему проснувшееся тело.

____

Все выжгло желание быть с Джеймсом: трогать его везде, пробовать всего на вкус, всему подчиняться…

____

\- _Сейчас_ мы можем все, Стиви, - шепнул Джеймс.

____

Приспустил штаны и двинул бедрами.

____

Перед лицом вставшего на колени Стива качнулся упругий, перевитый венами орган. Стив вдохнул теплый резкий запах, рассмотрел молочные капли вязкой жидкости на мясистой багровой головке и захлебнулся слюной.

____

Сглатывая, благоговейно сжал в пальцах непривычную тяжесть чужой плоти и, приблизив к ней сомкнутые губы, легко поцеловал головку – больше всего он хотел доставить Джеймсу то же удовольствие, что до сих пор кипело в его собственных жилах.

____

Джеймс с шипением втянул воздух.

____

Обхватил дрожащие пальцы Стива своими, медленно провел влажным чувствительным концом по полным губам, размазывая терпко пахнущую влагу.

____

И резко сжал челюсти Стива, надавливая.

____

\- Открой рот, Стиви, - горячо прошептал он. Стив тут же послушно разомкнул губы, запрокидывая голову.

____

Джеймс погладил большим пальцем его напряженную челюсть и, придерживая затылок Стива, вложил член ему в ждущий рот.

____

На мгновение замер, прикрыв глаза от охватившего тело острого удовольствия.

____

Стив почувствовал соленую тяжесть на языке.

____

\- Оближи его, - погладив растянутые вокруг своего члена губы, велел Джеймс тихо. Стив проглотил слюну, отдающую соленым вкусом, выпустил плоть изо рта и жадно, неловко облизал по кругу яркую головку.

____

Джеймс выдохнул. Утонувший в его сумасшедшем взгляде Стив медленно вобрал в рот горячий член, насколько смог.

____

\- Я сам, - шепнул ему Джеймс со стоном и качнулся навстречу, неглубоко толкаясь в теплый рот. Стив сглотнул. Джеймс выгнулся, стоя над ним, придерживая его голову обеими руками и плавно двигая бедрами. Вталкивал свой набухший член в мягкие раскрытые губы. Стив тяжело дышал через нос, сжимал прохладные ягодицы Джеймса, гладил его бедра.

____

Ему невыносимо нравился вкус во рту, густой приятный запах тела, к которому он почти прижимался лицом, теплые пальцы в волосах, хриплое дыхание над ним. 

____

Нравилось ощущение заполненности до упора, даже болезненные спазмы в горле, когда перестающий контролировать себя Джеймс начал толкаться сильнее. 

____

У Стива заслезились глаза. Хватка пальцев на затылке усиливалась. Джеймс впихивал тяжелый член все глубже, загнанно выдыхая приоткрытым ртом. Ритмичные сокращения его напряженных ягодиц напомнили Стиву о редких ночах, когда можно было познать Пегги – сам Стив двигался так же в теле своей жены.

____

И эта мысль обожгла ему низ живота. 

____

Стив застонал, но не сделал попытки освободиться, стараясь лишь найти такое положение в крепких пальцах Джеймса, при котором толчки пылающего члена не так болезненно отдавались бы в сжавшемся горле.

____

Утонувший в физическом наслаждении Джеймс забыл, что мягкий теплый рот, в который он начал вбиваться в полную силу, растягивая нежные края до кровавых трещин, ощущая обнаженной головкой сладостную узость сжимающегося горла, принадлежал почти девственнику.

____

У еле слышно хрипящего Стива текло из глаз, из носа, борода была вся влажная от слюны, когда Джеймс, толкнувшись до упора, издал низкий протяжный стон и замер, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью, освобождаясь от горячей тяжести, заполняя глотку и рот Стива густой жидкостью с ни на что не похожим вкусом.

____

Стив, зажмурившись, захлебываясь, сyдорожно глотал выделения тела Джеймса, его теплое семя, понимая утонувшим в грехе похоти рассудком, что прощения ему не вымолить.

____

Потому что такого наслаждения Стив не знал.

____

Никогда раньше он так сильно, до боли в груди, не желал другого человека, чтобы принять полностью такую близость, такую…грязь и сладость. Такой грех. 

____

Джеймс резко выдохнул, осторожно вынимая еще твердый член изо рта Стива, ощущая замирающую дрожь в теле, в подгибающихся коленях.

____

С нарастающим чувством вины всмотрелся в залитого слезами, слюной и спермой покрасневшего Стива.

____

Наклонился и краем рубахи бережно вытер поднятое к нему мокрое лицо, треснувший в уголках распухший воспаленный рот.

____

Стив, не открывая зажмуренных глаз, машинально облизывал с губ вкус тела Джеймса.

____

Джеймс неторопливо заправился, кидая косые взгляды на замершего Стива – распахнутого, со спущенными штанами и снова набухающей плотью.

____

\- Тебя, наверное, женушка обыскалась, - задумчиво сказал он и вытер большим пальцем каплю своей спермы со щеки неподвижно стоявшего на коленях Стива. Наклонился ниже, вдыхая густой запах его душистого пота, семени, себя.

____

Стив распахнул потемневшие синие глаза.

____

Оглушенный произошедшим, он молчал, не двигаясь. Понимая, что у него болит сжавшееся горло, ноет все внутри.

____

Понимая, что…хочет еще.

____

Ему было так мало крепкого тела рядом, подернутых дымкой серых глаз, устремленных сейчас только на него, прикосновений горячих губ.

____

Больше возможности у него не будет – Стив знал это так же хорошо, как и то, что вернуться к прежней жизни ему будет очень сложно.

____

Если вообще возможно.

____

-Я…- хрипло сказал он севшим голосом, облизывая саднящие уголки искусанного рта, - я хочу…еще.

____

Джеймс вздрогнул, не убирая руку со щеки Стива, легко лаская его мягкую кожу кончиками пальцев.

____

\- А я не хочу быть тем, - помолчав, сказал он, - кто в одиночку разрушит твою жизнь, глупая овечка…

____

\- Не называй меня так, - яростно прошептал Стив, резко поднимаясь и крепко обнимая Джеймса, прижимаясь к его твердым бедрам тяжелеющим обнаженным пахом.

____

Джеймс почувствовал, как Стив неловко ткнулся ему в шею, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, прижался влажными губами к ключице.

____

Как мгновенно отозвалось на эту близость распаленное первым оргазмом тело.

____

Уступая вновь нарастающему в крови желанию, Джеймс легко прикусил тонкую кожу под челюстью Стива, зарываясь пальцами в густые пшеничные пряди, наслаждаясь тихим стоном мужчины, вздрагивающего в его объятиях.

____

Джеймсу давно не было так приятно… если вообще когда-то было.

____

Богобоязненный фермер был таким неопытным, свежим, таким…вкусным. Его хотелось сожрать целиком, кусать золотистую кожу до выступившей медовой крови. 

____

Стив отчаянно всхлипнул.

____

Такие вольности…Нельзя, нельзя! В его жизни не было места подобным диким ласкам, прикосновениям ко всем частям тела, без разбора.

____

Бог Джеймса, если Он у него был, разрешал ему, казалось, все.

____

Поэтому Джеймс, тихо постанывая, лизал тонкую кожу за ушами Стива, его дергающийся кадык, соленые уголки губ, сосал его язык, не переставая сильно гладить, стискивать все тело.

____

У Стива ощутимо дрожали колени.

____

Он едва не плакал от невозможности продлить эти мгновения навсегда, остаться здесь – среди последних лучей заходящего солнца, запаха сухой травы и Джеймса, в его горячих руках…

____

\- Я…желаю тебя, - прошептал Стив, проводя руками по твердым бедрам прижимающегося к нему мужчины, выгибаясь под его жадными поцелуями.

____

Непроизвольно сравнивая мужское и женское тело, Стив с отчаянным смирением понимал, что жаждет всей душой твердости, а не округлой мягкости…

____

Твердости Джеймса.

____

Джеймс тихо фыркнул, погладив влажную, густо покрытую золотистыми волосами, кожу на груди Стива.

____

Обвел темно-розовую ареолу кончиком языка.

____

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - втягивая в рот твердый сосок Стива, невнятно сказал он, выдыхая.

____

Стив глухо застонал: он не имел понятия, сколько в его теле мест, прикосновение к которым скручивало тугой спиралью блаженства низ спины.

____

Джеймс словно огнем вычерчивал одному ему ведомые знаки на коже Стива.

____

\- Стиви, шшшш, - он с трудом выпустил из зубов припухший горячий сосок, - я заткну тебе рот кляпом, клянусь…

____

\- Я не могу, - Стив извивался в объятиях Джеймса, тяжело дыша, - это так…приятно.

____

Джеймс хмыкнул, прикусив второй сосок.

____

\- Ты еще ничего не знаешь о том, _как_ это приятно, - жарко шепнул он, царапнув сквозь ткань штанов ягодицу Стива.

____

И Стив убедился, насколько он прав.

____

Что он, Стив, _ничего_ не знал о наслаждении, когда тело, не подчиняясь, дергается, корчится на медленном огне, и хочется умереть, сгореть заживо от того, как хорошо.

____

Божебожебоже…так хорошо…за что… _Боже_ …

____

Когда позже кусал до крови пальцы, чтобы не выть в голос от болезненных, сильных, мучительно-сладких толчков в заднице, распирающих изнутри.

____

Джеймс овладел им как женщиной.

____

Овладел сзади - грязно, как животным, поставив Стива на четвереньки.

____

Стив на мгновение ярко вспомнил совокупление племенных коров с быками на скотном дворе, вспомнил забивший ноздри запах свежего навоза, резкий запах земли и мокрой соломы…

____

И ему было все равно.

____

Прямо сейчас он сделал бы все для Джеймса, стал бы для него кем угодно, лишь бы ощущать эту боль и рывки его горячей плоти в себе…

____

Сквозь шум крови в ушах Стив слышал сорванное дыхание Джеймса, стыдные, громкие шлепки их потных тел друг о друга. Чувствовал его руку между ног – его горячие, влажные пальцы на своей налившейся плоти. Пальцы, которые Стив только что мокро вылизал, торопясь, давясь набежавшей слюной.

____

И боль в туго, на пределе, заполненной саднящей заднице исчезала в закручивающейся в животе первой судороге наслаждения.

____

\- Какой же ты…дьявол, - едва слышно стонал Джеймс, втискиваясь, втискиваясь, втискиваясь в узкую горячую плоть через сопротивление девственных мышц.

____

Забывая в остром удовольствии тень своей вины за то, что разбивал сейчас вдребезги жизнь синеглазому фермеру.

____

И его маленькой женушке.

____

Стив всхлипнул, сжимая зубы. Взрезавшая внутренности волна, вспыхнув в животе, накрыла его с головой, судорогой свела ляжки, горло, раскрывшийся в беззвучном крике пересохший рот.

____

Стиву казалось, что он вышел из своего тела, став частью единого, неделимого большего. Светом, вбиравшим жар от другого.

____

И без этого жара невозможно было дальше…быть.

____

Внутри себя, сквозь ледяной ожог жгучего спазма удовольствия Стив ощутил мокрую дрожь. Стиснувший его бедра, бурно кончающий Джеймс, издал задушенный звук, притиснув к себе вспотевшую задницу Стива, вжимаясь в нее.

____

\- Дьявол, - шепотом выругался он, излив горячую тяжесть спермы в хрипящего на четвереньках Стива, падая на него сверху, ослабев от мгновенной легкости в звенящем от удовольствия опустевшем теле.

____

Стив спиной чувствовал, как ходит ходуном потная горячая грудь Джеймса. Его тяжелое дыхание обжигало Стиву мокрую шею.

____

Руки Стива дрожали от напряжения под весом навалившегося на него тела.

____

Стив был раздавлен осознанием, что соединение двух людей – осуждаемое Богом, запрещенное, нечистое – может быть похоже на это: боль, наслаждение, выворачивающий внутренности восторг…

____

Невозможная близость.

____

Джеймс вытащил свой член из вздрогнувшего Стива, пачкая ему ягодицы тягучими тянущимися каплями, неловко упал на спину, восстанавливая дыхание. 

____

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он имел кого-то с таким сокрушительным удовольствием.

____

Когда вообще в последний раз _он_ кого-то имел.

____

Стив ткнулся лицом в сухую траву рядом с ним, не чувствуя тела после жестоких судорог впервые пережитого плотского откровения.

____

\- Курить хочу, - сказал Джеймс хрипло через какое-то время в сгущающейся темноте. Солнце село.

____

Стив почти успел задремать, тесно прижавшись боком к горячему сильному телу рядом.

____

\- Это грех, - тихо отреагировал проснувшийся Стив шепотом. Горло саднило. В срамном месте все горело, отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в позвоночник.

____

Джеймс легко рассмеялся и прижался губами к соленому плечу Стива.

____

И еще раз, лизнув теплую кожу.

____

\- После того, что мы только что сделали, курение – детский лепет, Стиви, - «утешил» он.

____

Стив вздрогнул от прикосновения.

____

Теплые искры наслаждения постепенно замирали в расслабленном теле.

____

И Стив все отчетливее начинал слышать голос Бога. Разгневанный голос.

____

\- Я видел, как ты вырезаешь по дереву, - неожиданно для себя сказал Джеймс, - думаю, у тебя бы получилось рисовать…

____

Стив нашел его пальцы – теперь шершавые от работы, как и у самого Стива – и сжал их. Благодаря за то, что Джеймс заставил замолчать ненадолго обвиняющий голос в голове.

____

\- Рисование - грех, - тихо сказал Стив.

____

\- Красота не может быть грехом, - Джеймс повернулся к нему, - ты бы стал художником…не здесь, конечно…

____

Стив смотрел в лицо, преследующее его несколько месяцев во сне и наяву. В меркнущем вечернем свете отчаянно всматривался в выученные наизусть черты. Он так хорошо знал их, что мог бы воспроизвести с закрытыми глазами.

____

Стив медленно прикоснулся дрожащими пальцами к приоткрытым припухшим губам, чей терпкий, соленый, горький, невозможный вкус он не сможет забыть, пока жив.

____

Джеймс неожиданно лизнул ему мозолистую подушечку пальца.

____

\- Тебе понравилось? – тихо спросил он.

____

Стив придвинулся к нему, спрятал лицо на его груди, крепко обхватив Джеймса руками.

____

\- Ты показал мне рай, - уверенно сказал Стив, трогая губами влажную кожу, глубоко вдыхая теплый летний запах вспотевшего Джеймса, - только _теперь_ я представляю, о чем писали праведники.

____

Джеймс расхохотался, прижимаясь лицом к макушке Стива, чтобы заглушить смех.

____

\- Не вздумай рассказать о таких религиозных откровениях своему стаду на собрании, - предупредил он.

____

\- А тебе…было хорошо со мной? – робко спросил Стив, не замечая нарастающей боли в теле.

____

Джеймс медленно наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его, неторопливо сплетаясь с ним языками, облизывая распухшие от укусов мягкие губы.

____

Целовать рот Стива – было отдельным видом удовольствия, которое неожиданно открыл для себя не переносивший поцелуи Джеймс.

____

\- К сожалению, мне было слишком хорошо, - непонятно ответил он, отстраняясь.

____

Отдавший ему свою девственность Стив, тело которого подарило Джеймсу столько наслаждения, раздражал своей невозможной наивностью…и притягивал. Вызывая жестокое стремление защитить его от грязи реальности.

____

От себя.

____

Джеймсу не нужно было это.

____

Как не нужен был сам Стив, зудящим желанием пробравшийся под кожу. С его теплом, заботой, свежестью мягких губ и верой в рай земной.

____

Джеймс собирался скоро исчезнуть также, как и появился среди этих божьих овец.

____

И на расстоянии он точно справится с нарастающей страстью к доверчиво задремавшему в его объятиях измученному парню.

____

Нескольких месяцев, что он провел здесь, строя из себя добропорядочного сына Божия, должно было хватить, чтобы Александр остыл из-за его глупости.

____

А если все еще нет…

____

Что ж, Джеймс очень хорошо умел вымаливать прощение, стоя на коленях.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *специально приготовленное и освящённое ароматическое масло (в состав входит ладан, оливковое масло, лепестки розы, розовое и лимонное масла и др.благовония)


	18. Chapter 18

####  Глава 18.

Стив, забывший о времени, пробрался домой под утро, когда до третьих петухов оставались считанные мгновения*.

Стив сошел с ума. Он предал все, во что верил.

Он бы не ушел сам.

Его заставил Джеймс, целуя каждый дюйм его тела, на которое он медленно натягивал пахнущую ими одежду.

\- Иди, Стиви, - подталкивая его в спину горячими руками, велел он.

Стив с тоской посмотрел на еле видного в предрассветной розовой дымке полураздетого мужчину, примятое их телами сено.

-Я…Можно я останусь сегодня с тобой до утра, - внезапно попросил он, сгорая от стыда. Протягивая руку в умоляющем, просящем прикосновения жесте.

Джеймс резко шагнул к нему и впился в приоткрытый рот жестоким поцелуем. Больно укусил за распухшую губу, сильно сжал шею, плечи, скользнул пальцами по бедрам.

\- Что ты делаешь, - со сдерживаемым гневом прошипел он, - тебе надо домой! К жене! Иди, черт тебя возьми!

И Стив ушел.

Медленно, неловко, чувствуя, как отдается глухой болью каждый шаг в низу спины, он добрел до дома.

Попил воды, смывая терпкий, чуть горчащий, вкус во рту.

Вкус другого мужчины.

Ощущение неподъемного ужаса из-за произошедшего готово было обрушиться на Стива всей тяжестью раскаленной вины. Похоронить его под осознанием содеянного.

Но измученное невозможным наслаждением, опустошенное тело требовало отсрочки, требовало сна. Голова пылала. Стив не мог связно думать.

Он, запинаясь, поднялся в спальную, лег в прохладную свежесть простыней.

Уже растворяясь в плотной покачивающейся темноте, вспомнил, что скоро придет Пегги, и ему придется пытаться жить так, как будто не было этой ночи.

Но она – жаркая, страшная, обжигающая ночь - была…

Стив провалился в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

И очнулся, когда солнце уже заливало комнату яркими лучами.

Стив ощущал легкое головокружение, саднящую болезненную тяжесть внутри. Не проснувшись толком, с закрытыми глазами, он засунул руку под простыню и медленно провел пальцем по горячей щели между ягодицами, прислушался к сладостным искрам в дернувшемся члене, когда нащупал болезненно-припухшее, липкое отверстие… Немедленно ощутив на языке вкус губ Джеймса, его кожи, теплого семени… На шее, животе, в паху запылали оставленные им следы, фантомные прикосновения, обжигая затвердевшие соски, создавая дьявольскую иллюзию присутствия теплого, желанного человека.

Настолько реальную, что Стив тихо горько застонал от разочарования, осознав пустоту рядом.

\- Стивен, - раздался голос Пегги, - ты проснулся?

Стив резко отдернул руку, откашлялся.

\- Да, - хрипло ответил он, садясь в кровати.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказала из-за двери Пегги, - к нам пришел мой отец. Я его предупредила, что ты еще спишь, потому что…заболел.

Стив медленно покраснел, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Ты спустишься? – помолчав, уточнила Пегги в приоткрытую дверь.

\- Сейчас…

Стив встал, смутно радуясь боли в горячей, слабо пульсирующей заднице. Боль была тем, что связывало его с Джеймсом, тем, что придавало реальности вчерашней, похожей на сон, ночи.

Сонм демонов начинал тихо ворочаться внутри.

Торопливо умывшись над тазом, Стив натянул на себя одежду, пригладил наощупь пшеничные пряди. С заалевшими щеками вытащил из волос сухую травинку.

Вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

Маргарет ждала его, сидя на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Стив понял, что не знает, что сказать ей – близкой, привычной Пегги, с кем он провел всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Впервые он чувствовал себя одиноким настолько, словно оказался один в выжженной солнцем пустыне – беззащитный, растерянный, ждущий отовсюду неизбежного наказания.

Он смотрел на сгорбившуюся фигурку жены в темном фартуке и начинал медленно проваливаться: любовь к Пегги, вина перед ней, страх из-за того, что они с Джеймсом сделали, страх, что об этом узнают - смертной тяжестью потянули вниз.

Заметив его, Маргарет встала, выпрямляясь. Они спустились в молчании, не глядя друг на друга.

Старейшина Картер сидел за столом. Перед ним стояли стакан молока и тарелка с ягодами, аппетитно пахло поджаренными на свежем масле яйцами.

Стив проглотил слюну – он страшно хотел есть.

Старейшина кивнул неловко севшему зятю, внимательно осматривая сжавшегося Стива темными, как у Пегги, проницательными глазами.

Стив почувствовал себя так, словно это он пришел в гости к Старейшине.

\- Как твое здоровье, Стивен?

«Стиви», - прошептал в голове Стива хриплый голос Джеймса. Стив немедленно покраснел.

\- Лучше, Старейшина, благодарю тебя.

Картер смотрел на Стива.

\- Тебя лихорадит, - сделал он вывод, - Пегги приготовит тебе травяные примочки от язв.

Язв?

Стив провел языком по губам и вспыхнул темным румянцем: тонкая кожа была покрыты подсохшими следами укусов Джеймса.

\- Спасибо, - тихо поблагодарил Стив.

Старейшина перевел взгляд на дочь, и Пегги тут же вышла, плотно прикрыв дверь.

\- Стивен, - помолчав, сказал Картер, - ты много времени проводишь с чужаком. Совсем скоро он пройдет обряд крещения, передаст себя Богу, как все мы.

Стив открыл рот, но Старейшина поднял руку, призывая молчать и слушать. Стив покорился.

\- Что ты можешь сказать мне о нем, Стивен?

Стив замер.

\- Джеймс хороший работник, Старейшина, - медленно начал Стив, - он старается во всем следовать правилам нашей общины…

\- Маргарет говорит мне, что он рассказывает грешные, смущающие истории.

Стив недоуменно моргнул. «Грешные истории»?

\- Джеймс иногда забывается и рассказывает о том, что раньше было частью его жизни. Но он исправляется.

Картер отпил молока и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

\- Ты узнал что-нибудь о его прошлом, Стивен? – спросил он у зятя.

\- Нет, Старейшина, - Стив выдержал его взгляд. – Брат Джеймс ничего не рассказывал о том, откуда или куда он направлялся, когда я и Пегги нашли его.

Старейшина задумчиво кивнул.

\- Что ж,- сказал он, - брат Авраам и брат Марк отзывались о нем неплохо. Его стремление выучить священные тексты и разобраться в своих сомнениях достойны одобрения… И в мастерской его хвалили. Это так…

Стив неловко повозился на стуле – сидеть было больно.

Отец Пегги помолчал, смотря в окно, и поднялся.

\- Я рад, что Господь дал мне такого сына, как ты, - сказал он, положив на плечо Стива тяжелую руку.

\- Благодарю, - тихо ответил Стив, одержимые мысли которого не оставлял стонущий под его губами Джеймс.

Это было страшно – такое неудержимое падение.

Это было больно – исходящая кровавым криком вина вонзила острые когти в Стива и погружала их все глубже в грешную плоть по мере того, как множились бесконечные образы светлоглазого мужчины в его сердце.

Это было...

\- Приходи к Старейшине Марку на беседу завтра, - велел Старейшина,- Пегги считает, что тебе необходима мудрость Господа сейчас. Не дожидаясь своей очередности.

Стив кивнул, покоряясь.

\- Разделите с нами молитву?

\- У меня нет времени, Стивен. Я заехал к вам ненадолго по пути в город, - Старейшина направился к выходу.

Стив пошел следом, подал ему соломенную шляпу и сюртук.

\- Попроси чужака прийти в молельный дом сегодня, - вспомнил Картер уже на пороге, - время его подготовки заканчивается.

\- Но…возможно, я не увижу его сегодня… Да и завтра, скорее всего, тоже: мы работаем не вместе, - Стив глубоко вдохнул, - брат Джеймс в мебельных мастерских, а я…

\- Найди его, - оборвал Старейшина Стива. Поцеловал в лоб Пегги и сел в коляску.

\- Найду, - Стив прикусил губу и тихо зашипел от боли, содрав коросту.

Вернувшись в дом, Стив с Пегги долго молились.

Пегги молча налила мужу молока. Стив выпил, завернул с собой два куска хлеба, сыр, перелил остатки парного молока в бутыль.

\- Стивен, куда ты? – нарушила молчание Пегги. – И я бы еще хотела знать… почему ты так поздно встал сегодня. Ты действительно болен?

У Стива от стыда перехватило дыхание.

Пегги не заслуживала того, чтобы ее обманывали. Тем более – он.

\- Старейшина Картер попросил меня найти Джеймса, - сказал Стив, - и я всю ночь был с ним…с Джеймсом.

Пегги моргнула.

\- До утра? – уточнила она.

\- Он сомневается, что останется, - тихо ответил Стив, - задает вопросы...

Стив ненавидел себя в этот момент, остро осознавая всю грязь своей лжи. И не мог понять, почему его прямо на месте не поразил гнев Господень.

Но как – как! - он мог рассказать Пегги о том, что действительно произошло ночью!

О том, как страшно, стремительно менялся Стив. Он сам не понимал ничего, кроме того, что его прежняя жизнь исчезает. И единственной реальностью – желанной и теплой – становится Джеймс.

Все должно было остаться между ним и Джеймсом. И Богом.

\- Стивен, - внезапно смягчилась Пегги, - не забывай, что, кроме тебя, брату Джеймсу есть с кем поговорить. Старейшина Марк всегда готов выслушать любого из нас. Тебе не стоит тратить предназначенные для сна часы на разговоры.

Она протянула ему несколько яблок и кусок пирога.

\- Отдай это тоже чужаку, - великодушно сказала Пегги.

Стив едва не упал на колени, умоляя чистую, невинную Маргарет простить его за чудовищный обман.

За слабость плоти. И духа.

За то, что нарушил клятву и отдал себя другому.

Мужчине.

Стив холодными губами поцеловал Пегги руку и вышел искать Джеймса. Безошибочно направляясь в сторону коровника.

####  ****

Стив плакал.

Джеймс, зажав ему рот рукой, вталкивался в Стива через тугое болезненно-чувствительное отверстие, сходя с ума от жадного жара, охватывающего его внутри раскрытого тела.

Сквозь пелену слез лежащий на спине Стив видел закрытые глаза Джеймса, его закушенную губу, напряженную шею с выступившими венами, блестевшую от пота.

Ноги Стива дрожали в крепкой хватке Джеймса, сжимавшего его щиколотки, выворачивающего его навстречу своей плоти. Дрожь в животе отдавалась мучительно-приятным напряжением в бедра, подрагивающие икры. Стив был сейчас совершенно беспомощным, открытым, _смирившимся_.

И Джеймс сильно, глубоко двигался внутри него, сплавляя их тела в одно: содрогающееся, истекающее слюной, потом, желанием.

Стив чувствовал в себе малейшее движение горячей плоти, сминающей его распаленное тело. Он не мог дышать от парализующего наслаждения, выкручивающего мышцы до судорог.

Стив жаждал выбраться из своего разъедаемого мучительным нечистым желанием тела и одновременно молил – кого?? - о возможности утонуть еще глубже в прикосновениях, запахах, звуках. До конца, целиком.

Если бы не теплая ладонь на губах, Стив кричал бы в полный голос.

\- Шшшш, - горячо шептал ему Джеймс, невыносимо приятно, больно вталкиваясь в него, заполняя горячим – огромным – собой тело Стива, его истерзанную душу, - только молчи, Стиви… молчи, молчи, молчи…

_Он нашел его спящим на сене – там, где мечтал провести всю ночь. С ним._

_В солнечной мути обнаженное тело Джеймса светилось жемчужной белизной._

_Стив, замерев, смотрел на него, ощущая, как замолкают в голове голоса, и его заполняет благословенная тишина, полная багровеющего тепла._

_Отставив в сторону узел с едой, Стив, замирая от собственной смелости, неловкими пальцами стащил с себя всю одежду._

_Постоял голым, ощущая непривычное прикосновение воздуха к обнаженной коже, чувствительно затвердевшим соскам._

_И не веря, что он это делает, шагнул к спящему мужчине, медленно, обмирая до мурашек, лег к нему, прижимаясь к горячему телу мгновенно набухающей плотью._

_Провел ладонями от плеч до поясницы, целуя выступающие под гладкой кожей позвонки, обхватил упругие полушария ягодиц, начиная задыхаться от перехватившего горло желания._

_Джеймс тихо вздохнул и повернулся, разбуженный прикосновениями Стива._

_Открыл глаза – бледно-голубые в утреннем свете, падающем из маленького окошка под крышей - сонные глаза, с припухшими темными веками._

_Стив так хотел прижаться губами к этим нежным векам, почувствовать щекочущую дрожь мохнатых ресниц._

_Но испугался – он не знал, что сделает Джеймс сейчас, увидев его: прогонит, как ночью, или разрешит остаться…_

_Внизу, под ними, возились коровы, звенели подойники, слышались голоса переговаривающихся женщин – Стив не слышал ничего._

_Он неподвижно смотрел на Джеймса, запоминая каждый его тихий вдох. Стив впервые видел так близко, так рядом просыпающегося человека. Того, кого отчаянно желал._

_Пегги обычно вставала раньше. И спала отдельно – по правилам…_

_Стив, не дыша, рассматривал слипшиеся темные ресницы – длиннее, чем у Пегги, легкие морщинки в уголках глаз, след от травы на теплой колючей щеке. Задерживался взглядом на россыпи веснушек на переносице._

_В просыпающемся обнаженном Джеймсе, в его запахе, сонной мягкости было столько невинности, порочности, желания…_

_Джеймс в свою очередь смотрел на него темнеющими глазами._

_\- Поцелуй меня, - хрипло попросил он._

_Время замкнулось, соединяя начало и конец в бесконечном, полном боли и счастья повторе._

_Стив понял, что не может дышать от наслаждения, когда Джеймс, облизав ему все между ног, спустился ниже, и Стив с болезненным сладким спазмом почувствовал его горячий язык там, где вчера была плоть Джеймса._

_Сметенный новыми ощущениями, тогда Стив и заплакал, не выдержав: от удовольствия, от боли, от стыда – от всего сразу._

Джеймс, ускоряя свои движения, нашел возбужденный тяжелый член Стива и сильно, резко, в такт своим толчкам, повел по нему крепко охватившими гладкую плоть пальцами – от скользкой крупной головки вниз.

Стив выгнулся под ним, широко разводя колени. Отдаваясь целиком, трясясь от жажды, уже чувствуя в себе багровые ростки нового желания, горячо набухающего внутри раскручивающегося водоворота наслаждения.

Мало, Господи, ему было так мало времени, отпущенного им, мало Джеймса.

Тоска по мужчине, терзавшем в эти мгновения его тело, ледяной иглой входила в беззащитную грудь, морозила легкие, делая невыносимым контраст с горячим, лижущим изнутри удовольствием.

Стив мучительно вцепился руками в предплечья Джеймса и, вскинув бедра, забрызгал теплым семенем сжимающие его пальцы и свой напрягшийся живот.

На его губах, больно прижимая их, не давая вырваться крикам, лежала тяжелая рука Джеймса.

Джеймс с задушенным стоном кончил через несколько движений, сильно втолкнувшись в сжавшееся тело, глубоко изливая теплое семя в распластанного под ним мужчину.

\- Глупая ты овечка, - едва отдышавшись, прошептал Джеймс в шею Стива, - тебе ведь больно…

\- Мне не больно, - Стив медленно вытер мокрые щеки, приходя в себя, - мне так хорошо…

Он все еще чувствовал Джеймса в себе. И не хотел, чтобы он двигался, оставляя его.

Джеймс тихо хмыкнул, потеревшись носом о вспотевшую кожу. Горячий запах Стива был приятным…

Опустошенный член Джеймса слабо дрогнул в скользком от спермы теле.

\- Зачем ты пришел, - глухо спросил Джеймс, обнимая лежавшего под ним мужчину, гладя его упругие мышцы.

\- Еду тебе принес…Ты же проспал завтрак. И Старейшина велел тебе прийти сегодня в молельный дом.

Стив открыл глаза и обхватил лицо Джеймса руками, заставив посмотреть на себя.

\- И… я тосковал, – признался Стив, растворяясь во взгляде лучистых глаз, понимая, что лучше молчать, но не в силах молчать, - часы без тебя показались мне днями…

Джеймс застонал, прижимаясь лбом к влажной груди Стива.

\- Нет, нет, Стиви, - торопливо зашептал он ему (себе?), - ты не должен скучать по мне. Я уеду. Исчезну из твоей жизни. Мы больше не увидимся…Я честен с тобой, помнишь?

Стив замер, вцепившись в Джеймса руками и ногами, остро чувствуя прикосновение его тела к своему – снаружи, внутри.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, часто дыша, - но пока ты здесь… Разреши мне тосковать по тебе.

Джеймс посмотрел в яркую синеву его глаз и прижался в долгом поцелуе к ободранным теплым губам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *третьи петухи поют в четыре утра


	19. Chapter 19

####  Глава 19.

#####  Стив.

Я плохо помнил, как прошли последние два дня: я увидел Джеймса только вечером во время общей молитвы.

У меня так задрожали колени при виде его, что я запнулся, выходя из молельного дома. Пегги поддержала меня за руку.

\- Смотри под ноги, - мягко упрекнула она.

Я улыбнулся замерзшими губами. Я был так рад, что увидел его: только сейчас я понял, что мне не давал дышать страх, что Джеймс исчезнет, как предупреждал.

И я не успею в последний раз…Что? Посмотреть на него? Обнять?

Он не подошел к нам.

Но он все еще был здесь, в общине амитов.

Я хотел пойти следом за ним. Мне нужно было поговорить с ним, _увидеть_ его…

Конечно, я не пошел. Что я мог сказать ему? Чтобы он остался с нами? Зачем…Что я делаю. Как мне вымолить прощение, Господи, для него и для меня…

Меня словно расщепило надвое. И пока одна моя часть кричала, не переставая, от ужаса, царапая сердце виной, раскаянием и страхом, вторая рвала мне душу бесконечными воспоминаниями: просила, требовала, _умоляла_ о повторении, терзая мое тело.

Я пошел домой, ощущая нарастающую под сердцем ядовитую тоску.

И провел весь вечер с Маргарет, перебирая вместе с ней ягоды для джема, слушая ее рассказы о предстоящей церемонии: Пегги и несколько сестер помогали семье брата Николаса с приготовлением праздничной пищи для свадьбы, рассчитанной на четыреста человек.

Амиты приглашали много народа на церемонию, чтобы поделиться своей радостью.

Брат Эзра подарил на помолвку будущей жене фарфоровые тарелки, которые очень приглянулись Пегги, увидевшей их в доме брата Николаса.

Я пообещал Маргарет, что мы купим такие же во время следующей поездки в Форт-Уэйн.

Теплея щеками, Пегги вспомнила свою подготовку с сестрами перед нашей церемонией. А теперь, спустя два года, уже она рассказывала смущающейся до слез Лайзе, что ее ждет в первую разрешенную ночь с мужем…

\- Стив, - шепнула перед сном в темноте спальной Пегги, - скоро нам тоже будет можно лечь вместе.

Я смотрел перед собой широко открытыми глазами.

\- Жду с нетерпением, - тихо ответил я, помолчав.

В день обмена брачными клятвами мы встали, как обычно, в четыре. Церемония должна была начаться рано, после того, как будет выполнена обязательная утренняя работа.

Вернувшись с фермы, мы омылись, Маргарет надела синее платье с белым фартуком поверх, белый чепчик.

\- Пегги, - сказал я, - ты красивая.

Скулы моей жены порозовели.

\- Спасибо, - она разгладила на себе фартук, - я рада, что тебе приятно смотреть на меня…Одевайся скорее, - поторопила Пегги, - я хочу успеть занять место впереди.

Я быстро оделся. Позволил жене причесать меня.

В молельный дом мы пришли одними из первых. Маргарет усадила меня, наказав приберечь для нее место, и ушла с сестрами к матери невесты – у женщин всегда много хлопот на свадьбах…

\- А танцы будут? – спросил Джеймс, спокойно садясь рядом со мной на скамью. При первых звуках его низкого голоса мое сердце застучало, как молот.

\- Нет, - хрипло ответил я. – Я так рад…что ты здесь, - торопливо продолжил я шепотом, не успев подумать, прижался к его ноге коленом – мне _надо_ было ощутить Джеймса хотя бы так.

Джеймс повернулся и заглянул мне в глаза.

\- Как я мог пропустить первое развлечение здесь, Стиви, - он облизнул губы, переводя взгляд на мой рот. У меня вспотели ладони.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя, - он поклонился Старейшине Марку, прошедшему мимо нас, - это выходит из-под контроля, овечка.

Меня начало потряхивать от возбуждения и страха – он просил меня о встрече здесь, где нас мог услышать кто угодно! Молельный дом заполнялся народом. Женщины и девочки были в светлых праздничных фартуках, мужчины в белых рубашках. Женатым парам разрешено сегодня было сесть рядом, вместе со своими детьми. Оживленный гул десятков голосов дрожал в воздухе. Божьей благодатью звенел детский смех.

\- Ты занял место Пегги, - ответил я. Во рту было сухо.

Джеймс хмыкнул.

\- Интересно прозвучало, - издеваясь, сказал он. Я отчаянно покраснел.

К нам направлялась Маргарет. И на лице ее не было улыбки.

\- Я буду ждать тебя там же, - успел шепнуть Джеймс за секунду до того, как Пегги подошла к скамье.

\- Сестра Маргарет, - вставая, приветствовал ее Джеймс, - вас можно перепутать с невестой.

\- Брат Джеймс, - сухо ответила Пегги, - невеста сегодня Лайза, и вы это должны знать, раз вы присутствуете здесь. Льстить подобным образом – грешно.

Джеймс вздохнул, на мгновение встретился со мной глазами, и ушел в конец комнаты.

Сердце у меня билось в горле, грозя задушить. Мне так хотелось догнать Джеймса и прикоснуться к нежной – Господи, я ведь целовал ее - коже на его шее сзади, что нечем было дышать.

\- Стив, - с неудовольствием сказала Пегги, - ты меня слышишь?

Нет. Я не слышал жену.

\- Прости, я вспомнил нашу церемонию, - ответил я ей. Чудовищная легкость, с которой я солгал, заставила светлую – лучшую – часть меня содрогнуться от отвращения и страха.

Пегги немедленно расцвела улыбкой.

\- И я ее вспоминала, - сказала она, - это был прекрасный день. Тогда мы стали принадлежать друг другу с Божьего благословения.

Маргарет тепло смотрела на меня. Я должен был улыбнуться… ответить что-то… Я не понимал – что. Я чувствовал взгляд Джеймса на себе. И все, чего я хотел – обернуться, чтобы найти его глаза.

Меня спасло появление жениха и невесты.

Я знал, что в течение ближайшего часа смогу делать вид, что смотрю на них, не видя ничего.

####  ****

Джеймс дождался его.

Он не сомневался, что Стив придет.

\- Пегги не спала, молилась, - сквозь голодные поцелуи выговорил Стив, стаскивая с Джеймса рубашку, - я не мог раньше...

Стив был горячим и вспотевшим - он всю дорогу бежал.

Джеймс за волосы притянул его к себе, заставляя замолчать, лихорадочно кусая его шею, ключицы, вылизывая соленую кожу.

Стив шумно дышал с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову.

Последние дни он жил ради этих мгновений.

Поцелуи Джеймса благословенным теплом вымывали все страхи, оставляя только животное, концентрированное наслаждение.

У Стива уже болезненно стояло. Чувствительный член упирался в промокшую от возбуждения ткань. Твердые соски терлись о рубашку. Джеймс поджавшимся животом чувствовал его твердую плоть.

Не теряя времени, он стащил с бедер Стива штаны, сползая на колени, мокро целуя терпко пахнущий пах. Не сдержав стон, облизал подрагивающий член, жадно собирая с набухшей головки соленые тягучие потёки. Вобрал в рот горячие тяжелые яички, прихватывая губами нежную кожу, и улыбнулся, услышав сверху судорожный выдох.

Выпустив с сочным чмоканьем мошонку изо рта, Джеймс потянул Стива на себя, между своих раздвинутых бедер.

Он так долго ждал, он все успел сделать сам для Стива...

\- Давай, Стиви, - горячо прошептал Джеймс, укусив Стива за шею.

Стив замер, охваченный священным ужасом от того, что хотел от него Джеймс. Стив не мог так...Это была последняя граница, которую нельзя – _нельзя!_ \- было перейти!*

Джеймс приподнял бедра, касаясь Стива, подставляясь под его твердую жаждущую плоть.

-Возьми меня, - тихо попросил Джеймс, целуя вспотевший висок Стива.

Стива обожгло диким желанием.

Вздрогнув всем большим телом, он плавно втолкнул набухшую округлую головку в скользкого, горячего, застонавшего ему в шею Джеймса.

И замер, не дыша: жар, теснота, гладкость, адское бесконечное тугое наслаждение.

\- Господи, давай, - Джеймс дернулся в его объятиях, выгибаясь, стараясь вобрать Стива глубже.

Дрожащий от желания, от страшной бесполезной борьбы с собой Стив нашел его мягкие губы, раскрыл их своим языком, вдыхая влажное прерывистое дыхание Джеймса.

И медленно, удерживая себя на руках, качнул бедрами вперёд. Скользнул в обхватившее его тело, в расступающуюся под давлением глубину.

И ещё медленнее, мучительнее - назад, растягивая собой пульсирующие скользкие стенки, обжигая разбухшей от крови плотью нежные края. Расплавляясь от неконтролируемых хриплых стонов Джеймса.

Перетекая в сжимающее его тело и выскальзывая обратно... И снова... и снова...и снова...

Стив тягуче, плавно двигался в нем, ловя каждый вдох, каждый спазм мышц.

Чувствуя, как начинает дрожать распростертый под ним Джеймс.

Аромат сена, свежесть поздней грозы мешались с резким запахом тающего под Стивом мужчины.

Раскинувший руки, царапающий от жгучих глубоких толчков сухую траву Джеймс хрипло дышал с закрытыми глазами.

Нарастающее волнами в животе удовольствие пробегало колючими искрами до кончиков пальцев, обещая впереди такую желанную разрядку.

Джеймс кусал губу от невыносимого запретного желания исторгнуть из себя раздирающую изнутри жажду в крике: долгом, сорваном, до саднящего солью горла.

Задыхающийся от жара в груди Стив ещё больше замедлил движения, почти выйдя, оставив внутри отчаянно сжимающегося тела только пылающую от наслаждения головку.

Джеймс замычал, сильно прижимая пальцы к губам, вскидывая бедра, стремясь вернуть в себя ускользающую желанную плоть. Мокро потереться о твердый живот своим подрагивающим членом.

Сильнее, сильнее...

Он сходил с ума от парализующих нервные окончания сладких волн, истязающих удовольствием изнемогающее тело, отступающих, чтобы вновь обжечь мучительным предчувствием долгожданного облегчения.

И не дающим его.

Это было острее всего, что испытывал Джеймс раньше: сильнее всего, что он ощущал, пробовал на вкус и запах, ярче всего, что он видел. Медленно закипающее густое удовольствие терзало не только его тело.

Как…когда его божий агнец стал таким... Господи...таким...

Джеймс всхлипнул, выгибаясь дугой, раскрываясь, впервые отдаваясь полностью.

Загнанно дышащий Стив замер, удерживая себя на дрожащих руках, рассматривая искаженное удовольствием лицо раскинувшегося под ним темноволосого мужчины.

\- Пожалуйста...Стив, - прошептал теряющий связь с реальностью Джеймс, - Стиви... пожалуйста... _пожалуйста_...

Застонавший Стив, сдерживаясь из последних сил, плавно вошёл в дрожащее открытое тело, сразу до конца. Прикрыв глаза, впитал всем сердцем вырвавшийся у Джеймса задушенный жалобный вскрик.

Обхватил и бережно сжал его скользкий твердый член, судорожно сглатывая, когда горячая жидкость брызнула из зажатой в пальцах багровой нежной головки.

Падающий на немыслимую глубину Джеймс стиснул твердую плоть внутри себя холодеющими от нарастающего оргазма мышцами и застыл, сметенный силой обрушившегося наслаждения. Внутри все пылало, вязко текло.

Он не мог вдохнуть, чтобы простонать, прохрипеть ласкающее рот имя - мог только мелко дрожать с зажмуренными глазами, плохо понимая, где он и кто он.

Обугленное сердце больно билось в груди.

Покрытый потом, содрогнувшийся от предельного возбуждения Стив выскользнул из сжавшегося Джеймса, отчаянно прижался губами к его пересохшим губам.

\- Сейчас...Стиви...я приласкаю...тебя, - еле слышно прошептал Джеймс, находя рукой напряжённый член Стива и легко прихватывая пальцами нежную складку снизу.

Стив издал тихий хрип, вжимаясь в ласкающую его ладонь.

Джеймс проследил на тяжёлой плоти рельефные вспухшие вены и резко задвигал рукой, притянув Стива к себе за шею, смотря ему в глаза пьяными, испуганными от пережитого наслаждения глазами.

Стив тяжело дышал, не отводя от него взгляда. Джеймс чувствовал под пальцами нарастающую внутри Стива дрожь.

\- Кончи... в меня, - Джеймс раздвинул бедра и приставил изнемогающий скользкий член к растянутому мягкому отверстию. Стив, сильно прикусив губу, легко скользнул внутрь сразу на всю длину и обмер, задыхаясь, в выкрутившем тело на первом же толчке спазме. Наполнив дернувшегося Джеймса своим семенем и приглушённо застонав ему в рот.

Джеймс извивался под ним, кусал его губы, подбородок, пачкая слюной русую бороду. В беззащитной глубине его тела, смешиваясь с ним, становясь его кровью и плотью, выплескивалось горячее семя Стива.

И сейчас Джеймс был только для Стива, только его - весь...

Стиву было настолько хорошо, что он не сразу понял, что Джеймс гладит его между лопаток, крепко обхватив ногами взмокшую поясницу, и что-то тихо говорит ему на ухо.

\- Стиви, внизу кто-то есть, - прерывисто шептал Джеймс, целуя кромку его уха, чувствуя в себе горячего, слабо подергивающегося в последних замирающих судорогах Стива, - и они, мать их, идут сюда ... тебе бы надо встать...

Стив лежал на Джеймсе, придавив его всем весом.

Он слабо шевельнулся, вытаскивая испачканный спермой член. Сполз с Джеймса и встал на четвереньки, помотав головой: она кружилась от пережитого удовольствия.

Теперь и Стив слышал голоса внизу. Сквозь щели в полу пробивался свет от фонаря.

Джеймс обтер скользкие бедра и ягодицы полой рубашки и заправился.

-Давай, детка, - он бережно поднял Стива и помог ему одеться, быстро поцеловав, - подожди здесь.

Джеймс направился к лестнице.

\- Это я,- сказал он кому-то в проем, - вы видели меня, братья. Я один. Искал уединения для разговора с Богом.

Он кинул насмешливый быстрый взгляд на замершего Стива.

\- Вы так внимательны, братья, - голос Джеймса становился тише по мере того, как он спускался вниз, - я не знал, что мне нельзя быть здесь ночью...

Стив обхватил себя руками, сползая на пол. Ему отчаянно был нужен сейчас уходящий прочь Джеймс.

Сам Джеймс со странным чувством в груди рассматривал спины двух братьев, совершающих еженощный обход, с трудом удерживая себя от глупого порыва обернуться туда, где остался Стив.

Его желание.

Вздрагивая от щекотного ощущения теплых капель, вытекающих из расслабленной горячей задницы, Джеймс все еще слышал низкие стоны, ощущал вкус его губ, соленого пота, нежность пальцев на своей коже…

И тяжело вздохнул, впервые почувствовав искренний порыв молиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ветхий Завет: Книга Левит 18:22 «Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость»


	20. Chapter 20

####  Глава 20.

На следующее утро Стив хотел спать. Он поздно вернулся домой и прикорнул на скамье в кухне, опасаясь подниматься и будить Пегги тяжелыми шагами.

В последнее время он часто вставал среди ночи и молился внизу – Маргарет уже привыкла к этому. И полностью одобряла стремление Стива изгнать из себя грешные мысли и желания.

Стив зевнул.

Было так рано, что остатки ночного тумана не полностью истаяли под набирающим силу солнцем. Окружавшие поселение поля, усеянные рваными клочками исчезающего тумана, выглядели далекими и нездешними – продолжением сна, не отпускающего отчаянного зевающего Стива.

Стив тёр закрывающиеся глаза и старался проснуться. Он ушел раньше Пегги, не дождался ее. И теперь стоял в тени деревьев возле закрытой мастерской, высматривая Джеймса: тот ходил здесь на утреннюю молитву.

Залитая детским утренним солнцем община казалась застывшей во времени картинкой: бело-коричневые домики, накрепко врытые в землю белые заборы, кустарники крыжовника и малины под окнами, мелькающие поодаль фигуры амитов, направляющихся в молельный дом.

Стив внезапно подумал, что эти аккуратные дома напоминают ему флотилию кораблей, навсегда, намертво прикованных якорями к месту. И вместо соленых брызг, неба и юного пронзительного ветра – поля овса и кукурузы, зрелые плоды земли…

\- Не спится?

Стив обернулся.

К нему, улыбаясь, шел Джеймс.

«Вот кого невозможно задержать на месте», - грустно понял Стив, с болезненной жадностью всматриваясь в небрежность плавной походки, движения узких бедер.

Окружающие Стива мужчины, как и он сам, ходили спокойно, размеренно, твердо зная, куда и зачем они идут. Джеймс скользил, как по льду. В любое мгновение он, казалось, мог изменить траекторию движения – неуловимый, ускользающий. И это сводило с ума, вызывая жестокое желание прижать собой сильное гибкое тело и прочувствовать его тепло, твердость, реальность.

Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, взъерошенный сонный Джеймс крепко обхватил Стива за шею и на несколько драгоценных, украденных у времени секунд прижался горячими, припухшими от сна губами к его приоткрытым губам.

Джеймс одуряюще пах своей неуловимой сладостью, сонным терпким теплом. Стив дышал им, как тонущий: глубоко, жадно, отчаянно – каждый раз, как в последний, стараясь набрать в грудь как можно больше перед очередным расставанием.

\- Знаешь, Стиви…По утрам особенно тебя не хватает, - шепнул Джеймс, скользнув раскрытой ладонью в пах Стиву, легко сжимая жаждущую его плоть,- каждый чертов раз, когда открываю глаза в этом набитом мужиками курятнике, хочу почувствовать твои губы на своем…

Стив издал тихий стон: густеющая от желания кровь тяжело сдавила низ живота.

Он прямо здесь готов был упасть на колени, чтобы теплая налитая плоть скользнула по его языку и уперлась обнажившейся головкой в изнывающее горло.

-Не надо, - жалко взмолился замерший Стив, чуть толкнувшись бедрами в ласкающую его руку, - не надо...сейчас.

-Не буду, - Джеймс убрал руку и, потянув Стива за волосы, запрокинул ему голову. Влажно поцеловал горло и отступил назад, довольно рассматривая его: часто дышащего, закрывшего глаза в судорожных попытках успокоиться, отвлечься, обмануть взбесившееся тело.

Непередаваемое удовольствие от осознания того, как сильно желает его Стив, частично компенсировало ощутимый дискомфорт в собственных штанах.

\- Я перестаю себя контролировать рядом с тобой, овечка,- понял неприятно удивленный Джеймс, - зачем…не позволяй мне.

-Мне легче сунуть руку в огонь, - хрипло сказал Стив, - я позволю тебе все.

Джеймс пораженно выдохнул, замолчав.

\- Никогда не показывай свою слабость, - слова отозвались в нем тоскливой пустотой.

\- Но почему? – Стив облизал губы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… я верю тебе.

Джеймс, не отвечая, отвернулся.

\- Пойдем замаливать грехи, Стиви, - сказал он глухо. И, не дожидаясь Стива, первым пошел в сторону молельного дома, сбивая на ходу тяжелые венчики пурпурного вербейника.  
Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и шагнул следом.

####  ****

На молитву они опоздали.

Тихо пробрались в тишине на последнюю, пустую, скамью на мужских рядах – сели в угол.

Пегги с женской половины чуть повернула голову, кинув укоряющий взгляд на смущенного мужа. Джеймс, перехвативший его, тихо – чтобы только Стив услышал – хмыкнул.

Джеймс ненавидел эти молельные часы в душном, полном кислых запахов густого пота и воска, помещении.

С низким потолком, твердыми темными скамьями, от которых затекала задница, с крошечными окнами, темными фигурами молящихся и огромным крестом на голой стене.

Ненавидел покорные позы, скрещенные на коленях руки, обличительные слова, которые тихо и страшно начинал произносить кто-то из Старейшин, клеймя за грехи всех людей и особенно – тех, кто присутствовал в комнате.

Джеймс подозревал, что бОльшая часть членов общины, сжимавшихся под гневными выкриками, понятия не имела как минимум о половине греховных ужасов, в которых их обвиняли.

Джеймс к этому времени уже смирился, что не встречал в своей жизни никого лучше, добрее и бескорыстнее, чем Стив. И не понимал, как можно говорить такому человеку о грехах.

Какие у _него-то_ грехи??

И сегодня терпение Джеймса иссякло. Если сейчас нужно каяться и умолять кого-то о прощении, то нужно сделать и то, за что каяться.

«Грешнику, а не святому, нужен Спаситель. Если вам нечего искупать, зачем вам религия?»*

Едва Старейшина Марк вскинул обличительную длань по направлению к распятью, и все глаза устремились на спасительный крест, Джеймс незаметно положил руку на твердое бедро Стива, спрятав ее под полой длинного стивова сюртука, и сильно сжал пальцы.

Услышал резкий вдох и усмехнулся про себя, продолжая пробираться пальцами выше, лаская, поглаживая упругие мышцы. Щека Стива медленно наливалась темным румянцем.

Он едва заметно дернулся, когда пальцы Джеймса царапнули внутреннюю сторону бедра. Джеймс со скорбным выражением лица наклонился к нему и прошептал:

\- Сиди смирно.

После чего засунул на мгновение язык в запылавшее ухо, почувствовав щекой, как сжались челюсти Стива.

Рискнув подняться пальцами чуть выше, Джеймс коснулся горячей плоти, отчаянно натянувшей ткань брюк.

Такая мгновенная реакция в ответ на несколько легких касаний несомненно польстила.

Джеймс подавил улыбку, тяжело сглатывая слюну.

По виску Стива медленно стекала прозрачная капля пота. Джеймс многое бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность сейчас слизать его душистый пот, мокро проведя языком от напряженной скулы до вспотевшего виска.

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляюще выдохнул Стив, посмотрев на мгновение в лицо Джеймса огромными черными глазами. И снова отвернулся к распятию, склонив голову.

Джеймс видел как бешено пульсировала венка на сильной загорелой шее, и разрывался между желанием прекратить мучать Стива и закончить то, что начал.

Старейшина Марк, не замолкая, обращался к каждому, просил заглянуть в свою душу и найти ростки греха. Вырвать их, умоляя о прощении.

Стив чуть двинул бедрами, стараясь сесть так, чтобы облегчить нарастающее болезненное давление между ног.

И Джеймс, заглянув в свою душу, как просил Старейшина, окинул взглядом пышно заросший пунцовыми розами страсти сад грехов и сделал свой выбор: обхватил ладонью вставший член Стива, мысленно застонав от накатившего на него самого желания.

С самодовольным удивлением ощутил под пальцами влажное пятно: его неизбалованный мальчик, неискушенный в плотской любви, женатый уже два года Стиви тек от нескольких простых ласк.

Джеймс надавил пальцами на мокрую ткань, представляя с холодящей пустотой в животе, как ощущается возбужденным до предела Стивом это касание.

Сильно нажимая, обвел твердую круглую головку, вспоминая вкус сочной яркой плоти.

Стив резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Джеймс сжал пальцы сильнее, проводя верх и вниз по твердому члену. Стив задрожал, непроизвольно чуть раздвинув колени, чтобы Джеймсу было удобнее трогать, ласкать его через одежду.

\- Грех кругом! – страшно крикнул Старейшина Марк, и Стив, закрыв глаза, еле слышно застонал. Напрягся всем телом, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в края скамьи.

Джеймс глаз не мог отвести от его пылающего лица, от полной, закушенной губы.

Под его пальцами влажно расслаблялась опустошенная плоть. Стив медленно, с закрытыми глазами, облизал губы. Джеймс с трудом удержал себя на месте – так хотелось поцеловать их.

По комнате пронесся вздох. Люди открывали глаза, словно пробуждаясь от кошмара, в котором видели себя истязаемыми за придуманные и реальные грехи.

Джеймс вынул руку из-под полы, слегка отодвинулся. Поднес пальцы к лицу, глубоко вдыхая горячий запах.

Стив, склонив голову, сидел неподвижно. По его щеке скатилась слеза.

\- Зачем, - прошептал он еле слышно.

«Зачем, - осталось непроизнесенным, - я и так твой, весь, целиком. Бери меня, когда и как ты хочешь. Но зачем ты со мной _так_ ».

Джеймс внезапно почувствовал сильный укол вины.

Это было неприятно. Это было больно. Это было с ним впервые за…долгое время.

Он словно увидел то, что сделал, глазами Стива: вынудил его согрешить во время молитвы, в полной народа комнате, в комнате, где была его жена…

Джеймс замер от непонятного страха.

\- Стив, - начал он, но Стив резко встал, не глядя на него, и прошел вперед, к женской половине, оставив его сидеть в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Телени»О.Уайльд


	21. Chapter 21

####  Глава 21.

#####  Стив.

Пегги часто дышала подо мной, вцепившись мне в плечи пальцами.

Ресницы густой тенью лежали на пламенеющих щеках. Ее глаза были закрыты – всегда закрыты.

Как и мои сейчас.

Я не хотел видеть того, что делал с ней. Хотя с закрытыми глазами все стало еще хуже. Привычное тепло мягкого тела, в которое я осторожно погружался, ощущалось…другим. Неправильным.

Мою грудь задевали нежные выпуклости, обтянутые хлопком.

И запах был иным…

Пегги тихо вздохнула, прижавшись ко мне теснее.

Она лежала на спине, разведя ноги ровно настолько, чтобы я смог выполнить то, что должен был. Мне внезапно захотелось, чтобы она скрестила щиколотки на моей пояснице, сжав меня бедрами. Открыла глаза, вывернув мне душу наизнанку первым же темным взглядом, и поцеловала меня так, как он: сильно, жадно, влажно, лишая рассудка.

Чтобы я смог понять: есть ли у меня хотя бы один крошечный шанс жить дальше без него.

Пегги чуть приподняла бедра, откинув голову назад, и тихо застонала.

Мне хватило единственного воспоминания о Джеймсе, чтобы, удержав в себе короткий вскрик, выплеснуться в тело жены.

Я никогда не думал, что это так просто: желать другого – мужчину – во время соединения с женой… Как легок путь греха…

Маргарет открыла глаза и потянулась ко мне с поцелуем.

Нежным, целомудренным поцелуем.

Я надавил на ее мягкие губы, раздвигая их языком, и лизнул влажную изнанку. Прикусил нижнюю губу.

Пегги окаменела в моих объятиях.

Пользуясь ее замешательством, я нашел ее язык и нежно погладил своим.

Если бы я целовал Джеймса сейчас, он бы издал тихий смешок из-за этой щекочущей ласки…

Пегги резко отстранилась.

\- Что ты делаешь, Стивен, - вытерев рот рукой, спросила она потрясенно.

\- Целую тебя.

Маргарет чуть отодвинулась, вынуждая меня скатиться с нее и лечь рядом.

\- _Он_ …рассказал тебе о таком, - помолчав, спросила Пегги. Мы лежали на спине, смотря в потолок и соприкасаясь плечами. Невинно. Безгрешно. Как брат с сестрой.

\- Да, - подумав, ответил я. Мне не надо было уточнять, о ком говорила Маргарет.

«Он показал мне, - думал я, - как это может быть. Как это _должно быть_ – боль удовольствия, горящая внутри жажда, наслаждение, о котором можно только мечтать… И все это – правда. С ним».

\- Когда? – уточнила Пегги.

\- Тебе было неприятно? – спросил я в ответ.

\- Ты не ответил мне, Стив, - Маргарет встала, поправив рубашку.

Я вздохнул.

\- Давно, Пегги. Он рассказал мне давно.

Маргарет откинула простыни на своей кровати.

\- Нет, мне не понравилось, - сказала она, - это было…странно. Не делай так больше.

Я зажмурился, признавая неизбежное.

\- Прости меня,- тихо сказал я.

Пегги не ответила.

Я лежал, не шевелясь, без сна и слушал, как по крыше снова шумит дождь. Это лето было особенно жарким и влажным. Редкая ночь выпадала без дождя…

Маргарет, повозившись, давно затихла.

Я пытался представить, что сейчас делает Джеймс.

Спит?

Я чувствовал, что нет. Джеймс сам говорил о том, как ему неуютно было в общем доме.

Это напоминало ему тюремную камеру, сказал Джеймс.

Он был в тюрьме…Где еще он был, как он жил… Я по-прежнему мало что знал о нем.

Я облизал сохнущие губы, перевернулся на бок.

Спать не хотелось. Зудящее беспокойство под ребрами отгоняло сон. Мне отчаянно, до дрожи в животе, хотелось ощутить крепкое тело рядом, почувствовать на себе сильные руки.

И уснуть в запахе, тепле Джеймса, прижавшись к его груди, слушая глухие удары его сердца…Несмотря на то, что он сделал в молельном доме, я простил его. Господи, конечно я простил его.

Я желал его сильнее, чем раньше.

Пегги вздохнула во сне.

Гложущая тело тоска по другому – далекому, близкому – человеку подняла меня с кровати. Я тихо вышел из спальной, обходя скрипучие половицы, плотно закрыл дверь.

В коридоре пахло мокрой землей и травой – тянуло свежестью из приоткрытого окна. Я постоял, бездумно смотря в темноту. Шелест дождя заполнял комнаты. Я не хотел, но слышал в нем хриплое дыхание Джеймса.

Память отдавалась в мгновенно проснувшемся теле, вызывала новые воспоминания о руках, губах, горячих стонах, густеющей до медового золота крови…

Я глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на прикрытые двери по обеим сторонам коридора – будущие детские, в которых уже могли жить их маленькие обитатели. В каждую я сам сделал кроватки…

Бог не давал нам детей – мне и Пегги. И мне начинало казаться, что во всем виноват я… Это из-за меня добрая, милая, заботливая Маргарет старалась лишний раз не входить в пустующие светлые комнаты, думая, что я не замечаю этого.

Я вздохнул, накрыв глаза ладонью. Я не хотел спать. В собственной кровати было неуютно, как в могиле – одинокой и холодной.

И тихое дыхание Пегги по соседству – не рядом, не под одним одеялом – только усиливало одиночество.

Я медленно прошел в кухню, выпил воды.

И машинально встал на колени перед настенным большим распятием, как делал всегда, когда нуждался в утешении.

Я не знал, что делать. Меня знобило. Я был болен другим человеком.

В моей жизни всегда были спокойствие и тихая уверенность во всем. Я всегда знал, как дОлжно поступать. Никто – _никто_ – не мог сказать, что я живу не по божьим заповедям.

Жил.

Пока в моей жизни не появился Джеймс.

И я чувствовал, что душа моя больше не невинна.

Она переродилась.

Она осквернена, благословенна любовью к другому человеку.

Она полна им настолько, что в ней теперь есть только он.

Есть только Джеймс и все, что с ним связано: его жизнь, его тревоги, его радости, его рассказы, нарастающий гул огромного нового мира, в котором он жил.

Его улыбки. Его взгляды, пойманные украдкой. Тысячи мелочей - привычных незаметных жестов, оттенки интонаций, смеха. Меняющие цвет огромные глаза, недовольные морщинки на лбу, непослушная прядь темных волос. Упрямство, обаяние, когда Джеймс хотел быть милым, глубоко внутри живущий непонятный мне страх, тоска на дне прозрачных глаз – как лед на реке зимой, прячущий под собой целый мир.

В котором не было мне места…

Я чувствовал Джеймса так, словно разделил с ним утробу матери. Словно выпил с его семенем, с его чистым потом часть его души. Я чувствовал его на расстоянии.

И это так страшно.

Ничего лучше этого я не знал.

Я плакал, уткнувшись в сложенные руки: от радости, что познал это, от страха, что все может исчезнуть, и вернется прежняя жизнь. Которая уже тесна мне.

Я так жалел Пегги: она ни в чем не виновата. Она не виновата, что нам встретился Джеймс – выпавший из поезда под колеса нашей повозки.

Но и я не виноват!

Я зажмурился, потряс головой. Я так боролся с собой, столько времени пытался смирить, задушить в себе это…

_Я слаб, Господи._ Я не виноват, что готов на все для него. Что готов на все, чтобы Джеймс был счастлив. И был рядом. Хотя бы иногда. _Я слаб_ …

Можно ли быть виноватым в любви…

Если бы я знал, как образумить себя, я бы сделал это.

Но я не знал.

Поэтому плакал, стоя на коленях на твердом полу, безответно прося помощи у того, кто отдал себя за грехи других.

Я внезапно затих, понимая, что нужно сделать.

Я уеду с ним. Даже если я не нужен Джеймсу, я уеду с ним.

Потому что Джеймс нужен мне, как никто и никогда не был нужен.

Я уеду с ним…

####  ****

Стив избегал его после той молитвы.

Джеймс видел издали его широкоплечую фигуру рано утром, когда мужчины шли на ежедневную работу.

Джеймс целые дни проводил в мастерской, по колено в стружке. Стойкий запах столярного клея, лака и краски намертво въедался в одежду и волосы – отмываться приходилось долго.

Брат Николас, заведовавший мастерской, строго следил за трудовым распорядком и выпускал всех по часам на обед – раз в день, и дважды – подышать. На пятнадцать минут.

У Джеймса не было шансов найти Стива, работавшего на ферме. Да даже если бы и нашел: как он мог поговорить с ним на глазах у всех?

И о чем…

Джеймс хотел извиниться. Попросить прощения. Он не понимал, почему ему так важно – важнее всего сейчас – чтобы Стив простил его.

Джеймс гнал от себя эту правду, но он жестоко скучал по Стиву: по его смешным вопросам, детскому удивлению, по его смущенной улыбке, его спокойной уверенности, с которой он выполнял свою ежедневную работу.

По его теплу.

Ворочаясь ночами на твердом матрасе, слушая храп братьев, мирно спящих перед новым трудовым днем во славу Господа, Джеймс думал о Стиве.

Иногда сходя с ума и представляя, как они могли бы жить, например, в Чикаго. Вместе. Кем мог бы стать Стив… Вообразить Стива в начищенных туфлях, с уложенными волосами, гладко выбритым лицом было легко, но странно… Реальность распадалась на параллельные вероятности, в каждой из которых Джеймс был собой и не собой одновременно. Так обычно бывало, когда он вспоминал все дерьмо, которое успел сотворить в своей короткой жизни: от разборок с конкурирующими группировками – грязных, полных крови, ненависти и покалеченной плоти – до череды своих...романов.

Образ «мирского» Стива расплывался, уступая воспоминаниям об одинокой слезе, скатившейся по пламенеющей щеке. Джеймс еле слышно стонал от невыносимой вины и отчаянно вызывал в памяти его затуманенные страстью синие глаза, его хриплые стоны, ощущение горячих бедер, сжимающих его, Джеймса, бока.

Чтобы стремительным, вспыхивающим как лесной пожар, желанием перебить горький полынный вкус нанесенной Стиву обиды.

Стискивал до скрипа зубы и, сдаваясь, осторожно находил под одеялом свой вставший член, стараясь не потревожить горячими движениями безмятежный храп соседей.

Через неделю бессонницы и греха рукоблудия Джеймс вышел ночью из барака и пошел в темноте к хозяйственным постройкам.

Он больше не мог находиться днем и ночью среди всех этих чужих ему людей, дышать с ними в темноте общей спальни одним спертым воздухом, слушая храп, бормотание и прочие неаппетитные звуки, издаваемые ртами и задницами взрослых мужчин.

Ночной воздух пьянил как виски. Он пах зрелыми травами, яблоками, еле уловимой горечью приближающегося августа.

Джеймс купался в ночной свежести, стянув с себя рубаху, распустив длинные волосы. От росистой прохлады покалывало кожу, отвердевшие соски.

Он не понимал, зачем идет сюда. Зачем тратит здесь время, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться к _своей_ жизни. Ему нужно было давно уйти из общины!

В коровнике было тихо и темно. Крошечные окошки не пропускали яркий лунный свет. Шумно возились и дышали коровы. Джеймса обдало теплом, запахами молока, травы и свежего навоза.

Осторожно, наполовину наощупь, Джеймс взобрался по деревянной лестнице наверх, где оставалось сухое, пряное, прошлогоднее сено.

Где он в первый раз _любил_ Стива…

Шагнул вперед и замер, разглядев в серебристом свечении сидящую у стены темную фигуру.

\- Стив, - тихо выдохнул он, мгновенно поняв, ускоряя шаги.

Фигура шевельнулась.

\- Стив, Стиви, прости меня, - горячо зашептал Джеймс, падая на колени рядом с ним, обхватывая его руками, не давая встать, - прости меня, прости. Это мой грех, слышишь? Ты ни в чем не виноват, это все я, я. Стиви…

Замерший Стив судорожно вцепился в него, уткнувшись горячим лицом в обнаженную грудь.

\- Я так скучал, Стив, - Джеймс целовал его макушку, вдыхая запах Стива, стискивая его вздрагивающие плечи, - прости меня…

\- Я каждую ночь ждал здесь, - еле слышно признался Стив, прижимаясь губами к обнаженной коже, - я надеялся, что ты придешь. Почувствуешь и придешь…

\- Дьявол, Стив, - Джеймс издал стон, - я был уверен, что ты меня знать не хочешь.

\- Я бы хотел. Но это сильнее меня, - Стив поднял мокрые глаза, - я так просил Бога дать мне сил побороть это, но я не могу…

Джеймс мягко провел пальцем по колючей щеке Стива, вытирая слезы.

\- Побороть что, Стиви, - тихо спросил он.

Не отвечая, Стив обхватил руками его скулы и притянул к себе, отчаянно, страстно целуя, раскрывая губы Джеймса своими, находя его горячий язык.

\- Тебя, - оторвавшись от жадного рта Джеймса, всхлипнул он.

Джеймс прикусил ему губу, утягивая в новый поцелуй.

Он никого не просил помочь ему побороть «это».

Потому что уже понял, холодея от обрушившегося осознания: слишком поздно.


	22. Chapter 22

####  Глава 22.

\- Ты что же…Не делаешь так со своей женой? – тихо посмеиваясь, спрашивал Джеймс, проводя пальцами по голой спине Стива, от поясницы вверх. Обводя легкими касаниями созвездия веснушек на теплой, выпуклой от мышц, золотистой коже.

От Стива всегда пахло чем-то, вызывающим смазанные воспоминания о сладких приправах, прохладной мякоти спелых яблок.

Джеймс провел носом по золотистому пушку на позвоночнике Стива, вдыхая этот запах.

\- Нет…

На опустевшем чердаке непривычно отчетливо разносились их тихие голоса. Сохнущее на полях свежее сено братья начнут убирать сюда только через несколько дней.

Джеймс сел удобнее на покрытом трухой полу, упираясь коленом в расслабленное бедро Стива, добрался до его взмокшей шеи, мягко сжал.

\- А она?

Пальцы нырнули в густые волосы, царапнули кожу, потянули отливавшие ночным серебром пряди.

Стив закрыл глаза, откидывая голову.

\- Нет…нам…

Он сглотнул, подставляясь под ласку, теряя мысль от покалывающего, растекавшегося по телу блаженства.

\- Вам?...

Джеймс провел линию по лбу Стива, чуть нажимая, обвел темные брови, скользнул по носу и прикоснулся к влажным губам.

\- Мы не привыкли…так.

Джеймс не убирал пальцы, чувствуя кожей дыхание Стива.

\- А как вы привыкли?

Пальцы Джеймса сместились ниже, запутались в пшеничной бороде, погладили подбородок, чуть надавили на дернувшийся кадык.

Стив не понимал, что спрашивает Джеймс. Он утонул в легких прикосновениях, тончайшем удовольствии - прозрачном, как слезы счастья.

-Как вы это делаете, Стиви? – шепнул Джеймс, зажимая между пальцев темный розовый сосок Стива.

Стив закрыл ладонями лицо, выгибаясь следом за прикосновением – ему было стыдно, что Джеймс видит, насколько ему сейчас хорошо… насколько он еще хочет.

\- Зачем тебе…знать…

Пальцы Джеймса вернулись к приоткрытым губам Стива. Лежавший с закрытыми глазами Стив почувствовал, как мягко Джеймс раздвигает его губы, гладит язык.

Стив немедленно обхватил его пальцы и всосал в наполнившийся слюной рот.

Джеймс резко выдохнул.

Стив облизывал, ласкал языком солоноватую кожу, тяжелея от этой ласки.

\- Шшшш, - Джеймс вынул мокрый палец и прикоснулся к напряженному соску Стива, обвел его, оставляя влажный след.

Стив тихо застонал, выгибаясь под его руками.

\- Я хочу знать, как ты берешь…свою жену, - часто дыша, пояснил Джеймс, - чтобы было, что представлять, лаская себя.

Стив распахнул синие глаза.

-Ты…делаешь это? – дрогнув, спросил он.

Джеймс посмотрел в его потемневшие глаза.

\- Конечно, Стиви, - мягко ответил он, - что мне остается, когда ты…далеко.

Стив резко приподнялся, обнимая его. Прижал к себе.

\- Я здесь, здесь, - прошептал он, целуя шею Джеймса, - разреши мне быть рядом…Я не лягу больше с Пегги…я не могу…

Джеймс тихо стонал, позволяя кусать себя за плечи, позволяя опрокинуть себя на спину, на смятую влажную рубашку.

Стив лег на него – вытянулся всем телом, придавил горячей тяжестью, щекоча подбородок и шею густой бородой.

Джеймс ощутил, как томительно прижимается к его паху возбужденная плоть Стива. Как первое тянущее прикосновение превращается в болезненное ненасытное желание большего.

Всегда большего с ним – до такой сжимающейся жаркой глубины, когда даже мысли становятся общими.

В какой момент надо было остановиться, чтобы сбивающие с ног животной дрожью и одуряющим вкусом горячей спермы ночи не превратились в дни, полные тоски и неутолимого желания…

\- Пойдем со мной, - чужим голосом позвал Джеймс, не понимая, прозвучало это в его голове или он сказал все вслух.

Стив, на секунду перестав целовать его грудь, обжег его темным взглядом и коротко ответил:

\- Да.

Джеймс замер.

\- Ты понял, что я сказал, - задыхаясь, уточнил он, удерживая голову Стива в ладонях.

Стив помолчал, всматриваясь в него.

\- Да.

\- Уехать отсюда, овечка. Со мной. Оставить все…всех.

\- Я понял, - Стив нетерпеливо облизнулся, целуя его в ладонь, - да,да,да. Я могу…продолжить?

Джеймс выпустил его из ослабевших пальцев, забывая обо всем, когда теплые губы Стива добрались до низа его живота…

И уже когда Стив торопливо одевался, Джеймс тихо позвал его.

\- Ты действительно хочешь уйти со мной?

Стив перестал шуршать одеждой. До лежавшего с закрытыми глазами Джеймса какое-то время не доносилось ни звука – словно Стив даже не дышал.

Почувствовав на ноге теплую ладонь, Джеймс вздрогнул, открывая глаза.

\- Ты давно такой бесшумный? – сердито прошипел он, сбрасывая упрямую руку, которую Стив немедленно положил обратно, сжав пальцы на его щиколотке.

-Да, - тихо и твердо сказал Стив, целуя колено Джеймса, - больше всего я хочу этого.

Он еще раз, торопясь, поцеловал бедро Джеймса и ушел, оставив его - голого и сонного.

####  ****

#####  Стив.

\- Я скучаю по Чикаго, - сказал он мне, - я там вырос…хоть мне и не стоит, пожалуй, возвращаться туда… Но мне так хочется показать тебе его, Стиви. Этот город – в нем столько жизни! Ты не представляешь себе, какой он: негры, ирландцы, беглые заключенные, мошенники всех мастей – нигде больше ты не встретишь такой яркости, такого ощущения, что ты жив! Таких возможностей вляпаться в неприятности…»

Я словно видел то, что он описывал: невероятной высоты здания*, жаркую негритянскую музыку, обрывки которой мы с Пегги иногда слышали, посещая Форт-Уэйн, ярких, вызывающе одетых мужчин и женщин, океаны огней по ночам, клубы, в которых можно попробовать напитки и еду грешников…таких, как я теперь.

Я как будто начинал вспоминать то, о чем он мне рассказывал горячим шепотом, проглатывая слова, осторожно озираясь, чтобы нас не услышали братья.

Даже если бы я сомневался, мне стоило только увидеть, как искрятся возбуждением его огромные серые глаза, чтобы захотеть поехать с ним в Чикаго.

Единственное, о чем я успел спросить его, прежде, чем закончился перерыв нашего совпавшего дня в мастерской – смогу ли я там найти работу.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

\- Овечка, - сказал он тихо, мягко смотря на меня, - в Чикаго тоже делают мебель.

На следующий день мы с Пегги возвращались из Форт-Уэйна.

Маргарет улыбалась, сидя рядом: как я и обещал ей, мы купили те самые фарфоровые тарелки.

Окидывая взглядом привычный пейзаж, я не мог представить, что через день или два я покину свою общину и больше не увижу наш дом, не увижу Пегги, в последний раз смогу навестить могилу матери… Меня охватывала такая печаль от этого…

Но ее я мог перенести.

Я не мог перенести мысль, что никогда больше я не увижу Джеймса.

В кармане моего сюртука, спрятанная на самом дне, лежала купленная мной втайне от жены пачка сигарет – Джеймс, усмехнувшись, велел мне привезти их для него.

\- Стиви, столько месяцев без сигарет – как я не умер, - он подмигнул мне в ответ на мои разумные доводы, что этот грех ложится на него еще одним тяжким бременем, - если не перестанешь читать мне проповеди о спасении души, я поцелую тебя прямо здесь.

Я замолчал, покраснев. Целовать меня возле молельного дома он вряд ли бы стал, но на всякий случай я замолчал.

Я был напряжен до предела.

Я почти не спал последние недели – желание видеть Джеймса поднимало меня едва ли не каждую ночь, до рассвета удерживая в его объятиях.

Через день должно было состояться крещение Джеймса.

И он хотел уехать до «этой счастливой минуты».

«Овечка, - неожиданно разоткровенничался он, - мама уже крестила меня в детстве. И я равно не горю желанием ни креститься повторно, ни оставаться здесь дольше».

Мне так не по душе была мысль, что придется уезжать тайком, оставив Пегги…

\- Ах, Стив, - внезапно сказала она, поворачиваясь ко мне и накрывая мою руку своей, - какой сегодня светлый день! Как ты порадовал меня!

Моя замечательная Маргарет, если бы ты только знала…

\- День и правда чудесный, хвала Господу, - ответил я, - я счастлив, что смог тебя порадовать.

И это была чистая правда.

\- Сможешь сегодня выбраться к реке? – спросил Джеймс, подойдя после вечерней молитвы.

\- Да, - я старался не смотреть на него. Мне казалось, что по моему лицу можно было понять все, что я чувствовал к стоявшему рядом темноволосому мужчине.

\- Отдай мои сигареты, - велел он.

Старейшина Картер о чем-то негромко разговаривал с несколькими сестрами, изредка поглядывая на меня.

\- Не здесь же, - испугался я, - на нас Старейшина смотрит.

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Овечка, а я думал, что это _я_ хреново играю в карты. Давай сюда.

Он встал передо мной, загородив от Старейшины. Дрожащей рукой я вытащил гладкую плотную коробку, и немедленно теплые пальцы Джеймса, скользнув по моим, отобрали ее.

Секунда – и все исчезло.

\- До встречи, - тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись мне на прощание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в 1885 году именно в Чикаго был построен первый в мире небоскреб — Home Insurance Building высотой 42 метра


	23. Chapter 23

####  Глава 23.

Джеймс в темноте сидел на берегу реки.

Поеживался от ночной свежести, наблюдая за мерцающим огоньком сигареты. Отгонял звеневших над ухом мошек, жаждущих его крови.

Он ждал Стива.

Свою упрямую, белокурую, отбившуюся от стада овечку.

Джеймс улыбнулся в темноте – мягкой, предназначенной только одному человеку улыбкой.

Если бы он видел себя со стороны, он бы удивился, что способен так улыбаться.

Он не думал, что в этом Богом забытом месте обретет надежду.

Не думал, что бесхитростное обожание синеглазого фермера будет ему нужнее воздуха, нужнее всего, чем он жил раньше.

Джеймс понятия не имел, куда им идти, что будет с ними дальше. И есть ли у них это самое «дальше».

Но одно он знал твердо – так же, как и Стив – они уедут вместе.

Под тяжелыми шагами зашуршала трава.

\- Джеймс, - шепотом позвал Стив.

Джеймс описал в воздухе полукруг тлеющей сигаретой.

Стив увидел. Пробрался к нему на ощупь и сел рядом – почти на него, не видя в темноте – навалился сильным телом.

\- Полегче, - Джеймс отбросил сигарету, чувствуя, как нетерпеливые пальцы обхватывают его скулы и притягивают к горячим губам.

\- Ты пахнешь дымом, - сказал Стив, облизывая его рот.

\- Я только что курил, гений, - Джеймс начал дышать чаще, когда Стив скользнул языком между приоткрытых в ожидании губ.

Стив настолько растворялся в нем, так доверчиво, ни о чем не спрашивая, без остатка, не прося взамен ничего, отдавал себя, что Джеймс его почти ненавидел в такие моменты: он хотел причинить ему – наивному, теплому, близкому – боль, чтобы Стив, наконец, понял, кто он, Джеймс, на самом деле.

Грех.

Хотел и не мог. Мог лишь ласкать его в ответ до ревущей в ушах крови, желая, чтобы эти мгновения не заканчивались. Потому что так хорошо, так спокойно, как в объятиях Стива, Джеймс не чувствовал себя нигде.

Никогда.

И ему казалось, что даже у него может быть будущее, когда Стив целовал ему шею и плечи – так, как сейчас.

Будущее со Стивом.

Джеймс все-таки не сдержал стон, когда Стив, измучив мокрыми ласками вставшие твердые соски, добрался горячими губами до напряженного живота, обхватил ладонью набухший тяжелый член, мягко сжал.

Кожа Джеймса покрылась мурашками.

Стив нетерпеливо расстегнул пуговицы, обнажая горячую чувствительную плоть, сжимая влажными губами пылающий кончик. Прижал языком твердую вену снизу.

Джеймс зашипел, вдавливая затылок в землю. Контраст пылающих губ и прохладной ночи был невыносимым.

Стив, его Стиви, так быстро учился… и делал все так…правильно.

Каждое движение горячего языка, каждый его вздох, прикосновение сильных обветренных пальцев – все было для Джеймса. Для того, чтобы подарить ему наслаждение.

И он наслаждался.

Один Бог – если он и правда был – знал, как он наслаждался, рассыпаясь искрами на ночном берегу где-то на краю чужого мира.

Никогда Джеймс не ощущал этого: словно губы Стива целовали не его дрожащее от удовольствия тело, но его самого…внутри.

Там, где вскипала неудержимая, приливами накатывающая ледяная волна, омывающая острым очищающим наслаждением.

Извергающаяся вовне влагой из-под крепко закрытых век, горячими струями в теплый, желанный рот.

Джеймс сильно сжимал густые пшеничные пряди, с задушенными всхлипами дрожал, вжимаясь в Стива, повторяя его имя.

\- Я люблю тебя, помоги мне Господи, - внезапно сказал тяжело дышащий Стив, уткнувшийся лбом в пах Джеймсу. Он больше не мог держать это в себе.

Джеймс открыл мокрые глаза. Над ним было влажное небо, затянутое облаками. Рядом тихо плескалась вода в пахнущей сыростью черной реке.

-Что? – хрипло переспросил он.

-Я люблю тебя, - тихо, обреченно повторил Стив, обнимая его бедра. Борода Стива щекотила кожу на животе Джеймса.

\- Ты не знаешь меня, - пересохшим ртом тихо сказал Джеймс, - не имеешь понятия, кто я…чем занимался…Не знаешь мои грехи..

\- Мне все равно, - Стив прижался щекой к покрытой мурашками коже на животе Джеймса, - я разделю с тобой бремя твоих грехов. Я буду с тобой до конца.

Из-под закрытых век Джеймса потекли слезы.

Он знал, что Стив теряет веру в духовного Бога, и ищет себе бога мирского. И он, Джеймс, не годился на эту роль!

Но прямо сейчас ему так хотелось верить в то, что сказал этот дурачок…

\- Я не потерял веру в Бога, - тихо усмехнулся Стив, бережно запахивая рубашку на вспотевшей груди Джеймса, обнимая его горячими руками, - и я не дурачок. Как я могу потерять веру, если Он привел тебя сюда?

Джеймс притянул его голову к себе, вжимаясь лбом в лоб Стива, вдыхая резкий соленый – свой – запах с его губ.

\- А если это не Бог привел меня сюда?

Стив вздохнул, устроился на груди Джеймса.

\- Ты поймешь это сам. Только Бог мог привести тебя сюда. Он – это любовь, Джеймс…

Джеймс стиснул зубы.

\- Я не хочу быть тем, кто тебя сломает, - с отчаянием признался он, - отнимет твою прежнюю жизнь и не даст взамен ничего… Я не тот, кем ты считаешь меня.

Стив тихо засмеялся, повозив носом по его груди.

\- Меня не так просто сломать, - успокоил он, подтягиваясь на руках, - и ты уже дал мне столько…

Джеймс засмеялся вместе с ним, находя его ищущие губы, насмерть сплавляясь с ним языками, руками, ногами.

И застонал сквозь улыбку от снова вспыхнувшего желания, задрожавшего в животе. Торопясь, царапаясь, стянул со Стива штаны, больно вцепился в гладкую плоть ягодиц, прижимаясь своим набухающим членом к крепко стоящему члену Стива.

Поймал пересохшим ртом мучительный стон содрогнувшегося на нем мужчины. Поднес к его губам руку – Стив мокро облизал его длинные пальцы, сложенную чашечкой ладонь.

Джеймс сплюнул в руку и засунул ее себе между ягодиц, небрежно, торопясь, размазывая слюну.

Стив шумно выдохнул.

\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал Джеймс, находя влажными пальцами тяжелый горячий член, направляя его в себя.

Стив коротко вскрикнул, когда тугие мышцы, с усилием раскрывшись, приняли его, вобрали внутрь – в жар и нежность.

Когда Джеймс выгнулся в его руках, крепко обхватывая ногами поясницу Стива, плавясь от прострелившей неподготовленное тело боли и пробивающегося сквозь нее удовольствия.

Все стало неважно.

Важно было лишь это краткое время в тающей ночи – все, что у них было.

Стив подчинился рукам Джеймса, своим инстинктам и легко двинул вперед бедрами.

Мгновенно падая в глубокие размашистые рывки – невыносимо, до шума в ушах, до кровавых пятен перед зажмуренными глазами – хотелось глубже, сильнее, насквозь втиснуться в узкое, влажное, горячее.

Забыв про все. Себя забыв.

Перестав бояться, что причинишь боль напором своего желания, всю жизнь ждущего своего партнера.

И дождавшегося…

Джеймс, больно прикусив ему ухо, хрипло дышал, срываясь на всхлипы, резко вскидывая бедра навстречу жестоким толчкам. Извивался под Стивом – так, чтобы при каждом движении Стив задевал…сильнее давил…еще, Господи…на сладкое место внутри.

Ночной воздух раскалялся от жарких стонов, звуков поцелуев, вздохов двух грешников, утонувших в любви друг к другу.

Стив кусал губы Джеймса, его острые скулы, покорно подставленное соленое горло – уже все равно, даже если следы, синяки, отметины – все равно.

Сжимал, сминал твердые напряженные мышцы, тихо рычал, не переставая двигаться в теле Джеймса, всем весом вбивать его в землю.

Пока стреножившая тело на середине стремительного движения судорога не выломала его, неочищенным наслаждением вонзившись в позвоночник. Заставив замереть в конвульсиях крупной дрожи, мучительно исторгая его семя в раскрытое только для него тело.

Джеймс шумно дышал, двигая рукой по своему изнемогающему члену. Всхлипнул и кончил, забрызгав спермой себе живот и грудь.

Едва пришедший в себя Стив сполз вниз и медленно, мокро слизал теплые потеки с его расслабленного живота.

\- Мы вообще поговорить хотели, - еле шевеля языком, вспомнил Джеймс, - и у меня спина замерзла.

Стив тут же перекатил его на себя, растирая горячими руками прохладную кожу.

\- Сегодня ночью, - задумчиво сказал Стив, - жди меня здесь же. Если выйдем до рассвета, к обеду точно будем в Форт-Уэйне. И там сядем на поезд до Чикаго…Не успеем - заночуем в гостинице.

Джеймс зевнул, чувствуя сонное расслабление во всем теле, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами влажную кожу на шее Стива, перебирая его вспотевшие волосы.

Даже укусы проклятых мошек не могли его сейчас отвлечь.

И неожиданно представил, как это будет: спать со Стивом на чистом белье, в кровати, не торопясь, не прячась…Рассмотреть его всего в утреннем свете, измучить ласками, которых он даже вообразить себе пока не может…

\- Я рассказал Пегги, что уезжаю с тобой, - целуя Джеймса в лоб, признался Стив.

\- Овечка, ты с ума сошел! – Джеймс напрягся, сжал пальцы на его сильной шее.

Стив откинул голову, открывая ему шею еще больше, обхватывая его пальцы поверх своими.

\- Я не мог с ней так поступить. Я предложил ей ехать с нами.

Джеймс не выдержал.

\- Стиви, - с угрозой в голосе сказал он, - я не делюсь. Если ты моя овечка, то только моя.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Ну, хорошо, - смирился он, - я твоя _овечка_. Только твоя.

\- Тогда на черта нам супруга? – Джеймсу стало интересно.

\- Пегги умная, - Стив погладил расслабленную спину лежавшего на нем Джеймса, задерживаясь пальцами на ямочках на пояснице, - и мне кажется, ей тоже не место здесь… Я люблю ее. Она мой друг. Мы вместе с детства.

\- То есть, мы вывозим твою женушку и говорим ей adieu? - не поверил Джеймс.

\- Да. Нет…, - Стив виновато завозился под ним, - мы вывозим ее и…присматриваем за ней. Пока она…

\- Пока она – что, Стиви? – мягко спросил Джеймс, разглядывая в наступающем рассвете очертания его лица.

\- Пока она не устроится, - твердо закончил Стив.

\- И что она сказала в ответ на щедрое предложение жить втроем? - Джеймс отчетливо понимал, что не хочет знать.

Стив помолчал.

\- Она не готова ехать со мной. И она думает, что и я не готов. Что мой удел – это жизнь здесь, в общине…Она сказала, что ты…что ты толкнул меня на путь разврата из-за скуки. Что, как только ты выберешься отсюда, ты оставишь меня…

Джеймс прижался лбом к груди Стива.

\- Ты не думаешь, что она права? – глухо спросил он.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Мне жаль ее, - сказал он, - она слепа, как был я до тебя. Пегги даже не представляет, насколько бесцветно мы здесь живем, как много теряем в страхе, отказываясь от…жизни.

\- Но не ты, - уточнил Джеймс, тихо смеясь.

\- Нет, уже нет, - Стив крепче его обнял, - ты помог мне понять...Я думал, что, нарушив клятвы, я совершаю страшный грех. Но я понял: грех – это жить без любви, думая, что Бог хочет именно этого. Но этого хочет не Бог… «Душа Ионафана прилепилась к душе его, и полюбил его Ионафан как свою душу»*

Джеймс хмыкнул.

\- Я ни черта не понимаю в этих шарадах из Библии, Стиви.

Стив вздохнул и долго молчал.

\- Я хотел сказать этим, - медленно, тихо объяснил он, - что люблю Бога, люблю Пегги, люблю своих братьев, и людей в мире и…множество вещей, которыми нас одарил Господь… Но только тебя одного я полюбил, как…я полюбил.

Джеймс заткнул ему рот долгим поцелуем.

\- Черт возьми, ты напоминаешь мне Старейшину Марка, - тяжело дыша, рассмеялся он, оторвавшись от Стива.

Стив прижался губами к переносице лежавшего на нем мужчины:

\- Я не буду больше говорить это, если тебе не нравится…

\- Мне все нравится…Жаль, что я не такой красноречивый.

Джеймс потерся колючей щекой о мягкий чувствительный сосок Стива, заставив Стива вздрогнуть.

\- Нам пора, Стиви, - неохотно признал он, - сейчас ваше стадо побредет восхвалять Бога.

Стив вздохнул: ему не нравилось, что Джеймс так неуважительно отзывался о людях, бывших для Стива семьей на протяжении всей его жизни.

Но он верил, что постепенно объяснит Джеймсу, как все на самом деле устроено в мире, в котором есть место любви, уважению, добру…

В мире, который он оставлял ради Джеймса.

\- Я уже жду ночи, - с тоской сказал Стив, - не увижу тебя сегодня днем. Ты все время в мастерской…

\- Скоро все дни будут наши, - Джеймс привстал, отпинывая съехавшие на щиколотки расстегнутые штаны, и направился, осторожно ступая, к реке.

Быстро ополоснулся, кое-как вытерся рубашкой.

Стив, не мигая, наблюдал за ним.

\- По крайней мере, я научился здесь делать мебель, - возвращаясь обратно голым и мокрым, сообщил Джеймс. Натянул штаны.

И весело фыркнул.

\- Никогда бы не подумал…

Стив встал с земли.

\- Пригодится, - сказал он.

Джеймс отряхнул его вспотевшую спину от травы и песка. Поцеловал в плечо, помогая надеть мятую рубашку.

-Ну, иди. Хочу полюбоваться твоей… _моей_ задницей.

Стив мгновенно покраснел. Ему было тяжело привыкнуть к несдержанной речи Джеймса.

\- Бог благословит тебя для нового дня, - сказал ему Стив.

Джеймс резко шагнул к нему и жадно, быстро поцеловал.

И отступил, лукаво облизываясь.

\- Уже, - ответил он.

Стив, оборачиваясь на каждом шагу, дошел до поворота.

Обласканный лучами утреннего солнца Джеймс махнул ему рукой.

Таким Стив запомнил его – темная стройная фигура на фоне пылающей золотом рассвета реки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Библия. 1Цар.18:1


	24. Chapter 24

####  Глава 24.

Стив прождал Джеймса до тех пор, пока небо на востоке не начало жемчужно светлеть.

Только тогда он встал, подобрал свои вещи и неожиданно стыдно расплакался, всхлипывая и содрогаясь всем телом, чувствуя, как щиплют уголки губ беспрерывно текущие соленые слезы.

Джеймс его оставил здесь.

Ушел один.

Стиву было так больно, что вдохнуть полной грудью не получалось. Он задыхался, словно растворившейся в огромном пространстве Джеймс забрал с собой весь воздух – и Стиву нечем было дышать без него.

Медленно Стив побрел домой, не зная, что теперь делать. Все потеряло смысл. Его мир рухнул.

И Стив не мог понять, почему все вокруг не корчится в агонии вместе с ним.

Почему все осталось таким же: тихие хозяйственные постройки, темные спящие дома, поля, река, деревья!

Не различая дороги, Стив дошел до дома. Тихо, чтобы не мешать Пегги, лег на кровать, не раздеваясь.

Слезы текли без остановки, скатывались к вискам влажными дорожками, скапливались в волосах. На потолке дрожало бледное пятнышко – первые лучи рассветного солнца.

Стив отстраненно подумал, как он сможет жить без Джеймса. Внутри была такая пустота…

Не выдержав, Стив всхлипнул, прижав к животу стиснутые ледяные руки.

\- Стив? – Пегги в полутьме приподнялась на кровати: смутно белеющее привидение, закутанное в ярды белого хлопка. Как и полагается добропорядочной женщине в присутствии мужа.

Вот только Стив уже не был ни добропорядочным мужчиной, ни тем более добропорядочным мужем.

Он ей не ответил.

\- Стивен, - Маргарет выбралась из кровати и неуверенно пошла к нему.

\- Я остаюсь, Пегги, ложись, - шепотом сказал Стив, закусив губу от того, как безнадежно – смертным приговором - прозвучали эти слова.

\- Стив…

Голос Пегги был странным. Стив сел в кровати.

\- Что, Пег? Что? – вытерев мокрые щеки, спросил он.

\- Мне так жаль, - свистящим шепотом сказала Маргарет, - Стивен, прости меня…

Пегги внезапно сползла на пол, начиная судорожно рыдать. Оторопевший Стив вскочил с кровати и кинулся к жене.

\- Пегги, Пег, что случилось??...Я принесу воды.

Маргарет крепко вцепилась в рубашку Стива, не отпуская.

\- Я ведь пошла за тобой вчера, - прошептала она еле слышно, - я слышала вас там…у реки…

Стив замер.

\- Ох, Стивен, - всхлипнула Пегги, - почему ты никогда не говорил мне того, что ты говорил этому…выродку!

Она вскинула голову. Ночной чепец свалился с густых каштановых волос. В бледном свете зарождающегося дня Пег была похожа на ведьму.

\- И _как_ ты это говорил, - ее лицо скривилось, - если бы ты слышал себя…и все, что вы делали там…эти звуки – я не могу их забыть!

Она скорчилась на полу, закрывая ладонями уши.

\- Это омерзительно! Он – чудовище!

У Стива в горле часто-часто билось сердце. По заледеневшей спине сползла обжигающая капля пота.

\- Ты же убил меня, там, у реки! – истерично, срываясь на визг, выкрикнула всегда спокойная уравновешенная Маргарет. - Ты хоть понимаешь, как. это. страшно. жить. мертвой!!

Она размахнулась и сильно ударила Стива наотмашь по лицу.

\- Но ты узнаешь, - внезапно успокаиваясь, сказала она, - ты уже начинаешь узнавать.

Стив моргнул, леденея от свинцового предчувствия.

\- Пегги, - не замечая текущей из лопнувшей губы крови, сказал Стив, - что ты сделала…

Маргарет встала с пола и, не торопясь, подобрала чепчик.

\- Пегги, - стараясь сдерживать нарастающий гул безумия, повторил Стив, - прошу, скажи. Что ты сделала…

\- Я? – она рассмеялась. – Ничего. Но вот совет Старейшин – да. О, они все сделали правильно.

Стив замер. Колючий воздух отказывался проходить в сжавшиеся легкие.

\- Что? - помертвевшими губами спросил он.

\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как наказывают тех, кто попирает законы Бога. Грешников, прелюбодеев и…выродков!

Стив впился в щеки ногтями.

\- Когда...

\- В час Дьявола, _Стиви_ , - Пегги издевательски растянула последнее слово, - когда ничто не помешало его душе отправиться в ад.

Маргарет истерично расхохоталась в полной тишине.

\- Но тогда и мне нужно быть там вместе с ним!! – страшно крикнул Стив, глядя в безумные, широко раскрытые глаза жены.

Он вскочил и кинулся прочь: в сарай… и потом…в проклятый круг.

\- Стив, - неуверенно позвала в пустой комнате пришедшая в себя Маргарет.

_  
\- Тебе рассказывали в детстве сказки? – тихо спросил Джеймс, смотря в темную пустоту над собой._

_Обессиленный Стив с закрытыми глазами лежал рядом, обняв его поперек влажной груди._

_\- Мама читала мне Библию, - помолчав, ответил он._

_\- Библия…А обычные сказки, для детей?_

_Джеймс повернулся лицом к Стиву, закинул на него тяжелую ногу._

_\- Ну, знаешь там…Джек и бобовое зерно, Гензель и Гретель?_

_Стив вздохнул._

_\- Нет, - признался он, - это плохо?_

_Джеймс повозился, устраиваясь удобнее на сухой колючей траве. Его тихий хриплый голос вплетался в шум дождя._

_\- У нас была соседка в Чикаго, чокнутая старуха. Она перебралась с мужем из Дании в поисках лучшей доли, но он ее бросил…закрутил роман с девчонкой из подтанцовки, а потом пропал… Я даже не помню, как ее звали, эту старуху. Помню, что у нее были синие глаза…_

_Джеймс неожиданно поцеловал Стива в лоб._

_\- Цветом похожие на твои,- мягко сказал он._

_Стив крепче его обнял._

_\- Она пекла булки с корицей и продавала их…вкусные… - вспоминая, сказал задумчиво Джеймс. - Она рассказала нам одну сказку…_

_\- Нам? – Стив приподнял растрепанную голову._

_\- У меня были сестры, - Джеймс, нахмурившись, помолчал, - они умерли два года назад. И мама…_

_Стив снова стиснул его в объятиях. Джеймс обмяк, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему. Становясь тем, кем он был на самом деле – не успевшим повзрослеть мальчишкой, играющим роль взрослого._

_Стив гладил его спину, надавливая пальцами на напряженные мышцы. Целовал закрытые глаза, нахмуренный лоб._

_И чувствовал его боль, как свою._

_\- Они сейчас с Богом, - тихо рассказывал он Джеймсу, лаская губами его дрожащие веки, - им хорошо… и ты встретишься с ними, после того, как Господь призовет тебя._

_\- Ты правда веришь в это, овечка, - не спрашивая, сказал Джеймс._

_\- Я это знаю._

_Джеймс сипло вздохнул._

_\- Она рассказала нам сказку, - упрямо начал он снова, - про игрушечного солдатика из олова… У него не было ноги._

_\- Почему? – тут же спросил сердобольный Стив._

_\- Не помню, - Джеймс пожал плечами, - помню, что солдатик полюбил бумажную куколку…она была такой беленькой, красивой…не похожей на другие игрушки…_

_Он надолго замолчал._

_Стив тихо дышал ему в шею, прижимаясь теплыми губами к покрытой мурашками коже._

_\- Они сгорели в камине, - внезапно хрипло закончил Джеймс._

_Стив удивился._

_\- Почему? – снова спросил он._

_\- Не помню, - Джеймс тихо усмехнулся, зарываясь носом в волосы Стива, - старуха рисовала на пыльном полу сердце – от солдатика осталось только оно. Оловянное сердце._

_\- А от его…куколки?_

_\- Пепел. Она же была из бумаги…_

_\- Плохая сказка, - подумав, решил Стив._

_\- Мне нравится, - Джеймс вздохнул, - солдатик расплавился от любви. Неужели ты не понял, глупый?_

_\- Это неправильно, - тихо ответил Стив._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Любовь – это жизнь. А в твоей сказке он умер…от любви._

_Джеймс осторожно обвел пальцем губы Стива._

_\- По мне, лучше расплавиться, чем прожить всю жизнь, не узнав, что это, - тихо сказал он._

_Стив поцеловал его пальцы._

_\- Я хочу другой конец твоей сказке._

_Джеймс тихо фыркнул._

_\- Какой? Они полюбили друг друга, умерли и встретились в раю?_

_\- Нет, - упрямо ответил Стив, подбираясь к его губам своими, - они полюбили друг друга, - в приоткрытый рот Джеймса, сказал он, целуя его._

_\- А потом? – неохотно разорвав поцелуй, спросил Джеймс._

_\- А потом они просто жили и любили, - Стив улыбнулся, - долго. Что же тут непонятного?_

_Джеймс обнял Стива._

_\- Мир устроен иначе, Стиви, - тихо сказал он, - в моем мире, куда ты хочешь пойти за мной, любовь – это оловянное сердце в грязи. Там нет твоего Бога…_

_Стив взял ладонь Джеймса и положил себе на грудь._

_\- Слышишь? – спросил он, улыбаясь._

_В ладонь Джеймса упруго стучало сердце Стива._

_\- Оно не расплавилось. Оно живое. Просто бьется теперь быстрее, - Стив прижался губами к груди Джеймса, - как и твое…_


	25. Chapter 25

####  Глава 25.

Стив никогда не бегал так: сейчас от скорости зависело все. Пот ручьями стекал по его лицу, в боку кололо, сведенные судорогой ноги отказывались подчиняться.  
Стив бежал.

И просил только об одном: чтобы не было поздно.

Только бы он успел. Только бы успел…

Он старался не думать, что они сделали с Джеймсом. Что прошло слишком много времени (даже если – _пожалуйста_ – они не убили его сразу, он не выжил. _Он выжил_. Никто бы не выжил. _Он выжил_ ).

Так не могло быть. Бог не мог быть настолько жесток, чтобы сначала дать невозможное счастье, дать ему Джеймса, а потом отнять в одночасье.

Могильный холод вины остужал выскакивающее из груди сердце. Если бы Стив не рассказал ничего Пегги…

Ее он не винил.

Дыхание горячими колючими хрипами срывалось с губ Стива, когда он, спотыкаясь, взобрался на холм, под которым был круг проклятых.

Стив никогда не был здесь. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь Совет принимал решение наказать кого-то так жестоко. Он был уверен, что это – древнее предание.

Но могил внизу было достаточно.

_Ее_ он увидел сразу – свежий, обложенный камнями, холмик.

Оскальзываясь на росистой траве, падая, обдирая руки, Стив кинулся к ней, на коленях прополз последние шаги, прижал горящие ладони к мокрой холодной земле.

\- Джеймс, Господи, я здесь…

И, забыв про лопату, начал разгребать, отбрасывать руками рыхлую почву.

Стив потерял счет времени.

Он бежал наперегонки со временем, проклиная неотвратимо встающее солнце, слизывая горький пот с губ.

Грешникам, отправляемым прямым ходом в ад, выкапывали глубокие могилы – не меньше десяти футов*.

Чтобы проклятые души точно не смогли выбраться из своих темниц – воскреснуть при звуках Гласа ангела Божия.

В голове Стива стучала мысль: как они посмели, как _посмели_ прикоснуться к Джеймсу, спрятать его от солнца, которое он так любит.

В сжавшемся желудке тошнотворным узлом свернулся ледяной страх. Стив гнал от себя образ мертвого, неподвижного тела, к которому он отчаянно пытался прорваться сквозь беспощадную толщу осыпающейся земли.

Когда лопата стукнулась о грубо сколоченный ящик, Стив едва не заплакал, бешено скидывая в стороны кишащую червями землю.

Осторожно, чтобы не задеть того, кто был внутри ящика, Стив начал отдирать доски, с ужасом разглядев присыпанные землей штаны Джеймса и его босые ступни.

Взревев, Стив выломал криво приколоченные доски, раздирая пальцы в кровь, вгоняя десятки заноз в ободранные, покрытые лопнувшими мозолями, ладони.

На голову Джеймса был надет грязный мешок.

Стив застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, осторожно подхватывая неподвижное тяжелое тело, с остановившимся сердцем ощущая прохладу кожи.

Рванул мешок, стаскивая его с лица Джеймса.

Частицы земли осели на его лице сквозь пористую ткань. Светлые яркие следы от слез выделялись на темной пыли.

Джеймс не дышал.

Стив не знал, что ему делать.

Он тряс Джеймса, звал его, бил по холодным щекам, пытался посадить, но безвольное тяжелое тело соскальзывало, грузно оседая в его руках, обдавая безнадежным мертвым запахом влажной земли.

Стараясь удержать его, Стив, не осознавая, шептал молитву, путаясь в словах, называя Бога именем Джеймса.

Ледяное безумие закипало в крови.

Стив, не дыша, смотрел на темные закрытые веки, присыпанные землей губы, с которых он сцеловывал стоны несколько часов назад.

Он не знал, что ему еще сделать! Что еще сделать!!

\- Дыши, пожалуйста, дыши, - сквозь вырвавшиеся из горла сухие рыдания жалобно шептал Стив, прижимая к груди темноволосую голову, - не оставляй меня одного…

Джеймс завалился набок.

\- Дыши, черт тебя возьми! – внезапно рассвирепел Стив и сильно ударил его в грудь кулаком.

Джеймс еле заметно дернулся.

Не поверивший себе Стив моргнул, стряхивая с ресниц слезы, вцепился в плечи Джеймса. Снова тряхнул его, не переставая звать.

Голова Джеймса безвольно мотнулась.

\- Ты…меня…добить…выкопал, - еле слышно прошелестел Джеймс, почти не размыкая разбитых губ.

Стив, не веря себе, обнял его, прижал к себе – осторожно, чтобы не сделать еще больнее. Осел в землю посреди проклятой могилы.

Жадно вслушиваясь в еле слышное дыхание, разгоняющийся в груди Джеймса пульс.

\- Прости меня, прости, - шептал Стив сквозь слезы, целуя грязные, в земле и глине, волосы Джеймса, - прости, что оставил одного…

Джеймс тяжело, с присвистом, дышал, бессильно привалившись щекой к груди Стива, впитывая его тепло.

\- Ну, и чокнутое у тебя стадо, Стиви, - прохрипел он, наконец, заходясь в кашле.

Стив сипло рассмеялся сквозь слезы.

\- Нам надо выбираться отсюда.

Джеймс решительно кивнул.

\- Полезай, я за тобой.

И Стив полез наверх, начиная ощущать боль в разодранных ладонях, боль в мышцах. Оскальзываясь, упорно вытаскивая себя из могилы.

Мокрый, грязный, с текущими от невозможного облегчения слезами.

Отдышавшись мгновение на краю, он протянул руку вниз.

\- Давай, Джеймс.

\- Зови меня Баки, - невнятно прохрипел из могилы тяжело встающий на подгибающиеся ноги Джеймс.

\- Кто такой Баки? – удивился Стив, обхватывая скользкой от крови рукой грязную, разбитую о неровные доски, ладонь Джеймса, подтягивая его вверх изо всех сил.

-Я вообще-то, - сообщил Джеймс, переваливаясь через край ямы.

Стив потерял ощущение времени. Он обессиленно лежал на краю раскопанной могилы, из которой несло сырым холодом, смотрел в небо и чувствовал тепло лежавшего рядом Джеймса.

Адреналиновое напряжение постепенно отпускало остывающее на ветру, покрытое пленкой пота тело, и на смену приходила смертельная слабость.

Джеймс нашел его руку и осторожно обхватил запястье, чтобы не трогать израненную ладонь – ему нужно было сейчас держаться за Стива.

\- Почему ты Баки, если тебя зовут Джеймс, - тихо спросил Стив, прижимаясь головой к его плечу.

\- От моего второго имени, - хрипло объяснил Джеймс, - Бьюкенен…Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки…Меня так звали дома.

Стив помолчал, рассматривая похожее на лошадь облако. Баки…

\- Мне нравится, - наконец, сказал он, - мне нравятся все твои имена… все нравится…

Баки хмыкнул.

\- А мне не все нравится, - признался он, - ненавижу, когда меня зовут Джимми.

С трудом сев, Стив посмотрел на лежащего на земле Джеймса. Джеймс – Баки – не мигая смотрел широко раскрытыми серыми глазами в небо.

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Я запомню, - пообещал он, наблюдая, как слабая улыбка освещает грязное лицо.

\- Ты…расскажешь мне… - тихо спросил Стив, помолчав.

\- Не сейчас, Стиви, - Джеймс прикрыл глаза, - может быть, потом…

Стив подтянул его ладонь и прижался губами к ритмично пульсирующей венке на запястье, считая легкие удары живого сердца, осторожно прихватывая тонкую, испачканную глиной кожу.

Джеймс тихо вздохнул.

\- Стив!

Они вздрогнули, посмотрев друг на друга.

Стив вскочил, шагнул вперед, загораживая собой Джеймса.

С холма к ним торопливо спускалась Маргарет.

Джеймс, кряхтя, как старик, встал на ноги позади Стива. В полном молчании они дождались, когда Маргарет подойдет ближе.

\- Что ты хотела, Пег, - тихо спросил Стив, перехватывая удобнее черенок лопаты.

Маргарет со страхом вглядывалась в измученного мужчину с сумасшедшими синими глазами на покрытом грязными разводами лице, пытаясь отыскать в нем Стива.

Перед ней был совершенно чужой человек. Она не знала его.

Стив, с которым она выросла, с которым прожила два года в браке, исчез.

\- Я… - голос Пегги дрогнул. - Я хотела помочь. На случай, если _он_ …выжил.

Глаза Стива беспокойно обшарили горизонт.

-Я одна, - Маргарет протянула вперед его сумку, - вещи…и я положила еще немного денег….

Пегги не хотела плакать, но слезы были близко.

-Стив, всемогущий Господь! Твои руки! – ахнула Маргарет, когда Стив шагнул взять сумку.

Стив равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Заживут с Божьей помощью.

За его спиной хриплым сухим смехом рассмеялся Джеймс.

\- Или вопреки ей, - задушено сказал он сиплым голосом, - спасибо, Пег.

\- Заткнись, - с ненавистью выплюнула Маргарет, стиснув кулаки. Она не подозревала, что способна так сильно ненавидеть другого человека, - я делаю это для Стива, будь ты проклят!

Джеймс снова рассмеялся. На чумазом окровавленном лице сверкнули белые зубы.

\- Идем с нами, Пегги, - хрипло сказал он, - ты сойдешь с ума здесь.

Стив заглянул ей в лицо своими фиалковыми глазами.

\- Пег? – тепло спросил он, став на мгновение тем Стивом, которого она выбрала себе в мужья.

Пегги внезапно осознала, что готова убить за то, чтобы ему не было настолько все равно, поедет она с ним или останется.

Моргнув, она перевела взгляд на проклятого Джеймса и окаменела от ненависти, встретив неприкрытое сочувствие в его глазах. Он все понимал…

Стиву было все равно. Единственный человек, до которого ему сейчас было дело, уходил вместе с ним.

\- Когда он тебя сломает, - тихо сказала она Стиву, - я буду здесь. Я буду ждать тебя – оскверненного, утонувшего в грехе. Я буду каждый день молиться за тебя.

Стив вздохнул.

Пегги шагнула чуть ближе к нему, жадно рассматривая полные розовые губы, темные брови, длинные, выгоревшие на концах ресницы.

\- Какая жизнь ждет тебя? - сбивчиво, торопливо зашептала она, надеясь, что ненавистный сероглазый мужчина рядом не разберет ее слов. – Прятаться, грешить, все время жить в страхе, что вся ваша мерзость откроется? От тебя отвернутся, ты станешь изгоем, презираемым людьми. Одиноким и несчастным…Он первый отвернется от тебя, Стив. Предаст…Он погубит тебя.

\- Он не вернется, - хрипло и уверенно сказал Джеймс, подходя к Стиву и опираясь на него (позволяя ему опереться на себя), - и он никогда не будет один. Знаешь - почему?

Джеймс внимательно смотрел на нее.

\- Ты знаешь, - с сочувственной улыбкой сказал он.

Она знала – ведь она любила Стива.

С первой ее встречи с тонким светловолосым мальчиком с самыми синими в мире глазами она полюбила его тяжелой, взрослой, безнадежной любовью, отчаянно пробивающейся в детской груди под гнетом правил, запретов и страхов.

Так умеют любить только женщины – с первого вздоха и до конца.

Ненавидеть они умеют так же.

Пегги подумала, что, если бы не Стив, стоящий между ними, она голыми руками выцарапала бы Джеймсу глаза и насладилась, как непрощеная Богом язычница, видом кричащего от боли, истекающего кровью ослепленного мужчины.

И сейчас она отчетливо поняла: нет, Стив не вернется.

Потому что проклятый Джеймс тоже любит его. И в глазах Стива разливается неземной свет, только когда он смотрит на _него_...

И эта любовь уже связала их крепче всех людских и божьих законов.

Пегги словно настроилась на частоту Джеймса: два абсолютно чужих друг другу человека, объединенных любовью к Стиву.

Он любит Стива. Пусть пока не так, как она.

Он еще сам ничего толком не понял – он такой же испуганный влюбленный мальчишка, как ее Стив.

Пегги внезапно ощутила себя древней, прожившей сотни жизней старухой. Древней, как сама жизнь.

И на одну короткую секунду сжирающая ее заживо ненависть к измученному сероглазому Джеймсу, жавшемуся к Стиву, исчезла.

На одну крошечную секунду ей захотелось обнять его, прижать к груди и благословить как сына, отпуская.

Отпуская их обоих.

На один удар сердца длиной в вечность.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - тихо сказала Пегги, смотря в лучистые серые глаза, - я так сильно ненавижу тебя…Почему ты не умер тогда в придорожной канаве!

\- Пегги, не надо! – Стив сделал движение вперед, словно закрывая собой Джеймса от ее ненависти. – Нам пора…Я постараюсь дать знать, как мы устроимся...Береги себя.

Маргарет на мгновение зажмурила глаза: «мы устроимся».

\- Когда ты будешь подыхать из-за этого выродка, - сказала она спокойно, взяв себя в руки, - вспомни меня. Это единственное, о чем я прошу.

Развернулась и медленно пошла обратно, оседая в рыхлой кладбищенской земле.

Потрясенный Стив смотрел ей вслед, пока ее прямая тонкая фигурка не исчезла за холмом.

Джеймс ( _Баки_ ), выждав, сжал руку на плече Стива, погладил напряженные мышцы.

\- Эй, - тихо сказал он, – Стиви. Пора. Надо успеть вымыться и переодеться… надеюсь, твоя супруга не положила нам женскую одежду.

Стив отбросил лопату, которую продолжал машинально сжимать в руке и поднял сумку.

Баки наблюдал за ним, одной рукой придерживая себя за бок.

\- Ты как? – с тревогой спросил Стив.

\- Хорошо, - Джеймс мягко улыбнулся, - ты меня вовремя выкопал, и скоро я смогу отмыться…с твоей помощью…

\- Сильно болит? – не дал себя сбить с толку Стив.

\- Бывало и хуже. Ребра, вроде, целы, остальное неважно.

Он фыркнул.

\- Черт, Стив. Ну, и выглядим мы…

Стив, словно приходя в себя, оглядел свою перепачканную землей одежду, грязного, босоногого Джеймса и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Так-то лучше, - тихо сказал Баки, подходя и утыкаясь лбом ему в шею.

Стив, прижавшись к нему, замер ненадолго, собираясь с силами, _набираясь_ сил от тепла Джеймса.

\- Идем, - Стив обнял его и повел прочь от места, которое всю жизнь считал своим домом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *10 футов = 3,084 метра. Стандартные могилы роют обычно на глубине 6 футов +/- (1,5-2 метра)


	26. Chapter 26

####  Глава 26*.

Голый, мокрый, сплошь покрытый ссадинами и кровоподтеками Баки сидел, съежившись, на расстеленной рубашке, обсыхая на утреннем ветерке.

Они со Стивом долго шли вдоль заросшего подлеском берега, пока Стив не решил, что они уже достаточно далеко от общины и не разрешил им продраться сквозь густой кустарник, подойдя, наконец, к воде.

\- Свежо, - поеживаясь, сообщил Баки выходящему из воды Стиву. И замер. Стив, как и Баки, был совершенно голым.

\- Стой, - севшим голосом сказал Баки.

Стив остановился.

\- Что? – испуганно спросил он.

Баки рассматривал высокого обнаженного Стива – впервые открыто, безнаказанно, при дневном свете. Переводил взгляд от широких плеч к узкой талии и ниже – к тяжелой мягкой плоти между бедер.

Он так хорошо знал теперь его тело, его густой вкус и горячий запах, мягкость золотистых волос на груди, твердом животе, в паху…

Знал, какой Стив нежный и гладкий внутри для него…

Баки тяжело сглотнул набежавшую слюну, не отводя взгляд от паха Стива.

\- Куда…куда ты смотришь, - хрипло уточнил Стив, чья расслабленная плоть, невзирая на душевные муки, начала багрово твердеть под бесстыжим взглядом серых глаз.

\- На тебя, - Джеймс, покачнувшись, встал и пошел навстречу Стиву.

Стив чуть отступил назад, обратно в воду, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на приближающегося Джеймса.

\- Что ты хочешь…

Джеймс тихо рассмеялся, заходя следом за ним в реку, осторожно обнимая мокрое тело с торчащими темными сосками и плотно прижимаясь горячим набухающим членом к встающей плоти Стива.

\- Неужели до сих пор не понял, божья ты овечка, - хрипло спросил он, глубоко целуя Стива в мокрые посиневшие от холодной воды губы, - тебя…

Стив, вздрогнув, судорожно обхватил Баки за плечи и тихо зашипел от боли в ладонях.

\- Держи свои развратные руки при себе, - велел Джеймс, оторвавшись на секунду, - пока мы их не перевязали…

Стив издал протестующий звук – он хотел трогать Баки, везде – но Джеймс опередил его, снова поцеловав. Легко протолкнул язык в рот Стива, облизал прохладные десны, коснулся языка, низко застонав, долго, влажно лаская губами дрожащие губы тяжело дышащего Стива.

У Стива от нежной горечи поцелуя все поплыло перед глазами, пульсирующая в ладонях боль сводящей с ума остротой увеличивала наслаждение от прикосновений Баки, от того, как терлись вставшие соски Стива о грудь возбужденного Джеймса.

Для которого извивающийся в его руках Стив был единственно нужным подтверждением того, что он, Джеймс, жив.

И рядом со Стивом есть шанс забыть невыразимый кошмар последних часов, боль, крики, душащую, шуршащую, кишащую мертвой жизнью темноту могилы. Тесноту. Неподдающуюся твердость деревянной крышки. Ощущение бесконечной толщи земли над тобой, отделяющей тебя от воздуха, света, жизни. Страшно, безнадежно сжимающуюся от паники и нехватки кислорода грудь…

Глубоко вдыхая острый запах их разгоряченных тел, Баки понимал, что хочет Стива, как одержимый, прямо сейчас, наплевав на усталость, побои и еще ворочающийся внутри страх.

Придерживая одной рукой его запястья, пятясь и целуя его лицо, шею – куда придется – Джеймс дотащил их до мокрой расстеленной рубашки и толкнул Стива на нее, наваливаясь между разведенных коленей.

Руки слегка сопротивляющегося Стива он вытянул над его головой.

\- Я же сказал – не трогать, - ухмыльнулся он, больно укусив приоткрытые губы

Глаза Стива были дикими от желания. Он был согласен на все. Вставший член с обнажившейся яркой, покрытой светлыми потеками головкой, упирался ему в живот.

Джеймс, смотря ему в глаза, вложил два пальца в его приоткрытый рот и судорожно выдохнул, когда Стив, облизав разбитые суставы, начал сосать их, плотно обхватив губами.

Член Джеймса болезненно дернулся.

\- Достаточно, Стиви, - Баки вытащил мокрые пальцы и жадно, глубоко протолкнул их между ягодиц Стива. Нащупав нежное отверстие, погладил его горячие складки, заставив Стива изогнуться, ахнув. И нетерпеливо скользнул в ждущее тело плотно прижатыми друг к другу пальцами, застонав от того, как туго обхватила его расступившаяся плоть Стива.

Баки двигал рукой, массируя изнутри жаркие стенки, нажимал на твердую припухлость и смотрел, замирая, как меняется лицо Стива от наслаждения, как, забыв себя, он сползает вперед, навстречу влажным, погруженным в его тело пальцам.

\- Еще, - еле слышно шептал Стив, чувствуя, как бегут от низа его спины, по ногам мириады колющих удовольствием искр.

Джеймс разводил пальцы в пылающем Стиве, глубоко дыша, чтобы не сорваться и не взять его, не вторгнуться изнемогающим членом в вожделенную глубину.

Стив внезапно вскрикнул и выгнулся, сжимая в себе длинные пальцы Джеймса. Выплеснул молочную струю семени на свой живот, не выдержав того, как нежно Джеймс ласкал его внутри.

Баки застонал от возбуждения, нетерпения.

Обмякший Стив открыл глаза и, облизнув губы, раздвинул шире колени.

\- Баки, - прошептал он, чуть приподняв бедра, предлагая ему всего себя, - все, что хочешь...

Джеймс, стиснув челюсти, лег на Стива, погладил влажную изнанку его бедер и, нетерпеливо разводя твердой головкой мягкие мышцы, погрузился в жаркое тело. Замерев на мгновение от удовольствия, когда поджавшаяся мошонка прижалась к горячей коже ягодиц Стива.

Стив выгнул шею и часто задышал от невыносимой остроты: обнаженные еще бьющимся внутри оргазмом нервные окончания пылали.

Баки размашисто входил в него, обмирая, чувствовал, как сжимают его член скользкие тугие стенки. Судорожно вздрагивал, наблюдая, как тянется всем телом навстречу его толчкам потерявший себя светловолосый парень.

Его Стив.

Вталкиваясь в содрогающегося Стива, Джеймс продолжал жадно смотреть на него, выгнувшегося в неотпускающем экстазе, на длинные ресницы, на приоткрытые в бесконечном стоне губы. Набухший член Стива влажно терся между их прижавшимися телами.

Задрожавший Стив издал надломленный звук, стиснув сведенными оргазмом мышцами твердую плоть Джеймса, и снова растаял в блаженном, охватившем его тепле, горячими струями стекавшем с подрагивающего члена.

«Полюбил как свою душу», - неожиданно вспомнил Баки и, толкнувшись, сам потерялся в ослепительной темноте, вырвавшей удовольствие из сжавшегося тела, скорчившегося, закричавшего от благословенного облегчения…

Стучащее морским прибоем сердце замедлялось.

Баки начинал различать окружавшую их реальность. Он был живым. Он был новорожденным: звуки, свет, запахи – все было впервые.

\- Стив, - прошептал он, не открывая глаз, ощущая на губах вкус соли, - Стиви…

\- Я здесь, - Стив беспорядочно, как слепой, мокро целовал его дрожащие руки, запястья, пальцы, - здесь.

Джеймс открыл глаза.

\- Я боюсь, - внезапно сказал он, растворяясь в чистой синеве глаз Стива.

«Я боюсь тебя, боюсь за тебя, я боюсь себя, я боюсь того, что сейчас происходит, я боюсь, что это закончится – как выжить, если это закончится. Как можно жить, если это не закончится…»

\- Я знаю, - Стив погладил Баки по щеке, - я с тобой…

Джеймс обессиленно лег на него, спрятав лицо на его груди.

Стив крепко, больно сдавив, обнял Джеймса, смотря в высокое небо. Он хотел запомнить это: теплая, живая, упругая тяжесть, влажное дыхание на остывающей коже, ощущение, что он нужен Джеймсу так же, как Баки нужен ему.

В бесконечной ослепительной высоте плыли легкие прозрачные облака. Бесшумно чертили воздух ласточки. Пахло рекой и – еле уловимо - Джеймсом, чья макушка была у лица Стива.

\- Я бы остался там, если бы не успел… - еле слышно шепнул Стив.

\- Пегги была бы рада, - тихо ответил Джеймс, собирая пальцем капли пота с груди Стива.

\- Я бы остался с тобой, _там_ , - помолчав, объяснил Стив.<

Джеймс удивленно приподнялся.

\- ... Стив, ты же не думал вешаться на ближайшем дереве? – Баки криво улыбнулся дрожащими губами.

\- Нет, - Стив опустил длинные ресницы, - думаю, я бы не убил свое тело. Но остался бы там…

Джеймс прижался к нему, поцеловал в лоб. Он не сомневался в словах Стива, просто знал, что мир устроен иначе. Все проходит.

И, когда Стив поживет…ну, в _реальном_ мире, он поймет…

\- Все проходит, - сказал Стив, словно мысли Джеймса текли сквозь его, и он знал их все, - все суета сует. И я бы жил дальше…Но как можно жить без души, Баки?

\- Ты бы остался с Пегги, - уверенно сказал тот, - вы бы обзавелись детьми и, переругавшись, назвали бы первенца Джеймсом…Так бы и было.

Лоб Стива прочертила глубокая морщина, придавая ему выражение едва выносимого страдания.

\- Как ты можешь думать, что я остался бы с Пегги…Сможешь ли ты простить меня…

\- За что? – Баки удивился, садясь рядом со Стивом.

\- За то, что меня не было рядом, когда я был нужен, - Стив смотрел на него снизу. На груди, сильном животе, раздвинутых ляжках подсыхали блестящие на солнце потеки семени. Обмякший член расслабленно лежал на бедре.

Баки медленно взял Стива за руки, разворачивая его сочащиеся сукровицей ладони, и повел языком по рассеченной коже, горячо дотрагиваясь до кровавых волокон в расступающихся под его губами изрезанных складках.

Стив задушено выдохнул, откидываясь назад.

\- Сам как думаешь, - оторвавшись от израненной плоти выгнувшегося Стива, тихо спросил Баки. Снова скользя острым нежным языком по самому краю порезов.

Стив застонал от невыносимой, ледяным жаром продирающей до копчика, болезненной ласки. От того, каким был сейчас Баки, вылизывающий его ладони.

\- Мы сейчас пойдем, - Джеймс вздохнул, - сейчас… только еще немного побудем здесь.

Он снова устроился в объятиях Стива, сплетаясь с ним ногами. Стив пощекотил пальцами его ступню. Джеймс вздрогнул и рассмеялся.

\- Еще, - попросил он, тепло дыша Стиву в ухо.

Стив с удовольствием подчинился, слушая тихий смех Джеймса.

«Милосердие твое, Боже, безгранично», - подумал он.

####  ****

Баки бережно перебинтовывал ему руки, кидая быстрые взгляды снизу.

Стив сидел на скрипучем стуле в крошечном номере гостиницы и отрешенно смотрел в окно на вечернее, фиолетово-синее небо.

Стив был задумчивым и грустным.

Он так глубоко ухитрился влезть в Джеймса – Баки про себя усмехнулся, насколько это получилось двусмысленно – что это было бы невозможно…если бы не было правдой.

Джеймс с болезненной жадностью выхватывал взглядом гладкость загорелых щек, мерцающую синеву яркой радужки, спрятанную под воротом рубахи родинку на шее. Неправильное, глупое желание запереть Стива в комнате возникло и мгновенно заткнуло слабый голос разума.

Его, с этими длинными ласковыми пальцами, вздрагивающими как у породистого жеребца ноздрями, мягкими губами с такой чистой розовой изнанкой – закрыть, спрятать от всех.

Мир, в который он вел за собой наивного мальчишку, ждал сотнями похотливых взглядов, скользкими следами чужих прикосновений, бесконечной зловонной роскошью предложений… приняв которые вовек не отмыть душу от грязи.

Баки закрыл на мгновение глаза.

Перевернувший все день подходил к концу.

\- Все, - Джеймс легко погладил запястья Стива, - теперь можно, наконец, поесть.

Он кивнул на стол: под ужином Баки понимал несколько бутылок домашнего пива и холодное мясо с хлебом.

На деньги, которые у них были, они смогли снять номер в небольшой гостинице, взять билеты на поезд и купить нехитрую еду.

Деньги Джеймса остались в общине. Баки, смеясь про себя, подумал, что это – небольшая плата за право взять с собой Стива.

\- Хочешь, я накормлю тебя, - Баки с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на Стива, не поднимаясь с колен, - напоить тоже могу…

Стив улыбнулся, не понимая, все еще находясь мыслями далеко.

\- Стиви, - Джеймс несильно сжал его колени, - о чем ты думаешь?

\- Ни о чем, - Стив вздохнул, - и правда есть хочется…

Баки хмыкнул, щедрой рукой накладывая мясо на толстый ломоть хлеба и действительно собираясь кормить Стива.

Стив засмеялся, удерживая его руку.

\- Спасибо, - признательно сказал он, - но я могу и сам. И мы не молились.

Баки обреченно вздохнул, откладывая бутерброд.

\- Давай.

Он наклонил голову вперед и вбок и закрыл глаза, облизнув губы – молитвенную позу Баки представлял себе именно так.

Стив посмотрел на его постное лицо, улыбнулся и, потянувшись, невесомо поцеловал его в уголок рта.

\- Эй, - Джеймс чуть вздрогнул, открывая яркие глаза, - мы же молиться хотели!

\- Так выпрашивают поцелуй, а не молятся, - Стив осторожно погладил кончиками незабинтованных пальцев мягкие губы Джеймса.

Легко опустился на колени, лицом к окну, и закрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

Баки впервые испытывал такое: Стив был с ним и не с ним. Как будто он действительно разговаривал с кем-то… с чем-то.

С чем-то бОльшим, о чем Баки никогда не задумывался. И сейчас это осознание, что возможно – возможно! – Стив обращается не к пустоте, обрушилось на него морозной ясностью.

Скромная маленькая комнатка дешевого номера гостинички стала светлее. Окно заливал закатный свет, стирая границу между днем и приближающейся ночью.

Джеймс бесшумно опустился на колени и закрыл глаза, слушая тихое, успокаивающее дыхание Стива рядом.

В голове стало пусто.

Слова молитв – выученных в детстве, выученных за месяцы жизни в общине – исчезали из памяти.

Внутри оставалась только тишина: светлая, теплая, соленой волной обнимающая в такт с еле слышным дыханием синеглазого мальчишки.

Джеймс впервые, не занимаясь любовью со Стивом, испытал чувство полного растворения в чем-то. Он стал всем, исчезнув на несколько мгновений.

И это было так…

Стив вздохнул рядом.

Джеймс открыл потрясенные глаза и встретил понимающий взгляд Стива.

\- Вот сейчас мы можем поесть, - улыбаясь, сказал Стив.

####  ****

\- Я никогда раньше не делал этого.

Джеймс лежал на боку и прислушивался к легкой щекотке – Стив говорил, прижимаясь губами к коже Джеймса.

\- Не делал чего? – почти уснувший Джеймс открыл глаза.

\- Не засыпал с кем-то… вот так. В одной кровати.

Стив повозился, подтягиваясь выше, осторожно обнял Джеймса поперек груди, прижимаясь сильнее.

Баки молчал.

Ощущений было много: тепло крепкого тела сзади, легкое дыхание на голой шее, чуть царапающее прикосновение забинтованной руки к покрытой мурашками груди.

Подушка под головой, белье, и - кровать (кровать!), а не колючее сено…

Если Джеймс раньше и проводил с кем-то всю ночь, то не мог уснуть, лежа в темноте и отгоняя от себя жалящие, как скорпионы, мысли. И один был путь спасения, чтобы не свихнуться в ночи от шелестящих движений внутри головы – утопить их.

Он и топил. Исправно. Надирался до полного беспамятства. Только чтобы ощутить несколько мгновений тишины.

Со Стивом было иначе. С ним все было так… как должно было быть.

Стив был рядом и уютно обнимал сзади, закрывая беззащитную спину, и водил приоткрытыми губами по вспотевшей коже.

И не было мыслей-скорпионов, скрипящих, шуршащих в заполненной темнотой голове.

Была тишина, в которой наливалось светом что-то легкое, чистое.

\- Мне нравится, - Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, слушая эту тишину внутри. Тишину и дыхание Стива.

Джеймсу было хорошо. Спокойно. Впервые за много лет.

\- Спи, - еле слышно сказал Стив, бережно целуя его в затылок.

Баки закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *любителям хеппи-эндов желательно закончить чтение здесь


	27. Chapter 27

####  Глава 27.

#####  Стив.

Я не думал, что это будет так легко: поменять все.

Неправильно легко.

Оставить позади тишину бескрайних полей, неторопливый ежедневный распорядок мирной жизни в моей общине, молитвы, работу на ферме…Пегги.

Конечно, мне очень хотелось иногда увидеться с ней, узнать, как она.

Конечно, мне не хватало спокойствия Маргарет, ее твердой уверенности в том, что правильно. Не хватало моего друга детства рядом.

Я переживал из-за того, как мы расстались. Но я знал, что семья и вера поддержат ее. Это я добровольно стал изгоем.

И ... я не скучал по ней.

Мне было немного стыдно, что не получается скучать.

Вот когда, например, Джеймс вернулся из своей букмекерской конторы на тридцать семь минут позже, не предупредив… Я чуть с ума не сошел, сидя напротив входной двери и не сводя глаз с медленно ползущей стрелки на старых часах.

Внутри меня постоянно тикал метроном, отсчитывая секунды до момента, когда я смогу добежать до дома, на одном дыхании взлететь по узкой лестнице, распахнуть дверь в нашу – _нашу_ – квартиру и обнять смеющегося Баки, уже ждущего меня внутри.

Метроном внутри замолкал, когда я с размаху прижимался к горячим губам Джеймса и немедленно чувствовал между губ долгожданное движение его языка, скользящего в мой пересохший рот…

Я был непозволительно счастлив. Я был первым человеком на Земле, кто был настолько счастлив.

Я еще не знал, что счастье имеет свою цену.

И у Бога, который был мне всю мою жизнь небесным отцом, прейскурант задран так, что покраснели бы самые отпетые сутенеры.

Мне было восемнадцать, и я любил Джеймса с такой силой, что просыпался среди ночи от осознания этого, с колотящимся от восторга сердцем.

И сумасшедший, бурлящий в ритме джаза город был отражением меня: шум автомобилей, звонки трамваев, яркие мундиры солдат национальной гвардии, беспризорники с обувными щетками, стриженые _накрашенные_ женщины, мужчины в невероятной ширины брюках, музыка на каждом углу, пестрые вывески и ощущение грешной свободы в каждом глотке воздуха, в каждой улыбке…

Хозяин небольшой столярной мастерской – мистер Кавана - куда мне повезло устроиться на третий день поисков работы, все время просил меня «прикрывать глаза», потому что его «ослепляло это бессовестное сияние» и просил познакомить его с той, кто так «профессионально запудрила мне мозги».

Попутно расхваливая двух своих дочерей-погодок – решительных, рыжих юных леди, заинтересоваться которыми я не мог ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Я честно передавал приглашения Баки. И он даже соглашался прийти в мастерскую в качестве моей «спутницы», надев парик и туфли на каблуках.

Впрочем, он бы на все согласился, пока я, обмирая от наслаждения, вылизывал ему горячую терпкую изнанку раздвинутых ягодиц.

Я все так же вставал в четыре утра – как делал это всю сознательную жизнь. Тихо, чтобы не будить Баки, молился, готовил завтрак и уходил до вечера, поцеловав спящего Джеймса.

Мне нравилось работать помощником столяра. Мне было интересно пробовать новое. Годы беспрестанного труда в общине многое мне дали. И найденная работа была честным, достойным заработком.

Хоть и не очень большим.

Мистер Кавана быстро заметил, что я не бегу от работы и люблю учиться, и предложил мне сделку: он оплачивает мне обучение на краснодеревщика, а взамен я работаю у него еще два года.

И я согласился. Вырезать по дереву - это было почти как рисовать.

Ну, почти.

Джеймс считал, что я зря ввязался в это. И уговаривал меня отказаться, и начать уже заниматься с преподавателем при Институте искусств.

\- Я знаю, на что ты способен, Стиви, - задыхаясь, шептал он мне жаркими ночами, пока я, распятый под ним, сходил с ума от его тугой тяжести на своих бедрах.

Дополнительные занятия стоили немало. И я не сомневался, что у меня еще есть время. Все время мира ощущалось моим.

Нашим…

####  ****

Мы практически никуда не выходили первые недели.

Мне было так мало Баки, что я даже на работу уходил с неохотой. Редкие совместные выходные мы проводили, в основном, в постели, в нашей небольшой квартирке в Южном Чикаго, рядом со стремительно растущим Чайнатауном.

Я понимал, что рано или поздно Джеймс захочет вернуться к той жизни, которая была у него раньше, до меня: к той, с многочисленными друзьями, шумными вечеринками…

И я хотел стать ее частью.

Поначалу нервный и настороженный, Баки стал намного спокойнее по мере того, как дни проходили за днями. Он стал чаще заходить в лавки после работы, реже скупать газеты, которые в первое время читал от корки до корки.

Я думал, что случившееся в общине не дает ему покоя – он так и не рассказал мне, как Совет сделал с ним то, что сделал…

Несколько раз после того, как мы сняли квартиру, я заставал его курящим ночью. Джеймс, полуприкрытый плотной шторой, смотрел на темную улицу, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу.

Я подходил к нему, обнимал в темноте, но он отмалчивался в ответ на мои расспросы, злился, если я становился слишком настойчивым.

И я перестал спрашивать.

Спокойно вел наш нехитрый быт: готовил, стирал белье, мыл полы. По сравнению с объемом работы, к которой я привык в общине, жизнь в городе казалась мне до безобразия легкой.

Радуясь, я замечал, как расслабляется Джеймс с приближением осени, становится более приветливым с соседями, снова начинает улыбаться так, что у меня перехватывает дыхание.

Все чаще я слышал, как он негромко напевает:

He makes me feel so blue

I don't know what to do

Sometimes I sit and sigh

And then begin to cry

'Cause my best friend

Said his last goodbye*

Поначалу мне казалось, что он не намерен оставаться в Чикаго надолго: когда я искал работу, Баки советовал мне идти в первое подвернувшееся место. И сам, недолго думая, устроился в небольшую букмекерскую контору.

Но он ничего не говорил о дальнейших планах. А я не спрашивал...

В первые дни осени Баки позвал меня в кинематограф.

Я был в восторге. Я вспоминал давно забытую жизнь в Нью-Йорке и чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой. Я словно по-настоящему проснулся.

Баки потащил меня на повтор вестерна «Сводка новостей» с набирающим популярность Бастером Китоном.

Погода была на удивление теплой, даже для сентября. Почти не было желтой листвы, ничто не напоминало о приближении зимней летаргии.

Ну, разве что воздух был слишком прозрачен, чтобы сойти за полное жизни летнее марево…Да иногда пролетали невесомые, похожие на старушечьи волосы, паутинки.

Баки был возбужден и прекрасен. Мы в первый раз выбрались с ним вместе «поразвлечься».

Я от него глаз не мог отвести.

И понимал, где-то глубоко внутри, что нельзя так сильно, так больно хотеть идущего рядом темноволосого парня с растрепавшейся волнистой челкой.

Что я не должен знать, как меняется его вкус, когда густеет текущее молочными каплями желание.

Не должен по едва изменившемуся дыханию угадывать его настроение.

Но я знал его тело лучше, чем свое. Не осталось ни одного спрятанного от меня места, которого бы не коснулись мои губы.

И ничего я не мог поделать со своей неутолимой жаждой…

Неудивительно, что фильм я не запомнил. Много позже – десятилетия позже – я посмотрел его снова и оценил лихих ковбоев, скачущих под лозунгом «никто не любит толстяков». В этот раз некому было отвлекать меня от происходящего на экране трепетанием пушистых ресниц по моей щеке…

Но тогда, в тот незабываемый осенний вечер тысяча девятьсот двадцать первого года, я смотрел не на экран – на Джеймса. 

Вел ли я себя глупо и недостойно взрослого мужчины?

Без сомнения.

Но я, видите ли, и не был взрослым мужчиной. Я был восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой. 

И я любил его…

К концу фильма я понял, что часовое сидение в темноте рядом с Баки – постоянные касания локтями, коленями, прикосновения его горячих губ, когда он, смеясь, что-то говорил мне в ухо, мимолетно проводил пальцами по моей ладони, бедру – не могло не закончиться так, как закончилось: я не мог идти.

Низ живота скрутило таким животным желанием, что очертания зданий расплылись перед глазами. Брюки спереди красноречиво натянулись - я безуспешно, на грани паники, пытался прикрыться шляпой, задыхаясь от колотящегося в горле и между ног пульса. С ужасом отворачиваясь от взглядов прохожих.

Баки присвистнул и фыркнул.

\- Вот уж не думал, что старина Бастер так на тебя подействует, - посмеиваясь, сказал он, ловко расстегивая мне штаны.

Когда затолкал меня за мусорные ящики в проулке.

Я в ответ мог только мычать и подпирать влажной спиной грязную кирпичную стену, из последних сил удерживая себя на ослабевших ногах. Пока Баки, стоя в пыли на коленях, жадно глотал высосанное из моего пылающего нутра сумасшедшее желание. Убивая меня нежностью своих губ.

\- Лучше? – мягко спросил он, когда я перестал дрожать и биться затылком о стену. 

Вытер красный рот и застегнул мне штаны, задержавшись теплой раскрытой ладонью на моем подрагивающем животе.

Я поцеловал его припухшие губы, отчаявшись объяснить, что все – каждая минута рядом с ним - и есть это «лучше». Лучше и быть не может...

Баки не терпел, когда я пытался рассказать ему об этом.

«Что ты как девчонка», - пренебрежительно бросал он.

Но в самые откровенные, беззащитные мгновения, обхватывая мои бедра ногами, вжимаясь в меня всем телом, еле слышно спрашивал, люблю ли я. Со стонами сцеловывал с моих губ захлебывающиеся признания.

В остальное время Джеймс зло посмеивался и затыкал мне рот поцелуями, не разрешая повторять при свете дня мою ночную литанию.

Словно стыдился моей любви.

И ни разу за все это время он не сказал мне того же…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Из-за него я чувствую такую печаль  
> Не знаю, что мне делать  
> Временами сижу и вздыхаю  
> А потом начинаю плакать  
> Потому что мой лучший друг  
> Сказал свое последнее "прощай"  
> Mamie Smith «Crazy blues»


	28. Chapter 28

####  Глава 28.

\- Ну, как?  
Баки, раскинув руки, медленно повернулся.

У Стива отвисла челюсть.

Одетый в темно-серый костюм с коротким пиджаком, светлую рубашку и черные оксфорды Баки выглядел иллюстрацией в модном журнале.

Жесткий воротник повторял острую линию челюсти.

Баки усмехнулся, задержав взгляд на приоткрывшихся губах Стива.

\- Нравится? – спросил он с плохо скрываемым самодовольством в голосе, приглаживая повязанный виндзорским узлом узкий синий галстук.

Стив закрыл рот.

\- Да, - хрипло ответил он.

\- Дьявол, как я по ним скучал! – счастливо улыбаясь, Джеймс чуть приподнял штанины, показывая черные шелковые носки.

Стив смущенно поджал пальцы в своих тяжелых рабочих ботинках.

Баки быстро оглянулся и, наклонившись к Стиву, прошептал:

\- Если не перестанешь так на меня смотреть, нам придется срочно уединиться в примерочной.

Стив бросил быстрый взгляд на ширинку Джеймса и немедленно покраснел.

\- Твоя очередь, Стив, - усмехнулся Баки и повернулся к ждавшему поодаль обслуживающему их продавцу.

Стив не разобрал и половины из того, что перечислил Джеймс. Он до сих пор не мог понять, что сероглазый мужчина – щеголь с ослепительной улыбкой и его Джеймс – это один и тот же человек.

Сероглазый модник втолкнул его в примерочную, незаметно царапнув грудь сквозь ткань рубашки:

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, если потребуется помощь, - вежливо попросил Джеймс, облизывая его взглядом.

Стив кивнул и остался наедине с неимоверным количеством предметов туалета.

Он растерянно повертел в руках кожаный ремень с пряжкой и с тяжелым вздохом начал стаскивать с себя темную рубашку.

Стиву до сих пор было непривычно видеть повсюду зеркала: его отражение было везде!

Он часто вздрагивал, с запозданием понимая, что вот это бледное безбородое лицо – его собственное.

Стив вспомнил, как Джеймс горячо и щекотно облизал ему подбородок, когда закончил сбривать ему бороду в гостинице…

Из задрожавших от возбуждения рук Стива, громко клацнув пряжкой, выпал ремень.

\- Эй, у тебя там все в порядке? – немедленно спросил Баки из-за дверцы.

\- Да, - Стив подышал, выкопал в груде вещей разрисованную ромбами тряпочку и замер, поняв, что проказник Баки выбрал для него самые яркие трусы в мире.

Стив прикрыл глаза, усмехнувшись.

Баки так старательно его провоцировал, что Стив не собирался его разочаровывать.

Тем более такого модного, незнакомого и красивого…

Конечно, Стив не справился с воротничком и галстуком. Изнывающий у примерочной Джеймс опередил ринувшегося на помощь продавца и сам втиснулся в тесное пространство примерочной.

\- Нам здесь не тесновато, - севшим голосом спросил Стив, ощущая на губах горячее дыхание Джеймса.

Баки поднял от галстучной булавки огромные невинные глаза:

\- Нет, - ответил он, подмигнув.

-Готово, - Джеймс задом вышел из примерочной, поманив к себе красного Стива, - ну-ка, покажись.

Стив шагнул вперед, не отводя от Баки взгляд, чтобы не пропустить первую реакцию.

Джеймс нахмурился.

Сердце Стива упало.

\- Плохо?

-Это не ты, - поджав губу, задумчиво сказал Джеймс. Медленно обошел Стива, рассматривая широкие плечи, обтянутые твидом, узкую талию, длинные ноги.

Заглянул в распахнутые глаза под тщательно уложенной утром им, Баки, пшеничной челкой.

Его фермер в бесформенных штанах и рубахе внезапно уступил место синеглазому молодому мужчине, при взгляде на которого в голове появлялась одна мысль: попробовать. 

И Баки, единственный, кто знал, какой на вкус Стив Роджерс хотел, чтобы это и впредь так оставалось.

\- Тебе идет, - сквозь зубы сказал Джеймс.

Стив недоуменно моргнул. Он не понимал, в чем провинился. Баки был очевидно недоволен.

\- Давай я сниму это все, и мы пойдем домой, - понизив голос, попросил Стив.

Джеймс оторвался от задумчивого созерцания его длинных ног.

\- Мы это берем, - широко улыбаясь, сообщил он продавцу, - и еще…

Стив перестал слушать – растерянный и одинокий. Невозможно было ощущать себя еще больше не к месту.

\- Эй, - внезапно спросил Баки, возникая рядом. – О чем задумался?... Мы сегодня гуляем – нам необходимо отметить удачную неделю сплошных проигрышей азартных грешников.

Стив вдохнул его тонкий запах – смесь сигарет, одеколона и тепло тела Джеймса. Посмотрел на лукавую улыбку – Баки больше не хмурился, и Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Пойдем домой, - попросил он, - пожалуйста...

Джеймс усмехнулся, недвусмысленно задержавшись взглядом на влажных губах Стива.

\- Конечно, мы сейчас пойдем домой, - низким голосом пообещал он, - но вечером мы кое-куда съездим.

\- Куда? – Стив не мог понять, рад он или раздосадован тем, что Джеймс придумал какую-то новую плутню.

\- Узнаешь, красавчик, - наклонившись к самому уху обмирающего Стива, прошептал Джеймс.

####  ****

#####  Стив.

\- Джимми!

\- Твою ж…, - еле слышно сказал Джеймс. – Почему _он_ здесь…

Оглушенный светом и музыкой оркестра, ослепленный сизыми клубами сигаретного дыма, я обернулся. К нам шел улыбающийся темноволосый мужчина, грациозно лавируя среди танцующих.

Меня неприятно поразило, как он смотрел на Баки, приоткрыв узкие, четко очерченные губы.

Мужчина был невысоким, плотного телосложения, в отлично сидящем костюме. Шелковый платок цвета засохшей крови выглядывал из нагрудного кармана.

Тонкие усики придавали ему хищный вид опытного лиса.

\- Привет, Тони, - Баки настороженно разглядывал его. Почувствовав его нервозность, я инстинктивно подобрался, придвигаясь ближе к Джеймсу.

Тони подошел вплотную и с размаху его обнял, потеснив меня.

Мне это не понравилось.

\- Знакомься, это Стив, - Джеймс выскользнул из его объятий, положил мне руку на плечо.

Чуть ближе к загривку и чуть сильнее сдавив пальцами, чтобы это можно было считать только дружеским жестом.

\- Стив? – мужчина сверкнул карими глазами, осматривая меня неторопливо и тщательно, как кусок парного мяса. Я подавил в себе желание поправить душивший меня галстук. Разумеется, новый костюм и прическа не могли спрятать меня настоящего – и он разгадал меня в первую же секунду.

\- Что ж…Не уверен, что рад нашему знакомству, Стив.

\- Наверное, я могу сказать то же, - вежливо ответил я.

Баки криво усмехнулся, не убирая теплую руку с моей шеи.

\- А мы все гадали, куда ты пропал, Джимми, - Тони сделал знак официантке, - знаешь…разные слухи ходили.

Джеймс нервно облизнулся и отпустил мое плечо.

\- Не думал, что встречу тебя здесь, Тони, - сказал он, выхватывая с принесенного подноса неразбавленный виски.

\- Случайным ветром занесло, - тот сделал большой глоток, покачал в ладони стакан, - значит…никто не знает, что ты вернулся?

Он почему-то спросил это, глядя мне в глаза. Небрежный тон вопроса не обманул даже меня.

Джеймс облокотился на стойку, прижимаясь бедром ко мне – благо в постоянном движении некому было пристально следить за нами. Мне захотелось его обнять, успокаивая.

Я всей кожей чувствовал страх Баки, но не понимал, чего он боится.

Я не знал этого Тони, не знал, о ком они говорили.

Я только знал наверняка, что он мне не нравится. И что я близок к тому, чтобы взять своего (он, наверное, все же был немного моим) Джеймса за руку и увести из этого места в безопасную тишину нашей квартиры – пахнущей чистотой, а не сигаретами и алкоголем.

Где я мог его успокоить так, как не мог никто.

Но я не осмелился…

Если мой яркий, сводящий с ума Джеймс хотел танцев и музыки – _развлечений_ – значит, я хотел этого вместе с ним.

\- А кто должен знать? – неожиданно уточнил я. Ведь смотрел Тони на _меня_.

\- Надеюсь, что никто, малыш, - Тони широко улыбнулся и залпом допил свой виски.

Непонятность нашего диалога внезапно меня разозлила. Я не привык изъясняться полунамеками, не договаривать. Я вырос среди людей, знающих цену молчанию. Среди людей, не бросающих слов на ветер. Предпочитающих словам поступки.

И сейчас я ощущал себя огромным неповоротливым, недогадливым слоном.

И самое неприятное – мне казалось, что и Баки видит меня таким же…Особенно на фоне этого Тони, язык которого – бьюсь об заклад – был подвешен самим дьяволом.

Я взял из руки Джеймса стакан и тоже сделал небольшой решительный глоток.

\- Я…пока не планирую возвращаться в Чикаго насовсем, - Джеймс смущенно улыбнулся, покусывая губу, - мы здесь проездом.

Бросил на Тони быстрый, полуприкрытый ресницами взгляд – сверкнул серыми глазами.

Сделанный мной глоток виски застрял на полпути в желудок, разъедая внутренности.

Он соврал. И этот взгляд… Джеймс так не смотрел – на меня, по крайней мере…Это был не Баки, не мой Баки. Я не знал этого сероглазого мужчину.

Тони улыбнулся, проведя красным языком по губам.

\- Значит, мне несказанно повезло, что я тебя поймал, Джимми, - сказал он тихо, наклонившись к Джеймсу.

Я кашлянул. Неважно, как я выглядел, но не стоило меня игнорировать.

И в этот момент оркестр заиграл блюз.

\- Мейбл, дорогуша, - Тони внезапно выдернул из толпы острую, как лезвие, девицу в черном блестящем платье, и толкнул ко мне, - будь киской, потанцуй с моим другом. Стив – это моя прелестная спутница, Мейбл.

\- Я не…, - начал говорить я, но остролицая Мейбл, безжалостно вцепившись мне в руку ледяными под перчаткой пальцами, с неожиданной силой вытащила меня на танцпол.

Я успел кинуть беспомощный взгляд на Джеймса, смотревшего на меня со странным выражением на лице. Баки улыбнулся и отсалютовал мне стаканом.

Состоящее из костей и осколков стекла тело прижалось ко мне. Сильные пальцы дернули меня, разворачивая. Я замер. Перед моим лицом оказались гладко зачесанные светлые волосы, скрепленные сверкающим в свете огней обручем.

От Мейбл пахло алкоголем и – слабо – какими-то цветами.

Она напомнила мне кружевную салфетку, которая лежала на комоде в нашей с Баки квартире: хрупкая, бесцветная, пахнущая пылью и выдохшимися духами.

\- Я не умею танцевать, - честно сказал я светлой макушке.

Мейбл запрокинула голову – глаза у нее были зеленые – и улыбнулась.

Это было странно, но улыбка сделала ее еще более…неприметной. Словно стерла остатки индивидуальности с узкого личика.

\- Просто качай бедрами, здоровяк, - неожиданно низким голосом посоветовала она, - как будто хочешь…ну, знаешь…сделать это со мной.

Я понимал, что краснею. И понимал, что она это видит.

Она видела. И смеялась, слегка издеваясь. Кости на ее стрекозиных бедрах упирались мне в ноги.

Странное и неприятное чувство – тем более, что единственными людьми, кто прижимались ко мне так были Пегги и Джеймс.

Я пообещал себе потерпеть до конца танца, но это было непросто.

Танцевать с костлявой Мейбл было тем еще наказанием. Особенно мне, знавшему в совершенстве единственный танец с единственным партнером.

Мы молча дострадали до завершения мелодии – чудесной, к слову.

Под эти волшебные звуки нужно было танцевать с любимым человеком, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и растворяясь в чувственном голосе певицы.

Ощущая, как музыка течет сквозь тебя, сквозь него, объединяя одной пульсацией, одним ритмом…

Я поблагодарил свою партнершу, удостоился презрительного взгляда зеленых глаз и растерянно остановился на полдороге: Баки и Тони не было возле стойки – вместо них стояли два пустых стакана с растаявшим льдом.

\- Сэр, - спросил я чернокожего официанта за стойкой, кивнув на стаканы, - здесь были мои друзья. Они не сказали, куда направляются?

Я поверить не мог, что Баки оставил меня одного в таком месте.

\- Ваши друзья, сэр, вышли подышать, - соизволил ответить он, указав на неприметную дверь перед хозяйственными помещениями.

Кивком головы поблагодарив его, я пошел к черному ходу.

На улице, после шумного подвала, было непривычно тихо: черная лестница вела в узкую пустую улочку с множеством удобных, лишенных мало-мальского освещения подворотен.

Ни Баки, ни его знакомого видно не было. Я прислушался и сделал несколько шагов наугад.

\- Он тебя искал, - услышал я голос Тони, - никто не верил, что тебе удастся так залечь на дно, что он тебя не найдет… Джимми, ты должен понять….

Джеймс что-то тихо ответил – я не смог разобрать.

\- Несколько недель никто не высовывался – тебе удалось его разозлить так, как никому не удавалось. Все ждали…, - Тони понизил голос, - в день твоего исчезновения грохнули племянника Фьюри. И кое-кто видел Фрэнка рядом с тем местом, где нашли мальчишку…И тебя.

\- Могли обознаться, - чужим голосом ответил Джеймс.

\- Даже если и так, Джимми, пули Фрэнка не спутаешь. Сукин сын лично их надрезает. Кому как не нам это знать, - Тони нехорошо усмехнулся.

Я застыл, покрываясь испариной, вспоминая огромный шрам на гладкой коже Баки.

\- А сейчас, - помолчав, спросил Джеймс.

Я услышал шорох ботинок по земле.

\- Он пообещал деньги за сведения о тебе. За любую информацию о тебе.

\- Сколько, - так тихо, что я едва расслышал, уточнил Баки.

\- Много, Джимми. Настолько много, что на твоем месте я бы уехал подальше и не показывался здесь, пока он жив.

\- Что ж…теперь у тебя есть шанс стать _намного богаче_ , - язвительно сказал Баки. Я услышал обреченность в его голосе.

\- Что есть, то есть, Джимми… Но тебе всегда было легко меня переубедить – ты же знаешь…

Воцарившаяся следом тишина впилась в меня колючей проволокой.

Я рванул туда, откуда доносились голоса, где в тени стоял Баки с безвольно опущенными руками и…целующий его Тони.

Реальность сузилась до единственного мгновения, вместив в него все, что было и будет когда-либо. И взорвалась, выплевывая во все стороны застывшие секунды чужого поцелуя, как ржавые гвозди.

Я явственно ощутил этот взрыв в своей голове.

И только отшвырнув сопротивляющееся крепкое тело от Джеймса, сообразил, что делаю.

Баки смотрел на меня со странным выражением: смирения, отчаяния и страха.

\- Какого дьявола, Стив, - весело сказал Тони, неловко поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая брюки, - ты же мне костюм испортил, сукина ты деревенщина.

\- Иди сюда, - я всей душой надеялся, что он подойдет.

Но, конечно, зря. Тони споткнулся о мой взгляд и широко улыбнулся, оставаясь на месте.

\- Чао, Джимми, - сказал он, смотря сквозь меня, словно я был прозрачным, - ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Он послал Джеймсу воздушный поцелуй и, чуть прихрамывая, вернулся в клуб через черный вход.

Меня трясло.

Не нашедшее выхода в драке – в первой в моей жизни драке – возбуждение распирало меня.

Я всерьез задумался догнать Тони и разбить ему лицо.

\- Идем домой, - тихо сказал сзади Джеймс.

И я подчинился ему.

Как всегда.


	29. Chapter 29

####  Глава 29.

По дороге Стив не сказал ни слова. В голове у него шумело: никогда раньше он не испытывал такого. Да и кого было ревновать?

Джеймс тоже молчал, держась рядом, задевая иногда Стива плечом.

Стив любил гулять по ночному городу с Баки: в украшенной огнями темноте было так много предвкушения, новизны, случайных – и оттого более острых – поцелуев украдкой, смешных – горячим шепотом в пламенеющее ухо - комментариев Джеймса о встреченном, столько необычных, принадлежащих щедрой ночи персонажей, столько невероятных, ими вдвоем открытых, мест...

Но не сегодня.

Стив мечтал скорее убраться с улиц, темнота которых была изрезана светом фонарей, как отблесками адского пламени.

Уже зайдя в дом, поднимаясь по едва освещенной лестнице, остро пропахшей кошачьей мочой, Джеймс неуверенно позвал его:

\- Стив…

Открывший дверь Стив секунду смотрел, стоя на пороге, на бледного, опустившего глаза Баки.

Резко выдохнув, молча затащил его в темную квартиру. Щелкнул замком.

Прижав Джеймса к стене, Стив припал к его губам долгим пронзительным поцелуем. Тихо пристанывающий, все позволяющий Баки неожиданно сильно возбудился.

\- Ты что..со мной делаешь, - успел шепнуть он, прежде, чем Стив протащил его, запинающегося, в спальную и толкнул на кровать, стаскивая с него одежду, - я теку, как девчонка…

Стив его терзал без остановки, не отпуская от себя ни на мгновение.

Не переставая ласкать задыхающегося, резко пахнущего сигаретным дымом Баки – руками, губами, скользить по теплой коже, пока Джеймс не начинал вскрикивать от каждого прикосновения, просяще раздвигая ноги.

И Стив брал его, вторгаясь твердым членом в ждущее тело.

Двигался в нем, обжигая болезненно чувствительную плоть. Не позволяя Баки прикасаться к себе, перехватывая в гибких запястьях его жаждущие руки.

И заставлял кончать раз за разом, издавая еле слышный стон в ответ на громкие всхлипы вывернутого, измученного жестокими ласками Баки.

Ни следа привычной нежности, с которой Стив всегда вел своего Джеймса к наслаждению. Ни следа бережности, мучительно-ломкой сердцевиной спрятанной внутри ослепляющего возбуждения, с которой Стив брал своего любовника.

Сейчас это было пыткой с неповторимым привкусом безумия. С темным дурманом боли и отчаяния, в одном крошечном шаге от невидимой черты, за которой – черная ярость, крики жертвы и кровавые, выпускающие звериный голод, укусы в нежные, наизусть выученные на любимом теле места.

Стив впивался в Джеймса губами, спаривался с ним так, словно в следующее мгновение один из них мог перестать дышать.

Высасывал его стоны, оплодотворял своим дыханием, прорастал в нем каждым движением.

Его тело было пропитано Джеймсом: его потом, его семенем. Во рту наркотиком ощущался вкус слюны Баки.

Баки, теряющий себя от удовольствия, стеклом режущего выпотрошенное тело, провалился в сон-обморок после четвертого оргазма, как был: искусанный, в поту, весь покрытый спермой. Упал на живот в изгвазданные простыни и мгновенно отключился, не успев отдышаться.

Стив медленно вынул скользкие пальцы из его расслабленной мягкой задницы и лег рядом, во влажность скомканных простыней, в одуряющий крепкий запах страстной, навзрыд, грязной близости.

В висках стучала кипящая лавой кровь.

Нервное возбуждение не оставляло его даже в полудреме. Стив дергался, резко выныривая из поверхностного сна, находил рукой горячее тело крепко спящего Джеймса рядом и снова скользил в прозрачную мешанину полуснов.

Окончательно он очнулся, почувствовав на себе взгляд Баки.

\- Ну, и что это было, - хриплым шепотом осведомился Джеймс, облизнув пересохшие распухшие губы. От стонов саднило горло.

Он лежал на животе. Бледный свет обтекал круглую задницу, затемнял теплые впадинки на гибком теле.

У Стива ощутимо потяжелело между ног. Легкий спазм удовольствия уколол низ живота, отдаваясь между ягодиц.

Стив протянул руку и прижал большим пальцем мягкую нижнюю губу Джеймса, выворачивая ее до блестящей изнанки.

\- Я еще не закончил, - тихо сказал Стив, резко наваливаясь на него, переворачивая расслабленное тело и больно кусая соленого, горького как морская вода Баки, за чувствительное место сбоку на шее. Над загнанно бьющимся пульсом.

Джеймс со стоном выдохнул, раздвигая для него ноги, принимая все, отдаваясь, крепко стискивая навалившегося на него Стива. Усиливая давление на член, набухающий новой волной желания.

Яд чужого поцелуя до сих пор разъедал полынной горечью возбуждения, подстегивал Стива.

Он раздвинул ягодицы Джеймса и сразу скользнул внутрь на всю длину – в горячее, раскрытое, скользкое.

\- Какой же ты…дурак, - жарко, жалко, срываясь на всхлипывающие стоны, шептал в рот Стиву Джеймс, путаясь в словах, - зачем… о чем…ты думаешь…

Стив, стиснув челюсти, молчал. Сильно, с прорывающимся гневом, двигал крепкими бедрами. Нависал над распластанным Джеймсом, цепляющимся слабеющими от наслаждения пальцами за его плечи.

Доказывал себе… наказывал Джеймса.

\- Я же…я смотрю…только…на тебя, - захлебываясь, прерывисто, в такт жестким, глубоким толчкам шептал Баки, распахивая невидящие глаза от простреливающего, нарастающего в животе удовольствия.

Стив шумно выдохнул, ускоряя движения. Он насквозь был отравлен черной ревностью, она свирепо била сердце в ребра – больно, часто, не давая забыть, не давая благословенной передышки.

Баки скрестил ноги на пояснице Стива, притянул его к себе – ему так нужны были сейчас его крепкие объятия, нужно было кончить, чувствуя бережные, теплые руки на себе, распадавшемся от наслаждения.

Стив замер, удерживаясь в дюйме от его губ, поцеловать которые хотелось так, что трясло. Смотрел, не мигая, в полуприкрытые влажные глаза Джеймса, медленно отодвигаясь от него, вытягивая себя из жаркой глубины.

\- Только…на тебя, - Баки выгнулся, вжимаясь в отстраняющегося Стива, пытаясь удержать.

Стив, больно закусив губу от раздирающего желания, выскользнул из сжимающегося тела. Помедлил секунду, стиснув основание члена, усмиряя свою вставшую на дыбы плоть, до алых пятен перед глазами требующую продолжения.

\- Какого… - Баки застонал, выгибаясь, подхватывая под коленями ноги, -…возьми меня….сукин ты…

Стив сходил с ума, удерживая себя на месте, скользя сумасшедшим взглядом по раскинувшемуся перед ним Джеймсу – потному, раскрытому, грязно, невыносимо, одуряюще желанному – от торчащего тяжелого члена до скользкой припухшей красноты между бедер.

У Стива заболело в груди от красоты и отвратительной доступности извивающегося от возбуждения любимого тела, выпачканного слюной, спермой, потом.

Сколько человек видели его Джеймса таким.

Скольким он разрешал по-хозяйски раздвигать свои длинные ноги. Целовать яркие губы, гибкую шею…Трогать себя…там…

Скольких просил, задыхаясь от возбуждения, взять его.

И стонал, срывая голос, пока его тело брали, имели жадно, быстро, долго – по-разному, разные. Сколько. Сколько. Сколько. Сколько.

Стив сходил с ума. Ревность, капая слюной бешенства, впервые рвала его на куски.

\- Кто он, - хрипло выговорил Стив, болезненно морщась от воспоминаний.

\- Кто, - простонал Джеймс, проводя пальцами по напрягшемуся животу. Обхватил свой член и всхлипнул от удовольствия.

Стив, не представлявший, что способен _так_ : больно, до хруста, сдавил его запястье, заставляя разжать жадные пальцы.

\- Что ты делаешь, - Баки распахнул глаза.

\- Этот, кто…целовал тебя. Кто он? – слова лезвиями перекатывались во рту. Назвать Тони по имени Стив не мог.

Баки глубоко вздохнул.

\- … сейчас хочешь говорить об этом? – на всякий случай уточнил он, подползая ближе, прикасаясь пальцами к темному от желания члену Стива.

Из горла Стива вырвался тихий отчаянный звук. Смиряясь, он набросился на лишающее рассудка тело.

Приоткрывший рот Баки лихорадочно раздвинул руками ягодицы и толкнул бедра вперед, принимая его жажду, жадность, страсть, ненависть, бешенство в одном резком глубоком толчке.

Вскрикнул от рывком заполняющей его тяжести горячего Стива.

Задыхающийся от бессилия Стив возобновил яростные движения, сотрясаясь от ощущения мышц, обхвативших его проталкивающийся внутрь член.

Баки с закрытыми глазами облизывал губы, вздрагивая от удовольствия на каждом глубоком толчке, впившись пальцами в ритмично сжимающиеся ягодицы Стива, прижимая его к себе еще теснее.

Густой яд наслаждения снова закипал в низу живота. Если бы тело сейчас подчинялось ему, Джеймс бы хрипло, долго смеялся над глупым мальчишкой, так умело, правильно терзающим его, и его глупой ревностью.

Если бы Стив знал, что теперь только с ним…теперь только он…

Все мысли внезапно исчезли, смытые напором приближающегося облегчения.

Стив прерывисто, загнанно дышал, покрытый едким потом, подгоняемый неутолимой ревностью и страстью. Ему хотелось выть от боли: невыразимые душевные терзания и целиком подчинившее себе плотское удовольствие толченым стеклом жгли глаза.

Хотелось ударить, сжать на гладком, доверчиво подставленном горле зубы – горячо, солоно, разрушить жестокую гармонию капризного лица, гибкого длинноногого тела, пахнущего единственно желанным для Стива раем.

Стонущий под ним Джеймс резко повернул темноволосую голову, прикусив край подушки, и глухо отчаянно завыл, брызгая теплым семенем.

Стив догнал его через мгновение, ослепленный экстазом, проткнувшим горячей вспышкой как штыком – от заледеневшей макушки до напряженных пальцев на ногах.

Сжал до хрипов Баки, в который раз наполняя его своей спермой, замирая в хватке сведенных оргазмом мышц – нежно, туго стиснувших его внутри.

Джеймс судорожно обнимал его, горячо выдыхая в шею. Держался за него, постепенно расслабляясь в изнеможении.

\- Ненавижу, - тихо выговорил уткнувшийся лбом в мокрую грудь Баки Стив. Когда смог говорить.

\- Что? – переспросил Баки. От тихого «ненавижу» он словно упал в ледяную прорубь: кромешный холод сжал легкие.

\- Его ненавижу, - Стив горько усмехнулся, - не думал, что на деле это окажется так…

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, оттаивая. Он был полон семени Стива – сперма вытекала из него, спине и измученной заднице было мокро: лежать на влажных остывающих простынях, всю ночь впитывающих страсть двух тел, было неприятно.

Но не хотелось тревожить Стива, замершего теплой тяжестью на груди.

Легко поглаживая вспотевшую пшеничную макушку Стива, Джеймс вспоминал мгновенное отчуждение и отвращение, охватившие его от ощущения губ Тони на своих.

Ступор от его неожиданного напора.

Стыд и гнев на себя, что не успел оттолкнуть раньше, чем это увидел Стив…И объяснить. Надо было объяснить…

\- Стиви…

Стив вздохнул.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – тихо спросил Джеймс.

\- О том…сколько еще таких встреч может быть,- Стив отлепился от его влажной груди, поднялся с кровати – высокий, сильный – и отошел к окну.

\- Где твои сигареты, - глухо спросил он.

\- В пиджаке, - машинально ответил приподнявшийся Джеймс, рассматривая его крепкие ягодицы, - ты что…курить собрался??

Голый Стив сосредоточенно рылся в карманах пиджака Баки в поисках сигарет и спичек.

Нашел. Неумело прикурил. Закашлялся.

Джеймса вынесло из кровати.

\- Дай сюда, дурак, - он вырвал из пальцев Стива сигарету, - какого дьявола ты устроил?

Стив слезящимися от кашля глазами посмотрел на него. Баки небрежно зажал сигарету в пухлых губах.

\- Я не скрывал, что жил до тебя! – Джеймс резко выдохнул, плавным движением руки разгоняя клубы дыма. – Я предупреждал тебя!

\- Да, ты предупреждал, - тихо согласился Стив.

Во рту было горько. Язык противно щипало. Стив сглотнул.

Джеймс затушил сигарету.

\- Господи, - он потер лицо, - я же с тобой сейчас. Какая разница, что было до тебя?

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- И много их было, - еле слышно спросил он, - до меня…

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Я не считал, - сказал он после продолжительного молчания, отведя взгляд.

Стив вздрогнул как от удара.

\- Черт, Стив, - Баки подошел, обнял его – заледеневшего – сзади, прижимаясь горячей грудью, животом, - ну какая, к дьяволу, разница, ответь мне!

Стив молчал, судорожно вдыхая. Ему хотелось знать, зачем Джеймс позволил целовать себя. Как он смог, когда теперь есть он, Стив…

Стиву сама мысль представить кого-то другого на месте Джеймса, его Джеймса, была противоестественна.

\- Какой же ты еще…ребенок, - Баки прижался губами к родинке между лопаток Стива, - ты, между прочим, вообще был женат.

Стив неожиданно хрипло засмеялся, резко обрывая смех.

\- Да, - чужим голосом согласился он, мягко высвобождаясь из теплых объятий Джеймса, - это одно и то же.

\- Что? – Баки недобро усмехнулся. – На такого грешника, как я, молитв не хватит?... А как же тогда то, чем мы с _тобой_ занимаемся столько месяцев? Это не одно и то же?

Баки пожалел о том, что сказал, еще не успев договорить.

Губы Стива жалко, по-детски дрогнули.

\- Черт, Стиви, я не то имел в виду…

Джеймс шагнул к отшатнувшемуся, побледневшему до синевы Стиву.

\- Для тебя нет разницы… – Стив медленно натягивал на себя одежду, настороженно следя, чтобы Джеймс не приближался.

Баки медленно отступил обратно к окну.

\- Стив, ты ведь знаешь, что есть, - мягко сказал он, снова прикуривая.

Стив с тоской посмотрел на развороченную кровать, остро пахнувшую ими:

\- Ты был прав тогда… Я не знаю тебя.

И выскочил из квартиры, не слушая изменившийся голос окликавшего его Баки.

Подальше от Джеймса, его проклятого прошлого, подальше от всего.

Стив быстро шел прочь по пустынной просыпающейся улице, жалея о том, что не может сбежать от самого себя.

О многом жалея.


	30. Chapter 30

####  Глава 30.

#####  Ноябрь, 1921

\- Не удивлен, признаться, - Александр откинулся в кресле. Одетый в домашнюю бархатную куртку с поясом, он выглядел почти безобидно.

Стоящий перед ним мужчина обреченно улыбнулся.

\- Не мог я же проигнорировать твое приглашение.

\- Верно, - Пирс усмехнулся, - располагайся.

Мужчина, поддернув отутюженные брюки, сел. Кивнув, взял предложенный стакан со спиртным, кинул дольку лимона.

\- Давно тебя не видел, - Александр задумчиво сделал глоток, наблюдая, как пропитывается коричневой влагой желтая мякоть лимона в стакане его гостя.

\- Много дел, - темноволосый мужчина чуть нервно усмехнулся, - ты сам знаешь.

\- Знаю, знаю, - Пирс отставил стакан, - знаю, что ты хочешь перепродать часть товара за моей спиной, Тони.

Побледневший Тони возмущенно вскинул руки.

\- Шшшш, - Александр поморщился, - избавь от сцен. Мы с тобой не в таких отношениях.

Он рассмеялся.

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, чего хочет Торио? Сколько он тебе пообещал, Тони? – Пирс раскурил сигару. – Этот наглый итальянец спит и видит себя на месте Диона. У него, в отличие от сутенера - Колосимо, не хватает набитых спагетти мозгов понять, когда надо остановиться.

Тони молчал, опасаясь пошевелиться, чтобы вынуть из кармана платок – промокнуть взмокший лоб.

\- Ну, вот что, - совершенно другим тоном сказал Александр, - на первый раз я тебя прощу, пожалуй. И то только потому, что Диону нужны твои экспериментальные стволы. Меня не интересует, как и в каком количестве ты будешь толкать их итальянцам – это головная боль Диона. Но, если ты рискнешь еще раз _хотя бы показать_ горлышко бутылки из моих поставок кому-то другому…

Старк медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по спине стекает пот.

\- Слышал, Пеппер беременна? – мягко осведомился Александр. – Когда ждете прибавление в семействе?

\- Зимой, - побелевшими губами ответил застывший в кресле Тони.

\- Рад за вас, - Александр допил виски, - давно я с ней не виделся, кстати. Пожалуй, с того приема у Томпсона*… Обязательно передавай ей привет.

Тони облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Передам.

Александр задумчиво взглянул в окно: оборванные, зябкие деревья кладбищенскими надгробиями чернели на фоне серого, пухнущего мокрым снегом неба.

\- Не люблю ноябрь…

Тони бросил взгляд на свои руки и не удивился, что пальцы едва заметно трясутся. В мыслях он уже прикинул не меньше семи вариантов, куда можно было отправить Пеппер с матерью на ближайшие сто лет.

\- Фьюри до сих пор оплакивает племянника? – внезапно уточнил Пирс.

\- Так говорят, - с усилием проглотив слюну, ответил Тони.

\- Негры сентиментальные. Хотя… близких терять очень больно.

Александр посмотрел на Тони светлыми острыми глазами.

\- Что ж, - он встал, - мы оба люди занятые, а время, как известно, деньги.

Старк медленно поднялся.

\- Ценю, что ты нашел время заглянуть, - Пирс пожал ему руку крепкими сухими пальцами. Тони успел попрощаться с жизнью, пока его удерживал возле себя рукопожатием убийца с выцветшими голубыми глазами.

Старк не мог не задаться вопросом, сколько смертей было на счету высокого худого мужчины, стоявшего рядом с ним.

«Слышал, Пеппер беременна».

\- Я видел Джимми, - внезапно сказал Тони, проклиная себя.

\- Что? – с лица Пирса мгновенно слетело все напускное, обнажив на мгновение его настоящего. – Что ты сказал?

\- Мне показалось, что… я видел Джимми.

Старк подавил желание зажмуриться.

\- Ты видел Джимми, - Александр задумался, не отводя от Тони взгляд. То, что он вне себя, можно было заметить только по расширенным зрачкам. – Значит, он жив…Где?

Тони опустил глаза.

\- В «Четырех королях»**, в Саутсайде…

Пирс подошел к столику и плеснул себе виски.

\- Ну, естественно, - спокойно сказал он, - где же еще ты мог его встретить. Ты пытаешься слить мой товар итальянцам, и Джимми с ними пытался подружиться.

\- Александр, я…

Пирс неуловимо оказался рядом, сделав несколько бесшумных шагов по сверкающему паркету.

\- Тише, - сказал он, крепко ухватив Старка за горло, - мы же обо всем договорились.

Он смотрел в темные напуганные глаза бледного мужчины, сжав чуть сильнее вспотевшее под высоким воротничком горло. От Старка резко пахло кислым потом. Пахло страхом.

\- Он был один?

\- Нет, - прохрипел Тони, - с ним был какой-то деревенский мальчишка…Стив.

\- Дружок?

\- Похоже на то…

Пирс удивленно приподнял брови и оттолкнул Старка от себя.

\- Если то, что ты сказал, правда, - Александр хищно улыбнулся, - я, пожалуй, отменю визит вежливости к Пеппер.

\- Фрэнк, - негромко позвал он, когда Тони, запинаясь, вышел из гостиной в сопровождении дворецкого.

Позади Александра щелкнула скрытая шелковой драпировкой панель в стене.

\- Все слышал?

Невозмутимый, покрытый уродливыми шрамами, коренастый мужчина кивнул.

\- Найди мне его, - распорядился Александр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Уильям Хейл Томпсон (14 мая 1869 – 19 марта 1944) – американский политик, занимавший пост мэра Чикаго с 1915 по 1923 год и снова с 1927 по 1931 год. Известный как «Большой Билл», он - последний республиканец, занимавший пост мэра Чикаго. Историки причисляют его к самым "неэтичным" мэрам в Американской истории, главным образом за его открытый союз с Аль Капоне (по мат.Wiki).  
> ** авторский вымысел по аналогии с подпольным клубом синдиката Джонни Торрио «Four Deuces»


	31. Chapter 31

####  Глава 31.

####  Декабрь, 1921

#####  Стив.

Письмо от Пегги пришло только в конце октября, когда я перестал ждать. Когда все вокруг стало стеклянным, красно-золотым, ярким настолько, что перехватывало по утрам дыхание от пылающей морозной остроты.

Она писала, что с ней все в порядке. Насколько это вообще было возможно.

Жизнь в общине шла своим чередом: урожай кукурузы, фруктов и овощей выдался в этом году небывалым.

За несколько месяцев моего отсутствия еще две пары успели обменяться клятвами – обе я знал. Брат Авраам принял решение оставить общину… Не знаю, подтолкнуло ли его к этому то, что произошло с нами – мной и Баки – или для него просто пришло время идти дальше проложенной для него Богом дорогой. Кто ответит…

Наше с Джеймсом исчезновение обсуждалось до сих пор. По-другому и быть не могло. С запоздалым раскаянием я вдруг представил, каково было Пегги все это время – одной среди наших друзей, наших знакомых… Что она отвечала им на вопросы…

Маргарет вернулась в дом отца сразу после моего ухода.

Я почти не вспоминал Старейшину Картера. Но, читая письмо, задумался. Я знал Картера с раннего детства. Именно он познакомил меня с Богом, он был моим наставником – справедливым и заботливым. Он первым предложил помогать нуждающимся в Форт-Уэйне едой и одеждой. Он благословил меня на брак со своей единственной дочерью.

И он был одним из тех, кто надевал на Баки мешок и заколачивал над ним – живым и кричащим – крышку самодельного гроба.

Каким человеком он был, Честер Саймон Картер – любящий отец, патриарх общины и …убийца…

У меня не было ответа.

Я был уверен, что Пегги очень скоро снова выйдет замуж – когда закончится положенный год ее траура: она носила его по мне, как по умершему.

Я и был умершим.

Баки стал моим крещением, после которого я возродился заново - другим.

Читая ее письмо, я так явно представил наш прежний дом – теперь лишенный своих хозяев, пустой, с темными поблекшими окнами, сиротливыми яблонями во дворе – что впервые ощутил слабый укол тоски по общине, по той жизни, что оставил ради Джеймса.

И все это время я очень старался не думать о том, как _он_ жил до меня.

Я бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что мне это было неважно.

После того злополучного похода в клуб я провел две ночи в мастерской у друга мистера Каваны, который обучал меня тонкостям профессии краснодеревщика.

Врать я все еще не умел, поэтому придуманная мной легенда о том, что в моем доме травят клопов керосином выглядела, наверное, не очень убедительно.

Но разрешение переночевать пару ночей в мастерской я получил. И больше того – мистер Кавана разрешил мне эти два дня не работать у него.

Не уверен, чего он хотел больше – помочь мне быстрее закончить «обработку» квартиры или уменьшить вероятность самому заполучить противных насекомых, перенесенных мной на одежде… да и какая разница.

Бесцельно бродя день по городу, я успел написать письмо Маргарет, отправив его на адрес магазина в Форт-Уэйне – я просто не знал, куда еще его можно было отправить, чтобы Пегги получила листок, написанный мной в минуту жестокого отчаяния.

В глубине души я смешно и глупо надеялся, что Джеймс каким-то чудом узнает, где я, и придет за мной, как пришел тогда, в общине…

Первую ночь я провел у окна в ожидании, задремав только с рассветом.

На вторую ночь помноженная на обиду усталость пересилила, и я уснул сразу, как только лег на неудобную жесткую скамейку в неотапливаемой холодной мастерской.

Но уже к рассвету, очнувшись от тяжелого, без сновидений, забытья, я понял, что не смогу дольше быть вдали от него. Это была даже не тоска, это был настоящий голод: он ощущался сосущей пустотой в животе, испариной на коже, напряжением в ногах. Он рос, тяжело ворочаясь внутри…

Даже если бы Джеймс отказался…отказался делить со мной постель, я хотел быть рядом.

Просто видеть его, говорить с ним. Хотя бы иногда…

И я вернулся в нашу квартиру. Где осунувшийся, небритый Баки встретил меня на пороге запахом виски и болезненным ударом в челюсть.

Позже я заметил и неубранную с той ночи постель, и высохший хлеб двухдневной давности. Но в первые мгновения я видел только Джеймса.

Я смотрел на него так, словно отсутствовал год по меньшей мере: словно мог забыть, какими яркими становятся его серые глаза, когда он злится, как он облизывает обветренные губы, трет бровь длинными пальцами…

\- Я из-за тебя не спал две ночи, придурок, - холодно сообщил Баки, приложив к моей разбитой губе и ноющей челюсти намоченное полотенце, - искал твой труп где-нибудь в подворотне.

\- Почему труп? – пристыжено спросил я из полотенца, неуверенно обхватывая пальцы Баки своими.

Джеймс с непонятным выражением смотрел мне в глаза.

У меня застучало сердце. Боль в челюсти перестала ощущаться.

И когда Баки, медленно наклонившись, легко, невесомо прижался губами к моим, когда я, закрыв глаза, вдохнул его запах, я почти примирился с прошлым.

Когда его язык так касался моего, время исчезало, становясь не рекой, безжалостно бегущей только вперед - морем, в котором будущее и прошлое смешивались в глубине соленой, горячей вспышки настоящего…

Пегги писала, что рада за меня, рада, что я нашел работу и хочу учиться дальше, и спрашивала в конце своего короткого послания, счастлив ли я.

И, отвечая на ее письмо – искреннее, теплое письмо моего давнего друга детства – я ответил чистую правду: прости меня Господи, да.

####  ****

Начало 1922 год я встретил с людьми, олицетворяющими для меня новую жизнь: с семьей мистера Каваны и с Баки.

Мистер Кавана взял с меня слово, что я приду к ним на праздничный ужин.

И был доволен еще больше, когда я спросил, могу ли я взять с собой друга: две дочери мистера Каваны все еще не были даже помолвлены.

Он любил жаловаться вслух на отсутствие подходящих женихов. На то, что большинство американских джентельменов не понимает и не разделяет «настоящих ирландских ценностей». Но, если бы кто-то спросил мое мнение, я бы ответил, что выйти замуж его рыжим дочерям мешает привычка носить брюки и курить за углом, пока не видит отец.

Это была постоянная игра: они играли в самостоятельных взрослых женщин, а я – в стесняющегося фермера, не знающего, как подступиться к таким независимым леди.

И разыгрывалось это бесконечное представление ради одного зрителя – шумного, доброго ирландца, в чьей мастерской я работал.

Баки неожиданно легко согласился провести новогодний вечер в компании незнакомых ему людей.

Мне было приятно, что он согласился – я был рад познакомить его с семьей мистера Каваны. Они были хорошими, порядочными людьми – даже его стриженые дочери.

Мы никуда больше не выходили с Джеймсом вместе после той ночи в клубе… Как-то после ужина Баки спросил, что я думаю о переезде в Нью-Йорк.

Я был согласен на все. Переезд в Нью-Йорк – значит, переезд в Нью-Йорк.

\- Уверен, что и там делают мебель, - сказал я, подумав.

Баки заулыбался.

\- И ты не хочешь знать, почему?

Я хотел. Конечно, хотел!

Я хотел знать, какие дела в прошлом связывали Джеймса с Тони. Я хотел знать, чего боится Баки, хотел знать, о ком они говорили возле клуба. Хотел знать, как Баки оказался у нас в общине. Кто и почему искал Джеймса!

Я хотел знать, что мне делать, как помочь ему.

Помолчав, я коротко ответил:

\- Хочу.

И тут же добавил, заметив, как потускнела улыбка Баки:

\- Но я могу подождать, пока ты сам не захочешь рассказать мне.

Джеймс вздохнул.

\- Я хочу, овечка,- тихо сказал он, - правда. Но…позже.

Он отставил чай, встал и обнял меня.

\- Ты же не обижаешься? – спросил он, прижимаясь губами к моему уху.

Я помотал головой, крепко обнимая его в ответ. Как я мог обижаться на него!

Я готов был ждать столько, сколько нужно…

Если раньше я думал, что ночной Чикаго светится как игрушечная шкатулка, то в новогоднюю ночь я просто ослеп от блеска огней на улицах и количества свечей в доме мистера Каваны.

Миссис Кавана («Зовите меня Джейн, дорогие мальчики!») была изумительной хозяйкой. Я был так рад попробовать что-то, кроме собственной не слишком изобретательной стряпни – впервые за несколько месяцев.

Судя по лучезарной улыбке Джеймса, он был рад не меньше.

\- Спроси рецепт запеченной курицы, - шепнул он мне за столом.

Держался Баки превосходно. Давал советы мистеру Каване по спортивным ставкам, отпускал тактичные комплименты в адрес юных леди – после нескольких бокалов ромового пунша я отчаялся разобраться, кто из них Кристи, а кто Лиан. На мой взгляд, они были похожи, как близнецы.

Я старался не смотреть на Джеймса, но не мог. Свет от свечей мерцал в глубине его огромных глаз – меня завораживало это сияние. Я впервые видел его таким с другими: спокойным, расслабленным.

Я каждый раз влюблялся в него заново.

Каждый раз иначе.

Каждый раз все глубже. 

И уже не вырвать – истечешь кровью, если не умрешь сразу от болевого шока…

Я отлично понимал дочерей мистера Каваны, которые не уставали смеяться над шутками Баки и, забыв о своей независимости, хлопали ресницами.

Джеймс изредка бросал на меня быстрые взгляды – удостовериться, что я не свожу с него глаз, и, лукаво улыбаясь, быстро облизывал губы.

В конце ужина, когда после десерта миссис Кавана – Джейн - поставила на стол принесенные нами китайские печенья с предсказаниями, я в первый раз услышал новогодний гимн «Auld Lang Syne»* – его начали петь а капелла Кристи и Лиан.

Это было так… Я весь покрылся мурашками, слушая простые и светлые слова, слушая чистые девичьи голоса, поющие о старой любви и дружбе.

Я не подпевал, как остальные, – не знал слов. Позже, конечно, я их выучил - я бессчетное количество раз слышал эту песню. Ее часто поют, когда приходит время расставаться.

Но я никогда не забуду, как услышал ее впервые, прощаясь с уходящим 1921 годом.

Полночь застала меня и Баки на полпути к нашему дому – вокруг было множество людей, со всех сторон раздавались смех, крики, взрывы петард, и в темном небе вспыхивали десятки осыпающихся огненным дождем фейерверков.

Джеймс быстро поцеловал меня, притянув за воротник, на мгновение прижавшись губами к моей щеке.

\- С новым годом, Стиви, - сказал он, улыбаясь, - пусть он будет счастливым…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Старое доброе время»


	32. Chapter 32

####  Глава 32.

####  Январь, 1922

Фрэнк не спеша отдал пальто и шляпу дворецкому.

Он, выросший среди кромешной нищеты нью-йоркских трущоб, узнавший всю мерзостную изнанку жизни до того как научился читать, искренне считал образ жизни Александра блажью.

Огромный дом – блажь.

Штат прислуги, как у какого-нибудь англичанишки с пустыми карманами и длиннющей родословной – блажь.

Дворецкий с невозмутимым лицом и тщательно зачесанными седеющими волосами – блажь.

Сам Фрэнк жил в скромной квартире в неприметном доме. Его постоянный адрес знал только Пирс.

Но за что он ценил босса и оставался ему преданным на протяжении многих лет – за его деловую хватку.

И безжалостность.

Пирс был первым и пока последним человеком среди встреченных Фрэнком, кто ни разу, ни единым намеком не показал, что у него, кроме мозгов, есть сердце.

Если Фрэнк и верил во что-то, так это в принцип «победителей не судят».

И Александр был победителем, по мнению Фрэнка. Во всех смыслах.

Иногда, в безлунные ночи, когда рядом не было случайного одноразового женского тепла, и сон не шел, Фрэнк неподвижно лежал на спине и вспоминал.

В восемь лет он устроил пожар в притоне, в котором их держали, и выжил, и смог выбраться оттуда. И даже так удачно обгорел, что на него больше не заглядывались.

А его младшая сестра не выбралась…

Он помнил, что первый раз убил человека в тринадцать лет. Но свою жертву не помнил.

Должен был помнить, наверное.

Такое – наряду с первым поцелуем в потерявшие чувствительность обожженные губы и первым сексом с женщиной – не забывается, по слухам.

Но Фрэнк не помнил ничего из этого. Мужчиной его сделала не любовь женщины.

К сорока годам слишком много крови и секса набралось в его жизни, и большая часть воспоминаний благополучно утонула в этой мешанине…

Но вот Джимми он помнил: ускользнувшая от его пули жертва врезалась в память намертво.

Он его запомнил с той первой ночи, когда Пирс велел отвезти их домой.

Фрэнк отвез.

Он был доверенным лицом Александра – таким же страшным, как все дела Пирса. Его личным шофером, его телохранителем.

Фрэнк не одобрял забавы босса, их тоже считая блажью. Зачем надо было искать похожих на женщин мужчин, когда к его услугам были самые красивые настоящие женщины?

Но он благоразумно держал свое мнение при себе. Если Александру нравится…

Так что Фрэнк выбирал не слушать и не смотреть на то, что происходит на заднем сиденье бронированного черного кадиллака.

Но не в этот раз.

В этот раз он услышал низкий стон снятого Александром мальчишки и неожиданно почувствовал горячую дрожь возбуждения.

Инстинкт зверя, бесшумными скачками преследующего истекающего кровью жертву, забился адреналином в венах. Руки, крепко державшие руль, чуть дрогнули. Невозможно было не отозваться на этот раненый стон.

Помогая Пирсу выбраться из машины, Фрэнк внимательно посмотрел на бледного мальчишку, едва стоящего на ногах от выпитого, посмотрел на его яркие припухшие губы и полуприкрытые длинными ресницами глаза… И внезапно понял, что хотел бы попробовать _с ним_ сделать все то, что привык делать с женщинами: всунуть в подставленное тело возбужденный член и слушать-слушать-слушать беззащитные непрекращающиеся стоны.

Женщины так не стонали.

Женщины стонали _не так_.

Парень неожиданно открыл пьяные глаза с огромными зрачками и посмотрел прямо на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк сглотнул.

\- Пошли, - Пирс схватил своего «гостя» за шею сзади и потащил его к лестнице.

Фрэнк проводил их взглядом, усмехнулся своим странным мыслям и отогнал кадиллак в гараж, уверенный в том, что утром не вспомнит одного из безликих любовников Александра.

Никогда он так не ошибался.

Джеймс – Джимми – стал неожиданно частым гостем в спальной Александра.

И в ночных мыслях Фрэнка.

Фрэнк, конечно, замечал тень отвращения, когда Джимми случайно встречался с ним взглядом и торопливо отворачивался, скользнув яркими глазами по уродливому переплетению шрамов.

Фрэнк видел все, что происходило в спальной Александра.

Неслучайно Пирс выбрал его своим помощником много лет назад, отметив его звериную хитрость: Фрэнк предпочитал доверять только своим глазам, даже когда речь шла о боссе.

Особенно, когда речь шла о боссе.

Поэтому Фрэнк с самого начала изучил расположение тайных комнат, скрытых в стенах особняка, купленного Пирсом, и успешно пользовался ими – иногда с разрешения и согласия Александра.

Чаще – нет.

Фрэнк никогда не знал наверняка, догадывается ли Пирс о его присутствии. Знает ли, например, о том, что в постели с Джимми они всегда были втроем.

В любом случае, Александру это не мешало проделывать с Джеймсом раз за разом все те вещи, от которых Фрэнка прошибал горячий пот сумасшедшего возбуждения.

Вспоминая которые, он каждый раз лез рукой к себе в штаны.

Ему приходилось здорово контролировать себя, когда по утрам он видел отметины от веревок на гибких запястьях сероглазой игрушки Пирса или когда замечал след от зубов на нежной коже в основании шеи Джеймса.

Джимми при встрече с ним втягивал воздух, в котором плыл тяжелый мускусный запах скрываемого возбуждения, и брезгливо кривил уголок пухлого рта.

Фрэнк усмехался, не переставая удивляться себе.

И Александру, который приобрел опасную привычку говорить с ним о делах в присутствии Джимми. Часто – положив руку на его колено или сжав сухие пальцы на его загривке.

Фрэнк не считал, что это было разумно: называть вслух, при Джимми, адреса складов или имена бутлегеров, работающих на Пирса.

Фрэнк совершенно точно не считал, что разумным было так часто видеться с парнем. Связь Пирса с Джимми начинала напоминать то, что называлось «привязанностью».

А от привязанности до слабости – один крошечный шажок.

Но Фрэнк молчал. И выжидал, не сводя глаз с Джимми.

Когда он нашел повод встревожиться по-настоящему, узнав, что Джимми был в Саутсайде и просил о встрече с Фьюри, Фрэнк думал целый день, стоит ли делиться этой информацией с Пирсом.

Само по себе это было неслыханно: он впервые сомневался.

Из-за чего?? Из-за того, что до трясучки хотел присунуть шлюхе, которую всеми мыслимыми способами имел Александр.

Осознав это, Фрэнк немедленно нашел Пирса.

Александр усмехнулся, выслушав.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он Фрэнку. – Единственный человек, кто _пока_ ни разу не разочаровал меня, это ты.

Он проницательно посмотрел на Фрэнка.

\- Я, пожалуй, хотел бы, чтобы Джимми оказался умнее, но… Ты знаешь, что делать.

Фрэнк знал…

\- Мистер Пирс ждет вас, - безупречно вежливо сообщил дворецкий, возвращая Фрэнка от воспоминаний, - в библиотеке.

Александр хмурился над разложенной картой Чикаго.

\- Мне не нравится, что Торрио пригласил сюда какого-то недомерка из Нью-Йорка, - вместо приветствия сказал он Фрэнку.

Его помощник отсутствовал почти месяц, высматривая призрачный тающий след, оставленный исчезнувшим Джеймсом.

\- Ты вовремя вернулся, нам предстоит много дел, - нехорошо улыбнувшись, Александр, наконец, оторвался от созерцания покрытой пометками карты и вышел из-за огромного дубового стола обнять Фрэнка. – Рад тебе. Есть новости?

\- Ты должен это увидеть, - Фрэнк отдал Александру сложенный лист.

Пирс недоуменно взял протянутую записку.

\- От кого это… - начал он, но замолчал, быстро пробегая глазами строчки, написанные крупными старательными буквами.

Закончив, он несколько мгновений стоял неподвижно.

Странная улыбка появилась на его лице:

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - задумчиво сказал он.

Перевел взгляд на неподвижно стоящего рядом Фрэнка.

\- А ты молодец, - одобрительно сказал Александр, протягивая помощнику конверт с деньгами, - мне даже захотелось послушать, как у тебя это получилось…

Когда Фрэнк закончил, Александр помолчал и неожиданно сказал:

"Не доверяйте духам темноты,

Роящимся в ненастной серой дымке,

Какими б ангелами доброты

Ни притворялись эти невидимки."*

И рассмеялся.

Фрэнк изобразил на лице подобие улыбки. Он понятия не имел, что за детский стишок прочитал Пирс. 

Александр резко встал.

\- До завтрашнего вечера у тебя выходной – заслужил.

Фрэнк угрюмо усмехнулся и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака конверт с заработанным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Фауст» Гете (пер.Б.Л.Пастернака)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе описываются сцены сексуального насилия.

####  Глава 33.

####  Февраль, 1922

\- Эй, синеглазка, - тяжело дышащий Стив услышал щелчок взведенного курка, - еще раз дернешься, и я вышибу мозги твоей нэнси.

Стив замер на месте.

К голове стоящего на коленях Джеймса было приставлено дуло кольта.

Пирс широко улыбался – сопротивление жертвы, бессмысленное сопротивление, доставляло ему почти такое же удовольствие, как секс.

\- Так-то лучше, - он презрительно посмотрел на поднимающихся с пола трех крепких мужчин, - теперь вы сможете удержать этого резвого мальчика? Или мне надо его пристрелить, чтобы вы справились хотя бы с трупом?

Помятые гангстеры, с ненавистью смотря на Стива, связали ему за спиной руки, сильно обдирая запястья, и толкнули на стул.

\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - Пирс с интересом рассматривал Стива, - мы пока никуда не торопимся.

\- Что вам нужно от нас? – Стив чуть пошевелил пальцами, в надежде ослабить веревки – рукам было больно. – Кто вы?

\- Насколько я знаю, ты сбежал от амитов? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Пирс.

\- Да, я оставил братьев, - честно ответил Стив, смотря на Джеймса.

\- Из-за него? – Пирс протянул руку и небрежно погладил по щеке дернувшегося Джеймса.

Стив напрягся – на сильной шее вздулись жилы.

-Я…понял, что не готов жить по правилам моей общины.

\- Ты понял это до того, как Джимми тебе отсосал или после? – усмехнулся Пирс.

Стив услышал приглушенные грязные оскорбления, сказанные кем-то из гангстеров.

Пирс взял второй стул с оторванной спинкой и сел напротив Стива.

\- Мне всегда были интересны верующие, - доверчиво поделился он, - лично я и мои ребята уверены, что после того, как ты сдохнешь здесь, ничего нет. Ты просто сдох, и твою задницу – какой бы сладкой она ни была – просто сожрут могильные черви. Но вы…Расскажи мне, Стив, что говорит таким, как ты, Бог?

Стив посмотрел в выцветшие холодные глаза.

\- Смерти нет, - помолчав, сказал он тихо, - и имя Бога – любовь. Он прощает нас за все. И любит всех нас. И ждет, пока мы добровольно откроем ему души, впустим его, отвернувшись от зла.

Александр, откинув голову с тщательно уложенными светлыми волосами, расхохотался.

\- Слышите, парни, - спросил он у гогочущих мужчин вокруг, - Бог синеглазки отпускает нам грехи. Мы попадем в рай – даже я – если впустим в себя Бога.

\- Я не готов ничего впускать в себя, Александр, - хрипло выкрикнул гангстер, державший у головы Джеймса кольт, - я, твою мать, не хочу быть подстилкой Бога!

Пирс задумчиво посмотрел на Стива.

\- Знаешь, когда Джимми исчез, я расстроился, - он наклонился, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, - меня непросто расстроить…. Найти профессионала в своем деле дьявольски сложно, а Джимми – настоящая находка.

Пирс снова потрепал Баки по щеке, небрежно оттянул пухлую нижнюю губу.

Стив дернулся всем телом, и в висок Баки немедленно вжалось дуло, оставляя красный след на тонкой коже.

\- Мы же договорились, Стив, - упрекнул Александр, - ты сидишь спокойно, и мозги Джимми остаются в его красивой головке.

Пирс привстал, наклонился к самому уху Стива, обдавая его тяжелым запахом виски и табака.

\- Ты с ним тоже видел седьмое небо? – интимным шепотом спросил он. – Никто не умеет сосать так, как он. _Мне_ есть с чем сравнить.

Стив резко выдохнул.

Пирс радостно рассмеялся, наблюдая за его терзаниями.

\- Тебе не интересно, синеглазка, как я нашел вас? – с любопытством спросил он.

Стив молчал, стиснув челюсти.

\- Уверен, что интересно.

Александр достал из кармана сложенный лист бумаги, не торопясь, развернул его и поднес к глазам Стива, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Когда Стив побледнел, прочитав написанное, Пирс радостно рассмеялся.

\- Признайся, ты такого не ожидал от своей супруги? – Александр смял листок и швырнул бумажный комок в лицо Стива. – Женщины, знаешь ли, везде одинаковы – и в монастырях, и в борделях.

Он помолчал.

\- Лично я признателен миссис Роджерс. Учитывая, сколько я сделал для Джимми, мне было обидно вдвойне, что он решил меня предать и переметнуться к нашим итальянским друзьям. А потом и вовсе пропасть.

Пирс удивленно ухмыльнулся.

\- Да ты же ничего не знаешь, - понял он по лицу Стива.- Джимми, Джимми, - Александр укоризненно покачал головой, - ты что же, не рассказал о себе правду своей синеглазке?

Услышавшие перемену в голосе Пирса гангстеры молчали, опасаясь неосторожным звуком привлечь к себе внимание.

Александр взял сегодня с собой самых проверенных, и за свою жизнь они не опасались. Но вот за сохранность шкуры – да.

\- Сначала я хотел тебя убить, - доверительно признался Александр, рассматривая дрожащие губы Стива, - но какой в этом смысл, если ты так веришь во встречу с твоим Богом…

\- Александр, отпусти его, - тихо сказал Джеймс, - он тут ни при чем...

Прис проворно поднялся со стула, пинком отбросив его в сторону. Стив вздрогнул от грохота, наблюдая с замирающим сердцем, как высокий мужчина подходит к стоящему на коленях Баки.

К его, Стива, Баки.

Пирс некоторое время смотрел на бледного темноволосого Джеймса, прежде чем наклониться, больно запустить пальцы в растрепанные прохладные пряди и мокро, жадно поцеловать его. Баки слабо дернулся в железной хватке.

\- Отойди от него, - услышал Стив со стороны низкий рычащий голос, отдающий откровенным безумием.

Свой голос.

Пирс с влажным чмоканьем оторвался от губ Джеймса, вытер прозрачную, потянувшуюся нить слюны и рассмеялся, посмотрев в серые глаза.

\- Определенно: убийство – слишком скучно. Фрэнк.

Изуродованный шрамами мужчина сделал шаг вперед.

\- Ты давно заглядывался на эту шлюху, - Александр понимающе улыбнулся, - ты первый.

Фрэнк хмыкнул, снимая длинное пальто.

Джеймс наблюдал за ним потемневшими глазами. На Стива он не смотрел.

\- Ах, да, Джимми, - Пирс наставил два пальца на Стива, - если мои ребята будут недовольны, твоя синеглазка все же встретится сегодня со своим Богом. Если ты будешь послушным - он выживет. Ты, вероятно, тоже. Даю слово.

Джеймс на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Пирс достал из кармашка жилета часы на цепочке.

\- Поживей, - сухо скомандовал он, - у нас еще есть дела на сегодня.

Коренастый мужчина – Фрэнк – приблизился к Джеймсу, на ходу расстегивая брюки. Джеймс приоткрыл яркие губы...

\- Не надо! – страшно закричал Стив в пустоту. – Пусть он убьет меня, не надо!!

Он зажмурился, отказываясь верить, что все это происходит по-настоящему. Что его, как котенка, поймали по дороге домой, запихнули в форд, и сейчас он – в закрытом огромном гараже, среди разобранных машин, запаха масла и бензина. Что вокруг – наполненная тяжелым возбужденным дыханием семерых мужчин тишина.

В которой отчетливо слышны влажные сосущие звуки и тихий хрип.

\- Нет, синеглазка, так не пойдет, - услышал Стив над ухом тихий вкрадчивый голос, - это представление для тебя, так что открой глаза и наслаждайся.

Стив зажмурил глаза еще крепче.

\- Не будешь смотреть, я ему как следует попорчу красивое личико. Тебе нужна мертвая шлюха или живая – решай сам, - предупредил Пирс спокойно. Настолько спокойно, что Стив немедленно открыл полные слез глаза.

Стоящего на коленях Баки имел в рот Фрэнк, придерживая одной рукой растрепанную лохматую голову, а другой – свои сползающие брюки.

\- Мальчики, - гостеприимно предложил Пирс, - аттракцион открыт с обоих концов, получайте удовольствие как хотите. Мы с синеглазкой ждем с нетерпением.

Тяжело дышащий возле Стива молодой парень, словно получив разрешение, быстро, опережая остальных, подошел к Джеймсу сзади, вздергивая его с колен. Немного стесняясь, нащупал через живот пояс его брюк и расстегнул их, стаскивая с узких бедер вместе с бельем. Обнажая покрытый густыми темными волосами низ живота и мягкий член.

Стив застонал, сжав зубы. В его челюсть немедленно воткнулось дуло:

\- Не дергайся, - любезно предупредил Пирс, - ты же не думаешь, что, если я убью тебя, Джимми будет жить долго и счастливо?...Когда мои ребята с ним закончат, мне будет любопытно послушать снова о том, что твой Бог – это любовь.

Стив прокусил губу до крови, наблюдая, как Фрэнк, тяжело дернувшись, крякнул и спустил в рот Баки, вздрагивавшему всем телом от сильных толчков: закрывший от запретного удовольствия глаза молодой гангстер резко вбивался в Джеймса сзади.

По подбородку Джеймса текла слюна, смешанная со спермой: место довольно пыхтящего Фрэнка немедленно занял следующий мужчина с расстегнутой ширинкой.

Стива затошнило.

Он на несколько мгновений поверил, что умер. И все, что происходит вокруг – это те вечные муки, которые уготованы грешникам.

Муки, на которые он, Стив, обрек Джеймса. Если бы не он…

Ему было так больно, словно это в его беззащитное сопротивляющееся тело с двух сторон вбивались сочащиеся похотью члены.

По щекам привязанного к стулу Стива текли слезы. Пирс с болезненным удовольствием нежно вытирал теплую влагу пальцами, всматриваясь в искаженное мукой лицо.

Джеймс тихо хрипел, с закрытыми глазами, пока его по очереди имели в раскрытый послушный рот и пульсирующую болью задницу. Стив сбился со счета, кто и сколько раз из мужчин пристраивался к мягкому, покрытому спермой и потом, телу.

Сальные комментарии и грязная брань текли нескончаемым потоком.

\- Довольно, - Пирс с интересом наблюдал за дрожавшим на полу истерзанным Джеймсом. Обойдя его, Александр небрежно надавил носком ботинка на испачканную ягодицу. По бедрам Джеймса, путаясь в темных волосках, густыми потеками стекала чужая сперма.

\- Глупая ты шлюха, - задумчиво сказал Пирс, - чего тебе не хватало…

Он подошел к Стиву, разрезал веревки, пережавшие его запястья.

\- Когда будешь готов, найди меня, - дружелюбно предложил Пирс похожему на мраморную статую Стиву, - и продолжим нашу захватывающую дискуссию о женщинах и Боге.

Александр махнул рукой остальным. В считанные мгновенья гараж опустел.

Стив онемевшими пальцами стряхнул обрывки веревок и бросился к сотрясавшемуся крупной дрожью Баки.

Дрожащими руками сорвал с себя рубашку и вытер ей бедра Джеймса, содрогнувшись при виде кровавых пятен на светлой ткани.

Стив не мог себе позволить плакать.

\- Сейчас мы пойдем домой, - шептал он в темную макушку, - все будет хорошо…

Джеймс молчал. От него резко и страшно пахло чужим потом, чужой спермой. Сквозь этот тяжелый смрад едва уловимо пробивался чистый запах самого Джеймса.

Оттолкнув руку Стива, Баки отвернулся и его мучительно стошнило.

Отдышавшись с закрытыми глазами, он тяжело поднялся на ноги, поддерживаемый Стивом. Натянул брюки, пальто и, не глядя на Стива, первым, прихрамывая, пошел к выходу.

До дома они добрались в молчании.

Джеймс сразу ушел в маленькую комнатку, служившую им спальной, и лег, отвернувшись.

Стив нагрел воду, раздел его и тщательно всего вымыл, бережно протирая покрытую синяками и ссадинами гладкую кожу, целуя каждый кровавый след, сбитые пальцы.

Смывая с его тела грязь, кровь, ненавистный чужой запах.

Если бы только он знал, как омыть его душу…

Стив заставил Баки выпить горячего крепкого чаю.

Закутал в одеяло и лег рядом, обнимая.

Джеймс не сказал ни слова. Он подчинялся, как кукла – безвольная, мягкая, молчаливая кукла. Марионетка, у которой перерезали нити.

\- Я здесь, - тихо шептал Стив ему в шею, - я люблю тебя. Если тебе что-то надо…

\- Ложись в другой комнате, - внезапно глухо сказал Баки.

Стив похолодел.

\- Я…да, конечно, - он неловко встал с кровати, - скажи мне, если что-то потребуется…

Джеймс промолчал.

Стив тихо вышел, прикрыв двери.

Ему было так плохо, что он боялся даже представить, каково сейчас Баки…

Стив бесшумно вытащил второе одеяло и расстелил его у дверей в комнату, где остался Джеймс – он так хотел быть ближе к нему. Хотя бы _так_.

Стив еще не понимал до конца, что смерть была бы куда более милосердным вариантом для них обоих.

Именно поэтому Пирс не убил их.


	34. Chapter 34

####  Глава 34.

Стив не сомкнул глаз всю ночь – молился. Услышав в какой-то момент из-за двери вырвавшееся глухое рыдание, он вцепился побелевшими пальцами в порог, чтобы не войти.

«Если бы я был нужен Баки, он бы позвал меня», - повторял про себя Стив, прижимаясь лбом к косяку.

Уже под утро Стив провалился в краткий тревожный сон, и Джеймсу хватило этого времени, чтобы неслышно исчезнуть.

Стив очнулся от мягкого щелчка закрывшейся входной двери. Бросился к ней, но опоздал: на лестнице Баки уже не было.

С этого момента Стив перестал его видеть – Баки превратился в легкий звук шагов, еле различимый шорох: он приходил поздно ночью, когда измученный тяжелым рабочим днем Стив соскальзывал в сон, а уходил только после Стива.

Но продолжал возвращаться.

Дверь в комнату, когда-то бывшую их спальной, оставалась закрытой. Стив по вечерам заглядывал туда, закрывал на секунду воспаленные глаза и вдыхал полной грудью легкий запах Джеймса. Разрешая себе одно краткое мгновение, свободное от мучительных воспоминаний.

И снова бережно прикрывал двери.

Это было решение Баки – закрыться от него. Стив подчинился.

Стив хотел поговорить с ним. Стив похудел, сгорая заживо от вины и беспокойства за Джеймса. Стив не знал, где и с кем он пропадал сутками.

Даже мистер Кавана не подшучивал над «несчастным влюбленным», рассмотрев что-то в глубине его глаз.

Стив оставлял Баки записки с просьбой прийти раньше, чтобы поговорить. И находил свои записки на том же месте.

Баки не ел – заботливо приготовленные для него ужины стояли нетронутыми до следующего утра.

Стив уговаривал себя дать Джеймсу время.

Но легче не становилось. Ни ему, ни Баки.

Стив медленно умирал от тоски и вины…

Проходили ужасные, как цирковые уродцы, недели.

На сороковой день жизни в аду Стив понял, что в его душе, уродуя ее темной, страшной, богопротивной жаждой, проросло простое и неотвратимое, как смерть, желание - Стив хотел найти и убить высокого худого мужчину, сделавшего это с ними.

И всех, кто был там в тот вечер.

Когда он это понял, его жизнь начала обретать смысл. Любовь, определяющая раньше его существование, сплелась в кровосмесительном объятии со жгучей ненавистью.

Но прежде, чем продумать детали воскресившего его плана, ему нужно было вернуть Баки.

Стив приготовил ужин. Вымылся и сел ждать Джеймса.

Ждать.

Ждать.

Ждать.

Вскакивать от непереносимой мысли «что, если именно сегодня он решит больше не приходить!» и снова ждать…

Стив покорно сидел в темнеющей гостиной, у маленькой настольной лампы, не отрывая взгляд от полустершегося циферблата старых часов. Слушал глухой уличный шум, крики детей, гудки автомобилей, ругань соседей за стеной, еле слышное шуршание мокрого снега по стеклам.

Он не заметил, как задремал.

В начале второго на лестнице раздались легкие шаги.

Стив подскочил. В замочной скважине тихо провернулся ключ. На краткое мгновение Стив увидел знакомый темный профиль на фоне едва освещенного коридора.

\- Баки, - тихо сказал он.

Джеймс замер возле двери.

\- Ты не спишь, - от растерянности в его голосе Стив едва усидел на месте.

\- Можно… можно я подогрею тебе ужин? – не надеясь на чудо, спросил Стив.

\- Я не голоден, - Баки направился к себе. Чуда не случилось.

\- Подожди, – Стив встал, делая крошечный шаг по направлению к нему.

\- Не подходи ко мне, - чужим голосом сказал Баки. – Даже хорошо, что ты не спишь… Я как раз хотел сказать, что нашел себе другое жилье…

Стив, пораженный, остановился.

\- Что? – тихо переспросил он.

\- Я ухожу.

Стив на мгновение закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что земля уплывает из-под ослабевших ног. Но распустившаяся в глубине сердца тьма удержала его на самом краю.

\- Ты уходишь, - повторил он, усмехнувшись, медленно подходя к сжавшемуся Джеймсу.

Стив остановился в шаге от него, жадно, с тоской всматриваясь в заострившееся лицо, в провалы темных глаз.

\- Я так давно не видел тебя, - шепнул Стив, обхватывая его за плечи, - я так давно хотел тебе сказать, что…

Джеймс резко сбросил его руки.

\- Не трогай меня, - предупредил он низким угрожающим голосом.

\- Я буду тебя трогать, - Стив подошел еще ближе, прижавшись грудью к его груди, - скажи мне – как. Как мне это сделать.

Джеймс отступил в тень и надломленно засмеялся.

\- Ты хочешь шлюху? – уточнил он.

\- Я хочу _тебя_ , кто бы ты ни был, - ответил Стив, снова подходя к нему.

Джеймс его ударил. Стив ощутил вспышку боли в скуле, но не остановился.

\- Не трогай! – Баки толкнул его в грудь, сильно, отчаянно, пытаясь опередить и добраться до входной двери.

Стив резко бросился вперед и заломил руку Джеймсу, разворачивая его лицом к стене, наваливаясь на него сзади. В голове уже все плыло от долгожданного ощущения его тела рядом, от его резкого, чистого запаха.

\- Я буду тебя трогать, - тихо сообщил он, касаясь губами уха Баки, - ты ведь поэтому вернулся… И не просто трогать…

Баки, задрожав, рванулся, но Стив был сильнее.

\- Хочешь быть для меня шлюхой, - он широко лизнул замеревшему Джеймсу острую скулу, - будь ей. Я хочу шлюху.

\- Что? – у Джеймса перехватило дыхание.

Стив потерся мгновенно потяжелевшим пахом о горячую твердую задницу.

\- Сделай так, чтобы я был доволен, _Джимми_ , - низко сказал он, больно укусив Баки за шею.

Баки застонал, выворачиваясь в ослабевшей хватке, сползая перед Стивом на колени.

Торопясь, раскрывая ему ширинку нетерпеливыми пальцами – словно опасаясь, что Стив передумает.

Стив крепко обхватил его голову, больно намотал на пальцы густые темные пряди.

И сам толкнулся в мягкий горячий рот, едва Джеймс вытащил его темный возбужденный член. Толкнулся сразу, на всю внушительную длину, уперевшись скользкой головкой в узкое сжавшееся горло.

Баки захрипел, дернув головой. Стив не дал ему освободиться.

Он не понимал, зачем, но звериным, в своей отчаянной любви проснувшимся чутьем твердо знал, что должен заставить Джеймса пройти через это снова.

Только в этот раз он не будет один.

С ним будет Стив.

По лицу Баки потекли слезы. Стив чуть отодвинул бедра, давая ему вдохнуть, и снова затолкал член ему в горло.

В опустевшей, залитой божественной тьмой голове Стива включился обратный отсчет.

Стив резко двигал бедрами, жестко, больно удерживая за волосы голову любимого мужчины. Грубо, с влажным чавканьем, вбивался между растянутых вокруг напряженной плоти губ.

Слушал непрекращающиеся хрипы, сорванные судорожные вдохи задыхающегося, хлюпающего слюной Баки.

Чувствуя ногой каменно вставший член Джеймса.

Баки двигал головой, старался успевать лизать, сосать горячую, заполняющую его рот плоть и судорожно терся бедрами о ногу Стива.

\- Боже, - тихо прошептал Стив.

Джеймс издал мучительный низкий стон, опередив Стива, насаживаясь до горла на член.

\- На четвереньки, - ненавидя себя, отрывисто приказал Стив, вытаскивая из протестующе сжавшихся губ свою твердую плоть.

Тело Стива жило отдельной жизнью и содрогалось, текло от грязных, ненавистных сейчас Стиву прикосновений.

Всхлипнув, Баки торопливо развернулся, прогнувшись в пояснице, подставляя твердую, круглую задницу.

Стив через живот дрожавшего крупной дрожью Баки нащупал ремень и, задевая болезненный стояк, стащил с него штаны вместе с бельем.

Как тогда.

Облизав пальцы, осторожно прикоснулся к узкому отверстию. Но Баки не дал, дернувшись вперед, уходя от любого намека на мягкость и бережность.

Стив на мгновение замер, рассматривая его крепкие ягодицы. Подготавливая себя к тому, что собирался ( _должен был_ ) сделать.

К боли, которую хотел Баки.

И, выдохнув, раздвинул упругое тело, сразу, на всю длину вбиваясь в неподготовленные, сопротивляющиеся мышцы, резко растягивая чувствительную плоть.

Баки, не сдержавшись, жалобно вскрикнул от острой боли, подаваясь назад бедрами, насаживая себя на мучающий его набухший член.

Закусивший до крови губу Стив продолжал судорожно двигаться в сжавшемся, тугом теле. По его спине червивым следом ползли холодные капли обжигающего пота.

Баки был такой узкий, так отчаянно сжимался на терзающем его члене...

Стив слушал болезненные всхлипы дергающегося в его руках мужчины и чувствовал во рту горечь пота и слез.

Баки тяжело хрипел, содрогаясь всем телом от тяжелых, продирающих мучительной болью и…наслаждением толчков Стива внутри.

Слышал, как загнанно дышит Стив, чувствовал его грубую – чужую – хватку на своей шее, ощущал свой скользкий, глухо шлепающий по животу при каждом движении член и острое, грязно набухающее в ноющем теле удовольствие.

Он чувствовал себя таким мерзким, таким жалким, такой…шлюхой.

Но сейчас он _сам_ выбрал это.

И его Стив – чистый, неиспачканный, самый лучший - принял его таким. Разделил с ним все.

Колючий, царапающий до сухих рыданий болезненный оргазм стиснул изнывающий живот, сочась горячими каплями семени – как кровью – из подергивающегося члена.

Баки, прикусив пальцы, хрипел, выгибаясь, от страшного, перемешанного с болью в низу спины, облегчения.

Стив вытащил из сжавшегося, потного тела свой болезненно напряженный член и внезапно обильно кончил на трясущегося в спазмах темного удовольствия Баки. 

Несколько долгих мгновений он смотрел, как стекает прозрачная сперма по округлым ягодицам, затекая в складку промежности. Прежде чем разжал сведенные отчаянием пальцы на мокрой шее Баки и мягко развернул его к себе.

Глаза тяжело дышавшего Джеймса были закрыты.

Стив бережно убрал с его влажного лица намокшие от пота пряди, погладил дрожащей рукой колючий подбородок.

\- Баки, - шепнул Стив.

Джеймс открыл глаза. Стив – потный, растерянный, больной от любви и безутешной нежности – сжался от ужаса под этим взглядом.

Что, если он все сделал неправильно…

Баки неуловимо подался вперед и прижался сухими губами к искусанным горячим губам Стива.

Застонавший от невыразимого облегчения Стив стиснул его в объятиях, бережно, благоговейно прикасаясь к приоткрытым губам Баки. Не смея сейчас протолкнуть в его рот свой изнывающий язык.

Лаская его тело, не веря, что может касаться его, спустя столько времени.

Что Баки дышит _рядом_ и позволяет трогать себя, позволяет целовать свои покрасневшие стертые колени, пальцы на ногах, на руках, позволяет нежно обводить языком грубо растянутую плоть, слизывать пахнущее морской водой семя.

Обнимает в ответ…

Стив хотел сказать Баки о том, что в его сердце нет унизительной жалости – в нем есть только любовь к Джеймсу. Что для Стива нет никого лучше и ближе, чем он, Джеймс.

Что Стив все бы отдал, все, чтобы не допустить того, что случилось, что он был бы рад занять его место…

Но Стив молчал.

Сейчас все слова стали шумом снежного дождя, тающего в ночи.

И Стив в тишине продолжал целовать расслабляющееся горячее тело Баки, губами выводя на его соленой коже непроизнесенное покаяние.

Понимая, что Джеймс его слышит.

\- Я люблю тебя, - впервые сказал Баки в темноте, когда они – снова вместе - засыпали, обнявшись, - Стив…

Стив беззвучно заплакал.


	35. Chapter 35

####  Глава 35.

####  Апрель, 1922

#####  Стив

На следующее утро я очнулся, задыхаясь от колющей тело паники.

Холодеющей рукой нащупал пустоту на половине Джеймса, мгновенно и сильно вспотев от страха. Сердце разгоняло кислый яд по венам. Я сразу, мгновенно понял, что Баки нет в квартире…

Я смотрел на пустую кровать, на вмятину от головы Джеймса на его подушке, чувствуя, как останавливается время. Меня затошнило от отчаяния. Постель пахла Баки, мое тело пахло им, пустота вокруг пахла как Баки. Каждый вдох, наполненный этой призрачной сладостью, обжигал. Мои легкие словно обугливались от этого невыносимого запаха, сводящего с ума смертной тоской.

Я медленно, неловко встал.

Если Баки ушел, он не вернется в этот раз. Я знал это так же ясно, как и то, что обречен искать его.

У меня дрожали руки.

Роняя одежду, зарываясь в нее – пахнущую родным, привычным – не понимая с первого, второго, тысячного раза, я перерыл вещи Джеймса: казалось, все было на месте.

Даже любимая рубашка в тонкую полоску.

Забыв одеться, я ринулся в гостиную: в ней все было так же, как накануне.

Стол, стулья, окно с раздвинутой шторой, накрытая тарелка с ужином для Джеймса.

Скомканный коврик на полу – там, где мы вчера… Ни записки, ничего…

Я закрыл руками глаза, больно вдавив пальцы в веки.

Меня так трясло, что стучали зубы.

И в этот момент я вдруг подумал о Пегги. Вспомнил нашу последнюю встречу. То, что она мне сказала. И понял ее…

Я вдруг осознал на самом деле – отчетливо, спокойно – _что_ мне предстоит сделать.

Пока _он_ дышит, мой Баки не сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности, куда бы он ни бежал.

Ненависть – холодная и темная, как свинцовая волна в зимнем океане – забила мне горло.

Бог подарил этому сукиному сыну жизнь, а я, Стивен Роджерс, ее заберу. И буду наслаждаться каждой проклятой секундой. Сделав так, чтобы этих секунд было много, чтобы было что вспоминать одинокую вечность в аду.

В замке повернулся ключ.

Я отнял руки от покрытого ледяной испариной лица: перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна. В квартиру не спеша зашел Джеймс с бумажным свертком в руке. Аккуратно прикрыл дверь, снял шляпу и увидел меня.

Сверток упал на пол.

\- Стив?? – Баки, как мог быстро, подбежал ко мне, обхватил голову и всмотрелся в мои полные слез глаза. – Стив, что…почему ты не одетый?

Тонкие ноздри Джеймса раздулись.

\- Все в порядке, - я не верил, что Баки не исчез.

Джеймс чуть ослабил хватку.

\- Тогда почему ты расхаживаешь голым? – слабо улыбнувшись, спросил он. – Я-то только за, просто непохоже на тебя…

Не дыша, я смотрел на его бледное лицо рядом, темные, еще полные страха глаза. Чувствовал тепло пальцев на щеках.

\- Я подумал, что ты…ушел, - сглотнув, хрипло сказал я, считая темные крапинки на яркой серой радужке его распахнутых глаз.

\- Я и ушел…Купить пирог к чаю, - согласился Баки, поглаживая мне скулы, - хотел успеть, пока ты спишь.

\- Насовсем ушел, - меня так накрыло запоздалым мертвым страхом от произнесенного, что я зажмурился, обхватывая пальцы Джеймса своими – не было сил видеть его сейчас так близко и понимать, что этого могло не быть.

На долгие секунды меня оглушила тишина, в которой безмятежно тикали старые часы на стене. Как ржавая часовая бомба, которая передумала взрываться. На этот раз.

Но она все еще тикала.

\- Какой же ты дурной, Стиви, - тихо сказал Джеймс, прижимаясь лбом к моему.

Я обнял его и замер, слушая спокойное дыхание, слушая уличный оживший шум из открытого окна.

Под моими оттаивающими руками было крепкое, горячее тело. Я снял с Баки пальто и так сдавил в объятии Джеймса, что у него вырвался задушенный смешок.

\- Мне очень нравится обнимать голого тебя возле незанавешенного окна, - Баки потерся колючей щекой о мое плечо, - но пирог остывает на полу, и того и гляди нас кто-нибудь увидит…Миссис Тинг, например. Вряд ли после этого она продолжит угощать тебя рисовыми пирожками…

Время сузилось до дрожащего раскаленного острия. И я собирался пригвоздить, насадить на него Джеймса, пушистым шепотом щекочущего мне ухо. Собирался попросить…

Я бы не выжил сейчас без этой крошечной, смешной, нелепой, его пальцами на мокром песке написанной гарантии, что…

\- Пообещай…

Джеймс замолчал и ощутимо напрягся под моими руками.

\- Пообещай, что всегда будешь возвращаться ко мне…любым, - закончил я, не сводя с него умоляющих глаз, - я готов ждать тебя, сколько потребуется…

Баки невесело усмехнулся.

\- Договорились, - помолчав, сказал он.

Я кивнул, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы, отпускает душившее напряжение. Его слова – все, что он мог мне дать.

И пошло все к дьяволу – я почувствовал себя богаче Соломона в тот момент.

Осознав, что стою перед Джеймсом совершенно голый, я покраснел:

\- Я…быстро умыться, - объяснил я, отодвигаясь.

Баки фыркнул – так, как он делал это _раньше_ …

У меня беспомощно дернулось сердце. Я замер. Невыносимая, невесомая тяжесть земной любви ударила с размаху в грудь так, что заныли ребра.

Только сейчас, смятый божественной жестокостью резавшего по-живому чувства я, наконец, прозрел, поняв, каково это: любить другого человека больше себя, больше всего.

Больше Бога.

И мне не хватит сотни жизней, чтобы болью внутри ворочающиеся осколки растаяли в теплый океан прощения и любви к остальным обреченным – как хотел этого Господь.

Я один из миллионов грешников, оскверняющих этот мир.

Я _ничего_ не знаю о Боге и Его любви к нам.

Все, что мне говорили эти годы, все, что я понял сам – _мое_ , не Бога. И сам я уже не принадлежал ни себе, ни тому, кто создал нас.

\- Стив? – Баки перестал улыбаться. Хотел бы я знать, что он разглядел в моем лице в тот момент.

Я бы, не задумываясь, умер для него – жизнь была единственной моей ценностью. И она, как и я сам, была его, Джеймса.

Как давно, интересно…

Заглядывая мне в лицо ясными серыми глазами, Баки легко подтолкнул меня в сторону умывальника, виновато объясняя сквозь дрожавшую на губах тень улыбки:

\- Давай скорее, я голодный… Слишком давно не ел твою стряпню.

Я неловко зашел в крошечный закуток, прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза.

Баки был рядом. Он _обещал_ мне быть рядом.

И я знал, что мне нужно делать.

О чем еще можно было просить Бога?

Я посмотрел в привычное уже зеркало и вздрогнул: в нем отразился незнакомый мне человек с моим лицом и чужими холодными глазами.

####  ****

Конечно, мы решили перебраться ( _сбежать_ ) в Нью-Йорк и спешно улаживали оставшиеся дела.

Баки и я, не сговариваясь, поверили в то, что все плохое, что могло случиться с нами, уже случилось. Надежда остается до последнего. И лжет до последнего…

Джеймс рассказал мне все: начиная с того момента, как они с семьей приехали в Чикаго. Я молча слушал историю его короткой жизни, больно стискивая под столом пальцы.

Когда Баки, отведя взгляд, признался мне, что последний месяц он провел в… _церкви_ , я, не выдержав, вскочил и обнял его, с замиранием представляя, как он сидел целыми днями на скамье в Церкви Святой Терезы и пытался получить ответы, пытался примириться, найти в себе силы…

Если бы только он рассказал мне все раньше! Почему он не рассказал мне этого раньше. Я бы никогда не допустил его возвращение в этот город…

Мистер Кавана был очень расстроен.

\- Стив, - сказал он мне, - если ты решишь вернуться, знай, что место в моей мастерской для тебя всегда найдется.

Он отказался удерживать мое жалованье, несмотря на нарушенные договоренности. Попросил только закончить все заказы до отъезда.

Он все же был хорошим человеком.

И я надеюсь, что его дочери смогли себе найти подходящих джентельменов, способных оценить настоящие ирландские ценности и ирландскую порядочность.

Я точно знал, что вернусь в Чикаго не для того, чтобы продолжать совершенствоваться как краснодеревщик.

\- Ты думаешь о том, что будет дальше? – неожиданно спросил меня утром Джеймс. Он в расстегнутой рубашке стоял с кружкой кофе и смотрел в окно: еще сонный, задумчивый, с появившейся недавно морщинкой между бровей.

Кончиками пальцев рассеянно поглаживал облупленный подоконник.

\- Нет, - ответил я, - зачем? По моему плану мы будем жить хорошо и просто.

Баки грустно усмехнулся. Я смотрел на темные завитки волос на его груди и думал о том, как хорошо, что сегодня я работаю только полдня.

\- По твоему плану мы будем жить просто хорошо, Стиви? И долго? – спросил он.

\- Да, - уверенно ответил я. Мне не нравился этот разговор. Мне не нравилось, когда Баки начинал грустить. Я подошел к нему, забрал из рук кружку и легонько укусил пахнущие кофе мягкие губы.

И ниже: в теплую шею, где не было колючей щетины.

Баки тихо фыркнул и поежился.

И уже сам нашел мои губы, влажно, глубоко целуя, вымывая утренней нежностью проснувшуюся во мне тревогу.

\- Знаешь что, овечка, - сказал он мне позже, расслабленно валяясь на кровати и рассматривая два билета до Нью-Йорка, - мы еще успеем кое-куда съездить…Завтра.

Я выпутался из простыни и снова обнял его.

«Завтра» я, по заведенному порядку, проснулся первым. Не зная, куда и надолго ли мы поедем, я сделал нам с собой несколько сэндвичей.

Потратил уйму времени, пока будил Джеймса: он не любил вставать в такую рань, и я воспользовался этим - долго, с наслаждением стараясь, чтобы он встал в хорошем настроении…

Замолчавший сразу после выхода из дома, Баки привез меня на католическое кладбище Воскрешения в пригороде.

Я ни о чем не спрашивал его по дороге, зная, что он все равно не ответит.

\- Через четыре дня Пасха, - тихо сказал он, медленно шагая по убранным дорожкам, - и я хотел успеть перед отъездом сюда…попрощаться.

Я шел за ним, рассматривая залитый весенним солнцем погост. Я был на подобном кладбище единственный раз, когда умер мой отец.

На нескольких могилах, мимо которых я прошел, были навалены грудой цветы – уже подувядшие, тронутые разложением.

Последний приют тех, кто лежал внизу, в вечной темноте, украшали статуи, фигурно вырезанные кресты: мертвые, выбитые в мраморе, смотрели на меня – живого - провожая взглядом. Людей вокруг почти не было – только бесчисленные могилы.

Мне стало неуютно, и я поспешил догнать Баки, ушедшего вперед.

\- Пришли, - сказал он, останавливаясь.

Я растерянно посмотрел на четыре холмика с простыми темными крестами: его родители и две младшие сестры.

Семья Баки.

Я подошел к нему и легко обнял за плечи.

\- Я знаю все, что ты скажешь, - Джеймс вздохнул, - про рай и все остальное.

\- Нет, - сказал я, прижимаясь к его виску лбом, - я хотел сказать «спасибо», что привез меня сюда…

Баки накрыл мою руку своей, легонько сжал.

\- Мама всегда говорила, что самое важное – это память, - объяснил он. - Пока тебя помнят, ты жив…

Он помолчал. Вокруг было так тихо, как бывает только на кладбищах – осязаемая, умиротворенная тишина, нарушаемая шумом ветра и чириканьем птиц. Солнце пригревало мне щеку и макушку.

\- Остался только я, овечка, - тихо сказал Баки, - когда не станет меня, помнить их будет некому…

Я помолчал, взволнованный и растерянный. Я не знал, что сказать ему в ответ.

\- Баки, - начал я, - пока я дышу, я буду помнить твоих близких…

Он усмехнулся.

\- Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.

\- Твои дети будут помнить, - неожиданно продолжил я.

Баки повернулся и посмотрел на меня.

\- Какие дети, Стиви? – шепотом уточнил он, облизнувшись. – Или амиты научили тебя паре чудесных превращений?

Я покраснел.

\- Давай продолжим _не здесь_ , - попросил я, непроизвольно понижая голос и виновато смотря на скорбные холмики.

Он покивал, смеясь надо мной.

\- Ты прав, не стоить пугать маму с папой такими разговорами.

Мы постояли в молчании перед неумолимым свидетельством конечности всего живого.

\- Пойдем, - наконец, решил Джеймс, мимолетно коснувшись креста на могиле Уинифред.С.Барнс.

Я бросил последний взгляд на могилу его матери и пошел за ним.

Чем ближе мы подходили к выходу, тем веселее становился Баки.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя припрятана еда, - сказал он, выразительно посматривая на меня.

\- Да, - признался я, улыбаясь, - кое-что припрятано.

Мы отошли от ворот кладбища и сели на скамейку в парке, под огромным старым дубом.

Я жевал бутерброд, смотря на Джеймса. Мне хотелось знать, о чем он думает. Спустя год нашего знакомства, спустя все, что мы узнали друг о друге, Баки во многом оставался для меня загадкой. Близкий настолько, что иногда я видел те же сны, что и он. И такой же далекий, как эти самые сны.

И это было почему-то больно.

Я думал о том, что у меня вся жизнь впереди, чтобы разгадать его. Что, может, как раз самое важное это то, как глубоко я его чувствую, а не то, что я _знаю_ о нем…

Думал, как я рад, что целый день – весенний, солнечный день – мы провели с ним вместе. Что успели съездить сюда…

Мне казалось - на кладбище мы были недолго. Но, оглянувшись, я с удивлением заметил, как удлиняются тени. Нам пора было возвращаться.

Джеймс перехватил мой взгляд.

Помедлив, достал складной нож и вырезал на толстой коре приютившего нас в своей тени дерева два слова «мы были».

И наши с ним имена.

\- Будешь смеяться потом, сколько влезет, - ворчливо сказал он мне, смущаясь,- но сейчас не вздумай испортить момент.

Если бы даже я хотел посмеяться, я бы не смог.

У меня перехватило горло.

\- Эй, овечка, - мягко сказал Баки, наклоняясь и вглядываясь в меня, - ты что, растрогался?

Я уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

И мы Бог знает сколько времени сидели так, слушая шум ветра в ветвях: молча, перед огромным деревом с криво, по-детски вырезанным напоминанием о том, что он и я были – друг у друга, в этом городе, на этой земле…

И эта короткая надпись была самой честной памятью о нем: неуловимом, ускользающем, меняющемся как время.

Единственной моей постоянной.

\- Вчера был лучший день в этом году, - сказал я утром Джеймсу, целуя его расслабленные теплые пальцы. Собираясь в последний раз уйти на полдня к ожидающему меня ирландцу: вечером мы с Баки уезжали в Нью-Йорк.

\- _Пока_ лучший, мой деревенский дурачок, - самодовольно поправил меня Баки из вороха истерзанных простыней, улыбаясь и чуть приоткрывая сонные глаза.

В следующий раз, когда я смог прижаться губами к его ледяной ладони, Баки – мой Баки – был мертв уже несколько часов.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тронь меня - и ты тронешь сухой репей,  
> сырость, присущую вечеру или полдню,  
> каменоломню города, ширь степей,  
> тех, кого нет в живых, но кого я помню.  
> И.Б.

####  Глава 36.

#####  Пригород Чикаго

#####  Апрель, 1965

Стив услышал негромкий щелчок входной двери. В комнате запахло мгновенно узнаваемым L’Air du Temps – Элизабет оставалась верной аромату многие годы.

\- Я прочитала, - Элли поцеловала в лоб седого мужчину, - привет, пап…

\- Здравствуй, дорогая.

Женщина была его точной копией: синеглазой блондинкой с высокими, унаследованными от матери, скулами.

Сейчас у Элизабет под глазами резко очертились морщины, выдавая ее возраст.

\- Я…Я не знаю, что сказать, - она села рядом, прижавшись к плечу отца.

В утренней тишине бодро жужжала весенняя муха. Стив смотрел перед собой и молчал.

\- Тогда не говори ничего, - он тяжело поднялся, опираясь на трость, - будешь блинчики?

\- Да, - растерянно сказала Элли, - папа…

\- Что? – Стив посмотрел на дочь.

\- Мне так жаль… так ужасно жаль.

У нее дрогнул голос. Элли кашлянула, отворачиваясь.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Поговорим об этом после завтрака? - предложил он.

Элли закивала.

Она часто задавалась вопросом, почему ее отец – лучший отец, которого можно было представить – воспитывал ее один. Всегда был один, словно закованный в невидимую, непрошибаемую броню одиночества: спокойный, молчаливый, собранный.

Элли всегда думала, что любовь к ее матери удерживала Стива от повторного брака. Хотя, реши Стив жениться, подходящих вариантов у него – даже сейчас – было слишком много.

И теперь она знала – почему. Все многочисленные варианты – тогда и сейчас – были _неподходящими_.

Знала, но не могла осознать полностью, что ее отец прожил всю жизнь, верный единственному, растворившемуся во времени человеку. Вечно юному мужчине с ясными серыми глазами.

Она растерянно потерла виски – зрелая, ухоженная женщина в яркой летней блузке и светлых брюках.

То, что она прочитала в записях отца…Невозможно было поверить в это. Так бывает в книгах, в кино, но не в жизни.

Эта история не могла иметь отношения к ее отцу. Стив писал о ком-то другом!

\- Элли, - позвал Стив с кухни, - все готово.

Элизабет поправила пояс шелковой блузки и прошла в небольшую светлую кухню.

У нее начинало складываться странное, болезненное ощущение, что все вокруг, в знакомой до мелочей квартире, где она выросла, принадлежало не ей, но Стиву и его…умершему другу.

Черно-белые фотографии на стенах, сделанные Стивом, – Элли готова была поклясться, что _он_ , если бы был жив, выбрал бы точно такие же.

Старомодные тяжелые светильники, удивительно вписавшиеся в скромную гостиную… Легкие простые шкафчики в маленькой кухне…

\- Элли, - Стив чуть коснулся ее руки.

Элли поняла, что отец спрашивал о чем-то.

\- Прости, пап, - она нервно улыбнулась, - я слегка не в своей тарелке…

\- Я понимаю, - Стив погладил ее по плечу, - и я очень благодарен тебе, что ты делаешь это для меня…для нас.

Элли моргнула: на мгновение она словно _увидела_ позади отца высокий мужской силуэт того, кто все эти годы оставался для Стива «ими».

\- Держи, - Стив ловко забросил ей в тарелку несколько блинчиков и пододвинул сироп.

\- Я так любила твои блины в детстве, - тихо сказала Элли, рассматривая румяные лепешки, - и ты мне пек их каждое воскресенье… Блинчиковые воскресенья…

\- Да, - Стив улыбнулся, - воскресенья…

\- Джеймс их тоже обожает, - улыбнулась в ответ Элли, - а я так и не научилась печь их правильно.

\- Жаль, что ты не смогла привезти его в этот раз, - Стив вздохнул и поднял ладонь в защитном жесте, - я помню-помню про лагерь скаутов! Но на все Рождество внук – мой.

\- Он будет твой гораздо раньше Рождества, - рассмеялась Элли, - и даже раньше Дня Благодарения. Кроме праздников есть просто выходные, когда хочется отдохнуть от него.

Стив понимающе покивал.

Элли поймала себя на мысли, что все ненормально нормально.

Стив сделал ей ее любимый с детства завтрак.

Она сама сидит и планирует время, когда привезет Джеймса к отцу.

И делает вид, будто не было бессонной ночи над исписанной бисерным почерком отца тетрадью, переполненной пепельницы, стучащего в горле сердца – то ли от плотной пелены сигаретного дыма, плывущего в темной комнате, то ли от сдерживаемых слез…

\- Папа, - Элли отложила вилку, - почему ты не отговорил меня назвать Джеймса…Джеймсом? Ведь я не знала… Лишнее напоминание…

Стив грустно усмехнулся.

\- Дорогая, - мягко сказал он, - невозможно напоминать о том, что всегда с тобой. И _он_ любил, когда я звал его Баки.

\- Расскажи мне про него…

Стив неуловимо изменился, словно его накрыло тенью.

\- Я думал, ты читала мои записи.

\- Читала, - Элли потерла пальцем каплю подсохшего сиропа на столе.

\- Прости, - Стив отвернулся, - мне до сих пор непросто говорить о нем...

Он посидел, смотря в окно.

Яркое солнце золотило седой непокорный вихор над изрезанным морщинами лбом.

Ее отец вырастил ее, прошел всю войну, до последнего трудился в Пожарной службе Чикаго на благо общества.

Был лучшим другом, лучшим отцом, лучшим дедом…

Лучшим обманщиком.

Всю жизнь он лгал ей, лгал своим друзьям.

Столько десятилетий прятал он под сердцем имя другого человека - не ее матери. И даже не другой женщины.

Мужчины.

Элли внезапно поразилась безрассудству отца, решившего ей открыться.

Что, если бы она любила его чуть меньше, и ее любовь не смогла бы перевесить боль непрошеной правды, разочарование и…отторжение.

\- Не верь, что время лечит, Элли, - усталым, чужим голосом сказал вдруг Стив, - время делает все только больнее…

Элизабет, порывисто встав, обняла его. Как обнимала своего сына, когда понимала, что ничем она не может помочь – только попытаться согреть своим теплом.

\- Мне так жаль, - растерянно повторяла она, прижимаясь к отцу, вдыхая его привычный с детства запах. – Он бы мне понравился? – глухо спросила Элли.

\- Ты бы его полюбила, - просто ответил Стив, смотря в солнечную пустоту поверх ее пышных волос, - его нельзя было не любить… И я так благодарен тебе, что ты разрешила мне рассказать о нем…Он как-то сказал мне, что самое важное, что у нас есть – это память. И после того, как не станет меня, помнить его будешь ты…

Он отодвинулся и заглянул в мокрые глаза дочери.

\- Не плачь, - мягко попросил Стив.

Элли часто задышала, пытаясь удержать слезы. Печаль переполняла ее, не давая дышать, сдавливая грудь. По кому она плакала – по себе, по отцу, по его Джеймсу – Элли не знала. Может, по своей матери, которую не помнила…

\- Покажи мне его фотографию, - вытирая мокрый нос ладонью, попросила она, - у тебя ведь есть его фотография?

Стив тяжело поднялся и ушел в комнату. Его не было так мало времени, что Элли поняла: выцветший кусок картона всегда был рядом с ним. Стив постеснялся достать фотографию из нагрудного кармана при ней…

Элли взяла из его теплых пальцев твердый прямоугольник, всмотрелась сквозь время в яркую улыбку.

Нереальность ситуации сдавила виски: в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Изображение на фотографии рассыпалось, как стеклышки в детском калейдоскопе, неожиданно вновь складываясь в молодое, пронзительно красивое лицо.

\- Господи, не могу, - она положила фотографию лицом вниз на стол и встала. - Мне надо покурить, - на ходу объяснила она молчащему Стиву.

Сигареты она забыла в машине, чему была рада – можно было выйти, побыть ненадолго наедине со своими мыслями.

Стискивая дрожащими пальцами сигарету, Элли не могла понять, что ей делать.

Ее захлестывали гнев, боль, невыносимая жалость к отцу – постаревшему, всю жизнь прячущему от посторонних глаз единственное реальное воспоминание о человеке, которого он любил…любит…

Она чувствовала себя преданной. Одинокой.

Она малодушно злилась на Стива – за что он взвалил на нее это! Дети не должны расплачиваться за грехи своих отцов!

Или должны?

Перешагнувшая сорокалетний рубеж Элли криво усмехнулась своей инфантильности, затушив сигарету: Стив никогда не водил ее в церковь, поэтому ответ на этот вопрос Элизабет не знала.

\- Почему сейчас, пап, - спросила она, возвратясь к отцу, - почему ты рассказал мне сейчас?

Стив поставил вариться кофе.

\- Я был у врача на прошлой неделе, - буднично объяснил он, расставляя чашки. Темно-синяя рубашка очень ему шла, возвращая первозданный цвет побледневшим от возраста глазам.

\- И? – поторопила его замеревшая дочь.

\- Рак, - спокойно ответил Стив, - мне предлагали начать лечение, но…я отказался.

\- Отказался? – переспросила Элли недоуменно.

\- Да, пей – остынет, - Стив подвинул ей чашку.

\- Пап… Ты же несерьезно? – попробовала зайти с другой стороны растерянная дочь.

\- Я очень серьезно, - Стив ласково улыбнулся, - видишь ли, дорогая… Ты появилась у меня в тот момент моей жизни, когда я всерьез рассматривал варианты с ней попрощаться.

Элли моргнула.

\- В той тетради я написал только самое важное, - грустно усмехнулся Стив, - _это_ не показалось мне важным… Как бы то ни было, ты не представляешь, сколько счастья ты принесла в мою жизнь, Элли. Ты подарила мне смысл существования, а теперь еще и внука…

\- Но?

\- Но…я ни на секунду не переставал скучать по Баки, - Стив на мгновение прикусил губу, словно пытаясь удержать в себе уже произнесенное имя, - все это время…и я устал скучать по нему, Элли…

Элли машинально отпила кофе, не чувствуя вкуса.

\- Ты говоришь, что…, - сказала она, отказываясь верить, - Господи, ты прямо сейчас говоришь мне, что я и Джеймс – твои живые близкие люди – значим для тебя меньше, чем он, мертвый целую жизнь! И ты не хочешь хотя бы _постараться_ побыть подольше _с нами_ …

Стив вздрогнул.

\- Это несправедливо, Элли, - тихо сказал он.

\- Ты готов отказаться от жизни, от нас…

Элли дрожала, отведя взгляд в сторону – смотреть на Стива сейчас она не могла.

Он потянулся, накрыл ее ледяную руку своей.

\- Я устал, Элли, - просто сказал он, - я очень люблю вас, но… я устал. Я больше не могу ответить на вопрос, зачем просыпаюсь утром. Я знаю, что с вами все будет хорошо, и, глядя на вас, я понимаю, что жил не зря...

Он прикрыл глаза, оперевшись затылком о стену.

Элли вытирала текущие слезы пальцами, размазывая по щекам тушь.

\- Тебе больно? – спросила она.

Стив вскинул длинные ресницы и через мгновение понял, усмехнувшись:

\- Ты о болезни… Впадаю в стариковскую сентиментальность…Нет, пока не больно. Скорее всего, все закончится до того, как мне станет по-настоящему больно.

Элизабет закрыла глаза.

\- Ты все решил, да? – глухо спросила она, быстро высморкавшись в салфетку.

Стив промолчал.

\- Сколько… сколько у тебя…у нас есть времени? – уточнила Элли.

\- У нас еще есть время, - успокоил отец, - я же планирую присвоить Джеймса на все Рождество.

Элли вздохнула.

\- Но знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Стив, - все же хорошо, что есть еще День Благодарения и просто выходные…

Элли растерянно смотрела на него.

\- Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь принять до конца…все это, - она встала налить себе горячего кофе.

\- Дорогая, есть еще кое-что…

Элли повернулась.

\- Ты можешь мне даже в убийстве признаться, - разрешила она, - сейчас я готова ко всему.

Стив грустно усмехнулся, услышав про «убийство». Его дочь и не представляла, как много он скрыл от нее, как много всего осталось похороненным в глубине его памяти. Есть тайны, не предназначенные для глаз даже самых близких людей…

Но Джеймс не должен был остаться такой тайной. Только не он.

\- Я хотел съездить с тобой…на кладбище.

Элли мгновенно поняла.

\- Конечно, - сказала она, - прости. Я могла бы сама догадаться. К нему?

Стив кивнул.

\- Давно там не был, - признался он, - если честно, только один раз и был…

\- Господи, не верится… Неужели это и правда – твоя жизнь, - Элли залпом выпила кофе, - я умоюсь, и можем прямо сейчас поехать, куда скажешь.

Уже в машине – со свежим макияжем, снова выглядя моложе своих лет – спокойная, собранная Элли спросила:

\- Нам с Джеймсом придется приходить к тебе _туда?_

Стив улыбнулся.


	37. Chapter 37

####  Глава 37.

#####  1922-1944

#####  Стив.

Я знаю, что только я виноват во всем.

Я – тот грех, что погубил тебя, Баки.

С момента нашей первой с тобой встречи, когда мое сердце пропустило удар при виде тебя, все было предопределено.

Я виноват в том, что не опередил.

В том, что не понял сразу…

Я сам все для тебя подготовил.

Выбрал для тебя гроб. Выбрал одежду. Договорился о службе в церкви.

Ты ведь был католиком, Баки. И я хотел, чтобы все было сделано, как надо…

Мне не с кем было поговорить. Мне до сих пор не с кем говорить…У меня был ты, и я говорил с тобой.

Без тебя я онемел.

Рвущий горло вой бился внутри меня. День и ночь, день и ночь и еще полдня.

А потом тебя не стало.

Нигде.

Никак.

Осталось огромное пространство, наши комнаты, улицы, еще хранящие память о тебе.

И я.

Со своей бессонницей, развороченной грудной клеткой и ослепшими глазами.

И я не смог отпустить тебя.

Не смог.

####  ****

Я встретился с тем, о ком ты рассказал мне. С Николасом Фьюри.

Договориться с ним о встрече оказалось так просто, словно я хотел увидеть не того, под кем ходил весь Саутсайд, а официантку из закусочной напротив.

Я пришел в тот же клуб, в котором был с тобой, и сказал бармену, что у меня есть важная информация для мистера Фьюри о смерти его племянника.

Не знаю, чего я ожидал, но точно не того, что надменный одноглазый негр обидно рассмеется мне в лицо и предложит «пойти проспаться».

Наверное, и я на его месте не поверил бы в захлебывающийся бред, который нес сумасшедшего вида небритый мужик, с воспаленными от многодневной бессонницы глазами.

Но я был настойчив, как все сумасшедшие.

А он, как и я, потерял близкого человека по вине Пирса. И Николас Фьюри все же был умен.

Он меня выслушал. И задумался.

Он ничем не рисковал – напротив. Никто никогда не обнаружил бы нашей связи. Я добровольно соглашался – _просил_ – устранить его главного конкурента на Севере.

На своих условиях.

Фьюри долго изучал меня своим единственным глазом.

\- Я не знаю, кто ты, - сказал он мне в итоге, - я не знаю, зачем тебе это. И, дьявол меня забери, я уж точно не знаю, почему я тебе _верю_.

Я бы мог дать ему ответы на все его вопросы… Но зачем?

Мы договорились о сроках. Договорились об оплате.

\- Прощай, - сказал мне Фьюри, - ты же понимаешь, что даже на последней странице самой захудалой газетёнки не напишут о твоей смерти? Пирс не оставляет следов.

\- Встретимся, когда я закончу, - сказал я ему.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

\- Ты меня повеселил, - сказал он напоследок, - чокнутый ты сукин сын.

####  ****

Мне никогда раньше не приходилось убивать.

У себя в общине – в той, в другой жизни – я не мог даже курице шею свернуть.

После разговора с Фьюри я пришел к себе – _к нам_ – и сел за составление плана.

Ненормальное возбуждение, горячо затопившее желудок, впервые заглушило несмолкаемый вой тоски – и одно это перевесило еле слышный отчаянный шепот оставшегося во мне света.

Я выложил на стол пистолет и патроны к нему – усмехающийся Фьюри снабдил меня этим и лениво посоветовал «пострелять на досуге».

Пистолет я пока отодвинул в сторону: стрелять я не умел, да и звук выстрела шумный – привлечет внимание.

И это была бы слишком быстрая смерть.

У меня был твой немецкий окопный нож – я забыл спросить у тебя, Баки, где ты его взял…

Я несколько минут рассматривал тускло поблескивающее шестидюймовое лезвие, матовую рукоятку. Взял нож в руку, подержал, примериваясь к его тяжести и к _ощущению_ – ощущение мне понравилось: нож удобно лег в ладонь. Надежно.

До вечера было долго. Я доел то, что нашел в шкафах в кухне – пару сухарей и банку консервированной говядины – и лег в кровать, зарываясь с головой в простыни.

Белье я не менял с того самого утра.

Я не думал, что смогу уснуть, но очнулся с последними лучами заходящего солнца. Торопливо помывшись и сбрив многодневную щетину, я оделся и направился в один из клубов, про которые ты успел рассказать мне, Баки.

Будь ты со мной, я бы сумел удивиться атмосфере, царившей в неброско обставленном заведении. Удивился бы нескольким встреченным созданиям – одинаково похожим и на женственных мужчин и на мужественных женщин.

И уж точно бы удивился оценивающим взглядам, муравьями ползающим по моему лицу и телу.

Но тебя со мной не было.

С непонятно откуда взявшейся обреченной уверенностью я взял себе порцию спиртного и сел в полутемной глубине – так, чтобы видеть всех, кто входил.

Я прождал до двух ночи – Пирс не появился.

За это время мне успели купить выпить восемь раз – ты бы смеялся, Баки: твой деревенский дурачок в сердце разврата…

В половине третьего я ушел.

Времени у меня было с избытком.

Терпения тоже.

Я спал днём на твоей подушке и каждый вечер выходил на поиски.

Мне повезло через несколько дней: едва войдя в зал, среди многочисленных посетителей я заметил плотную фигуру за игорным столом. Мужчина чуть повернул толстую бычью шею, и я разглядел змеиное переплетение багровых шрамов на его лице.

Это был тот, кто первым взял тебя тогда в гараже. Тот, чей след от пули я столько раз целовал, лаская тебя, Баки.

Тот, кто не промахнулся во второй раз…

Именно с него я и планировал начать.

####  ****

Не знаю, кому я должен возносить благодарственные молитвы, но в ту же ночь он вышел из клуба не один: пошатываясь, поддерживая за талию высокую, громко хохочущую блондинку, он уговаривал ее поехать с ним на ждущей его машине.

Блондинка, смеясь, кокетливо предлагала прогуляться: «Тут совсем рядом, милый. А тебе необходимо освежиться».

И он согласился. Было ли дело только в количестве выпитого или таким образом дьявол решил закрепить права на меня, но он согласился…

Я следовал за ними по ночным улицам, впервые не вспоминая, как гулял по ним с тобой. Внутри меня было тихо, и от этой долгожданной морозной тишины на глаза наворачивались слезы облегчения.

Занятый виснувшей на нем девицей, Фрэнк был до смешного неосмотрителен.

Без труда я вошел следом за ними в неприметную гостиницу, запомнил номер, который торопливо назвала девица заспанному портье за стойкой, и спокойно снял себе комнату на ночь, записавшись Александром Пирсом.

Дальше я просто ждал. Я знал – _чувствовал_ – что сегодня я сделаю то, что должен был.

Девица вышла из снятого номера уже под утро, не заметив меня – неподвижно стоявшего в другом конце обшарпанного коридора.

Самое смешное, что девчонка даже не захлопнула дверь – может, не хотела лишний раз греметь замком, опасаясь разбудить своего клиента, или поленилась проверить.

Как бы то ни было, я вошел. И первым делом запер за собой хлипкую дверь шестидолларового номера.

Я обнаружил Фрэнка в кровати голым, спящим на спине.

И убил до обидного быстро – не рассчитал силу ударов, когда с сочным хрустом бил лезвием в его грудь и живот.

Он узнал меня перед смертью и сумел в конце улыбнуться, отхаркивая черные сгустки и показывая измазанные кровью зубы.

\- Амит, - пробулькал он еле слышно и умер.

Матовая рукоятка твоего ножа в его теле замерла, дрогнув. Уперевшись рукой в постель, я вытащил глубоко пробившее мышцы лезвие. В коридоре раздались торопливые шаги еще одной ночной узницы, спешащей на свободу, и все снова смолкло.

Я стоял над мертвым телом и не чувствовал ничего.

Ни страха, ни удовлетворения – ничего.

Словно убивая помощника Пирса, я убил себя.

Боковым зрением я заметил движение. Резко обернулся и встретился взглядом со своим отражением.

Я смотрел в глаза высокого, светловолосого мужчины, покрытого кровью. Я не знал того, кто смотрел на меня из зеркала.

Словно во сне, не контролируя свои движения, я отстраненно наблюдал, как мой зеркальный двойник поднес к лицу руку и провел несколько пурпурных линий, размазывая по коже густеющие капли крови.

И улыбнулся мне, обнажая клыки. Он – я – знал, что впереди еще много работы. А значит, можно думать только о ней, можно спать, вымотавшись до предела, утонув в крови и гнилостном запахе внутренностей из распотрошенных тел.

Фрэнк был только началом.

####  ****

Ты бы никогда не узнал меня в человеке, равнодушно, с сухим выпуклым хрустом ломающим пальцы. Истязающим чужую плоть так умело, что газетчики прозвали меня Саутсайдским Потрошителем.

Моя страсть к тебе, Баки, помогла мне выучить карту мужского тела.

Только вместо твоих хриплых стонов наслаждения я слышал теперь непрекращающиеся чужие стоны боли.

Крики – один за другим. До тех пор, пока среди бессвязного, пузырящегося розовой слюной мычания, проклятий и мольбы о пощаде я не различал нужные мне имена.

Я был справедлив по отношению к ним: как только я получал то, что хотел, я обрывал их мучения.

Все остальное, что я делал – послания, оставленные мной единственному человеку, до которого мне не терпелось добраться, - я делал с уже мертвыми телами.

Здесь я не смог…не смог переступить через что-то, спрятавшееся внутри моей тьмы. Что-то, оставшееся _мной_.

После пятого убийства ко мне начала возвращаться память о том, как это – чувствовать.

И это было страшнее всего.

Я – причинивший столько страданий – трусливо не хотел дожить до момента, когда моя боль доберется до меня снова и прольётся внутрь кипящей смолой безумия.

Я должен был успеть закончить то, что делал.

Купленных целыми отделениями шлюх в форме я не опасался. Вот уж кто действительно не смог бы найти собственную задницу в темноте, даже если бы очень захотел.

Хотя я очень старался не оставлять явных следов. Мне необходимо было дойти до конца.

И вместе с тем я был уверен, что меня можно было обнаружить за пару дней, если действительно задаться такой целью.

Поэтому первым, к кому я пришел, был Фрэнк – он бы, без сомнения, нашел меня сразу. Как нашел Маргарет.

Как нашел нас...

Газеты то обливали меня отборными помоями, сравнивая с лондонским потрошителем, размещая красочные фотографии с мест преступлений (самое интересное, конечно, замазывалось), то пытались втиснуть мою пылающую голову в картонный нимб, украшенный заголовками Chicago Tribune. Который никаким образом не смог бы удержаться на моих отросших волосах.

Длинных теперь, как твои, Баки…

Я смеялся волчьим смехом, переходящим в задушенный вой, читая десятки предположений о том, кто я, и зачем делаю все это. Мне приписывали связи с Нью-Йоркскими бандами, родство с малышом Капоне, уже развернувшим бурную деятельность на территории Диона, обещали приличное вознаграждение любому, кто мог бы рассказать пару слов правды о том, кем на самом деле был Потрошитель из Саутсайда.

И ни одна, самая невероятная теория, не приблизилась ни на дюйм к причине, что заставляло остававшегося в тени сумасшедшего делать все это.

Простой, как дыхание, истине – я делал это из любви.

В основе _всего_ только она и есть…

После каждого убийства я ездил туда, где меня ждало наше дерево, хранящее на своей изрезанной временем коре твой след.

Я не мог заставить себя пройти несколько десятков шагов до кладбища, до скромного памятника с выбитым на нем твоим именем – там тебя не было.

Ты был в шуме листвы, Баки. И я говорил с ним – с живым, нагретым солнцем деревом, прижимая пальцы к вырезанным тобой буквам, чувствуя, что ты сидишь рядом, как в тот единственный раз.

Я говорил все, что ты не разрешал мне сказать за эти промелькнувшие в одночасье месяцы, вместившие целую мою жизнь.

И жалею я только о том, что не привязал тебя к кровати, когда у меня был этот драгоценный шанс, и не заставил выслушать…

Так что готовься слушать меня первую половину отведенной нам вечности – больше никаких отговорок.

Во мне осталось так много непроизнесенных слов, предназначенных только тебе. Они лежат у меня на сердце до сих пор тяжкой пеленой слез, мой недосягаемый Джеймс.

Разминувшиеся с тобой во времени.

Как и я.

####  ****

Когда в живых не осталось никого из тех семерых гангстеров, я понимал, что Александр уже знает, кто и зачем делает все это.

Возможно, он догадался об этом с самого начала – когда увидел то, что осталось от его телохранителя.

Я могу лишь строить предположения.

Я не боялся того, что Пирс исчезнет – в конце концов, я был всего лишь дурачком-фермером, которому повезло подобраться к такому человеку как Фрэнк. Наверное, именно так Александр и рассудил.

Единственное, в чем он просчитался – он не понял, кем ты был для меня, Джеймс.

Кто ты есть для меня.

За эти месяцы я приобрел навыки, о которых никогда даже не задумывался. Теперь я мог бы работать с одинаковым успехом и в мясной лавке, и в морге.

Я научился чувствовать в толпе людей взгляд одного конкретного человека, научился улыбаться девушкам, научился так смотреть в глаза мужчинам в ночных заведениях, что ни разу за эти бесконечные ночи мне не пришлось больше самому покупать себе выпивку.

И, само собой, я разучился краснеть.

Вечером в конце августа я пришел к Пирсу домой.

Тяжелые двери мне открыл крепкий верзила в светлой рубашке без пиджака. Можно было не сомневаться, что за высоким поясом брюк у него обнаружится пистолет.

\- Ты к кому, куколка, - растягивая слова, спросил он, осмотрев меня с ног до головы.

Я, улыбнувшись, шагнул внутрь и перерезал ему горло без лишних объяснений.

Убивать людей оказалось до смешного легко, Баки. Особенно тех, кто носил с собой оружие – словно наличие при себе куска переплавленного металла гарантировало хоть что-то.

Внезапность всегда играла мне на руку.

Подхватив осевшего мужчину, я закрыл дверь.

Я достаточно долго следил за Александром, чтобы составить представление о его распорядке и образе жизни. Поэтому первым делом, после того, как компактно уложил покойника за обнаженной, мускулистой мраморной статуей в крылатом шлеме, я отправился на поиски дворецкого.

Дворецкий нашелся в кухне: сервировал закусками большой поднос. Убивать его я не стал: потратил время на то, чтобы связать и закрыть в кладовой – в качестве благодарности за то, что сразу получил ответ на вопрос, где и с кем Пирс.

Я мог бы и сам догадаться, учитывая, что не дворецкий открыл мне дверь: у Александра была встреча с главарем одной из районных группировок.  
Не считая убитого мной «швейцара», наверху оставалось пять человек.

И Пирс.

На мгновение я заколебался. Те, кто сидел сейчас с ним, не имели отношения к твоей смерти, Баки…

Но тут же, усмехнувшись, я вспомнил, что они имели отношение к смертям других. И сколько их было – одному Богу известно.

Я забрал у смирно лежавшего на прежнем месте трупа два кольта, и пошел наверх, размышляя о том, что понятия не имею, как обращаться с огнестрельным оружием.

Несколько расстрелянных с черт-те-пойми какого раза бутылок не сделали меня за это время снайпером.

Не знаю, почему я был так уверен, что не умру сегодня, когда распахивал тяжелые двери.

Учитывая, как мало я стрелял из пистолета, было очень странно, что меня не убили до того момента, как в комнате остались только два относительно прямо стоявших на ногах человека: Александр и я.

Трое из пятерых сидевших за столом гангстеров были мертвы. Двое – ранены так, что делать ставки на их жизнь я бы не стал точно.

У меня было прострелено бедро и левая ладонь.

Пирс был невредим. Он стоял напротив меня, внимательно наблюдая, как стремительно намокает от моей крови штанина брюк и улыбался.

Самое удивительное, Баки, было в том, что я чувствовал: он - единственный, кто всё понял...

\- Ну, наконец-то ты заглянул в гости, Стив, - сказал Александр.

Я молчал и лихорадочно думал, что делать дальше. Силы меня стремительно покидали. Убивать его просто так – выстрелом в грудь – я не хотел. У меня на него было столько планов…

Пирс не спеша обошел стол и сел в кресло, подвигая к себе стакан с недопитым виски.

\- Предложил бы тебе выпить, - усмехнулся он, - да у тебя руки заняты.

Все это время я хотел найти его, чтобы спросить: зачем он велел Фрэнку убить тебя. Зачем он сделал это. Зачем…

Но в тот момент я отчетливо, неотвратимо понял, что…мне все равно.

Что бы он ни сказал, это не вернет мне тебя, Баки.

Не вернет тебе жизнь, которую ты не прожил. Которую мы не прожили вместе.

Я сморгнул с ресниц размывающие его лицо слезы и выстрелил.

####  ****

Фьюри вызвал личного врача, чтобы меня осмотрели и перевязали.

Пока худой недовольный мужчина мял мне ногу ледяными пальцами, Фьюри с недоверчивым любопытством разглядывал меня, словно видел в первый раз.

\- Я разбираюсь в людях, - сказал он мне, когда мы остались вдвоем, - и, несмотря на то, что ты натворил за эти месяцы, ты – совершенно точно неплохой парень. У меня к тебе два вопроса: зачем тебе это было нужно и хочешь ли ты и дальше работать на меня?

Я промолчал. Ни на один из его вопросов я не хотел отвечать. То, о чем мы договорились, я выполнил, и мне нужно было только одно: скорее закончить все.

Я встал на ноги, сделал на пробу шажок – было больно, но терпимо.

Что сказать на прощание такому человеку, как Никки Фьюри, я не знал.

Поэтому сказал следующее:

\- Мне жаль, что так получилось с вашим племянником.

И поковылял прочь.

Я закончил то, что начал. Ничто больше меня не держало здесь, вдали от тебя, Баки.

Я знал, что мистер Кавана сделает все так, как я просил его в своем письме, которое должны были найти возле моего остывшего тела.

Письмо с распоряжениями и чек на его имя.

Единственное, чего я не знал, когда торопился в нашу с тобой квартиру – торопился, как раньше, словно ты ждал меня внутри – что на пороге увижу изможденную, одетую в темное платье, беспрестанно кашляющую женщину.

В которой я с трудом узнаю Пегги.

А рядом с ней, на ступенях – запеленутый, сопящий сверток.

\- Твоя дочь, Стив, - сказала Пегги, дотронувшись до седых прядей в моих волосах. И вложила мне в руки теплую невесомую тяжесть, пахнущую молоком и сладостью.

Я заглянул в синие глаза довольно угукающего младенца и понял, что не смогу уйти за тобой сейчас.

Прости меня…

Мой новорожденный ребенок первой же своей улыбкой воскресил все, что осталось от меня прежнего.

Маргарет с Элизабет поселились со мной.

Пегги умерла через несколько недель от запущенной чахотки: без брата Авраама – твоего Ави – некому было заметить своевременно следы угасания в матери моей малышки.

И остались только Элли и я…

####  ****

Я часто вспоминал твою сказку, Баки.

Конечно, я нашел ее – помню снисходительную улыбку пожилой леди в книжном магазине - и прочитал.

Мы прочитали ее вместе с Элли: дочь так разозлилась на несправедливость придуманной мистером Андерсеном истории, что выдернула пухлыми пальчиками книгу у меня из рук и зашвырнула ее под кровать с решительным:

\- Папа, нет!

И я рассказал ей свою версию этой сказки. Ту, что рассказывал тебе тогда… Мой ребенок поверил, Баки. Так же, как и ты.

Самое страшное – о чем Элли еще предстояло узнать – в том, что ты был прав.

Ты, а не я.

Сукин ты сын, вечная моя рана, ты же бросил меня по эту сторону закрытой чертовой двери, в этом проклятом мире, где я живу сейчас за нас двоих и за нас двоих вымаливаю прощение.

И мое оловянное сердце почти ничего не чувствует, Джеймс.

Но – знаешь? – это даже хорошо: я не уверен, что иначе смог бы вынести нашу разлуку, несмотря на Элли, несмотря на Бога, несмотря на все…

Баки, жить без тебя – это хранить, прятать, тайком, оглядываясь, изворачиваясь, доставать в глухой ночи туго свернутую твою рубашку и дышать лёгким, еле уловимым запахом, еще оставшимся в мягкой ткани и в моей незаживающей памяти… Беззвучно. Всегда беззвучно.

Душить в себе царапающие грудь хрипы, потому что рядом спит светловолосая малышка, и нельзя будить ее, пугать среди ночи видом рыдающего навзрыд отца.

Жить вместо тебя – это ждать.

Ждать, когда станет легче.

День за днём, день за днём.

Я ждал и жил, приложив руки к колючей проволоке под напряжением. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть: словно Господь со временем делал его только больше.

В каждом мгновении, наполненном солнечным смехом Элли, пряталась жгучая тоска. И даже мой невинный подрастающий ребенок с ее поцелуями и теплыми объятиями не мог растопить ее.

Моя любовь к дочери мерцала крошечным светлячком среди бездны, удерживающим меня здесь, с ней.

Ее силы хватало только на это.

Сделать мою боль меньше она не могла.

####  ****

В 1941, когда Элли исполнилось двадцать, я записался добровольцем.

Надеясь втайне, что эта война подарит мне освобождение и встречу с тобой. Встречу, о которой я не переставал молить все эти годы.

Я прошел от Филиппин до Окинавы без единой царапины.

Баки, то, что я видел на фронте…

Не думаю, что теперь меня сможет испугать ад – по крайней мере, тот, каким его представляют люди.

Именно там я окончательно и бесповоротно поверил в существование Бога: если есть подобный ужас, значит, должна быть его полная противоположность…

Я убивал. Мои руки так густо покрыты кровью, что я все время чувствую ее медный горячий запах. До сих пор ощущаю под ногтями облезающие струпья собственной кожи от расчесанных до гнойной сукровицы укусов вшей и мошек.

Мне чудится запах дерьма из-за постоянных вспышек дизентерии, отвратительный до тошноты запах немытых тел, запах страха, запах разложения…

Я благодарю Бога за то, что внутри себя я хотя бы не слышу ее – войну, которая не даст покоя вернувшимся.

Я убивал так хорошо и так лез на рожон, что дослужился до капитана и в сорок четвертом получил Звезду за операцию на Сайпане.

И после этого, в увольнительной, я впервые в жизни напился. Дешевым джином, оставляющим во рту привкус бензина.

Надрался вместе с сопливым капралом – темноволосым и голубоглазым.

Желторотым мальчишкой, перенесенным сюда вихрем войны из степей Канзаса: добивать изнасилованную до полусмерти железом и ненавистью нежную, полную цветущего померанца страну.

Он слушал меня и смотрел на меня, открыв рот: на меня, сорокалетнего, полностью седого капитана Роджерса. На чьем счету смертей было больше, чем у всех его командиров вместе взятых.

И чем дольше я пил, тем ярче твои черты, Джеймс, проступали сквозь его. Жестоко дразня невыносимой призрачной возможностью коснуться тебя хотя бы так, спустя столько лет…

И когда я положил тяжелую руку ему на острое колено, ближе к обжигающей сквозь форменную ткань внутренней стороне худого бедра, он вскинул потемневшие глаза и нервно облизал губы, все поняв правильно.

Я чувствовал тебя рядом все до смешного недолгое время, что позволял ему неумело, старательно сосать мою мгновенно вставшую, растянувшую его губы, плоть.

У него я был первым.

В самом конце он, подавившись густо хлынувшей из меня горечью, долго кашлял и просил прощения, вытирая мою сперму с подбородка дрожащими пальцами.

И я обнял его, приласкал так, словно это был ты.

Он бился в моих руках, закусив край задранной белой майки. Хрипел, откинув назад темноволосую голову. И в какой-то момент так напомнил тебя – _стал тобой_ – что слезы потекли из моих глаз задолго до того, как я позволил его члену скользнуть мне в глотку, обжигая гортань…

Это была последняя моя «встреча» с тобой, Баки. Для себя я запомнил ее именно так.

Война все спишет. И я ушел от него только под утро, окончательно, бесповоротно протрезвев.

Он, измученный звериным напором моей тоски, еще спал, поджав под себя худые ноги и подложив под щеку сложенные ладони.

В хмуром утреннем свете ночной морок, принявший твой вид, Баки, исчез без следа.

И я смотрел на покрытого укусами тяжелых поцелуев тощего мальчишку, в чьих темных ресницах и припухших натертых губах таилось лишь твое ускользающее эхо, Джеймс.

Смотрел и понимал, что больше никогда не смогу пойти на подобное.

Потому что боль, пришедшая на смену ночному ожогу, была невыносимее, чем обычно.

Мне оставалось только искупать свои грехи, продолжая жить дальше.

Пока Господь не сжалится надо мной, решив, что все мои долги перед тобой оплачены.

####  Эпилог

Стивен Грант Роджерс умер от мелкоклеточного рака легких 23 августа 1965 года.

Был похоронен Элизабет Роджерс на кладбище Воскрешения рядом с могилой Д.Б.Барнса.


End file.
